EL VERDADERO CAOS DE LA OSCURIDAD
by lovitch.el'galaico1861
Summary: Los niños elegidos siguen con sus vidas después de sus aventuras. pero Kari y Gatomon sienten algo que los demás no sienten hasta que es demasiado tarde. Acción, aventuras y Takari.TERMINADO AL FIN cap 29 y epilogo!
1. LA CITA

**Bueno aki stoy publicando mi primer fic, me siento 1 poco nervioso y espero que tenga buena acogida. tal vez este capitulo sea un poco corto, pero si lo continuo, los siguientes serán más largos.**

**Este fic va a tener un poco de todo: aventura, acción, romance y un poco de humor y drama. Voy ha hablar de todos los elegidos, pero en particular, de TK y Kari. En este fic habrá por lo tanto Takari, pero también voy a meter un poco de Taiora y Kenyako.**

**Por ultimo, añadir ke este fic va a ser un poco...raro, vamos ke a lo mejor me paso mezclando cosas pero se hará llevadero. Espero ke os guste**

**ah se me olvidaba DIGIMON y sus personajes no me pertenecen, y hago este fic con el único proposito de entretener**

* * *

**Cap1 LA CITA**

Cuando uno vive tiempos de paz, tiende a pensar que durarán para siempre, y eso es lo que pensaban los niños elegidos… Ya habían pasado varios años desde la derrota de Malomyostismon y los elegidos llevaban otra vez vidas normales, además no habían perdido el contacto con el resto de los digimons.

Esto fue un logro de Izzy ya que aunque el señor Oikawa logró restaurar la fuerza del digimundo, el genio no se fiaba del todo así que decidió abrir un contacto constante entre el mundo real y el digital por si las moscas.

Todos los elegidos habían crecido bastante. T.K, Kari, Davis y Ken tenían 16 años; Yolei, 17; Mimi e Izzy 18; Cody 14; Matt, Tai y Sora 19; y por último, el superior Joe 20 años.

El día había comenzado y transcurrido normal, como el resto. Yolei se encontraba esperando frente a la puerta del instituto donde estudiaba, y se veía con cara de impaciencia. De pronto se giró bruscamente al oír unas pisadas.

-¡Se puede saber por qué habéis tardado tanto en salir!-dijo con rabia en sus ojos

-Lo sentimos Yolei, pero es que el profesor había castigado a Davis y a T.K por haber estado jugando al ping-pong en clase-se disculpó Kari

-¡La culpa fue de este que no supo parar mi lanzamiento!-dijo molesto Davis

-A lo mejor si no la hubieras lanzado como si fuera de béisbol…-contestó T.K

-¡Venga ya! No me eches la culpa si no tienes reflejos-dijo Davis con tono triunfante

-¿Reflejos? ¿Estás hablando de ti verdad? ¡Mira!-dijo T.K y al instante le dio una colleja a Davis

Davis se cabreó y empezó a responder. Ambos estaban peleandose mientras Kari y Yolei les miraban con una cara de "nunca crecerán". Hasta que…

-¡BASTA YA!-gritó Kari poniéndose en medio

-¡Maldición! Con todo este lío se me ha hecho muy tarde-dijo Yolei desesperada-tengo que ir a la tienda ya, adiós

Los otros tres se despidieron de Yolei y comenzaron a caminar hasta que Davis rompió el silencio.

-¡Mierda, se me olvidaba!-dijo

-¿Qué te pasa Davis?-preguntó Kari

-Tengo que ir a recoger a mi hermana al aeropuerto, hoy vuelve de Hokkaidō-dijo Davis- bueno, cojo un taxi y me largo ¡adiós!

Davis se largó dejando a Kari y a T.K solos.

-Bueno…¿te acompaño a tu casa?-se ofreció T.K

-No hace falta T.K puedo ir yo sola-dijo Kari

-Yo insisto-dijo el rubio

Tras aceptar, se encaminaron a casa de la elegida de la luz, hablando de sus cosas, de sus antiguas aventuras…hasta que Kari cambió de tema.

-Dime una cosa T.K, ¿por qué siempre te estás peleando con Davis?-preguntó la castaña

-No son peleas Kari, sólo son piques entre amigos-dijo sin darle demasiada importancia

-Ya T.K, pero esto no es reciente, lleváis así desde que os conocéis-dijo Kari-pero, ¿por qué os peleabais antes?

-No lo sé (si supieras que fuiste tú la Helena de Troya que inició nuestras rencillas, ojala hubiera una manera de poder decirte lo que siento)-mintió T.K

Así siguieron hasta que llegaron hasta su destino

-Bueno, nos vemos-se despidió Kari

-Si, ¿sabes? Deberíamos quedar… tú y yo más a menudo-propuso T.K un poco nervioso

-T.K… ¿me estás proponiendo una cita?-dijo Kari poniéndole una mirada al rubio, que provocó que se sonrojara

-¡N-no! Bueno, puede…si tú quisieras-dijo el rubio

-Esta tarde estoy libre, si quieres podemos quedar para ir al cine, y después para ir a cenar, ¿te hace?-propuso la castaña

-Esto….si vale, pasaré a las seis por aquí-dijo T.K con un brillo de ilusión en los ojos

-Ok, hasta luego-se despidió Kari entrando en su apartamento

Tras esto, T.K salió a la calle danzando y saltando de felicidad. Mientras tanto en casa de Izzy…

-Tentomon, ¿qué es lo que pasa?-preguntó preocupado

-Es Gatomon, desde hace dos días tiene un mal presentimiento y está un poco rara-explicó el insecto digital

-Pero, ¿se lo has comentado a Gennai?-siguió preguntando Izzy

-Sí, y está intentando descubrir que pasa-dijo Tentomon-aún así quiero que veas qué puedes descubrir tú

-Lo haré Tentomon, cuídate-se despidió el genio

-Adiós Izzy

Gatomon se encontraba en un árbol mirando al horizonte, distraída en sus pensamientos, hasta que notó que una voz familiar la llamaba.

-¡Gatomon!-dijo

-Hola Patamon ¿qué tal estás?-dijo la felina

-Bien, pero eso debería preguntártelo a ti, ¿qué te pasa?-preguntó

-Nada ¬¬-contestó simplemente-bueno…a decir verdad, tengo una extraña sensación, y… sólo la había sentido una vez

-¿Cuándo?-preguntó Patamon preocupado

-Cuando…Kari fue llamada a ese sitio-contestó agachando la cabeza

-No te preocupes, Kari sabe cuidarse sola, no será llevada otra vez allí-la consoló Patamon

-No es sólo por Kari, tengo la sensación de que algo malo va ha ocurrir-confesó Gatomon

-No pasa nada, ocurra lo que ocurra yo te ayudaré-dijo decidido el digital alado

-Gracias Patamon, no se qué haría sin ti-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa

Aquel día, en los dos mundos todo parecía normal, pero eso era la calma que precedía a la tempestad, porque mientras los elegidos disfrutaban de su vida y los digimons disfrutaban de su paz, en otro lugar más siniestro un oscuro plan se urdía.

-Señor, la barrera que protege los mundos se está deteriorando, pronto podremos dar comienzo a nuestro plan-dijo un oscuro digimon

-Muy bien Deemon, pero antes de dar comienzo a la segunda parte del plan, necesito que hagas algo de vital importancia-dijo el otro ser diabólico

-¿De qué se trata?-preguntó

-Ven te lo expilcaré….

* * *

**qué les ha parecido? ya se, un poco corto....¬¬ pero no se preocupen ya los publicaré más largos ke soy novato n esto de los fics**

**¿Qué es lo que preocupa tanto a Gatomon?**

**¿Se declarará TK en su "cita"?**

**¿Con quién narices hablaba Deemon? y sobre todo ¿Qué plan traman?**

**dejen sus reviews, adios**


	2. LA PREOCUPACIÓN DE KARI

**ale, ya subo el segundo capitulo**

**gracias a kibou91hikari, a LordPata y ashrriel por ser los primeros en firmar. y a los que habeis leido el fic y no habeis firmao bien por vagos ¬¬, o por no tener cuenta, gracias igualmente.**

**bueno que me voy del tema disfrutad l capi.**

* * *

**Cap.2 LA PREOCUPACIÓN DE KARI**

T.K sacó las llaves de su bolsillo todavía irradiando felicidad, las introdujo en la cerradura y entró en su casa, pero dentro le esperaba una figura que le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

-¡Hombre! ¡ya era hora de que llegaras!-dijo la figura

-Matt ¿eres tú?-preguntó T.K-pero, ¿no estabas de gira?

-Ay, hermanito, la gira es el mes que viene-dijo Matt-¡que no te enteras!

-Bueno, ¿te sirvo algo de beber?-preguntó el menor Takaishi

-si tienes una cerveza…

-toma-ofreció T.K

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Yagami, Kari entró pensando en lo lindo que se veía T.K nervioso y si le diría algo especial en su cita… Al llegar a la sala, se encontró a Tai dormido en el sofá, y Kari no pudo evitar tirar su mochila de golpe al suelo…

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh…..Por Dios Kari, ¿se puede saber que estas haciendo?-dijo Tai molesto y asustado

-bueno hermano, tranquilízate, no seas tan miedica-dijo Kari riendo

-¿Miedica yo?-dijo Tai incrédulo-te vas a enterar, que estaba teniendo un buen sueño-Tai empezó a perseguir a Kari por el salón como en los viejos tiempos

-¿Un buen sueño has dicho?-dijo la menor Yagami detrás del sofá con mirada pícara-¿qué tipo de sueño?

-¡A ti que te importa!-dijo Tai un poco rojo apartándose de su hermana

-Era sobre Sora ¿verdad?-preguntó kari

-si…vale lo admito-dijo Tai cayendo en el sofá

-Hermano, deberías declararte-dijo Kari poniéndole una mano en el hombro- si tardas demasiado, Matt te puede pisar el terreno

Tai simplemente no contestó

-Me voy a dormir un poco yo también, que después he quedado-dijo Kari dirigiéndose a su cuarto

-¿Tú? O.O ¿con quién?-preguntó Tai

-Esto…con Yolei-respondió la castaña nerviosa

-Si, seguro ¬¬-susurró Tai

Mientras tanto, en la residencia Takaishi, Matt y T.K estaban charlando de todo un poco, hasta que T.K sacó el tema de su cita.

-¡Enhorabuena hermanito!-gritó Matt

-Tranquilo, Yamatto que sólo es una salida de amigos-se excusó T.K

-Ya ¬¬, pero, ¿tú quieres que sea eso?-preguntó Matt

-Pues….la verdad….es que no-confesó el menor

-Ay, mi ingenuo Takeru, tú a mi no me puedes engañar-dijo el mayor mientras le rodeaba con el brazo

-A ver Matt, a mi me gustaría aclararle a Kari lo que siento, pero me da miedo que ella no sienta lo mismo-se preocupó T.K

-Mira T.K, por eso no te preocupes, a ti Kari también te quiere, segurísimo-le consoló Matt-pero si te sientes mejor, te voy a dar unos consejos

-Vale ^^, ¿cuáles son?-preguntó T.K más animado

-Primero, llévala a ver esta película-dijo Matt enseñándole una revista-es española me parece

-"REC" o.0 ¿y esto de que va?-preguntó T.K

-Vosotros id a verla y ya está (pobre T.K cuando la vea me mata, pero me lo agradecerá)-dijo simplemente Matt-Lo siguiente, id a ese restaurante español que pilla cerca del cine, se come bien y el ambiente es bueno…

-¿Qué perra te ha entrado con los españoles?-preguntó extrañado el rubio Takaishi

-Olvídalo, por último llévala al parque y allí a la luz de las farolas se lo dices-dijo Matt- es muy sencillo

-Ya, UO.o,-contestó T.K- bueno me voy a ir preparando que así a lo tonto y a lo bobo…

Mientras Kari se encontraba en el mundo de Morfeo, pero no se encontraba a gusto. Estaba teniendo un sueño terrible, lo único que veía era personas matándose unas a otras, digimons también peleando entre ellos y contra dicha gente, y por último, una terrorífica silueta que juraría haberla visto antes. Esa silueta se acercaba llenando todo de oscuridad, se acercaba a ella, estaba sola…De pronto Kari despertó sudando como una fuente, con el pulso acelerado y temblando. Entonces se dio cuenta de la hora que era y se fue corriendo a duchar, ya tendría tiempo de pensar en aquel sueño.

Al rato, T.K se encontraba nervioso frente a la puerta de los Yagami "vale, tranquilo", se decía a si mismo. Cuando llamó, puso una cara de desilusión al ver quien abrió la puerta…

-¡Hombre Takeru! contigo quería hablar-dijo Tai tirando de él

-¿Q-qué tal estás Tai?-preguntó nervioso

-Yo bien ¿y tú?-dijo el mayor Yagami-¡espera! No me cambies de tema, ¿has venido a por mi hermana verdad?

-eh…sí-contestó Takaishi

-Vale, pero te voy a pedir una cosa-empezó Tai-quiero que cuides a mi hermanita, porque si le pasa algo te echaré la culpa a ti y si eso sucede, te corto los huevos y te los pongo de corbata ò.ó, ¿entendido?

-Oído cocina-contestó asustado

De pronto salió Kari, y T.K se quedó embobado mirándola, se podría pasar así el día, pero Tai se percató y le dio un codazo para que reaccionara.

-Ho-hola Kari-dijo el rubio

-Hola T.K ¿nos vamos?-preguntó

-después de ti-dijo y ambos se marcharon rumbo al cine

Cuando llegaron a los cines, T.K siguiendo el consejo de su hermano propuso ir a ver REC (n/a: pobre iluso -.-U). Kari al principio dudo, más que nada, porque no sabía de que iba, pero le interesaba más estar con T.K así que, de perdidos al río…

Ya en la sala, T.K se fijó que Kari andaba algo distraída así que decidió preguntar

-Kari, ¿te pasa algo?-preguntó

-¿eh?...no, nada, sólo es que tube una pesadilla antes, no tiene importancia-dijo la castaña dedicándole una sonrisa

-Vale, eso espero

-Por cierto T.K ¿de qué va la peli?

-No lo se, me la recomendó Matt-dijo dudoso T.K

Cuando empezó la peli, todo parecía normal…pero cuando entraron en el edificio con los bomberos…la cosa dio un giro enorme. Pasó de ser una especie de documental de los bomberos de Barcelona a ser una película de terror de las que hacen época. T.K estaba pensando que iba a matar a Matt después de esto…de no ser porque se sentía a gusto con Kari agarrándole del brazo, aunque él no estaba lo que se dice envalentonado. Tras el susto final de la película, T.K observó a Kari, estaba acurrucada en su brazo con los ojos cerrados.

-Kari…la película ya ha acabado-dijo el chico

-¿en serio?-preguntó asustada-T.K, hazme un favor, no te vuelvas a fiar de tu hermano

-deseo concedido-contestó él

Al salir del cine, T.K llevó a Kari al lugar que Matt le dijo. Sin darse cuenta, el rubio entró en el restaurante con Kari agarrándole del brazo, a lo que el camarero les preguntó si querían una mesa apartada. Tras esto Kari se soltó de golpe y ambos se sonrojaron, pidieron una mesa por el centro y comenzaron a charlar.

-Este sitio es muy bonito-dijo Kari

-Un sitio bonito para una chica bonita-añadió T.K

-Gracias-dijo Kari con un poco rubor-pero hay cosas que no entiendo, ¿qué es pulpo a la gallega?

-Esto…pulpo con patatas, pimentón y aceite-explicó

De pronto llegó el camarero

-buenas, ¿qué van a tomar?-preguntó

-vale, queríamos una tapa de pulpo a la gallega y…¿qué nos recomienda?-le preguntó T.K

-la tortilla de patata casera, la hace mi madre-dijo orgulloso el camarero

-vale pues eso y ¿de postre?-volvió a preguntar

- definitivamente, crema catalana, esa la hago yo- le dijo al oído del rubio

-muy bien, pues eso es todo, gracias

Estuvieron comiendo y disfrutando de la ocasión, pero cuando llegó el postre, T.K no pudo evitar preguntarle a Kari sobre aquel sueño.

-Kari, ¿me puedes explicar por qué te preocupa ese sueño?

-Verás, es que lo que vi era horrible –comenzó Kari-veía a gente matándose una a otra y por si fuera poco, había digimons con ellos haciendo lo mismo, pero lo peor de todo es que en ese sueño vi a…

-sus cremas catalanas-apareció de repente el camarero

-gracias-dijo T.K

Kari se quedó con las ganas de decirle quién o qué salía en su sueño pero decidió olvidarlo. Tras pagar se fueron al parque de camino a casa de Kari.

-Uf, ¿no tienes frío T.K?-preguntó la castaña

-no, pero si tú tienes… toma mi chaqueta-dijo mientras le ponía la prenda encima

-gracias T.K, que bueno eres conmigo ^^-dijo sonriéndole

-de nada mujer-dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa-por cierto Kari, quiero hacerte una pregunta, ¿si a ti te gustara mucho una persona, pero no sabes si eres correspondido, te lanzarías?

-pues, supongo que sí-dijo la chica

-entonces…me gustaría hacer algo antes de despedirnos

T.K cogió a Kari del hombro y se fue acercando lentamente. Kari esperaba ese momento desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero por causas de fuerza mayor…no llegó a pasar.

-Kari…¡Kari!....¡por favor responde-gritaba T.K mientras sostenía a la menor Yagami entre sus brazos desmayada

T.K sacó rápido su móvil y llamó a una ambulancia y después aunque con miedo…a Tai

-Tai, Tai necesito tu ayuda

-_¿Qué ha pasado Takeru?_

_-_No lo se, estaba volviendo a casa con Kari y de repente se desmayó

-_¡maldita sea! Escucha, ve con elle al hospital nos veremos allí_

-vale Tai, hasta luego

Mientras que T.K y Tai estaban histéricos por lo que le sucedía a Kari, en un lugar siniestro dos maquiavélicas figuras hablaban maliciosamente

-dime Deemon

-señor, tengo buenas y malas noticias-dijo Deemon un poco cabizbajo

-adelante-dijo el otro sin darse la vuelta

-la buena es que he conseguido cumplir mi misión, tenemos a cincuenta-dijo el oscuro digimon-pero la mala es que, creo que la elegida de la luz sospecha algo

-no te preocupes Deemon la jóven Yagami es débil no notará nada hasta que pase-dijo el "jefe"-además ahora que la distorsión está completa, nuestro plan saldrá a la luz y podremos dominar el mundo digimon muajajajajaja

* * *

**uyyyyyyy ke desgraciao soy, TK a punto de declararse a Hikari y esta se desmaya **

**¿por qué se desmayó?**

**¿cuál es el plan de Deemon y su "camarada"?**

**¿qué son esos cincuenta de los que habla Deemon?**

**y sobre todo...¿por qué narices me da por hacer estas preguntas XD?**

**seguid leyendo y firmando, no os perdais l proximo episodio.....**


	3. UN NO TAN NUEVO ENEMIGO

**Bueno, puede que halla tardao mas en publicar ste capitulo, pero comprendedme, entre los estudios, los ensayos de la banda, los bloqueos de inspiracion...-.- **

**pero no pasa nada gracias por haber esperado y haberlo seguido, en especial a:**

**ashrriel: si, fue una pena ke T.K no se pudiera declarar, pero eh, eso no quiere decir que no lo vaya a hacer y verás en este capitulo ke Deemon no está solo...**

**Lord Pata: repito lo mismo, puede ke fuera un poco desgraciao poniendo eso, pero si no, no podria meter mas contenido a la historia, gracias por seguirlo me alegra ke t guste ^^**

**kibou91hikari: hey, gracias por el apoyo, lo valoro muxo, no te preocupes ke pronto sabrás quién o qué son esos 50, creeme vienen con todo menos con buenas intenciones. por cierto, vele... puede que cuarentena sea un poco mas fuerte, pero no deja de ser la versión americana de REC, personalmente prefiero la española ^^**

**Hikari-Hayabusa: ves como no costaba tanto firmar XD... en fin me alegra saber ke tengo mas lectores. gracias x tu consejo de los emoticonos lo pondré en practica ;). por cierto, lei alguno de tus fics y son mu buenos sigue así**

**en fin, no me lio más y os paso el capi**

* * *

**Cap.3 UN NO TAN NUEVO ENEMIGO**

En el hospital, T.K se encontraba atacadísimo caminando de un lado para otro y pensando que podría haber pasado para que Kari se desmayara así como así. De pronto oyó pasos acelerados al final del silencioso pasillo, un joven castaño con pelo alborotado llegó corriendo, y sin escrúpulos, agarró a T.K por la camisa y comenzó a gritarle…

-¿Y TÚ QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO?-preguntó Tai-¿NO TE DIJE QUE LA CUIDARAS?

-Lo siento mucho Tai-se disculpó T.K-íbamos por el parque y de repente se desmayó

Tai dio un zapatazo al suelo y trató de calmarse un poco.

-Perdóname T.K-dijo cabizbajo-pero comprende que es normal que está preocupado

-Tai yo también lo estoy, pero enfadándonos no vamos a conseguir nada-le dijo el rubio

-Tienes razón, lo único que podemos hacer ahora es esperar-recapacitó el mayor Yagami

Ambos chicos se sentaron y dejaron pasar el tiempo. Un poco más tarde salió el médico.

-Familiares de Hikari Yagami-preguntó

-¡Yo! ¿Doctor, cómo está mi hermana?-saltó Tai de repente seguido de T.K

-Tranquilo, su hermana está bien, simplemente sufrió un shock-explicó el doctor-no tenemos muy claro de por qué ha sido pero sólo necesita descansar esta noche y mañana estará como nueva

Tai volvió a respirar con tranquilidad, pero T.K empezó a sospechar de que el shock pudo ser culpa suya, tal vez la presionó demasiado. Estas "acusaciones" hacían que T.K se sintiera muy mal. Taichi ofreció a T.K que se fuera a su casa, pero esta no aceptó y decidió quedarse toda la noche cuidando de Kari. Una vez se marchó el mayor Yagami, Takeru entró en la habitación donde dormía Kari, aún en esa cama de hospital se veía hermosa.

-Ahhhh….Kari, lo siento si te presioné demasiado-empezó T.K con Kari aún dormida-puede que fuera demasiado lanzado, pero ojala pudiera saber si sientes lo mismo que yo… para mi siempre fuiste más que una amiga y creo que lo sabes…pero definitivamente no me voy a echar atrás, acabaré diciéndote lo que siento…buenas noches.

Tras este "monólogo", T.K dio un beso en la frente a Kari y se recostó en una silla cerca de la cama de la habitación.

Mientras, una gran nube de oscuridad empezaba a cubrir parte del mundo digimon. Los seres digitales corrían cuanto podían para escapar de dicha nube y de quienes andaban cerca de ella.

-¡Corred ineptos, el poder de la oscuridad resurge!-gritaba Deemon

-Deemon, manda a tus digimon a por los disidentes, que no tengan piedad…-dijo el otro digimon

-Pero señor…¿qué hago con mis…?-preguntó Deemon, pero fue interrumpido

-Aún no, quiero reservarlos para lo que les hemos reclutado-explicó el otro digimon-sin embargo, quiero que busques a Gennai, donde esté él, estarán los niños elegidos

-Sí-Deemon se apartó un poco y se dirigió a otro digimon-Skullsatamon, quiero que localices a Gennai y me lo hagas saber

-Muy bien mi señor-dijo Skullsatamon-¿quiere que me encargue de él?

-¡Idiota! ¿qué parte de "localiza a Gennai" no has entendido?-gritó Deemon-tú búscale y no combatas a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario

-Muy bien mi señor, enseguida voy-dicho esto, Skullsatamon se largó del lugar

En Odiaba, Izzy se había levantado muy temprano para comprobar su ordenador, y lo que vio no le levantó el ánimo precisamente.

-¡¿Pero qué narices es esto?!-se preguntaba a si mismo mientras intentaba localizar a Tentomon

-Izzy, ¿eres tú?-preguntó el digimon

-sí, ¿qué narices pasa Tentomon? ¿qué es esta distorsión, y esa nube de oscuridad?-decía ansioso de respuestas

-No lo se, pero creo que Gatomon puede tener idea de algo-respondió

-espera…tengo un mensaje de Gennai-dijo el genio

DE: Gennai

PARA: Koushiro Izzumi

TEXTO: Izzy, está ocurriendo algo terrible, nunca creí que esto pudiera llegar a pasar, y menos tras lo que logró hacer Oikawa. Ya nos lo advirtió Gatomon… tienes que llamar a los demás y venid a mi casa ya, ¡ES URGENTE!

-¡Oh no! He de darme prisa- dijo Izzy corriendo a por el teléfono

Mientras tanto en el hospital las cosas no cambiaban, T.K estaba dormido en una silla y Kari en su respectiva cama, pero estaba inquieta. De pronto Kari se despertó de golpe sobresaltando al pobre T.K.

-¡Kari! ¿qué te pasa, estás bien?-preguntó el rubio preocupado, a lo que Kari sólo respondió dándole un fuerte abrazo buscando seguridad. El joven Takaishi no lo entendió muy bien pero le correspondió

-¡T.K…lo he…lo he vuelto a ver!-decía Kari sin soltarse

-¿A quién? Kari, dime por favor qué te pasó-pedía el chico

-Esta noche he vuelto a soñar lo mismo, y… ayer antes de desmayarme-decía Kari muy asustada

-¿ayer, Kari qué pasó?-volvió a preguntar el rubio

-Cuando volvíamos a casa, empecé a sentir escalofríos y tú me diste tu chaqueta, pero me empecé a marear y…entonces…le ví-dijo la castaña

-Kari, ¿a quién viste?-preguntó asustado T.K

-Pues…a…

Kari no pudo continuar porque el móvil de T.K sonó de repente. Cuando T.K descolgó lo único que oyó fue a un Izzy muy preocupado diciéndole que tenían que volver al mundo digimon.

-¿Quién era T.K?-preguntó Kari todavía en cama

-Era Izzy…se trata del digimundo-dijo cabizbajo

En otro lugar del ya mencionado digimundo una felina digital observaba preocupada (pero no muy sorprendida) la escena que se divisaba a lo lejos, las nubes de oscuridad cubrían cada vez más terreno…

-¡Gatomon, Gatomon!-se oyó de repente

-Patamon, ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó ella

-¿cómo que "qué hago aquí"? ¿qué haces tú?-preguntó preocupado

-observar lo que ya me temía…-dijo Gatomon desviando la mirada

-¿por esto estabas tan preocupada?-preguntó Patamon

-si, y esto es el principio…-dijo cabizbaja-Patamon, no se lo que va ha pasar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo…tengo miedo

-no te preocupes Gatomon, te dije que te ayudaría en todo y eso haré-dijo Patamon más decidido que nunca-al fin y al cabo…somos los ángeles digimon si nosotros nos derrumbamos ¿qué harán los demás?

-muchas gracias Patamon, me alegra mucho tenerte a mi lado-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

-esto…si, de nada-dijo el ser alado todavía estático-mejor vayámonos con Gennai

Los niños elegidos se habían reunido por fin en casa de Izzy y estaban bastante preocupados porque lo que Izzy explicaba no era muy alentador. Una vez terminó de explicar, Yolei sacó su D-3 y lo apuntó a la pantalla del ordenador de Izzy y seguida de los demás, volvieron al mundo digimon.

-bueno Izzy, ¿dónde nos tenemos que encontrar con Gennai?-preguntó Tai

-me dijo que nos reuniéramos en su casa, allí nos esperan nuestros compañeros-explicó el genio

-por cierto-saltó Yolei de repente-¿alguien se ha molestado en avisar a Mimi?

-sí, yo-dijo Sora

-menos mal que estás tú Sora, que si no…-dijo Yolei

Los elegidos se encaminaron a casa de Gennai, anduvieron durante mucho rato, hasta que llegaron y se reencontraron con sus digimons y con Mimi, que misteriosamente, había llegado antes…

-¿Mimi, cómo has llegado tan pronto?-preguntó Joe incrédulo

-veréis, resulta que la puerta por la que entré estaba cerca de aquí-se explicó

-¡qué alegría volver a verte Mimi!-dijo Yolei dándola un abrazo

-bueno niños elegidos-dijo de repente Gennai-pasad y os explicaré el problema

-Vale, pero una cosa…ya no somos niños-dijo Tai

-bueno, hablando de ti…quizás-dijo Matt

-¡te la estás jugando Yamatto!-advirtió el castaño

Una vez entraron, Gennai tomó asiento y el resto le siguió

-a ver elegidos-comenzó Gennai-os habéis fijado en esas nubes de oscuridad ¿no?

-sí-asintieron todos

-vale, resulta que…las fuerzas de la oscuridad han vuelto y, no se como pero han logrado eludir la barrera que creó Oikawa y han mermado el poder de las bestias sagradas-dijo muy preocupado

-Gennai, ¿quién está detrás de esto?-preguntó Davis intrigado

-¿os acordáis de lo que hicisteis en Hikarioka, antes de derrotar a Malomyotismon?-preguntó Gennai serio

-sí… que derrotamos a Deemon-dijo Davis muy seguro

-¿de verdad?-volvió a preguntar

-Davis, no te engañes-dijo de repente T.K-le mandamos al Mar Oscuro con la ayuda del dispositivo de Ken

-sí…y he de decir que no fue un movimiento muy inteligente-confesó Gennai

-¿por qué?-preguntó Ken preocupado

-porque Deemon ha vuelto, y más poderoso que nunca-le dijo al joven Ichijouji

-entonces, es él el que está causando todo esto-preguntó T.K, pero se fijó que Kari estaba cabizbaja y parecía asustada

-no…Deemon no es más que un cómplice, por así llamarlo, del verdadero artífice de todo lo que está pasando y va ha pasar…el dueño del lugar a donde le mandasteis…

-DRAGOMON-dijo Kari casi gritando

* * *

**Vaya vaya vaya... Deemon compinchado con Dragomon, si aquí no se monta la Tercera Guerra Mundial poco le falta **

**os dejo con la intriga por ahora**

**¿qué pretenden Dragomon y Deemon?**

**¿podrán los elegidos detenerles?**

**las respuestas a estas preguntas... en el proximo capitulo "LA CHISPA DIGITAL" (trankilos ya descubriréis qué es eso...)**


	4. LA CHISPA DIGITAL

**BUENO BUENO ya tengo l capitulo 4, spero ke lo disfruteis**

**por cierto, a partir del capitulo 5, la historia dara un giro espectacular, vamos que metere nuevos personajes, comenzara la verdadera aventura y habra alguna ke otra sorpresilla ;) jeje**

**bueno disfrutad**

**

* * *

**

**Cap.3 LA CHISPA DIGITAL**

Todos se quedaron callados ante el grito de Kari, aquello era algo que no se podía creer: Dragomon y Deemon peleando juntos. La preocupación invadió de repente a los niños elegidos, a Deemon no le lograron derrotar del todo, no como a Myotismon, y nunca habían tenido un enfrentamiento directo con Dragomon, ni siquiera Tai o Davis conocidos por ser los optimistas del grupo tenían palabras, fue Ken en un momento de incomodidad, el que decidió romper el silencio.

-Gennai, ¿qué es lo que pretenden?-preguntó el peliazul

-lo mismo que el resto supongo-dijo indiferente-lo que sí que se, es dónde va a ser su ataque

-¿dónde?-preguntaron Davis y Tai al mismo tiempo

-¿sabéis lo que es la chispa digital?-preguntó Gennai

Los elegidos no contestaron, más que nada por no tener ni idea de lo que les estaba contando

-lo suponía-dijo Gennai-la chispa digital es una de las principales fuentes vitales del digimundo, a partir de ella se crearon las Piedras Sagradas, y es de donde procede gran parte del poder de Azulongmon y el resto de las Bestias Sagradas.

-¿esa chispa digital es como las Piedras Sagradas?-preguntó Cody

-si y no-contestó-las Piedras Sagradas son como los pilares del mundo digimon, por eso cuando blackwargreymon las iba destruyendo, causaba tanto daño. La Chispa Digital es algo más serio, es como si fuera la viga maestra y si llegara a ser destruida, los daños no solo serían reflejados en el digimundo, si no que también…afectaría abiertamente al mundo real

-¿de qué manera afectaría esto a nuestro mundo Gennai?-preguntó Izzy

-no tengo ni idea-confesó-pero lo que si que se, es que si no detenemos a esos desgraciados el mundo digimon y el real, entrarían en un verdadero caos

-¡eh, mirad!-gritó de repente Davis

Una figura salió de entre las sombras con intención de atacarlos, era Skullsatamon que al parecer, no hizo caso de la orden de Deemon y decidió tomarse la misión por su cuenta.

-¿pero a este no le derrotamos ya?-preguntó sorprendido Ken

-niños elegidos, acabaré con vosotros de una vez por todas-gritó y atacó-¡HUESO SATÁNICO!

Los elegidos pudieron esquivar el ataque a tiempo pero dejando destrozada gran parte de la casa de Gennai

-maldito, te voy a…-gritó Davis furioso pero alguien le detuvo

-tranquilo Davis, ahorrad energías, déjanos esto a Matt y a mí-dijo Tai muy seguro

-si, como en los viejos tiempos ¿no?-le respondió Matt

-exacto, ¡Agumon!-dijo Tai

-¡Gabumon!-le siguió Matt

-Agumon ultradigievoluciona en…Wargreymon

-Gabumon ultradigievoluciona en…Metalgarurumon

Ambos digimons se abalanzaron sobre Skullsatamon, pero este, era muy hábil y lograba esquivar la mayoría de sus ataques.

-Wargreymon, tenemos que alejarle de aquí como sea-dijo Metalgarurumon

-entendido, ¡Tai, tienes que llevarte a los demás!-gritó el digimon a su compañero

-muy bien, venga chicos tenemos que irnos de aquí, ellos se encargarán de Skullsatamon-empezó a ordenar Tai

Los niños elegidos se escondieron en unos matorrales mientras divisaban como los tres digimons peleaban en el cielo. Wargreymon y Metalgarurumon lograron alejar bastante a su enemigo pero este no podía ser derrotado tan fácilmente…

-¡HUESO SATÁNICO!-atacó a Metalgarurumon, que cayó entre la maleza de un bosque

-¡TORNADO VELOZ!-Wargreymon aprovechó para atacarle "arrastrándole" hacia el suelo

Cuando Skullsatamon se levantó débilmente, se topó con algo que no le hizo mucha gracia, Metalgarurumon estaba frente a frente con él y este sin pensárselo le lanzó un aliento congelante (n/a: parecido al que le lanzó a Puppetmon) dejándolo tirado en el suelo pero vivo, era un hueso muy duro de roer. En este momento Wargreymon aprovechó y lanzó una fuerza de gea que lo eliminó por completo. Cuando volvieron a su nivel de principiante, Agumon y Gabumon volvieron con el resto de niños elegidos.

-¿habéis acabado con él?-preguntó Tai

-sí, se resistió mucho pero logramos vencerle-contestó Agumon

-veis lo que os digo-comenzó a hablar Gennai-ya no hay ningún sitio del mundo digimon que se pueda considerar seguro

-Gennai, ¿dónde está esa chispa digital?-preguntó T.K

-os mostraré el camino, Yolei déjame tu D-Terminal-Yolei se lodio y Gennai marcó unas coordenadas-tenéis que daros prisa las hordas de la oscuridad están cerca…

Los digimons que podían digievolucionar en otros alados lo hicieron, y llevaron a los que no podían hacia las coordenadas que indicó Gennai. Desde el cielo, vieron pudieron distinguir por donde pasaron las hordas de Dragomon y Deemon, debido a que los estragos eran inconfundibles. Nunca antes el Digimundo había estado tan revuelto, era un caos total…

-Esto es horrible-dijo Kari cabizbaja

Cody también lo observaba horrorizado, a él nunca le gustó pelear, y encontrarse con esa estampa no hacía más que recordarle que se avecinaba una lucha a gran escala. A T.K tampoco le agradaba la escena, mejor dicho, le llenaba de odio, sabía que las criaturas de la oscuridad eran crueles e impías, pero no se imaginaba que las cosas llegaran hasta tal punto… al cabo de un rato, pudieron divisar a Dragomon y a Deemon acompañados de sus secuaces, buscaban la Chispa Digital.

Mientras tanto, Gennai se encontraba arreglando un poco los desperfectos de su casa.

-¿crees que podrán detenerles?-dijo una voz masculina

-sinceramente, lo dudo-confesó Gennai

-pues si que das ánimos…-dijo otra vez el hombre

-compréndelo, sabes perfectamente lo que pasará si Dragomon logra destruir la Chispa Digital-se desesperó

-si, si que lo sé-gritó el misterioso

-escucha, no creo que puedan con ellos, por eso, si pasa lo peor-explicó Gennai-quiero que les busques y les reúnas para luchar, corre date prisa

-tranquilo Gennai, no te fallaré-dijo a punto de marcharse

-¡Sèoras!-el susodicho se dio la vuelta-una cosa más, vigílate de los 50 togh-dorcha

-lo haré-y sin más preámbulos, se perdió en el horizonte

Los niños elegidos y sus digimons se encontraban vigilando lo que hacían los secuaces de Dragomon, definitivamente, buscaban la chispa digital.

-tenemos que detenerles-dijo Davis

-Davis, ¿estás loco?-le replicó T.K-son demasiados

-es verdad, contamos con el factor sorpresa, es mejor no desperdiciarlo-añadió Matt

Los digimons oscuros seguían excavando en busca de la tan preciada chispa. Pasaron unos 20 minutos, y de pronto, un haz de luz se hizo visible. Cuando los siervos de Dragomon lo desenterraron del todo observaron un enorme mineral de color verde muy claro que desprendía una luz cegadora, tanto él como Deemon vitoreaban por encontrar lo que buscaban.

-es la hora-dijo Dragomon-Deemon, ¿quieres hacer los honores?

-será un placer-Deemon se disponía a lanzar un ataque sobre la Chispa Digital cuando…

-¡DESINTEGRADOR DESESPERADO!-el ataque alcanzó a Deemon

-¡muy bien Paildramon!-gritaron Davis y Ken

-malditos niños elegidos-gritó Deemon mientras se recomponía-¡atacadles!

Los digimons de los elegidos peleaban duramente contra Deemon, Dragomon y sus secuaces, pero ellos eran más y tenían cierta desventaja. Ni siquiera cuando Paildramon digievolucionó en Imperialdramon lograron hacer demasiado.

-¡ya está bien! ¡LLAMA INFIERNO!-Deemon dio de lleno a Imperialdramon causándole un gran daño

-¡oh no! Está pasando lo de la otra vez-dijo Cody

-¿y ahora qué hacemos? Si no podemos mandarles a otro lugar, ni tampoco derrotarles ¿qué significa esto? ¿qué hemos perdido…?-preguntó desesperado T.K

-exactamente, habéis perdido ¡GARRA DE TENTÁCULO!-Dragomon lanzó un devastador ataque y la Chispa digital se resquebrajó y su luz se apagó

Tras esto, la Chispa se rompió y el cielo se volvió oscuro. Los niños elegidos y sus digimons observaban atónitos la escena, sería verdad lo que supuso T.K ¿habían perdido? De repente el cielo se abrió y en él se comenzó a observar la Tierra, pero esta parecía que se distorsionaba dentro del mundo digimon, entonces una gran fuerza comenzó a barrer todo, incluso a los elegidos y a sus digimons. En otro lugar, antes de que llegara aquel barrido, un joven caminaba errante, pero miró al cielo, observó la misma escena y con cara de preocupación dijo: "ya ha empezado"

* * *

**pufff ke follón, ¿qué narices ha pasao O.O?**

**siento si tarde demasiado o si m salio demasiado corto pero no os precupeis pronto subiré el 5, seguid leyendolo y dejad vuestros reviews**

**¿qué pasará ahora si la Chispa digital está destruida?**

**¿quién es ese tio que hablaba con Gennai?**

**pero sobre todo, ¿de verdad los elegidos han perdido?**

**ale adeus chavales**


	5. ALGO RARO PASA

**Bueno, ya subo el capitulo 5, este he tardao muxo menos pero eske tenía ganas de subirlo cuanto antes jeje**

**quizás me haya salido mas largo que el resto pero había ke poner muchas cosas...**

**AVISO ANTES DE LEER: ya lo comenté antes, pero lo repito, a partir de este capíyulo, la historia va a dar un giro de 300º no voy a cambiar el argumento, pero si el desarrollo de la historia, mas que nada lo tenia asi planeao jejeje. en fin, espero ke aun asi os guste**

**bueno no os entretengo mas ke a lo tonto y a lo bobo se me echa el tiempo encima, disfrutad**

**

* * *

**

**Cap.5 algo raro pasa**

Oscuridad, eso es lo único que había, oscuridad infinita, ¿qué había pasado? Poco a poco en esa oscuridad se empezaba a divisar luz, más tarde figuras difuminadas, hasta que por fin se pudo ver el entorno. Magullado, un joven rubio se despertaba forzosamente y con dolores, el rubio en cuestión se llamaba Takeru Takaishi.

-¿dónde estoy? ¡chicos! ¡Patamon!-gritó pero no obtuvo respuesta

Vagó un rato sin rumbo buscando a sus amigos hasta que se llevó un susto enorme al encontrar a una chica inconsciente entre unos matorrales.

-¡oh no! ¡Kari, Kari despierta por favor!-gritaba desesperado cogiéndola entre sus brazos

-¿T….K?-empezó a despertarse

-ufffff, menos mal que estás bien-dijo T.K suspirando

-¿dónde están los demás?-preguntó Kari

-no lo sé-dijo T.K-mejor será que les busquemos

Kari se levantó con ayuda de T.K y empezaron a buscar a los demás, llevaban un rato andando cuando vieron dos figuras que les resultaban un tanto familiares.

-Kari, mira, ¿esos no son…?-preguntó T.K

-¡sí! ¡Cody, Ken!-gritó Kari

Cody se encontraba ayudando a caminar a Ken, ya que este cojeaba un poco, estaban muy contentos de haberles encontrado, pero a la vez desconcertados.

-chicos, ¿sois vosotros?-preguntó Yolei saliendo de repente de entre unos arbustos

-¡YOLEI!-gritaron todos a la vez

-que bien que os he encontrado, necesito vuestra ayuda-dijo angustiada

-¿qué pasa?-preguntó Ken preocupado

-emmm…se trata de Davis-dijo Yolei con una expresión de vergüenza

-¿qué le ha pasado? ¿está herido?-preguntó Kari

-no, está bien…más o menos-dijo Yolei-seguidme

Todos siguieron a Yolei un poco preocupados de lo que le pudiera haber pasado a Davis, pero cuando llegaron al lugar indicado…no pudieron hacer otra cosa que echarse a reir, Davis estaba colgado de un árbol.

-¡YA BASTA DE RISAS!-gritó furioso

-pero Davis, ¿cómo has acabado allí?-preguntó T.K entre risas

-no lo se, sólo recuerdo lo que pasó con Dragomon y cuando me desperté ya estaba aquí, suerte que me encontró Yolei-explicó Davis

-si, tengo una idea-comenzó Ken-si cogiéramos una liana de esos árboles de ahí, alguien podría intentar subir al árbol pasar la liana por otra rama y hacer polea mientras bajamos a Davis y al que suba

-es buena idea, yo subiré-dijo T.K

Los chicos cogieron la liana y T.K trepó al árbol, al llegar al lugar indicado, pasó la liana por una rama y ayudó a Davis a desengancharse. Tras esto, como dijo Ken, hicieron polea y lograron bajar a Davis y a T.K.

-menos mal, ya no aguantaba más ahí arriba-dijo Davis-gracias T.K

-no fue nada-le dijo el rubio-ahora lo importante, ¿dónde están los demás y dónde están nuestros digimons?

-ni idea, no hemos encontrado a nadie-dijo Cody

-a ver, tranquilidad, analicemos la situación-dijo Yolei-si mal no recuerdo…Dragomon destruyó la chispa digital ¿no?

-eso parece, pero hay algo que no entiendo-dijo Kari

-¿el que? Kari-preguntó Yolei

-Gennai dijo que las consecuencias de la destrucción de la Chispa Digital serían catastróficas para los dos mundos-dijo la elegida de la luz-pero…parece que todo está como estaba antes

-no todo…-dijo de pronto T.K

-¿qué quieres decir con "no todo" T.K?-preguntó Davis

-mira, los dispositivos no funcionan-dijo T.K enseñándole el suyo a Davis

-es verdad, el mío tampoco va-dijo Ken

-ni el mío-dijo Cody

-esto es perfecto…separados, sin digimons, sin dispositivos…¿qué vamos a hacer?-preguntó Yolei muy preocupada

-para empezar tranquilizarnos-dijo Ken-ahora, vamos a intentar buscar al resto, porque quedándonos aquí no vamos a solucionar nada

Los demás estaban de acuerdo con Ken, así que decidieron marcharse de ese lugar e intentar buscar a sus compañeros.

En otro lugar del Digimundo, se producía una escena parecida. Los elegidos de la primera generación estaban desconcertados, no se podían creer lo que había pasado, las fuerzas de la oscuridad.

-esto no puede estar pasando-dijo Tai dando un puñetazo al suelo

-Tai, tranquilízate por favor-pidió Sora

-no puedo tranquilizarme, los digimons han desaparecido, y he perdido a mi hermana-dijo el mayor Yagami muy nervioso

-Tai, por Kari no te preocupes-dijo Matt-seguro que está con Davis y mi hermano

-además podemos localizarles con los dispositivos-le consoló Sora

-no lo creo-dijo Izzy-los dispositivos no funcionan

-vale, ahora no haremos más que dar palos de ciego-dijo Tai

-¿creéis que esto es por lo de la Chispa Digital?-preguntó Mimi

-seguro, pero dudo mucho que sólo haya provocado esto-dijo Izzy-fijo que el verdadero daño o bien no es del todo visible o aún está por llegar

-chicos, debemos encontrar un refugio para poder pasar la noche-sugirió Joe

-bueno, pues en marcha-dijo Tai

Mientras tanto en una sombría fortaleza un oscuro digimon se acercaba a una gran sala

-¿me habías llamado Dragomon?-preguntó Deemon

-si, sabes algo de los niños elegidos o de Gennai-preguntó

-no, nada de nada-confesó

-no importa, están solos y encima separados, no durarán mucho jajaja-rió Dragomon-por eso, quiero que pasemos a la fase tres, y en esa, tus chicos son de vital importancia

-para eso les entrené-dijo Deemon

-bien, pues manda a los mejores a cumplir su misión: ACABAR CON LOS NIÑOS ELEGIDOS-ordenó Dragomon

-como desees-dijo y se retiró, pero…

-Deemon, espera, una cosa más, vamos a necesitar más aliados-dijo Dragomon

-pero, ¿no tenemos suficientes digimons ya?-preguntó Deemon desconcertado

-no hablo de digimons precisamente jejeje…

Tras la conversación Deemon se retiró y fue a buscar a alguien.

-Spealan, ven aquí-gritó

-¿si maestro?-apareció un chico con una indumentaria negra y unas botas del mismo color, llevaba por encima una especie de túnica corta roja que le cubría los hombros, el torso y la espalda (pero no llegaba a los pies) y además tenía puesta una capucha negra de pico que le cubría sólo la parte superior de la cabeza (con dos agujeros para poder ver)

-ha llegado la hora de vuestra misión-dijo Deemon-coge a 8 de los mejores y busca a los elegidos de la segunda generación

-muy bien maestro, no tendré piedad alguna-dijo Spealan con una risa maligna

-espera, necesito que captures vivos a los elegidos de la luz y la esperanza-explicó Deemon-a los otros mátalos, pero a esos dos trámelos vivos, se que puedo confiar en ti

-y hacéis bien maestro, tendré a esos niños elegidos suplicando una clemencia que no les daré jajajajaja-dijo y se marchó con una reverencia

Los elegidos de la segunda generación siguieron caminando un buen rato, pero no encontraban a nadie y estaba anocheciendo. Caminaron un poco más hasta que llegaron a una especie de lago que les resultaba ciertamente familiar.

-mirad, ¿ese no es….?-dijo Davis de repente

-¡si, es el restaurante de Digitamamon!-dijo T.K muy contento

-espero que esté bien, además así podremos descansar-dijo Kari

Los niños salieron corriendo bordeando el lago y llegando al restaurante con la esperanza de encontrar allí a Digitamamon, pero lo que encontraron les dejó tiesos del susto…el restaurante estaba lleno de HUMANOS, la mayoría adultos.

-pero, ¿qué narices hacen estas personas aquí?-preguntó Yolei muy confusa

-vaya vaya, si son los niños elegidos-dijo una voz familiar

-¡DIGITAMAMON!-gritaron todos

-el mismo, me alegro de volver a veros-dijo el digimon huevo

-Digitamamon, ¿qué está pasando? ¿quiénes son estas personas?-preguntó T.K

-no tengo ni idea, aparecieron así sin más, pero a mí me da igual ya que pagan sus cuentas-explicó Digitamamon

-bueno, si no sabes nada….¿nos podrías poner una mesa para seis?-dijo Davis rugiéndole las tripas

-con gusto, seguidme-dijo el digimon

Los elegidos siguieron a Digitamamon hasta su mesa mirando de reojo a todo el mundo, estaban bastante asustados ya que esto era algo que no se veía todos los días en el mundo digimon. Una vez sentados pidieron de comer y empezaron a hablar.

-vale, ¿alguien me puede explicar qué está pasando? ¿quiénes son todos estos?-preguntaba Davis

-ni idea, pero algo me dice que lo de la Chispa Digital tiene algo que ver-dijo Cody

-a mí no es la gente lo que me preocupa principalmente-dijo Ken

-¿y qué es lo que te preocupa?-le preguntó Kari

-fijaos bien, pero no en la gente, sino en su ropa-dijo el peliazul

Los elegidos empezaron a mirar a la gente, y si era muy extraño los grupos que había. Unos hombres de mediana edad y vestidos con un uniforme azul estaban tocando una canción muy pegadiza en un piano, había un grupito oculto en una esquina con unos trajes blancos, armados hasta los dientes con espadas y cuchillos y encapuchados; también había algunos vestidos de…¿legionarios romanos? Los elegidos definitivamente pensaban que se les había cruzado más de un cable. T.K estaba con mirada perdida, hasta que se fijó extrañado en una persona que se encontraba en una oscura esquina del restaurante, llevaba una chaqueta marrón clara, unos pantalones y un sombrero tejanos y unas botas de montañero y por si fuera poco, llevaba una especie de canana al pecho.

-T.K, ¿qué te pasa?-preguntó Kari

-ese tipo de allí me parece que nos está mirando.

Todos se fijaron discretamente en él hasta que pasó Digitamamon

-Digitamamon, ¿sabes quién es ese hombre de allí?-preguntó T.K

-Ah, me parece que es un ranger de Texas, no se cuál es su nombre pero lo que se es que viene de muy lejos y no estoy seguro de por qué-dicho esto el digimon se retiró

-habría que ir con cuidado no sabemos que podemos encontrarnos-dijo Ken

-por cierto ¿y Davis?-preguntó Kari

Se fijaron que Davis estaba discutiendo con uno de los uniformados de azul, a lo que T.K decidió intervenir. Empezaron a forcejear hasta que T.K cayó al suelo, con la mala suerte de que su dispositivo salió de su chaqueta, lo que llamó la atención de la mayoría, especialmente de cierto personaje…T.K lo recogió rápido y lo metió rápido en su bolsillo, pero alguien le cogió por el hombro y le dio la vuelta.

-¡vaya numerito que ha montado señor Takaishi!-dicho esto el hombre se lo llevó a unas escaleras que daban a un piso de abajo y se metieron en una habitación.

-eh, ¡suéltame!-exigió T.K

-¡me cago en la leche! Que lo que llevas no es una baratija ¿sabes?-dijo mientras que la habitación estuviera vacía-que ahora hasta las piedras saben que eres un niño elegido

-pero, ¿cómo has sabido que yo…?-preguntó T.K intrigado

-eso ahora no importa, tenemos que irnos a un lugar seguro antes de que ellos vengan-avisó el desconocido

-venir…¿quiénes? ¿quién eres tú?-preguntó Takaishi

-una pregunta, ¿tienes miedo?-dijo sin contestarle

-si, un poco-confesó

-ja, no es suficiente, se quien os persigue y créeme, no es para tener "un poco de miedo"-le dijo-yo me encargaré de tu protección, soy un fiera

Al decir esto, se quitó el sombrero tejano dejando ver su rostro, era un chico joven de rasgos occidentales castaño con media melena y perilla y no sería mucho más mayor que T.K. De pronto la puerta empezó a ser sacudida, acto seguido el joven misterioso sacó de su canana un revólver y apuntó a la puerta de la que salieron Davis y los demás.

-¡suéltale ahora mismo o te enteras desgraciado!-gritó furioso

-tienes cojones chaval-dijo guardando su arma-pero eso no te va a salvar cuando ellos vengan, Takeru, ahí que darse prisa, ya vienen….

* * *

**o si cuando digo ke algo raro pasa es ke no lo digo en vano**

**¿quién narices es ese Spealan con quien hablaba Deemon?**

**¿quién es ese chico que ha hablado con TK?**

**¿cuáles son sus intenciones?**

**pero sobre todo, ¿por qué narices hay humanos en el digimundo?**

**bueno espero ke os gustase, dejad vuestros reviews**


	6. SÈORAS Y LOS TOGHDORCHA

**ke pasa gente :)?**

**tenía pensado terminar este capitulo mañana pero tengo mucho tiempo libre (por desgracia sólo hoy T.T)**

**en fin gracias a todos los ke seguis mi fic, gracias por el apoyo me motivais para seguirlo, gracias por vuestros reviews**

**aki os dejo el capitulo, esto se pone interesante jeje**

* * *

**Cap.6 SÈORAS Y LOS TOGH-DORCHA**

Era una noche sombría, ocho macabras figuras observaban el restaurante de Digitamamon hasta que se dirigieron a él con intenciones de entrar. Una vez lo hicieron, uno de los ocho se dirigió a Digitamamon.

-¿puedo ayudarles en algo?-preguntó inocentemente Digitamamon

-a lo mejor-dijo un encapuchado que parecía el líder-estamos buscando a los niños elegidos

-niños elegidos….-dijo Digitamamon pensando-no me suenan

-haz memoria-exigió-son cuatro chicos y dos chicas, ¿seguro que no han pasado por aquí?

-por aquí pasa mucha gente últimamente y no se me olvida una cara-dijo el digimon

-bueno…ya volveremos, más te vale avisarnos si les ves o tu restaurante podría tener problemas-dijo el encapuchado

-¿me estás amenazando?-preguntó Digitamamon desafiante

-no, te estoy avisando-dijo con una mirada penetrante-¡larguémonos muchachos!

Cuando salieron del local, Digitamamon se aseguró de que se iban lejos y aprovechó para ir a una habitación apartada, entonces abrió la puerta.

-¿se han ido ya?-preguntó un chico

-si, pero deberíais quedaros aquí hasta que amanezca-aconsejó Digitamamon

-eso haremos, gracias-una vez dicho esto el chico cerró bien la puerta

-¿quiénes eran esos tipos?-preguntó Yolei

-unos sopla-gaitas, hijos de la gran…Bretaña, y no sólo de la Gran Bretaña-los niños elegidos le miraron un poco extrañados-son niños elegidos del resto del mundo, como vosotros, pero que han aceptado la voluntad de Deemon y han traicionado a la luz, y ahora son la élite de sus secuaces

-eso es imperdonable-dijo T.K furioso

-¿y no podemos convencerles de que desistan?-preguntó Cody

-no-dijo seriamente

-pero si yo también fui poseído por la oscuridad y logré rectificar-dijo Ken

-no es lo mismo-dijo el chico-ellos no están controlados por ninguna semilla de oscuridad, tú no tuviste elección, su caso es diferente

-¿quiénes son? ¿qué es lo que pretenden?-preguntó Davis

-son los 50 togh-dorcha, su líder se hace llamar Spealan, nadie conoce su verdadero nombre y muy pocos le han visto el rostro, sólo tienen una misión: encontraros y mataros-explicó el chico

-sabes demasiadas cosas, ¿quién eres?-preguntó T.K

El chico misterioso se quedó mirándoles un rato en silencio hasta que les respondió

-me llamo Sèoras, soy un aliado de Gennai, me mandó para ayudaros-explicó

-¿eres un niño elegido?-preguntó Kari

-no, vamos, no que yo sepa-dijo secamente

-seguro que tú lo sabes-dijo de repente Ken-¿por qué hay gente en el mundo digimon?

-muy simple, cuando Dragomon destruyó la Chispa Digital se rompió el "pilar" que sostiene el Digimundo y parte del real ¿no visteis cómo la Tierra se medio fusionaba con el mundo digital?-los demás asintieron-eso es porque el espacio-tiempo de los mundos se ha entremezclado

-pero, eso es imposible-dijo Yolei

-ay, bonita es posible-dijo Sèoras-¿te fijaste en la gente de antes? Esos hombres de azul eran soldados del 7º de caballería estadounidense, los de blanco eran hassasins y los otros, legionarios romanos; ahora mismo en el digimundo es normal ver gente de todo tipo y de todas las épocas

-¿tiene solución?-preguntó Kari

-es posible, pero no voy a responder a más preguntas por hoy, descansad, mañana saldremos temprano-dijo Sèoras

Los niños elegidos y Sèoras se durmieron, pero T.K estaba inquieto, no podía dormir y se fue sigilosamente de la habitación pero al parecer, no era el único.

-Ken, ¿qué haces aquí despierto?-preguntó el rubio

-lo mismo digo-contestó Ichijouji

-no podía dormir-dijo sentándose a su lado-estoy muy preocupado por Patamon

-yo también por Wormon-confesó Ken cabizbajo-oye, respecto a ese tipo, ¿crees que podemos fiarnos de él?

-no lo sé, ya no se ni que pensar, supongo que si nos ofrece ayuda, no puede ser mala gente-dijo T.K-además, creo que sabe más de lo que dice

-eso creo, bueno vamos a intentar dormir un poco-dijo Ken

-bien, buenas noches amigo-dijo T.K

A la mañana siguiente, Sèoras despertó a todos y comenzó a sacar unas cosas de un pequeño trastero que tenía Digitamamon. De pronto, sacó un montón de mochilas, petates y varias armas. Sèoras envainó un sable en su cinturón, una especie de cuchilo en el otro lado y se colgó un fusil al hombro.

-¿por qué tienes tantas armas?-preguntó Davis atónito

-me siento más seguro, y más preparado-dijo cargando el fusil

-esto si que no me lo esperaba-dijo T.K susurrándole a Kari

-vale, ayudadme un momento, Davis necesito que lleves esto, ten cuidado, pesa-dijo entregándole una mochila a Davis-tú, ¿Ken verdad? Lleva esto son algunos medicamentos-le entregó una bandolera a Ken-y, Takeru, podrías ¿llevar estos petates?

-si claro-dijo T.K cogiéndolos

-sólo falta alguien que lleve la comida-dijo el ranger

-ya la llevo yo-se ofreció Kari

-Bien chicos, ¿estáis listos? pues pongamos esta feria ambulante en marcha-dijo Sèoras saliendo del restaurante

Llevaban un buen rato caminando entre bosques y llanuras y algunos estaban un poco cansados.

-¿hemos llegado ya?-preguntó Davis cansado

-aún no-dijo Sèoras

-¿adónde vamos digo yo?-preguntó Yolei

-a buscar a vuestros amigos, tengo una ligera idea de dónde están, y pilla un poco lejos-dijo Sèoras

Siguieron caminando, únicamente pararon un momento para comer, pero a los dos minutos prosiguieron la marcha.

-ay ¡¿aún no hemos llegao?!-preguntó Davis muy cansado

-¡QUÉ AÚN NO COJONES!-gritó Sèoras

-pero es que tengo hambre-dijo Davis

-pero si ya has comido-dijo Sèoras dándose la vuelta

-si, pero caminar me da hambre-dijo Davis con una pequeña sonrisa

-Kari, ven un momento-Kari se acercó y Sèoras sacó una pera de la mochila de la castaña-toma, una pera y no te toca más hasta la cena

-será capullo…-murmuró Davis

Las horas pasaron y decidieron parar a dormir, Sèoras se quedó haciendo guardia. T.K se levantó otra vez de madrugada y dio un pequeño paseo pero de repente oyó lo que parecía música, caminó hasta donde le parecía oirla y encontró a Sèoras tocando una guitarra y cantando una canción que decía:

_I'm so glad you finally called_

_It's been way too long_

_How's New York and you been getting on?_

_You say you're prayin' for one whole week_

_Well, let me just tell you_

_The weather here's been kind of crazy too_

_Summer in Dixie, sure been cold_

_Even when the sun burns hot enough_

_There'd be tar on the road_

_Way down in my heart, a north wind blows_

_Summer in Dixie, sure been cold_

_Now if Manhattan turns you on_

_Do what you gotta do_

_Don't worry how I'll make it without you_

_I'll just here on the porch_

_And wait here for the breeze_

_To whisper your name through the willow trees_

_Summer in Dixie, it sure been cold_

_Even when the sun burns hot enough_

_There'd be tar on the road_

_Way down in my heart, a north wind blows_

_Summer in Dixie, sure been cold_

_You know I'd never_

_Talk about the weather_

_Summer in Dixie, sure been cold_

_Even when the sun burns hot enough_

_There'd be tar on the road_

_Way down in my heart, a north wind blows_

_Summer in Dixie, sure been cold_

_Summer in Dixie, sure been cold_

Al oir esto, T.K se conmovió y le dijo acercándose un poco

-bonita canción

-gracias, cuando estoy aburrido o deprimido, me da por tocar música-dijo Sèoras-ven, siéntate, me vendría bien tener compañía

-¿de dónde sacaste esta guitarra?-preguntó T.K sentándose

-la coloqué entre los petates antes de marcharnos-dijo sonriendo

-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? ¿de dónde eres?-dijo el rubio mirando la estrella que tenía en el pecho y que ponía "Texas Rangers"

-¿lo dices por esto?-dijo señalando su estrella-la verdad…no lo tengo muy claro, mi madre era irlandesa pero murió cuando yo nací, mi padre es español pero como no podía mantenerme me mandó con una familia tejana, mi padre adoptivo era ranger y me enseñó varias cosas: montar a caballo, disparar, pelear… en el instituto no había nadie que me tosiera

-vaya, no sabía que tuviste una infancia tan dura, ¿cuántos años tienes?-preguntó T.K de nuevo

-18-dijo ante la atónita mirada de T.K-si ya se que soy un poco joven, pero llegué aquí de manera muy extraña, un día una especie de puerta se abrió en mi ordenador y aparecí en este mundo, conocí a Gennai, le pregunté que hacía aquí y sólo me dijo que descubrirlo yo, oye ¿y no me cuentas nada de ti?

-si, que últimamente mi vida es una mierda-dijo T.K y Sèoras le miró extrañado-unos digimons psicópatas han destrozado los dos mundos, he perdido a mi digimon, a mi hermano, unos chalados pretenden matarnos, y por si fuera poco…no soy capaz de declararme a la chica que quiero

-hombre, yo de amores no se mucho…pero yo creo que si el sentimiento es mutuo, deberías declararte a Kari-dijo Sèoras con mucha seguridad

-si, como si fuera tan…un momento…¡¿cómo has sabido que a mi me…?!-dijo T.K sonrojado pero el otro le interrumpió

-los ojos nunca mienten, son como un libro abierto, y me he fijado en como la miras-dijo Sèoras-bueno que te parece si despertamos a los demás que ya está amaneciendo

-vale, yo despierto a Cody y a las chicas y tu a Davis y a Ken ¿vale?-sugirió Takaishi

-no es necesario

Dicho esto, Sèoras sacó su revolver y pegó un tiro al aire que hizo que todos se despertaran sobresaltados.

-¿QUÉ NARICES PASA?-preguntó Davis asustado

-servicio despertador, hay que salir cagando leches de aquí-dijo Sèoras y todos perezosamente se empezaron a levantar y recogieron el campamento

Estuvieron todo el día igual que el anterior, caminando. Era ya por la tarde y se estaban acercando a un lugar que a Sèoras le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Los niños elegidos iban muy cansados.

-vamos tortugas, que queda poco, desde luego he visto continentes que se mueven más rápido-dijo Sèoras

A este comentario Davis le añadió una cara de "le voy a matar", y los demás entraron en lo que parecía ser un fuerte

-¿dónde estamos?-preguntó Ken

-en el Fuerte del Álamo-dijo Sèoras-aquí comenzó la revolución tejana, bueno, escuchad, voy a irme un momento, volveré al anochecer, mientras descansad

Los niños elegidos estaban descansando y hablando de todo tipo de temas, pero cuando la noche cayó, T.K oyó unas pisadas y unas voces que venían de fuera del fuerte. Eran los ocho tipos del restaurante, los niños elegidos se quedaron cayados y quietos con la esperanza de que se fueran, pero de repente, Yolei estornudó y los ocho togh-dorcha les encontraron, fue entonces cuando un encapuchado que parecía el líder dio un paso adelante.

-Iolair, captura a esa chica, Sgian ve a por ese rubio, al resto, matadles-dijo el encapuchado

-será un placer-dijo el nombrado Iolair

-¡no te atrevas a acercarte a Kari!-gritó T.K

-aléjate chaval-dijo mientras le apuntaba con una pistola

-¡T.K ten cuidado!-dijo Kari

T.K fue hacia él con intención de golpearle y dar a Kari tiempo de escapar, pero Iolair fue más rápido…y le disparó.

-¡T.K!-gritó Kari

T.K cayó al suelo agonizando del dolor. Kari miraba la escena horrorizada, sólo rezaba por que T.K no estuviera muerto.

-¡idiota, a él no le tenías que matar!-gritó Spealan

-pero, jefe, me iba a atacar-se excusó Iolair

-como yo ahora ¿no?-dijo una voz

Todos miraron a una parte superior del muro, y vieron a Sèoras.

-¿y este quién es?-preguntó Spealan

-el que os va a dar por saco-dicho esto, Sèoras sacó su revolver, apuntó a la mano de Iolair y le disparó haciendo que soltase su arma, tras esto, saltó hacia ellos

-¡MATADLE!-ordenó Spealan

-intentadlo-dijo desenvainando su sable

Tras esto, comenzó una pelea entre ellos. En ese momento, Kari aprovechó para correr en ayuda de T.K, estaba vivo pero muy herido. Sèoras seguía con la pelea, no les daba cuartel, hasta que se revolvió y mató a Iolair. Spealan le miró con furia, pero no podía arriesgarse más así que ordenó retirada.

-me cago en la leche…es llegar yo y poner orden-dijo con aires de superioridad, pero no se dio cuenta de que quedaba uno detrás que le iba a disparar, por suerte Davis le pudo alertar, sacó de nuevo el revolver y le disparó a la cabeza-a mi nadie me ataca por la espalda

-¡Sèoras por favor ayuda!-gritó Kari

-¡Qué hijos de puta!-maldijo el ranger-necesito un médico

-ah, espera que ahora te traigo 20-dijo Davis con sarcasmo-¿de dónde vamos a sacar un médico

-quedándonos aquí desde luego que no-dijo Sèoras-vámonos antes de que vuelvan, Ken Kari, ayudad a T.K a andar

El grupo salió de allí lo más rápido posible y entraron en un bosque, T.K estaba muy dolorido y perdía bastante sangre. Entonces Sèoras sacó un cuchillo de su cinturón y lo colocó en su fusil (en realidad era una bayoneta), acto seguido le dio una pistola a Davis

-¿para qué me das esto?-preguntó

-tengo el presentimiento de que nos acechan, cúbreme-dijo Sèoras

-me estás dando miedo-dijo inseguro

-silencio, este sitio es el perfecto para que nos tiendan…-Sèoras no pudo terminar la frase

-¡QUIETOS!-de repente aparecieron unos 10 hombres o más apuntándoles con unos rifles

-…una emboscada, cojonudo ¬¬-dijo Sèoras bajando su fusil

* * *

**ale esto ya es demasiado ¬¬, TK herido de bala, al grupo le han emboscado... ke más falta?**

**en fin seguid leyendo y dejad vuestros reviews**

**¿quién ha emboscado a los elegidos?**

**¿se recuperará TK?**

**¿encontrarán la manera de reparar todo el daño causado?**

**por cierto, si os interesa, la canción que canta Sèoras es una canción del grupo Confederate Railroad y se llama _Summer in Dixie_**

**venga ke os vaya bien**


	7. LOS REBELDES IRLANDESES

**hola ya me salio l capitulo 7 y os lo cuelgo**

**me alegro mucho que os esté gustando, y eso ke al principio no sabia que acojida tendria jeje**

**venga hasta luego**

**

* * *

****Cap.7 LOS REBELDES IRLANDESES**

-¡QUIETOS!-de repente aparecieron unos 10 hombres o más apuntándoles con unos rifles

-…una emboscada, cojonudo ¬¬-dijo Sèoras bajando su fusil

-¡tú, baja el arma!-dijo uno apuntando a Sèoras

-vale, vale tranquilo-dijo mientras dejaba su fusil en el suelo

-y tu también, suelta la pistola-dijo esta vez apuntando a Davis

-vale, pero por favor no disparéis-dijo tirándola al suelo

Sèoras maldijo su destino, pero se fijó detenidamente en los soldados que les emboscaron, concretamente en sus uniformes, eran grises. Entonces Sèoras se sintió extrañamente confiado, ya sabía quienes eran estos hombres.

-¿quiénes sois? No parecéis yanquis-dijo el soldado

-ehh, un respeto-exigió Sèoras-fíjate en mi estrella

-vaya vaya, un ranger de la Vieja Texas-dijo viendo la placa de Sèoras-pero ¿cómo se que eres un auténtico sureño?

-no te pido que te fíes de mí inmediatamente, pero tenemos un herido de bala y parece grave-dijo el ranger-por favor, llevadnos a vuestro campamento y os contaré lo que queráis

El soldado, se fijó en T.K que estaba al fondo apoyado en Ken y Kari.

-está bien, pero os guardaré las armas-condicionó

-si es necesario… ¬¬-dijo Sèoras de mala manera

-¡Maguire!-gritó

-si, Cabo McClellan-apareció un soldado joven

-confíscales todas las armas-ordenó el susodicho

Maguire le quitó todas las armas a Sèoras y emprendieron la marcha. Dos de los soldados presentes se ofrecieron a llevar a T.K, y Kari, aunque un poco desconfiada aceptó. Davis todavía se sorprendió de que Sèoras hubiera podido negociar con ellos, así que discretamente le fue a preguntar

-Sèoras, ¿de qué conoces a esta gente?

-fíjate en sus uniformes Davis, son soldados confederados-explicó Sèoras

-¿soldados qué…?-preguntó sin enterarse de nada

-soldados sureños de la Guerra de Secesión-dijo el ranger

-¿y qué hacen aquí?-preguntó Yolei

-no tenemos ni idea-añadió un soldado-estábamos en una campaña contra los Yanquis y de repente aparecimos aquí, parecerá extraño pero no hemos tenido que enfrentar a monstruos

-¿os habéis enfrentado a los digimons?-preguntó Cody

-si prefieres llamarlos así-dijo el soldado-pero ellos nos atacaron y tuvimos que defendernos

-¿cómo te llamas?-preguntó Sèoras

-John Maguire-dijo él-soldado de la brigada irlandesa

-Sèoras, ranger de Texas

Los dos se estrecharon la mano y todos siguieron el camino, al rato llegaron a un campamento donde un hombre uniformado de gris les recibió.

-McClellan, ¿qué demonios es esto?-preguntó el hombre

-Capitán O´Connor-dijo el mencionado-les encontramos en el bosque, tienen un herido

De pronto salieron los dos soldados que llevaban a T.K colgando

-Dios, llama rápido al cirujano-ordenó el capitán

-yo le ayudaré-dijo Sèoras

-¿y tú quien eres?-preguntó

-un amigo suyo-dijo simplemente

El cirujano apareció y junto con Sèoras, se llevó a T.K a una tienda de campaña. Entre pusieron a T.K en una mesa de operaciones del , un poco ensangrentada.

-T.K, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Sèoras

-creo…que es evidente que no ah-dijo T.K dolorido

-bueno doctor, ¿qué hacemos? Y no me venga con lo de amputar, porque no-se adelantó Sèoras

-¡¿qué?! ¡¿AMPUTAR?!-gritó T.K

-no, no será necesario-explicó el doctor-pero hay que sacar la bala y eso va a dolerte, chico, pásame esa navaja…y esos alicates

Sèoras cogió una navaja de madera de la mesa y el médico inspeccionó la herida de Takeru, más de una vez soltó un quejido de dolor (n/a: joder, si quieres se pone a bailar muñeiras ¬¬ (danzas gallegas)). Fuera, Kari lloraba de preocupación por T.K, para ella T.K estaba herido por su culpa, y eso era algo que no podía soportar.

-Yolei, si le pasa algo a T.K me muero-dijo llorando

-no Kari, ya verás como no pasa nada-la consolaba Yolei

-¿y si pasa…?-preguntó temerosa

-pues nada, uno menos-dijo una voz a la que Kari y Yolei miraron con un poco de desprecio-en serio, cuando veáis morir a vuestros mejores amigos en el campo de batalla me entenderéis

-desde luego McClellan, tienes la sensibilidad en el culo-dijo Maguire

De pronto, de la tienda salió el médico de campaña y todos los elegidos fueron corriendo hacia él preguntando por el estado de T.K.

-bueno, su amigo…-empezó a decir el médico y los demás estaban con el corazón en un puño

-…está de puta madre jajaja-salió de repente Sèoras

-¿está bien?-preguntó Kari un poco más calmada

-si, sólo que ha perdido bastante sangre y ahora está descansando-explicó el médico

-¿puedo verle?-preguntó la castaña

-mejor después-dijo el médico

-¡eh ranger!-dijo O´Connor

-¿qué quieres?-preguntó

-los jefes quieren verte-explicó

-¿qué jefes?-preguntó intrigado

-ahora lo sabrás-dijo el capitán

A las afueras del campamento, unas sombras les espiaban

-¿y ahora qué hacemos Spealan?-dijo uno de ellos-no podemos atacarles, está hasta arriba de sudistas

-nosotros no, pero ¿y si les desgastamos?-propuso él

-¿qué quieres decir jefe?-preguntó

-avisa a Ladydevimon y lo sabrás…

Sèoras iba a una tienda de mando donde se encontraban los "jefes" confederados, entró decidido, pero las personas que vio dentro le dejaron sin habla.

-bienvenido a nuestro campamento-dijo un hombre de unos 50 años con barba blanca

-así que tu eres ese ranger del que hablan los irlandeses-dijo otro hombre de mediana edad con una larga barba marrón-pero ¡dónde están nuestros modales! Somos…

-los generales Robert E. Lee y Thomas "Stonewall" Jackson, es un verdadero honor-dijo Sèoras entregándoles su mano para estrecharla, pero en seguida la rectificó por un saludo militar

-jeje, descanse soldado-dijo el general Jackson-hemos estado últimamente muy ocupados, pero no cazando yanquis, si no monstruos

-queríamos preguntarte si sabes algo-preguntó el general Lee

-¿por qué deducen que yo se algo?-preguntó Sèoras intrigado

-se te ve en los ojos-contestó el anciano general

Sèoras iba a explicar qué era lo que pasaba, pero unos gritos provenientes del campamento le silenciaron…

* * *

**dos palabras ¿qué pasa? ya se que a lo mejor me salio 1 poco corto, pero asi os dejo con la intriga**

**jajajaja ke malo soy XD**

**¿se recuperará pronto TK?**

**¿qué ocurre en el campamento?**

**¿qué harán los confederados con Sèoras y los elegidos?**

**cualquier duda, crítica, opinión...dejad un review**

**cuidaros muxo**


	8. LA AYUDA SUREÑA

**ale, como para algunos el capitulo anterior fue un poco corto os subo el 8 que me sentía motivado**

**gracias a los que lo leisteis y una cosa más, en este capitulo voy a meter una parte más de Takari (y las que vendrán ^^)**

**AVISO: la ultima parte de este capitulo es un poco..."violenta" ¬¬, leedla y sabreis a lo que me refiero**

**espero ke os guste**

**

* * *

**

**Cap.8 LA AYUDA SUREÑA**

Sèoras salió de la tienda de mando seguido por el General Lee y el General Jackson y lo que vieron les dejó petrificados. Todos los soldados del campamento se defendían y huían de un montón de bandadas de murciélagos.

-¿qué sucede? ¿quién nos ataca?-preguntaba Jackson

-ahí está la respuesta-señaló Sèoras a una Ladydevimon que lanzaba ataques contra los confederados

-rápido, contraatacad no os quedéis parados-ordenaba Lee

Sèoras salió corriendo del lugar buscando a los elegidos y de repente se topó con Maguire.

-Sèoras ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó asustado

-mantén la calma-dijo él-¿dónde están mis amigos?

-están escondidos ¿qué vamos ha hacer?-preguntó

-sólo una pregunta, ¿tenéis cañones?

-si, unos pocos ¿por qué?-dijo el irlandés

-prepara uno con fuego de metralla ¡rápido! Vamos a tenderla una trampa-ordenó Sèoras

El ranger corrió por el desorganizado campamento y encontró un caballo, recogió un revolver del suelo y cabalgó hacia Ladydevimon y cuando la tuvo a tiro disparó dos veces. La vampiresa digimon se percató de su presencia y decidió atacarle.

-te vas a enterar miserable humano ¡MELODÍA MORTAL!-lanzó su ataque pero Sèoras cabalgó lejos de ella

-sígueme si puedes-la provocó

Ladydevimon siguió a Sèoras incansablemente. En otro lugar del campamento, Maguire estaba preparando un cañón él solo. De pronto oyó los cascos de un caballo y apareció Sèoras desmontándole.

-rápido Johhny prepárate-dijo

Al minuto, Ladydevimon hizo acto de presencia pero se paró al ver un cañón apuntándola.

-¡FUEGO!-gritó Sèoras

Una ráfaga de metralla salió de la boca del cañón alcanzado a la digimon la cual se desintegró junto con todos los murciélagos. Los sureños respiraron aliviados. Los niños elegidos salieron de su escondite y fueron con Sèoras.

-¿era necesario que la matases?-preguntó Cody

-Cody…¿ves a todos estos hombres?-el chico asintió-pues gracias a ello están vivos

-Cody ya sabemos que es terrible, pero es nuestro día a día-dijo Ken

-tengo que ir a ver a T.K-dijo Kari

-creo que sigue en la tienda-hospital-dijo Sèoras

Kari salió corriendo en dirección a donde se encontraba Takeru, con las prisas casi se tropieza con el General Jackson.

-chico, Sèoras ¿no?-dijo "Stonewall"

-¿si mi general?-preguntó

-el General Lee y yo queremos hablar contigo-dicho esto, Sèoras le acompañó dejando a los elegidos solos

-no se a vosotros, pero a mi esto me supera…-suspiró Davis

Mientras tanto, Kari entraba en el "hospital" (si es que se le puede llamar así…) y encontró a T.K dormido todavía, ni el ataque de Ladydevimon lo pudo despertar.

-T.K ¿por qué lo hiciste?-preguntó Kari sin esperar respuesta-podrías haber muerto de ese tiro, y lo hiciste…por salvarme. T.K, gracias, pero no quiero que vuelvas a arriesgar tu vida por mí. Ojala me pudieras responder a esta pregunta ¿soy algo más que una amiga?

Cuando Kari terminó la frase se acercó a Takeru le colocó el pelo con sus dedos y le besó en la comisura de los labios. Fue un beso tierno, lástima que T.K no sintiera nada, pero todo se acaba…

-ejemm-tosió alguien y Kari se despegó de T.K toda roja-¿interrumpo algo?

-eh…no Sèoras…sólo estaba…¿a qué has venido?-preguntó Kari para cambiar de tema

-nada, a por mi sombrero que me le había dejado aquí-el ranger cogió su sombrero y se iba a marchar cuando…-deberías haber hecho eso cuando se despertara

Sèoras le guiñó un ojo a Kari, esta soltó una pequeña sonrisa y desvió su mirada al dormido Takeru. Pasaron unas dos horas y T.K se despertó dolorido, pero se le pasó rápido al ver a Kari a su lado.

-Kari, ¿cómo estás?-preguntó el rubio incorporándose

-¿cómo que "cómo estoy"? ¿cómo estás tú? T.K te han disparado-dijo Kari un poco indignada por la pregunta

-yo estoy bien, bueno…me cuesta mover el brazo izquierdo, pero por lo demás…-dijo T.K y Kari le dio un abrazo

-T.K gracias por haberme ayudado-dijo la castaña

-Kari, no me des las gracias, yo te una vez que te protegería y eso he hecho-dijo T.K

Kari sonrió a T.K y estuvieron un rato mirándose a los ojos, inconscientemente se fueron acercando el uno al otro pero…

-Kari…T.K que bien que despertaste, Sèoras nos está buscando, venid-dijo Davis

-si, ahora vamos (en cuanto me recupere lo mato ¬¬)-dijo T.K de mala manera

Los elegidos se reunieron en una parte del campamento y al poco tiempo, llegó Sèoras acompañado de los generales Lee y Jackson.

-chicos, tengo buenas noticias-dijo Sèoras con una sonrisa

-si, vuestro amigo nos ha contado toda la historia, y aunque parezca increíble…la creemos-dijo el General Lee

-la verdad es que sólo con la explicación de Sèoras podemos entender los extraños sucesos de los últimos días-dijo el general Jackson-por eso el General Lee y yo hemos decidido prestaros apoyo en vuestra misión

-¿en serio? Muchas gracias-se adelantó Davis

-¿cómo te llamas chico?-preguntó Jackson

-Daisuke Motomiya señor-dijo él-pero todos me llaman Davis

-vaya, como el presidente-añadió Lee

-¿Qué presidente?-preguntó perdido

-se refiere a Jefferson Davis, el presidente de los Estados Confederados-le explicó Sèoras

-¿habéis oido? Tengo nombre de presidente-dijo Davis orgulloso

-si al menos tuvieras el cerebro...-dijo Yolei y la mayoría se echó a reir, y Davis puso cara de pocos amigos

-en fin, Sèoras ven con nosotros te ayudaremos a preparar las cosas-dijo Jackson

Los elegidos se enteraron de que iban a ser acompañados por algunos chicos de la brigada irlandesa, entre ellos: O´Connor, Maguire y McClellan.

-la verdad, es que Sèoras se las ha apañado muy bien ¿no creéis?-comentó T.K

-si, supongo, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que es un tejano bestia y maleducado-añadió Yolei

-te equivocas, no soy tejano de nacimiento-dijo una voz detrás suyo

Cuando se dieron la vuelta se fijaron en Sèoras, estaba distinto. Se había desecho de sus otras ropas y ahora llevaba puesto un precioso uniforme gris de la caballería confederada, se había lavado el pelo y seguía manteniendo su perilla.

-vaya Sèoras, que guapo estás-dijo Kari

-gracias, cortesía del General Lee, me ha nombrado Teniente-dijo orgulloso

-oye, perdona por lo que dije antes, es que…-dijo Yolei

-no pasa nada, si en parte tienes razón, pero no me quejo-dijo el ranger

-oye y ¿Por qué no te cambiaste el sombrero?-preguntó Davis

-porque es de mi padrastro y le tengo mucho cariño-explicó

Al rato todos los soldados del campamento se reunieron para despedir a Sèoras, los elegidos, y a los chicos de la brigada irlandesa. El general Jackson entregó una bandera confederada a uno de ellos y mientras una banda militar tocaba _Dixie_, se marcharon al son de la música.

Mientras tanto en un sombrío lugar, un digimon estallaba en cólera.

-¡ME HAS FALLADO SPEALAN!-gritó Deemon

-lo siento mucho maestro Deemon-se disculpó el encapuchado

-Spealan, te mandé esta misión a ti porque eres el mejor, ¿y qué consigues?-preguntó Deemon sin esperar respuesta-que maten a dos de los tuyos, que se te escapen los niños elegidos y que acabasen con Ladydevimon

-lo siento maestro, de verdad-decía mientras agachaba la cabeza

-no, lo vas a sentir, porque si crees que yo estoy cabreado, no te imaginas a Dragomon-dijo Deemon maliciosamente

En medio del silencio de la fortaleza oscura, se oyó un grito que heló la sangre, al poco rato, en una sala donde estaban reunidos los 50 togh-dorcha, apareció Spealan dolorido.

-jefe, ¿qué ha pasado?-preguntó uno

-por haber fallado, Dragomon me ha "disciplinado"-dijo él-tengo el pecho lleno de heridas

-¿qué podemos hacer jefe?

-por lo pronto, traedme a dos prisioneros rebeldes, luego os diré el plan-ordenó Spealan

Dos de los subordinados de Spealan se fueron y al rato trajeron a dos chicos, se pudo oír en un susurro que uno de ellos le decía al otro "no tengas miedo".

-vaya vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Unos elegidos rebeldes ¿eh?-dijo Spealan confiado

-vete al infierno-dijo uno de ellos escupiéndole-aquí no hay más rebelde que tú

-cierra el pico-dijo Spealan y le propinó un puñetazo que le rompió la nariz

-¡hermano!-gritó el otro

-vaya así que sois hermanos-dijo el encapuchado agarrándole del pelo-quizás se me haya ocurrido qué hacer para callarte la boca

-ja, ponme a prueba-le contestó

-oh, claro que lo haré-dicho esto, Spealan se sacó un cuchillo con hoja de sierra y le abrió el pecho al más joven, una vez hecho, le sacó el corazón

-¡NOOOOO! ¡mi hermano!-gritó lleno de dolor

-¿por dónde iba? A, sí, ¡cerrarte la boca! ¡sujetadle!-ordenó Spealan y dos de sus secuaces le sujetaron le abrieron la boca y Spealan hizo que se comiera el corazón-jajajajaja ya me he divertido, llevad el cadáver a la morgue y a este empaladle en la entrada, que sirva de ejemplo

-eh ¿jefe?-se acercó un secuaz temeroso-¿nos podría decir ya el plan?

-si, una pregunta ¿tú y tu primo erais franceses verdad?

-oui-dijo el secuaz

-entonces el plan os va a encantar…

* * *

**decidme la verdad.....¿me pase en la ultima parte? -.-**

**lo siento si lo hice, pero es que queria mostrar la crueldad de Spealan y no sabía como -.-**U

**aun asi espero ke os gustase**

**¿Qué trama Spealan?**

**¿podrán detenerle los elegidos con la ayuda de los confederados?**

**¿se declarará TK de una vez a Kari (o viceversa)?**

**por cierto si os interesa saber cúal es la canción de _Dixie_ os paso el enlace: /watch?v=XqcuY749fSg**

**os veo n el proximo capitulolo colgaré como muy tarde el sábado, palabra de honor ^^**

**nos vemos**


	9. EL ATAQUE

**lo prometido es deuda os dije el sábado y aqui lo teneis ^^ un caballero español nunca falta a su palabra, verdad cristóbal? XD**

**no me lo tengais en cuenta si lo hice demasiado largo esta vez u.u**

**en fin soy así, algunos capitulos los hago cortísimos y otros más largos que un día sin pan pero eso se debe también a que metí un par de canciones de la guerra de secesión**

**no os entretengo disfrutadlo**

**

* * *

**

**Cap.9 EL ATAQUE**

Ya hacía rato que los elegidos y los confederados dejaran el campamento, partieron para buscar al resto de digi-elegidos cuyo paradero parecía que sólo Sèoras conocía.

-y ¿de dónde sois?-preguntó Maguire a T.K

-de Japón, ¿y vosotros?-preguntó

-de la Vieja Irlanda, bueno McClellan y O´Connor son de Missouri pero siguen siendo hijos de Eire-añadió el joven soldado

-Sèoras, ¿queda muy lejos el lugar?-preguntó el rubio

-está a dos o tres días andando-dijo el ahora teniente confederado

Los elegidos y los soldados siguieron caminando sin descanso hasta que llegaron a un lugar que a T.K le resultaba familiar.

-¡Sèoras para un segundo!-pidió el rubio y salió corriendo

-T.K espera, McClellan, ven conmigo-los dos soldados siguieron a T.K

T.K se quedó parado frente al lugar que él sospechaba que era, Sèoras y McClellan se pararon detrás de él.

-¿dónde estamos?-preguntó McClellan

-en la Ciudad del Comienzo, aquí es donde nacen los digimons-explicó T.K

-me sorprende que no fuera destruida-dijo Sèoras

El resto de la gente llegó a los dos minutos y aunque los soldados sureños no entendían nada, los niños elegidos se llenaron de nostalgia. Ken recordaba la vez que Wormon renació, T.K recordó la vez que se quedó solo con Patamon e hicieron migas con Elecmon. De pronto un soldado gritó "RETAGUARDIA", todos armaron sus rifles, se dieron la vuelta y apuntaron a espaldas suya, pero lo único que había era un digimon de color rojo.

-maldición, más soldados-dijo el digimon

-¿Elecmon?-preguntó T.K

-¿T.K? increíble cómo has crecido, ¿te han secuestrado?-preguntó

-no, son amigos míos-dijo el rubio

-bajad las armas muchachos-ordenó O´Connor

-tenéis que iros de aquí, pronto vendrán-dijo preocupado

-¿de que hablas Elecmon?-preguntó T.K

-rápido, escondeos-dijo él

Todos se escondieron rápidamente entre unos matorrales cercanos y vieron como dos de los togh-dorcha se acercaban a Elecmon. Escucharon un poco de la conversación en la que estos le pedían a Elecmon más bebés digimon para entrenarlos, parecía ser que Elecmon les replicó porque se llevó una patada de uno de ellos.

-eso explica porque no la destruyeron-comentó Sèoras

-tenemos que hacer algo-dijo Cody-aunque tengamos que…

-no, no va ha hacer falta matar a nadie esta vez-dijo Sèoras

-¿qué quieres decir Sèoras?-preguntó Maguire

-ellos son sólo dos y nosotros más de 20, si salimos hacia ellos disparando al aire y gritando como posesos seguro que huyen-dijo el teniente

-es un plan, un poco tonto ¿no?-dijo Davis

-más tontería fue el Chupa-Chups y se hizo millonario ¬¬-dijo Sèoras

El teniente contó hasta tres, y cuando terminó todos los soldados salieron pegando tiros al aire y corriendo hacia los togh-dorcha. Estos al sentirse en inferioridad numérica salieron corriendo despavoridos, a lo que los sureños (Sèoras incluido) soltaron gritos de victoria como advertencia.

-muchas gracias de verdad-dijo Elecmon

-Elecmon se puede saber ¿qué hacías?-preguntó Kari

-cuando la Chispa Digital se rompió la ciudad quedó intacta y pensé que seguiría así, pero un día llegó un chico encapuchado con tres hombres suyos-decía Elecmon

-Spealan-dijo T.K con rabia

-exactamente-dijo Elecmon-lo que pasa es que cada día me piden más bebés digimon para entrenarlos en sus huestes

-eso es horrible-dijo Cody

-es imperdonable-añadió T.K

-tengo una idea-dijo Sèoras-O´Connor, ¿podemos desprendernos de unos cinco soldados?

-claro, ¡soldados, firmes!-dijo el capitán y todos los soldados formaron-necesitamos a cinco hombres, dad un paso al frente

Poco a poco cinco soldados se presentaron voluntarios y O´Connor se dirigió a Elecmon

-escucha, Elecmon ¿no?-preguntó y el digimon le asintió con la cabeza-bien…ufff que difícil es esto, verás, estos cinco hombres se van a quedar aquí para defender este sitio

-¿en serio?-preguntó esperanzado

-si, y tú estarás al mando, obedecerán tus ordenes, pero no lo olvides, sólo están aquí para la defensa-explicó O´Connor

-muchas gracias-dijo él

-bueno, es hora de irse-dijo Sèoras

Los chicos se despidieron de Elecmon y partieron otra vez. Cuando caía la tarde, decidieron montar el campamento y cenar.

-bueno, ¿qué tenemos de comida?-preguntó Davis

-a ver que nos ha dado el General Lee-dijo McClellan revisando las provisiones-vaya, conservas, conservas y más conservas

-pues si que estamos pobres-dijo Ken

-esperadme aquí un momento y comeremos como Dios manda-dijo Sèoras

-¿y este a dónde va?-preguntó Yolei

Al rato Sèoras apareció tirando de dos jabalíes ante la incrédula mirada de todos

-¡me cago en los jabatos de los cojones que no querían morir los muy hijos de puta!-dijo soltándolos

-vale…ya nos hemos enterado de que te costó matarlos ¬¬-dijo Yolei sarcásticamente

Todos los presentes comieron jabalí bien a gusto, aunque era raro ver jabalíes en el mundo digimon, pero bueno, más raro era ver humanos, y estaban comiendo con hombres del siglo XIX. Poco después se fueron todos a dormir, excepto los que hacían guardia: Sèoras, O´Connor, McClellan y Maguire. T.K dormía plácidamente por una vez hasta que notó como alguien le despertaba.

-Davis ¿qué estas haciendo?-preguntó todavía dormido

-me iba a dar una vuelta con Ken, ¿te vienes? Quiero hablar contigo-dijo Davis

-está bien…-dijo T.K de mala manera

Salieron y pasearon un poco hasta que Davis decidió hacerle una pregunta a T.K que él no esperaba que se la hiciera.

-Takaishi, respóndeme a esto ¿te gusta Kari?-preguntó

-¿qué? ¿A qué viene esto?-preguntó un poco rojo

-tú sólo contesta ¿sí o no?-volvió a preguntar

-pues…sí, para qué te voy a engañar, me gusta desde que la conocí-admitió T.K por fin

-lo sabía-dijo Davis

-¿te diste cuenta?-preguntó

-T.K, sinceramente, hasta un ciego en una noche sin luna ni estrellas se habría dado cuenta-dijo Ken

-vaya, no sabía que fuera tan obvio-dijo el rubio

-T.K, hablando en plata, yo he madurado, y se que no puedo obligar a Kari a que me vea más que un amigo, si ella te elige a ti lo aceptaré, pero tienes que hacerla feliz-dijo el chico del valor y amistad

-jo Davis, nunca me imaginé que llegaras a ser tan profundo-añadió Ken

-gracias amigo, espero contar con tu apoyo-dijo T.K poniéndole una mano en el hombro

De pronto escucharon un sonido peculiar, melódico pero muy potente, los chicos lo siguieron y se encontraron con los cuatros "guardias" tocando la gaita frente a una hoguera.

-bonita guardia-dijo T.K irónicamente

-oye, un respiro lo tiene cualquiera-dijo Sèoras

-bueno, ya que estamos aquí tocad algo ¿no?-dijo Davis

-sí, en conjunto suena mejor eh, ¿_Southern Soldier?_-preguntó Maguire

_-Southern Soldier-_aceptó Sèoras

Tras esto, Sèoras cogió un banjo, Maguire una guitarra, O´Connor un violín y McClellan una flauta. O´Connor empezó a tocar solo, seguido de Sèoras que empezó a cantar mientras los demás le hacían los coros.

_I'll place my knapsack on my back,_

_My rifle on my shoulder,_

_I'll march away to the firing line,_

_And kill that Yankee soldier,_

_And kill that Yankee soldier,_

_I'll march away to the firing line,_

_And kill that Yankee soldier._

_I'll bid farewell to my wife and child_

_Farewell to my aged mother,_

_And go and join in the bloody strife,_

_Till this cruel war is over,_

_Till this cruel war is over,_

_I'll go and join in the bloody strife,_

_Till this cruel war is over._

_If I am shot on the battlefield, _

_And I should not recover,_

_Oh, who will protect my wife and child,_

_And care for my aged mother?_

_And care for my aged mother,_

_Oh, who will protect my wife and child,_

_And care for my aged mother?_

_And if our Southern cause is lost,_

_And Southern rights denied us,_

_We'll be ground beneath the tyrant's heel,_

_For our demands of justice,_

_For our demands of justice,_

_We'll be ground beneath the tyrant's heel,_

_For our demands of justice._

_Before the South shall bow her head,_

_Before the tyrants harm us,_

_I'll give my all to the Southern cause,_

_And die in the Southern army,_

_And die in the Southern army,_

_I'll give my all to the Southern cause,_

_And die in the Southern army._

_If I must die for my home and land,_

_My spirit will not falter,_

_Oh, here's my heart and here's my hand,_

_Upon my country's altar,_

_Upon my country's altar,_

_Oh, here's my heart and here's my hand, Upon my country's altar._

_Then Heaven be with us in the strife,_

_Be with the Southern soldier,_

_We'll drive the mercenary horde,_

_Beyond our Southern border,_

_Beyond our Southern border,_

_We'll drive the mercenary horde,_

_Beyond our Southern border._

La canción estaba acabando y en la última estrofa todos decidieron cantar a pleno pulmón

_I'll place my knapsack on my back,_

_My rifle on my shoulder,_

_I'll march away to the firing line,_

_And kill that Yankee soldier,_

_And kill that Yankee soldier,_

_I'll march away to the firing liiiiiine_

_AND I´LL KILL THAT YANKEE SOLDIER_

_YIIIIIIIIIJA_

Tras la estrofa y el grito de Sèoras aparecieron Cody y las chicas que se habían despertado por la música

-¿se puede saber que hacéis?-preguntó Yolei

-tocar música-dijo McClellan

-eso ya lo veo, ¿pero a estas horas?-volvió a preguntar

-tranquilas, sólo una canción más-dijo Sèoras- ¿qué os parece la canción de la brigada irlandesa de Kelly

-perfecta, pero la gaita la tocas tú-dijo O´Connor

Sèoras cambió el banjo por la gaita de uilleiann y comenzó a tocar acompañado de Maguire con la guitarra cada uno cantó una parte:

**Maguire**:_Listen all ye that hold communion_

_With Southern Confederates who are bold,_

_And I will tell you of some men for the Union_

_Who in northern ranks were enrolled;_

_They came to Missouri in their glory_

_And thought at that might we'd be dismayed;_

_But they soon had a different story_

_When they met Kelly's Irish Brigade._

**Todos:**_When they met with the Irish Brigade me boys_

_When they met with the Irish Brigade_

_Didn't those cowardly Lincolnites tremble_

_When they met with the Irish Brigade._

**Sèoras:**_They have called us rebels and traitors,_

_But themselves have thrown off that name of late._

_They were called it by the English invaders_

_At home in the eve of ninety eight_

_The name to us is not a new one though,_

_Tis one that shall never degrade_

_And it's true-hearted Irishmen_

_In the ranks of Kelly's Irish Brigade._

**Todos:**_When they met with the Irish Brigade me boys_

_When they met with the Irish Brigade_

_Didn't those cowardly Lincolnites tremble_

_When they met with the Irish Brigade._

**O´Connor:**_Well they dare not call us invaders,_

_'Tis but state rights and liberty we ask;_

_And Missouri, we will ever defend her,_

_No matter how hard may be the task._

_Then let the Irishmen assemble,_

_Let the voice of Missouri be obeyed;_

_And the northern fanatics will tremble_

_When again they meet Kelly's Irish Brigade._

**Todos:**_When they met with the Irish Brigade me boys_

_When they met with the Irish Brigade_

_Didn't those cowardly Lincolnites tremble_

_When they met with the Irish Brigade._

_When they met with the Irish Brigade me boys_

_When they met with the Irish Brigade_

_Didn't those cowardly Lincolnites tremble_

_When they met with the Irish Brigade._

-vaya, muy bonita-dijo Kari

-si, pero estamos cansados, despertemos a algunos que nos hagan relevo y vayamos a dormir-sugirió Sèoras

Esa noche todos durmieron plácidamente para mañana poder seguir con su interminable marcha. Era ya mediodía, ninguno sospechaba lo que les iba a ocurrir en este día y decidieron descansar a la orilla de un río para asegurarse tener agua. Entonces, T.K se dirigió a Sèoras.

-Sèoras, oye ¿has visto a Kari? No la encuentro-decía él

-no, no la he visto, pero te ayudaré a buscarla-dijo Sèoras

Sèoras y T.K buscaron a Kari por las cercanías hasta que el ranger se fijó en una figura sentada en el suelo y apoyada sobre un árbol, era Kari.

-Kari, ¿qué haces aquí? T.K te está buscando-dijo el teniente

-es que estaba pensando-dijo la castaña

-y se puede saber en qué-preguntó él

-en Gatomon, Sèoras dime la verdad ¿sabes dónde están mi hermano, Gatomon y los demás?-preguntó Kari

-se dónde están tu hermano y el resto de elegidos, pero siento decirte que no se dónde están vuestros digimons-confesó Sèoras-escucha Kari, yo nunca os mentiría, yo siempre he estado buscando mi destino, y si ese es ayudaros a vosotros, iré hasta el final aunque tenga que enfrentarme cara a cara al mismísimo Dragomon

-gracias Sèoras, de verdad-dijo sonriendo

Sèoras le devolvió la sonrisa a la menor Yagami pero de repente oyó un cornetín confederado y puso su oreja en el suelo

-Sèoras ¿qué pasa?-preguntó Kari asustada

-parecen divisiones de caballería-dijo él-nos atacan

-¿qué hacemos?-preguntó

-¡mierda! Me he dejado el fusil-dijo mientras se inspeccionaba la espalda-Kari, tienes que correr, sal de aquí ya

Tras esto, Kari salió corriendo y Sèoras desenvainó su sable y su revolver y miró con odio y un poco de asco a un grupo de los soldados que les atacaban.

-soldados franceses de Napoleón-decía mostrando su arma

-atacadle-ordenó un soldado a caballo seguido de otros más

-no me importa morir si me llevo a tres o cuatro gabachos conmigo-gritó Sèoras y se lanzó como un endemoniado hacia ellos

Aunque los franceses iban a caballo Sèoras no se lo ponía nada fácil, de hecho logró matar a dos: uno de un sablazo y otro de un tiro. Pero un soldado de infantería le derribó de un culatazo, iba a clavarle la bayoneta cuando…

-¡Faugh-a-ballaugh!-gritó un hombre disparando su rifle colt-desde luego Sèoras, ¿qué clase de soldado se deja el fusil?

-me parece que sólo yo-dijo levantándose y recogiéndolo-dime O´Connor ¿y los demás?

-tengo a la mayoría de mis hombres defendiendo a Yolei, Cody y Ken; a Maguire y otros dos soldados buscando a Kari-dijo el capitán

-¿y Davis y T.K?-preguntó Sèoras

-escondidos me parece-explicó

-vale, vamos démonos prisa

Sèoras, O´Connor y McClellan corrieron en ayuda de los demás. Un grupo de soldados intentaba retener a los franceses que les diezmaban. Davis y T.K intentaban encontrar a Kari por su cuenta. Y Kari, corría despavorida, hasta que se encontró a uno de los togh-dorcha, acompañado de soldados gabachos.

-traedme a esa chica, ahora-ordenó

-ni la toquéis-gritó un hombre y disparó su arma

Eran Maguire y otros dos soldados que luchaban contra los franceses incansablemente, tanto a distancia como cuerpo a cuerpo. En otra parte el resto de la brigada irlandesa resistía como podía pero en un acto de desesperación los franceses mandaron una carga de los coraceros para acabar con ellos. Ken no lo resistió más y cogió el rifle de un soldado muerto y comenzó a disparar.

-¡Ken no lo hagas!-suplicó Yolei

-es la única manera, lo siento-dijo Ichijouji

Maguire llevaba consigo el cornetín y decidió pedir ayuda con él, se oyó en prácticamente todos los alrededores.

-es Johnny-dijo Sèoras-buscad a Davis y a T.K yo voy a ayudarle

En la pelea que libraba Maguire ya había caído un soldado sureño en comparación con varios franceses.

-estoy harto de ese tipo-dijo el togh-dorcha y cogiendo su pistola disparó a Johnny y a el otro soldado

El soldado cayó inmediatamente pero Maguire todavía resistía por lo que el elegido traidor le volvió a disparar dos veces más ante la horrorizada Kari. Los franceses aprovecharon para avanzar y capturar a Kari que intentó ofrecer resistencia pero no lo logró. El traidor avanzó hacia Maguire con intención de darle el tiro de gracia pero…

-¡aléjate de él maldito!-gritó Sèoras intentándole asestarle un bayonetazo el cual fue esquivado

El otro cogió ágilmente un fusil del suelo y comenzó un intenso duelo entre Sèoras y el togh-dorcha

Mientras tanto T.K y Davis corrían para encontrar a Kari pero se agacharon al ver una patrulla francesa, T.K se fijó un momento en ellos y no soportó ver lo que vio

-¡soltadme! ¡socorro!-gritaba Kari

-¿pero qué….? ¡dejad a Kari!-gritó T.K mientras salía corriendo, pero algo le detuvo

-vaya, el elegido de la esperanza, por fin te encuentro-dijo un togh-dorcha

-¡suéltale!-exigió Davis, pero lo único que consiguió fue llevarse un puñetazo que le dejó en el suelo

-ahora te vienes conmigo-dijo el malvado

-maldito-dijo T.K dándole una patada a lo que el togh-dorcha respondió agarrándole del cuello y empujándole contra un árbol

-prometí a Spealan que te llevaría con vida, pero no ileso-dijo sacando un cuchillo

Amenazó a T.K con el arma blanca, este cerró los ojos esperando qué le iba ha hacer pero de repente…se oyó un disparo, T.K abrió los ojos para descubrir por qué el togh-dorcha le apretaba menos y vio como caía al suelo, le habían disparado.

-bueno O´Connor ¿qué opinas de este "rifle con telescopio"?-preguntó McClellan con aires de superioridad

-vale ¬¬ es un arma excelente…ahora bajemos-dijo el capitán

Mientras tanto Sèoras aguantaba como podía a su enemigo, parecía que iba a perder pero el ranger se revolvió, clavó su bayoneta en el estomago luego le dio un culatazo en la cara y por último le disparó.

-¡CABRÓN!-gritó lleno de rabia, pero en seguida soltó su fusil y corrió con Maguire

-Sèoras, lo siento he fallado-se lamentó Maguire

-no Johnny hiciste lo que pudiste-le consoló Sèoras

-Sèoras de esta no salgo, por favor haz que me recuerden

-serás recordado, yo me encargaré pero no te rindas-dijo soltando alguna lagrima

-el que no se debe rendir eres tú, gracias por todo amigo, Deo Vindice-dicho esto Maguire cerró los ojos para no abrirlos más

-¡JOHNNY!-gritó Sèoras lleno de dolor, después se levantó recogió la bandera confederada de el abanderado caído y le tapó con ella

Al poco llegaron los demás

-O´Connor, ¿cuántos hombres nos quedan?-preguntó Sèoras apagado

-sólo quedamos yo, McClellan y esos dos soldados-dijo O´Connor señalando a dos hombres que estaban con Ken, Yolei y Cody

-¡se han llevado a Kari! Ahora si que estamos perdidos-dijo T.K, pero se arrepintió cuando Davis le dio un puñetazo

-T.K ¡¿te estás oyendo?!-le gritó Davis-no me puedo creer que tengas el emblema de la esperanza

-Davis tiene razón, ellos no han ganado-dijo Sèoras-puede que Maguire y el resto hayan muerto, puede que hayan capturado a Kari pero esto no significa que hemos perdido, han jugado con nosotros, pero esto les reventará en la cara ¡O´Connor!

-¿si?-dijo el capitán

-necesito que te lleves a tus hombres y vayas al campamento, dile al General Lee y al General Jackson que necesitamos a todos los hombres disponibles, toma este mapa llevadlos en dirección noreste-dijo entregándole un mapa

-a sus órdenes teniente-O´Connor le hizo un saludo militar a Sèoras que este le devolvió-vamonos chicos rápido

-Ken, te pongo al mando coge el fusil de Johhny y llévate a Yolei y a Cody a esta posición-dijo entregándole otro mapa-creo que por donde está la X se encuentran vuestros amigos pero tened muchísimo cuidado esta zona está plagada de trincheras de la Primera Guerra Mundial

-muy bien Sèoras, no te fallaré-dijo Ken cogiendo el fusil de Maguire

-Davis, T.K os venís conmigo-dijo el ranger

-¿a dónde?-preguntaron

-a rescatar a Kari, soy un rastreador cojonudo les acabaremos pillando-dijo él

-está bien, por Kari lo que sea-dijo T.K

-así se habla T.K-dijo Davis

-démonos prisa-dijo cogiendo su fusil y ajustando su bayoneta-vamos a cazar gabachos

Salieron corriendo los tres dejando a Ken, Yolei y Cody un poco desconcertados

-¿van a ir los tres solos a por todo un pelotón?-preguntó Ken

-¿pero quiénes se creen que son? Chuck Norris, Rambo y Terminator-comentó Yolei

* * *

**jo ke follón O.O ahora si ke el grupo está dividido**

**pobre Maguire murió como un héroe T.T, por cierto, estos nuevos enemigos se los dedico a Lord Pata jejej n.n, ya se ke no son los casacas rojas pero a estos les tengo más manía**

**por cierto las canciones que puse son _The Southern Soldier_ interpretada por la 2nd South Carolina String Band, y _Kelly´s irish brigade_ interpretada por David Kincaid, os recomiendo ke las oigais sobre todo la segunda**

**enlaces:1ªwatch?v=0sB0McDpAjM**

**2ªwatch?v=-ot7amDyqbY&feature=channel**

**es lo ke teneis ke poner detras de youtube .com**

**¿lograrán Sèoras, Davis y TK rescatar a Kari?**

**¿encontrarán Ken, Yolei y Cody al resto del grupo?**

**¿qué pretenden hacer Deemon y los togh-dorcha con Kari?**

**todo esto y más en el proximo capitulo "ENCUENTROS INESPERADOS"**


	10. MISIONES PARALELAS

**Ke pasa gente cómo lo llevais?**

**decidí colgar el capitulo antes de irme a la cama asi que aki lo teneis, me salio un poco mas corto en comparacion con el anterior **

**se ke puse que el titulo seria "ENCUENTROS INESPERADOS" pero al ver como quedaba el capitulo lo cambie por este ke le pega más**

**espero ke os guste ya ke muestro nuevos aliados y más enemigos humanos...**

**

* * *

****Cap.10 MISIONES PARALELAS**

Un viejo general romano dijo una vez "divide y vencerás", por lo visto él no conoció a los niños elegidos, aún divididos lo darían todo por su causa y no se andarían con chiquitas. T.K, Davis y Sèoras llevaban un día persiguiendo al pelotón francés y no lograban darle caza, estaba anocheciendo y Sèoras sabía perfectamente que el enemigo tendría que descansar así que decidió hacer lo mismo. T.K y Davis hicieron una hoguera provisional mientras Sèoras iba a por algo de comida. Cuando estaban cenando Sèoras se dirigió serio a los dos elegidos.

-chicos, tomad esto-dijo sacando un par de pistolas y otro par de cuchillos-estoy convencido de que las necesitaréis

-Sèoras, no quiero convertirme en un asesino-dijo T.K muy serio y retirándose

-T.K, espera-pidió Sèoras

T.K se sentó alejado y Sèoras le acompañó pero se fijó en que T.K estaba llorando un poco

-T.K, ¿estás llorando?-preguntó

-si, hacía tiempo que no lo hacía pero ahora que más da, se han llevado a Kari y yo no pude hacer nada para salvarla-se lamentaba entre lágrimas

-T.K, no es culpa tuya, también fue mía-dijo Sèoras cabizbajo-si hubiera llegado a tiempo, ahora Maguire seguiría vivo y Kari estaría a salvo

-Sèoras, estoy desolado, la dije una vez que la protegería y he fallado-se seguía lamentando el rubio-yo a Kari la quiero, daría mi vida por ella y tú lo viste, y mírame ahora, lamentándome de que no quiero usar un arma

-T.K, es normal que te sientas así por Kari y por lo otro, pero debes saber una cosa, esto es una guerra aquí no vale el "y si no quiero"-decía Sèoras-son ellos o tú, y ya os lo dije, esta gente si tiene la mínima oportunidad os matará sin pensárselo dos veces

-tienes razón, tengo que ser fuerte por Kari-dijo un T.K más animado y decidido

-¡ese es el espíritu!-decía Sèoras

En otra parte del descompuesto digimundo, otra escena parecida estaba teniendo lugar, Ken y Cody intentaban descifrar el mapa que les dio Sèoras y ellos no querían admitir que estaban un poco perdidos

-¿por qué no admitís ya que estamos perdidos ¬¬?-decía Yolei

-porque no lo tenemos claro-dijo Cody

-¿el qué? ¿Qué no sabéis mirar un mapa o que no sabéis donde estamos?-se quejaba Yolei

-Yolei, hazme un favor, no me pongas más nervioso-dijo Ken

-¿tú nervioso? Pero si eres más callado que un mudo-dijo Yolei

-Yolei, cuidadito que no me conoces enfadado-dijo Ken cabreado

-no, por desgracia, sé cómo eres cuando estás cabreado-dijo ella recordando a Digimon Emperador

-ya me imagino-dijo Ken esta vez bajando la mirada

-eh…perdona Ken no quería hacerte recordar…ya sabes-decía Yolei entrecortada

-¡cuidado!-gritó Cody señalando al cielo

De repente vieron como un montón de Flymons y Snimons volaban por encima de ellos, el trío intentó correr para esconderse.

-corred, a ese agujero-gritó Ken todavía con el rifle de Maguire en la mano

Cody, Yolei y Ken se metieron en lo que creían que era un agujero o un foso

-es un foso un poco raro ¿no?-dijo Yolei

Ken de repente recordó las palabras que Sèoras le dijo antes de partir: "tened muchísimo cuidado, esta zona está plagada de trincheras de la Primera Guerra Mundial"

-rápido, hay que salir de aquí-dijo Ken

Nada más acabar la frase, unos soldados aparecieron apuntándoles con fusiles

-¡quietos ahí!-gritó un hombre con acento…¿ruso?

Mientras tanto Sèoras, T.K y Davis fueron a espiar a los franceses que estaban descansando. Sèoras sacó un visor telescópico para su fusil (n/a: olvidé decirlo, lo siento, el fusil de Sèoras es un Mauser) y comenzó a vigilar los movimientos de los franchutes.

-mierda, tienen a Kari muy vigilada-dijo él

-y ¿qué vamos ha hacer?-preguntó Davis

-cualquier cosa menos hacer algo a tu manera-dijo Sèoras cortante

-¿y cómo es a mi manera?-preguntó Davis con tono chulo

-entrar a saco atacando a todo el que se ponga por delante y que al más gilipollas le metan un tiro-concluyó Sèoras

Entonces, y ante la atenta mirada de los tres chicos, se empezaron a oír sonidos de disparos en la noche, los franceses caían como moscas y los demás huían.

-pero ¿qué está pasando?-preguntó T.K

-no lo sé pero si quieres rescatar a tu chica es ahora o nunca-dijo Sèoras levantándose quitando la mira de su fusil y colocando la bayoneta

Sèoras, Davis y T.K salieron corriendo hacia donde estaban los franceses que se llevaban a Kari, cuando de pronto para su sorpresa salieron unos soldados armados con espada y rodela para eliminar a los gabachos. Uno de esos soldados golpeó a Sèoras con su mosquete y le dejó tumbado en el suelo mientras que a T.K y a Davis les pararon amenazándoles con sus espadas, viendo cómo los pocos franceses que sobrevivieron seguían teniendo a Kari en su poder.

-eh, mi sargento, estos no parecen franceses-dijo un hombre señalando a T.K y Davis

-¿y el que está en el suelo?-preguntó

-su uniforme no es gabacho precisamente-dijo el hombre

-pues llevadles a los tres al campamento, vamos a hacer un interrogatorio-dijo el ya mencionado sargento

En esos instantes, Ken, Yolei y Cody se encontraban en una situación parecida.

-a ver, ¿quiénes sois y qué habéis venido a hacer aquí?-preguntó un hombre con extraño acento

-no venimos a hacer nada, sólo a buscar a nuestros amigos-explicó Ken

-esa excusa es más mala que la peste-volvió a decir

-por favor, amigo parecen unos chicos que están perdidos en este conflicto sin sentido-le dijo un soldado con un extraño casco que parecía un sombrero

-y si es así camarada, ¿por qué este llevaba un arma?-preguntó el de extraño acento

-escúchenos por favor estamos buscando a un grupo de cuatro chicos y dos chicas, todos japoneses-explicó Ken desesperado

Al oír esto, el de acento extraño se alertó y pidió al resto que abandonara la sala en donde estaban. El hombre se acercó a Ken y este pudo fijarse en un detalle que le diría mucho de aquel personaje: llevaba un gorro de piel con orejeras, pero no era esto lo que le extrañó, si no su emblema central, era una estrella roja con una hoz y un martillo.

-perdona, pero ¿eres ruso?-preguntó Ken

-_da,_ me llamo Vasili Grigorievich Záitsev, francotirador del ejército rojo-dijo el hombre

-¿has visto a nuestros amigos?-preguntó Yolei

-si, pero hace tiempo que les perdimos-explicó Vasili

-¿qué quieres decir?-preguntó la pelimorada

-veréis…

_FLASHBACK_

…estábamos guarecidos en una cabaña sin saber dónde nos encontrábamos y por qué, cuando de repente sonó la puerta y sacamos nuestras armas, nuestra sorpresa fue encontrarnos a un grupo de japoneses. Ellos parecían muy extrañados de nuestra presencia.

-¿qué pasa nunca habéis visto a un grupo de rusos?-pregunté yo

-yo sí, pero no precisamente aquí-dijo una chica pelirroja

Ellos nos contaron que estábamos en una especie de mundo paralelo al real, al principio no me lo creí, pero cuando a las horas fuimos atacados por unos extraños monstruos empecé a tomarles en serio. Nos pidieron ayuda para encontrar a sus amigos extraviados y aceptamos a encontrarles. Cuando salimos estábamos cerca de un bosque del cual, para nuestra desgracia salieron un panzer IV seguido de tropas alemanas, mis hombres intentaron aguantar pero no sobrevivimos más que ocho, y vuestros amigos fueron capturados. Huimos hacia unas trincheras que encontramos y aquí estos soldados americanos nos acogieron, por suerte hace poco conseguimos refuerzos nuestros.

_FIN FLASHBACK_

-y esa es la historia-terminó Vasili

-no me lo puedo creer, nuestros amigos capturados-dijo Cody

-sólo os puedo asegurar una cosa, están retenidos en unas posiciones fortificadas alemanas a poca distancia de aquí, si planeamos un buen ataque podremos rescatarles-les animó el ruso

T.K y Davis se encontraban atados en una especie de poste de madera, Sèoras también estaba atado pero se encontraba inconsciente, de pronto una especie de campesino con un fusil se dirigió a ellos.

-¿quiénes sois y qué hacíais en ese campamento gabacho?-preguntó

-no somos franceses, somos de Japón, llevamos dos días persiguiendo a esos tipos-dijo T.K

-¿vosotros tres solos? Jajaja-se echó a reír

-¿qué te parece tan gracioso? Es la verdad-dijo Davis

En eso, Sèoras empezó a despertarse lentamente y todavía dolorido por el culatazo que le propinaron.

-ay, mi cabeza-se quejó

-Sèoras, por favor ayúdanos a convencer a estos tipos-suplicó T.K

-una cosa hombrecillo-le dijo Sèoras a ese "campesino"-¿dónde están El Cura "Merino" y "El Empecinado"?

-Sèoras ¿de qué hablas?-preguntó Davis

-déjame Davis, sé con quien hablo-dijo el ranger

-no trabajo con ellos-dijo-soy de Pamplona

-bien, pues que viva San Fermín-dijo Sèoras todavía un poco dolorido mientras T.K y Davis andaban más perdidos que un sordo en un tiroteo

-¿eres español acaso?-preguntó acercándose a Sèoras

-mi padre lo es-dijo él-así que supongo que sí

-¿cómo te llamas?-preguntó

-Sèoras, no preguntes, el nombre fue cosa de mi madre, era irlandesa

-yo soy Otsoa Lakarri-dijo desatándole

-¿seguro que eres de Pamplona y no de Bilbao?-preguntó Sèoras en tono divertido

-no te burles ¬¬

Séoras habló con sus "captores" y les contó toda la historia, como era de esperar sufrieron un destino parecido al de los confederados por eso no dudaron en creerle. Al rato, Sèoras se acercó con Otsoa a T.K y Davis y les desataron.

-¿ya estamos con tus raras compañías Sèoras?-preguntó Davis

-¿quiénes son estos?-preguntó T.K

-son…españoles, milicianos de la Guerra de Independencia y soldados de los tercios-explicó Sèoras

-Sèoras nos ha explicado por qué seguíais a esos franchutes y os ayudaremos…porque, yo también tengo novia…y sé lo que es eso-dijo Lakarri mirando compasivo a T.K

Ken, Cody y Yolei lograron convencer a Vasili y se declararon oficialmente aliados, Vasili ofreció ayuda al trío para rescatar a los elegidos de la primera generación. En una parte cubierta de la línea de trincheras se encontraba Ken observando un regalo que le hizo Vasili. De pronto Yolei entró.

-hola Ken-dijo ella

-mira Yolei, Vasili me ha regalado este fusil-dijo mostrándole un Mosin-Nagant con mira telescópica-cuando el enemigo venga a atacarnos "pum" en toda la cabeza

-jeje, ¿sabes? Esto puede ser lo más romántico que nadie me ha enseñado nunca-dijo Yolei

-eh…si…puede que esa fuera mi intención-dijo Ken un poco ruborizado

-oye Ken, siento lo de antes, es que estaba muy nerviosa y…-Yolei no terminó la frase

-venga venga-dijo Ken soltando el fusil y abrazando a Yolei-ahora lo que importa es rescatar a los demás, Yolei, tú eres una chica fuerte…te necesito ahora a mi lado

-pues a tu lado estaré-dijo Yolei

Tras esto, Ken y Yolei se miraron a los ojos un poco y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, juntaron sus labios para realizar un tierno y apasionado beso.

Mientras tanto, en una fortaleza, un descompuesto pelotón francés entraba por la puerta con una chica castaña retenida. Un soldado entró en una sala donde se encontraba Spealan tomando una copa de vino.

-mon seigneur-dijo el soldado

-dime, ¿qué noticias traes?-preguntó Spealan

-hemos vuelto muy pocos, fuimos atacados varias veces-dijo con su típico acento

-¿y cuáles son las malas noticias si puede saberse?-preguntó empezando a cabrearse

-a parte de que sus dos hombres han muerto...-dijo temeroso el soldado-tenemos a la chica

-¿en serio?-dijo maliciosamente Spealan

-oui

-bien, pues retenedla-dijo Spealan-iré a verla dentro de un rato…espero que me reconozca…

* * *

**ya se pueden dar prisa los grupos si no quieren ke se arme la gorda jeje**

**por cierto aprovecho para decir ke ya que colgue el cap.10, estoy pensando en comenzar otro fic de digimon (eso si, no voy a dejar de lado este ;) ) tendrá también takari y lo voy a centrar en otro tema ke me interesa: el mundo del hampa**

**en vuestros reviews dejad vuestra opinion del capitulo y de mi nueva idea ok? ^^**

**¿funcionarán los planes de ambos grupos?**

**¿estarán vivos el resto de elegidos?**

**pero sobre todo, ¿quién es en realidad Spealan?**

**procurare no demorarme demasiado en el siguiente, pero tengo ke escribir muxo O.O, ale nos vemos**


	11. MEDIDAS DESESPERADAS

**QUE TAL? mañana tengo examen de economia y como ya termine de repasar pues tambien he terminao el capitulo 11 ^^**

**he intentado hacer de este capitulo mas intenso y dejar con un poco de intriga para el siguiente, espero ke sea de vuestro agrado**

**ah una cosa al final de este capitulo descubriréis la identidad de Spealan y estoy seguro de ke solo pensareis dos cosas: "lo sabía" o "¿cómo es posible O.O?**

**jejeje leed y veréis**

**

* * *

****Cap.11 MEDIDAS DESESPERADAS**

En una tienda de campaña provisional, un grupo variopinto trazaba un plan de ataque sobre una fortaleza enemiga.

-bien, llevamos varios días espiando a los gabachos y hemos descubierto que: tienen cuatro atalayas donde han apostado a dos guardias en cada una, los muros están llenos de cañones defensivos, únicamente en el muro este hay un punto débil-explicó Lakarri-esto es todo lo que sabemos, ¿ideas?

-yo-dijo Davis llamando la atención de todos-¿qué tal si usamos la artillería contra ese muro y cuando hayamos abierto brecha lanzamos a todos los hombres en un asalto masivo?

-ya pasó Davis, ya pasó-dijo Sèoras dándole unas palmaditas en la mejilla

-¿qué pasa? ¿qué tiene de malo?-preguntó

-que no es un plan para destruir una torre oscura Davis-dijo T.K

-es verdad, aquí hay muchas vidas en juego, no podemos tomárnoslo a la ligera-dijo Lakarri

-creo que lo tengo-dijo Sèoras-en su fortaleza son poderosos, pero ¿y fuera de ella? Tenemos que traerles a nosotros, usar todo lo que tengamos, todas nuestras estrategias y si logramos vencerles así, les haremos retirarse y les seguiremos combatiendo ahí dentro

-es un buen plan Sèoras, pero no nos has dicho qué haremos con Kari-dijo T.K

-ahí esta, mientras ellos se encargan de detener a los franceses, nosotros tres nos infiltraremos dentro y mientras os abro camino como un francotirador vosotros la rescatáis-explicó Sèoras

Tras la explicación, los chicos salieron a fuera y comentaron el plan al resto de las tropas, muchos estaban decididos a aniquilar a los franceses pero sabían que les superaban en número y medios. La hora quedó señalada: las seis de la madrugada antes del amanecer.

Quedaba media hora para el ataque y T.K sólo pensaba en una cosa: en Kari. No podía soportar la idea de pensar en qué le harían esos desgraciados, de pronto sintió cómo una mano le tocaba el hombro.

-Davis-dijo él

-¿pensabas en lo que creo que pensabas?-preguntó el castaño

-es posible-dijo simplemente T.K

-T.K, yo también estoy preocupado por Kari pero ya verás como no la han hecho nada-dijo Davis

-tú siempre tan optimista ¿no?-le sonrió T.K

Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, los soldados se estaban despertando y preparaban sus armas, algunos de ellos sus armaduras, cargaron los cañones y prepararon los caballos, todos y cada uno de esos españoles estaban dispuestos a vencer o morir.

Sèoras, T.K y Davis por su parte, se adelantaron y se infiltraron dentro de la fortaleza haciendo rapel por los muros. Sèoras hizo una señal a los otros dos y se dirigió a una atalaya donde había dos soldados. Sigilosamente, sacó su bayoneta, y degolló a uno de ellos y apuñaló de frente al otro, no les dio tiempo ni a mirar quién les atacó. Sèoras colocó su mira en el fusil y con un pequeño cristal hizo una seña reflejando la escasa luz del amanecer hacia T.K y Davis. Estos tenían pensado salir de su escondite, pero un cornetín francés les hizo desistir. Todos los soldados del fuerte salieron a formar y en una especie de tribuna, apareció Spealan para hablar a los soldados. Sèoras le apuntó con el fusil…pero no tenía pensado disparar, lo único que conseguiría sería descubrir su posición y que le matasen. A los pocos minutos, la artillería española bombardeó el fuerte y Spealan mandó a los soldados partir.

-esta es nuestra oportunidad-dijo Davis cuando casi todos los soldados se marcharon

-espero que Sèoras nos eche una mano-dijo T.K

Y así era, Sèoras seguía "con lupa" (n/a: no, mejor dicho "con rifle" XD, chiste malo, lo siento u.u) cada uno de los movimientos de los chicos. De pronto un grupo de franchutes se acercaba a la posición de los elegidos, a lo que Sèoras respondió disparando a cada uno de ellos siguiendo el mismo procedimiento: apunta, dispara, ajusta el cerrojo, repite. Por suerte (y por desgracia) fue silenciado por los cañones de defensa franceses. Gracias a Sèoras, T.K y Davis pudieron entrar en la fortaleza sin problemas.

-bueno, ahora el resto es cosa suya-dijo Sèoras para sí

En el interior, T.K y Davis andaban un poco perdidos

-vale Davis, hagamos esto: yo voy por esa dirección, tú ve por la opuesta-decía T.K-nos encontraremos aquí mismo dentro de media hora

-vale T.K, suerte-dijo el castaño

-igualmente

Fuera de la fortaleza se libraba una feroz batalla, los españoles tenían suerte de tener los bosques al lado, así podían estar un poco cubiertos de los mosquetes franceses. La artillería disparaba sin cesar, de un lado y de otro. Los dirigentes españoles eran Lakarri y un tal Tomás Hernández, un capitán del antiguo Tercio Alburquerque.

-¡Teniente Lakarri!-gritó un soldado

-¿qué ocurre Antxon?-preguntó

-la división donostiarra se está resquebrajando, necesitamos refuerzos-dijo el soldado Antxon

-mandad a las fuerzas de choque (n/a: ¿la legión española? O.o, no, no se creó todavía), que los soldados con espada y rodela avancen junto con los bilbaínos-ordenó Otsoa

Eso hicieron, aunque los franceses dispararon sin cesar a los soldados que iban a por ellos, estos no retrocedieron ni un paso y al llegar a sus enemigos, los pasaron a todos por la espada y el mosquete.

Mientras tanto en la fortaleza, Spealan observaba seguro la batalla tomándose una copa de whisky

-que pena de españoles, vamos a matar a un montón de soldados que nos podrían haber sido muy útiles-dijo tomando un sorbo de su bebida-bueno, ¿qué querías Sergei?

-si jefe, esto mis chicos y yo queríamos preguntar si nos dejaría un rato a esa chica que tenemos de rehén para…divertirnos un rato-dijo el ruso

-joder con los rusos…que con esto del comunismo os creéis que todo es de todos-dijo Spealan-pues no, esa chica es sólo mía no se os ocurra acercaros

-por favor, sólo seré yo-dijo Sergei-te he sido leal siempre

-ay, está bien, pero que sea rápido-dijo Spealan desviando su mirada para la batalla

-_spasiba_ jefe-dijo él y se retiró

En el campo de batalla los franceses optaron por lanzar su caballería para destrozar el flanco de los españoles, los fusileros huyeron, pero sólo era una táctica para darles donde duele…

-¡AHORA!-gritó un hombre

De pronto, de entre los árboles salieron un montón de piqueros de los tercios que arremetieron contra la desprotegida caballería francesa, los fusileros que huían dieron la vuelta y volvieron a disparar contra ellos. Como respuesta al movimiento español, los napoleónicos lanzaron a sus tropas de infantes contra los piqueros que eran cubiertos vagamente por los milicianos. La caballería española respondió de manera parecida a la francesa pero estos no tenían piqueros con los que defenderse por lo que tuvieron algo de ventaja, pero los soldados gabachos no retrocedían, y las pérdidas humanas, tanto de muertos como de heridos; eran ya considerables.

-estamos perdidos no vamos a lograr nada-dijo un miliciano

-¡espabila soldado! Antes morir que dar un paso atrás-dijo el capitán Hernández-tendrías que haber estado en el sitio de Breda

Dentro, T.K buscaba desesperado el lugar donde podría estar Kari, cuando vio de repente a un togh-dorcha entrar en una habitación, no supo por qué pero algo le dijo que le siguiera, lo que vio, le sacó de sus casillas…

-¿quién eres? ¿qué vas ha hacer?-preguntó asustada una chica castaña, Hikari Yagami

-tranquila, Spealan me dijo que podría divertirme un rato contigo…-dijo con mirada maliciosa

-¿qué quieres decir?-preguntó más asustada todavía

-relájate, prometo ser rápido…-dijo Sergei quitándose la parte que le cubría el torso y acercándose a Kari

-no, por favor aléjate-dijo Kari casi llorando

T.K no aguantó más y desenvainando el cuchillo que le dio Sèoras agarró a Sergei por la espalda, se lo puso en el cuello y le dijo:

-tócala un solo pelo y te arranco la cabeza

-¡T.K!-gritó Kari esperanzada

_-ia nie jachu_ ("no quiero" en ruso)-dicho esto, Sergei le propinó un codazo a T.K y este soltó el cuchillo

Los dos comenzaron a pelear a puñetazo y patada limpia, T.K sabía algo de peleas por su hermano, pero Sergei sabía _Krav Maga_ (n/a: es un arte marcial israelí) y al mínimo despiste de T.K, le derrumbó…

La batalla de fuera tomaba un cariz muy feo, los españoles estaban agotados, sabían que no podían perder pero empezaban a no creer en la victoria. De pronto, como si de un milagro se tratara una corneta tocando algo muy peculiar surgió en el horizonte, tras ella aparecieron un montón de soldados con uniforme gris armados y listos.

-capitán O´Connor-dijo un hombre anciano

-¿si? General Lee-preguntó

-los franceses son los de azul ¿no?-preguntó Lee-entonces ¿quiénes son los otros?

-no lo se, pero están luchando contra ellos-dijo O´Connor

-muy bien pues ayudémosles-dijo otro hombre barbudo-soldados del Sur calen bayonetas ¡avanzad por Dixie!

-ya escuchasteis a "Stonewall" Jackson ¡al ataque!-gritó McClellan

Los confederados avanzaron apoyados por sus cañones y su caballería contra los franceses, los españoles no entendían nada pero siguieron combatiendo para ayudar a sus nuevos amigos. El General Lee, el General Jackson y un abanderado sudista avanzaron hacia los españoles.

-¿quién está al mando aquí?-preguntó Lee

-yo, Capitán Tomás Hernández, Tercio Alburquerque Imperio de España-dijo el capitán

-soy el General Robert Edward Lee comandante en jefe de los ejércitos de Los Estados Confederados de América, venimos a prestaros apoyo-dijo el anciano Lee

-muchas gracias de verdad-dijo Tomás

T.K estaba derribado por Sergei, intentó levantarse pero este se le puso encima imposibilitándole la acción.

-_Do svidaniya _elegido de la esperanza-y tras esta frase, comenzó a estrangularle

-T.K ¡no!-gritó Kari sintiéndose impotente

Por la mente de T.K pasaron muchas cosas, pero la principal era la de sobrevivir, porque sabía lo que pasaría si moría y dejaba a Kari con ese tipo…intentó soltarse como podía, pero no lo logró, para su suerte encontró su cuchillo cerca, intentó cogerlo, pero no llegaba, Sergei seguía estrangulándole y no paraba, así que con toda su decisión, logró alcanzar el cuchillo por el mango y le clavó tres puñaladas por la espalda, poco a poco Sergei iba soltándole hasta que cayó encima suyo…sin vida. T.K se quitó de debajo del cadáver sorprendido por su acción y soltando el arma blanca llena de sangre, despertó de su trance y se apresuró para soltar a Kari, tras esto, la chica le abrazó buscando seguridad.

-gracias T.K-dijo ella hundida en su pecho

-Kari…he…he matado a un chico-dijo T.K todavía en shock

-T.K, se que no estuvo bien, pero lo hiciste por salvarme-le dijo mirándole a los ojos

Entonces las paredes empezaron a soltar gravilla, se oían cañonazos y explosiones desde fuera. T.K entendió que la contraofensiva había comenzado (lo que no sabía es que los confederados también participaban) por lo que cogió a Kari de la mano y se dispusieron a salir de ahí. Corrieron por los pasillos de la fortaleza, pero algo los detuvo…

-vaya, no creo haberte dado permiso para llevarte a esta chica-dijo un encapuchado

-¡Spealan!-dijo T.K con desprecio

-T.K, tranquilo no hace falta ponerse así por Kari, ¿o si?-preguntó Spealan sereno

-eres un…-Kari detuvo a T.K

-oye, ¿cómo has sabido nuestros nombres?-preguntó la chica ya que todos les llamaban elegidos de la luz/esperanza

-me parece vergonzoso que no me reconozcáis-dijo Spealan fingiendo vergüenza

-si no te conocemos de nada…creo-dijo T.K inseguro

-bueno, quizás un cambio de imagen… ¿qué tal así?-Spealan comenzó a quitarse la capucha…y cuando lo hizo, Kari y T.K no cabían en su asombro

-no puede ser…-dijo Kari

-¡WILLIS!-gritaron los dos a la vez

* * *

**No tengo palabras O.O me he kedao a cuadros y eso ke fui yo el ke lo escribió XD, hay que ver con Willis se ve que en Colorado no perdía el tiempo...**

**definitivamente Lutrova... ACERTASTE!!!! ;) jeje**

**menos mal ke llegaron los sureños a tiempo que si no...**

**y anda que a TK casi se lo carga un ruso... no me habría gustado ver la cara de Kari después...**

**¿por qué narices Willis está con Deemon?**

**¿qué causas le llevan a seguirle y ha hacer lo que hace?**

**¿qué harán los elegidos con él?**

**seguid atentos al proximo y dejad reviews**


	12. EL PLAN DE WILLIS

**OLE, ya tengo el capitulo 12 y me salio largo ^^U**

**espero ke no os dejase con demasiada intriga en el anterior pero no pasa nada que este capitulo creo que lo esperabais todos jeje ;)**

**bueno leed y ya m contais**

* * *

**Cap.12 EL PLAN DE WILLIS, UNA FIESTA Y UNA DECLARACIÓN**

-¿sorprendidos?-preguntó Willis con mirada maliciosa-si, supongo que deberíais

-esto ya es demasiado…-dijo T.K muy sorprendido-¿se puede saber qué estas haciendo con ellos?

-pues…digamos que soy como un mercenario-dijo el sereno-sólo me he ido con los que más me benefician

-entonces…¿tú eres el líder de los 50 togh-dorcha?-preguntó Kari

-45, gracias a vuestro amigo perdí a cuatro de mis mejores hombres, y creo que Sergei no volverá ¿verdad T.K?-Willis le miró con desprecio a lo que T.K sólo bajó la mirada

-T.K, que no te afecte-le susurró Kari

-pero Willis, después de todo lo que hicimos por ti en Colorado, ¿por qué intentas matarnos?-preguntó el rubio Takaishi

-no, no te confundas; no trato de mataros a VOSOTROS, si no a ELLOS-dijo Willis pero ni Kari ni T.K le entendían-veréis, yo cumplo órdenes de Deemon y él os ve más útiles vivos, al resto…bueno, ya os imagináis

-¿todo esto lo haces porque te lo ordena Deemon?-preguntó Kari

-no del todo-dijo el americano-veréis, he encontrado mi objetivo en la vida, he abrazado una nueva "filosofía" que me ayudará a convertir el mundo digimon en un sitio mejor

-¿qué quieres decir?-preguntó T.K intrigado

-bueno, una imagen vale más que mil palabras…-dicho esto, Willis se desabrochó la parte frontal de su capote mostrando en su pecho…una esvástica

-Willis…no te habrás hecho…-Kari fue interrumpida

-¿nazi? Llamadlo como queráis, lo único que se es que con el planteamiento del _führer_ el Digimundo será un sitio mejor-dijo totalmente convencido-os preguntaréis cómo: muy fácil, eliminando a los débiles y los traidores, juntando a los mejores humanos con los mejores digimons

-lo tuyo es imperdonable-dijo T.K furioso-¿qué pensaría Terriermon de ti?

-ahora mismo…nada, está sustituido, observad-Willis chasqueó los dedos y de repente apareció un digimon diabólico que les resultó extrañamente familiar

-¡¿Diaboramon?!-dijeron Kari y T.K a la vez

-si, resulta que él fue lo mejor que hice en mi vida-dijo Willis orgulloso-gracias a sus cualidades y a las del maestro Dragomon los digimons dejarán de ser criaturas débiles creando así una nueva raza con un poder imparable, pero no os voy a entretener más porque vuestros amigos están tomando mi fuerte, tranquilos, nos volveremos a ver ¡_sieg heil!_

Willis hizo un saludo a la romana se montó en Diaboramon y desaparecieron. Kari y T.K estaban desconcertados, ¿cómo había llegado Willis a eso? De pronto, T.K se acordó de Davis y del contraataque así que salió corriendo con Kari a buscarle. Por suerte se le encontraron en el punto de encuentro.

-¡Kari! ¡T.K! ¿por qué habéis tardado tanto?-preguntó

-luego te lo contamos, hay que encontrar a Sèoras-dijo T.K

Mientras tanto, Sèoras observó alegre y confundido cómo las tropas entraban en tropel en la fortaleza. Desde luego, no se esperaba ver a los confederados ahí, pero toda ayuda era poca. Salió de la atalaya para combatir al resto de los gabachos, logró abatir a tres pero cuando fue a golpear a otro hombre, se fijó en quién era…

-¿O´Connor?

-Sèoras, menos mal que te he encontrado-dijo el irlandés

-¿qué hacéis aquí?-preguntó

-pediste refuerzos y yo te traje refuerzos-dijo O´Connor

-genial, tienes que ayudarme, hay que quitar esa bandera francesa de lo alto del fuerte-dijo el ranger-tráete a un abanderado yo iré a buscar a un amigo

-muy bien, te esperamos aquí-dijo el capitán

Séoras corrió por el maltrecho fuerte, fusil en mano, para encontrar a Lakarri y a ser posible a Davis, T.K y Kari. Tuvo la suerte de encontrar a los tres elegidos cerca de una puerta que daba al interior del fuerte.

-chicos, menos mal que os encuentro-dijo Sèoras

-Sèoras, ¿qué vamos ha hacer?-preguntó T.K

-esperad aquí, los soldados van a tomar el fuerte, debéis ocultaros hasta que veáis dos banderas ahí arriba-dijo señalando un lugar donde se encontraba la bandera francesa

Sèoras tuvo suerte y encontró a Lakarri acompañado del General Lee y un abanderado español.

-saludos General Lee-dijo haciendo un saludo militar-Lakarri, tú y ese abanderado tenéis que venir conmigo ya

-¿para qué?-preguntó el vasco

-vamos a tomar el fuerte de una vez-dijo Sèoras muy seguro

Sèoras, Lakari, el abanderado y otros soldados españoles fueron al encuentro de O´Connor, quien esperaba con otro abanderado sudista y demás soldados de la brigada irlandesa. Todos corrieron hacia lo alto de la torre con Sèoras y O´Connor a la cabeza.

-¡Faugh-a-Ballaugh!-gritaban los dos mientras disparaban y/o pasaban por cuchillo a los franceses restantes

Una vez arriba los soldados dispararon sin cesar contra los gabachos que oponían resistencia, la mayoría huía o en un acto de desesperación se tiraba de la torre, al parecer preferían estamparse contra el suelo antes que enfrentarse a la ira de españoles e irlandeses juntos. Sèoras no esperó más y con una tajada de su bayoneta, cortó la cuerda que arriaba la bandera francesa, esta salió volando por lo que colocaron las respectivas banderas. Observaron alegres cómo los franceses supervivientes corrían como niños asustados y ante esto soltaron gritos de victoria que fueron continuados por el resto de soldados. T.K, Kari y Davis salieron de su "refugio" y vieron aliviados como sureños y españoles celebraban la victoria y mirando hacia arriba observaron cómo Sèoras gritaba eufórico al ver hondear la rojigualda y la cruz sureña en lo alto de la fortaleza enemiga.

-ha sido duro pero por fin se ha acabado-dijo Lakarri suspirando

-será por poco tiempo, pero estamos vivos-respondió O´Connor

-teniente Otsoa Lakarri, miliciano de Navarra-se presentó

-capitán Patrick O´Connor, brigada irlandesa-le estrechó la mano

-¡Sèoras!-gritaron tres voces

-chicos, estáis bien-se alegró dándoles un abrazo a los tres elegidos

-Sèoras-gritó otra voz

-¡McClellan!-gritó él

-escucha, tienes que venir, no sabes lo que he encontrado-dijo sofocado-sígueme

-bien, Lakarri ven conmigo-ordenó-O´Connor cuida de T.K, Kari y Davis y haz recuento de bajas

Los tres llegaron a una parte baja de la fortaleza y McClellan abrió una puerta grande, cuando entraron, Sèoras y Lakarri se quedaron estáticos a ver lo que tenían delante

-pero, ¿cuánta comida hay aquí?-peguntó el navarro

-ni idea, pero también hay bebida para hundir un barco-dijo el ranger-fíjate cerveza, whiskey, vino, ron, orujo…estos franceses no perdían el tiempo. ¿sabéis lo que esto significa?

-¿el qué?-preguntaron los otros dos a la vez

-VAMOS A MONTAR UNA FIESTA DE ÓRDAGO-gritó emocionado

-al final si que voy a pensar que eres español jajaja-se rió Lakarri

Salieron fuera y avisaron a los soldados y cocineros de campaña para que cogieran todo lo que había en ese almacén y prepararan suficiente comida y bebida para la fiesta. Era ya de noche y en una de las enormes salas del fuerte todos los soldados estaban comiendo bebiendo y celebrando. Incluso los niños elegidos también celebraban el que estaban vivos.

-eh, T.K ¿quieres una pinta?-le ofreció McClellan

-esto…vale, pero sólo una-dijo cogiendo una jarra en la que había un líquido negro con una cremosa espuma por encima-pero…¿esto es cerveza?

-claro, una pinta de _stout_ como debe ser-dijo McClellan como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-McClellan, deja al chaval-dijo Sèoras-anda se bueno y pásame un poco de whiskey

-vaya fiesta ¿eh?-dijo T.K cuando se retiró McClellan

-si…ojalá estuvieran todos aquí para celebrar-dijo Sèoras un poco cabizbajo

-¿lo dices por Maguire?

-no es sólo por Maguire, lo digo por todos los que han muerto hoy-dijo el ranger y T.K bajó la mirada

-¿sabes? Cuando rescaté a Kari…maté a uno de esos traidores-dijo el rubio

-bienvenido a mi mundo-dijo Sèoras dándole un sorbo a su whiskey-yo maté a más gente que tú hoy, además tú lo hiciste por una persona que quieres, tienes que declararte YA

-pero…Sèoras-dijo entrecortado

-sin peros-le cayó-no se si te das cuenta de que cada día es único y no puedes desaprovechar las oportunidades, tienes que hacerlo hoy, ¡con dos cojones! Por cierto, ahora vuelvo, tengo que hacer una cosa

Sèoras se marchó dejando a T.K desconcertado, ¿sería ya el momento? Una cosa estaba clara, no debía esperar más quería decírselo a Kari y en el hipotético caso de que le dijera que no, no tenía por que perder su amistad, estaba claro de que la quería y que ella le quería a él.

Sèoras recorría la enorme sala donde estaban por lo menos el 80% de los soldados, le encantaba ver cómo los españoles y los confederados se llevaban tan bien, especialmente en diversos grupos. Los soldados gallegos se llevaban mejor con los irlandeses, los vascos con los de Tennessee, los andaluces con los de Alabama y Missisipi. Rápidamente encontró a O´Connor y a otros chicos irlandeses y texanos que cogieron unos instrumentos y ante la atenta mirada de la mayor parte de la sala comenzaron a tocar _Bonnie Blue Flag_. O´Connor cogió el violín, Sèoras el banjo, McClellan la flauta y del resto de los instrumentos ya se habían ocupado. Sèoras comenzó a cantar:

_We are a band of brothers and native to the soil_

_Fighting for our Liberty, With treasure, blood and toil_

_And when our rights were threatened, the cry rose near and far_

_Hurrah for the Bonnie Blue Flag that bears a single star!_

Un soldado cogió la susodicha bandera y mientras la hondeaba, los confederados presentes acompañaron el estribillo:

_Hurrah! Hurrah!_

_For Southern rights, hurrah!_

_Hurrah for the Bonnie Blue Flag that bears a single star._

-no entiendo una mierda-dijo un soldado gallego

-tu tararea, que es pegadiza-le dijo un irlandés

_As long as the Union was faithful to her trust_

_Like friends and brethren, kind were we, and just_

_But now, when Northern treachery attempts our rights to mar_

_We hoist on high the Bonnie Blue Flag that bears a single star._

_Hurrah! Hurrah!_

_For Southern rights, hurrah!_

_Hurrah for the Bonnie Blue Flag that bears a single star._

Sèoras decidió terminar aquí y no tocar la canción completa

_Then here's to our Confederacy, strong we are and brave,_

_Like patriots of old we'll fight, our heritage to save;_

_And rather than submit to shame, to die we would prefer._

_So cheer for the Bonnie Blue Flag that bears a single star._

_Hurrah! Hurrah!_

_For Southern rights, hurrah!_

_Hurrah for the Bonnie Blue Flag that bears a single star._

Los confederados vitorearon a Sèoras y a sus chicos por tocar tan bien, de hecho hasta a los españoles y a los elegidos les gustó. Pero Sèoras pidió un momento para hablar que le fue concedido.

-hoy, muchos hijos de España y Dixie han perdido la vida peleando como valientes que son, quiero dar un homenaje y beber en su memoria-dijo alzando su vaso de whiskey-SALVE A LOS CAIDOS

-¡SALVE!-gritaron todos los presentes

-y ahora quisiera recordar a un antiguo amigo, un irlandés que perdió la vida como un valiente, John Maguire, te recordamos, esto es para ti-dijo Sèoras dando instrucciones para que los chicos supieran que tocar, fueron él y O´Connor los que comenzaron el cántico

_Oh, not now for songs of a nation's wrongs,_

_not the groans of starving labor;_

_Let the rifle ring and the bullet sing_

_to the clash of the flashing sabre!_

**Sèoras**_:There are Irish ranks on the tented banks_

_of Columbia's guarded ocean;_

_And an iron clank from flank to flank_

_tells of armed men in motion._

**O´Connor**_:And frank souls there clear true and bare_

_To all, as the steel beside them,_

_Can love or hate withe the strength of fate,_

_Till the grave of the valiant hide them._

**Sèoras**_:Each seems to be mailed Ard Righ,_

_whose sword's avenging glory_

_Must light the fight and smite for right,_

_Like Brian's in olden story._

**Ambos**_:With pale affright and panic flight_

_Shall dastard Yankees base and hollow,_

_Hear a Celtic race, from their battle place,_

_Charge to the shout of "__**Faugh-a-ballaugh**__!"_

**Sèoras**_:By the sould above, by the land we love_

_Her tears bleeding patience_

_The sledge is wrought that shall smash to naught_

_The brazen liar of nations._

Sèoras comenzó a tocar con la gaita unas melodías melancólicas

**Ambos:**_The Irish green shall again be seen_

_as our Irish fathers bore it,_

_A burning wind from the South behind,_

_and the Yankee rout before it!_

**O´Connor**_:O'Neil's red hand shall purge the land-_

_Rain a fire on men and cattle,_

_Till the Lincoln snakes in their own cold lakes_

_Plunge from the blaze of battle._

**Sèora****s**_:The knaves that rest on Columbia's breast,_

_and the voice of true men stifle;_

_we'll exorcise from the rescued prize-_

_Our talisman, the rifle;_

**O´Connor:**_For a tyrant's life a bowie knife!-_

_Of Union knot dissolvers,_

_The best we ken are stalwart men,_

_Columbiads and revolvers!_

Sèoras decidió tocar con la gaita unas estrofas distintas mientras el resto del grupo tocaba sus respectivos instrumentos y cantaba a coro

**Resto del grupo:**_Whoe'er shall march by triumphal arch_

_Whoe'er may swell the slaughter,_

_Our drums shall roll from the Capitol_

_O'er Potomac's fateful water!_

_Rise, bleeding ghosts, to the Lord of Hosts_

_For judgement final and solemn;_

De pronto pararon de tocar para cantar todos juntos la última estrofa

**Todos:** _Your fanatic horde to the edge of the sword_

_Is doomed line, square, and column!_

Entonces Sèoras se adelantó con un solo de gaita que conmovió a los presentes y después el resto de los instrumentos le siguieron, una vez acabado los aplausos por parte de todos no se hicieron esperar. McClellan no pudo evitar llorar, ya que aunque hubieran tenido rifi-rafes, el y Maguire eran muy amigos y eso le dolía bastante. Kari también soltó un par de lágrimas y se marchó, T.K se terminó rápido su cerveza y la siguió hasta una parte apartada del exterior del fuerte.

-Kari, ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó a la chica al verla tan triste

-no, sólo es que me he emocionado-mintió Kari

-pues si que te tuvo que dar fuerte-dijo T.K poniéndose a su lado

-es que…T.K, Maguire murió por mi culpa-dijo ocultando su rostro entre sus manos para evitar que la vieran llorar

-Kari, por favor, tranquila-dijo mientras la abrazaba-tú no tienes la culpa de nada, si Maguire murió, fue por cumplir con su deber

-T.K, todo esto es muy duro-decía entre sollozos-Gatomon ha desaparecido, no se dónde está Tai, recibiste una bala por salvarme…

-ya está, ya pasó-decía mientras todavía la abrazaba-Kari, por ti haría eso y más

-T.K…gracias-sin darse cuenta Kari se fue acercando a T.K pero este de repente se apartó un poco, Kari bajó la cabeza avergonzada-lo siento T.K, lo siento

-no, es que, me has tocado la herida, todavía me duele, pero que más da…

T.K cogió el rostro de Kari suavemente y sin más preámbulos le dio un tierno beso, Hikari estaba sorprendida pero hacía tanto tiempo que esperaba esto que no se demoró en responderle al rubio, estuvieron así un rato besándose y abrazados hasta que se cortó el momento porque necesitaban respirar.

-Kari, te amo, ese es el motivo por el cual hago lo que hago-dijo T.K

-T.K, yo también te amo-dijo la chica abrazándose a él

-oye Kari, tal vez ahora no, pero cuando acabe todo esto…¿querrías ser mi novia?-preguntó el rubio

-¿contesta esto a tu pregunta?-Kari le respondió con un beso fugaz

-supongo que sí-dijo T.K sonriente-me alegra que te encuentres más animada, vamos a dentro, que todavía hay fiesta

Sin darse cuenta una figura les observaba y sin quererlo del todo soltó una pequeña lagrimilla

-me alegro por vosotros-dijo la figura

-pues no lo parece…-dijo otra figura de entre las sombras

-Sèoras, ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó

-lo mismo que tú Davis, ¿por qué lloras?-preguntó el ranger

-porque mis sospechas eran ciertas, yo siempre supe que a Kari le gustaba T.K pero no lo quería aceptar y me encerraba en mis ideas, pero ahora lo veo claro, Kari merece ser feliz y si es feliz con t.K bienvenido sea-dijo Davis

-así se habla chaval-dijo Sèoras dándole una palmada en la espalda-ven conmigo que te invito a un orujo

La noche transcurrió sin novedad, con los soldados bebiendo, comiendo y cantando canciones populares de sus respectivos territorios: los sureños tocando country, los gallegos muñeiras, los andaluces flamenco…cuando ya era muy tarde la mayoría se fue a dormir excepto los guardias. Mientras, O´Connor y Lakarri estaban vigilando el exterior de la fortaleza

-menudo fiestón, menos mal que me controlé con el vino-dijo Lakarri

-díselo a McClellan, creo que no se podrá leventar en una semana-rió el irlandés

-escucha O´Connor, ¿has oído eso?-preguntó Lakarri sacando su mosquete

-si, vamos a ver

Los dos soldados se acercaron a unos matorrales sin que apareciera nada, estaban apunto de irse cuando…

-ayúdenme, por favor-apareció un chico magullado de entre la maleza

-pero este quién es-dijo Lakarri apuntándole

-por favor, ayuda-dijo y se desmayó

-rápido Lakarri hay que llevarlo a la fortaleza-dijo O´Connor

* * *

**me costo hacer el final del capitulo pero creo que me ha kedado bien no¿? o.O**

**comentadme asi lo sabre, ke por fin TK se declaró a Kari :D**

**por cierto una vez mas os he puesto 2 canciones, la primera es _Bonnie Blue Flag _uno de los himnos no oficiales de los pero no esta completo u.u la otra es una cancion irlandesa masos voy a pasar los enlaces**

**-/watch?v=SACko0kBunY (esta para la cancion de la brigada irlandesa)**

**-/watch?v=a-3WAhbulFs (una escena de la peli Dioses y Generales donde se escucha Bonnie Blue Flag)**

**-/watch?v=8LQfRXalvHQ (esta es Bonnie blue flag entera)**

**ya sabéis pegad esto detras de youtube. com ;) y no puedo terminar sin decir mis preguntas XD**

**¿logrará Willis su malvado proposito?**

**¿quién es ese chico que encontraron O´Connor Y Lakarri?**

**ya ke estamos de puente, procurare hacer el siguiente capitulo para el domingo**

**cuidaos xavales, 1 saludo**


	13. UN VIEJO AMIGO, EL ASALTO RUSO

**Siento mucho la tardanza T_T se ke prometi el domingo pero eske me fui a Galicia y olvidé guardar el capi.**

**soy un desastre -.-U, pero para compensarlo, lo hice mas largo espero ke os guste jeje**

**

* * *

****Cap. 13 UN VIEJO AMIGO, EL ASALTO RUSO**

En los barracones del fuerte, la mayoría dormía, o lo intentaba debido a que el alcohol se les había subido a la cabeza. Lakarri, preocupado, buscó a Sèoras por todo el lugar, hasta que le encontró descamisado y con el sombrero tapándole la cara, sobra decir que estaba durmiendo como un niño.

-Sèoras, Sèoras-le llamó en susurros para evitar despertar a los demás

-ay…¿qué pasa Lakarri?-dijo Sèoras somnoliento

-tienes que venir, hemos encontrado una cosa-le explicó

-vale, ahora voy…-decía mientras intentaba ponerse desesperadamente una camisa-con calma, a ver, esto se metía por los brazos-se decía a sí mismo

El ranger siguió al vasco hasta un sitio donde se encontraban O´Connor y el desconocido, este último se encontraba inconsciente mientras un médico revisaba sus heridas y magulladuras.

-nos le encontramos en el bosque y se desmayó-explicó O´Connor

Sèoras, aunque iba un poco dormido aún, se estuvo fijando detenidamente en el chico, era joven, rubio, de rasgos occidentales…pero lo que le llamó la atención fue un extraño aparato que tenía en un bolsillo.

-despierta a Kari, T.K y Davis-ordenó a Lakarri

-¿por qué?-preguntó dudoso

-todo a su tiempo…-dijo Sèoras simplemente-ah, y prepara café, va a ser una noche larga

Al rato, Lakarri volvió con los elegidos y una gran tetera llena de café.

-Sèoras, ¿para qué nos has llamado?-preguntó T.K

-quería preguntaros, si conocéis a este chico-dijo apartándose para que le pudieran ver, al cual reconocieron en seguida

-¡si es Michael!-dijeron los tres a la vez

Michael se despertó con el ruido y lentamente abrió los ojos y sorprendido dijo:

-¿Davis? ¿eres tú?

-claro que sí Michael, ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó ansioso de respuestas

-estaba huyendo-dijo tembloroso-¡cómo me alegro de veros!

-tranquilo que aquí estarás a salvo-dijo T.K-pero, ¿de quién huías?

-de los soldados…-dijo él simplemente

-¿qué soldados?-preguntó Sèoras intrigado-cuéntanos todo lo que te ha pasado

Michael, aunque indeciso, decidió contarles a los presentes la historia (n/a: cojan palomitas que aquí viene un flash back XD)

_FLASH BACK_

"Veréis, cuando Deemon estaba reclutando a niños elegidos hubo algunos que nos negamos y resistimos frente a esos togh-dorcha. Pero todo fue inútil, no se por qué, pero ellos tenían digimons mucho más poderosos que los nuestros (T.K se puso a recordar lo que dijo Willis sobre digimons perfectos), para cuando la Chispa Digital fue destruida la mitad de los nuestros habían sido apresados. Gennai nos proporcionó una casa franca donde actuar en la clandestinidad, pero ese Spealan nos encontró y nos apresó, mandó a nuestros digimons a una fortaleza y a nosotros a una especie de campo de prisioneros. Lo que vi allí no tiene nombre, bueno sí, ABERRACIÓN. Spealan de vez en cuando cogía a uno de los nuestros y lo torturaba, a veces lo mataba por el mero hecho de matar y nos lo enseñaba para que aprendiéramos (los presentes no podían evitar poner caras de rabia y dolor al oír eso). Recuerdo una vez que…Spealan apareció con unos alemanes y se llevaron a un chico de Rusia me parece, por haber escondido comida…y le degolló delante nuestro (al oír esto, Kari apartó la mirada), también, había una chica francesa…Catherine me parece que se llamaba, Spealan siempre…abusaba de ella (T.K apretó el puño con rabia al escuchar todo eso), pero lo peor vino cuando un día estaba enfadado y cogió a dos chicos al azar, dos hermanos, se llamaban…Koji y Koichi Minamoto, estaba tan enfadado que cogió a Koichi, le arrancó el corazón y luego se lo hizo comer a su hermano (Michael paró un segundo, porque recordar aquello le helaba la sangre, O´Connor le ofreció un vaso de agua), iban a mandarnos a otro campo de prisioneros para que los alemanes se ocuparan de nosotros, pero por suerte logré escapar, me persiguieron, pero me oculté en un campamento donde unos soldados me salvaron, pasé allí dos días y seguí mi marcha junto con dos soldados pero nos asaltaron unos franceses, corrí yo solo…y el resto de la historia ya la sabéis"

_FIN FLASH BACK_

-perdona…pero…¿qué dijiste que hizo con ese corazón?-preguntó Lakarri entrecortado

-se lo hizo comer a su hermano-dijo secamente

-buaghhhhhhh-Lakarri vomitó en un recipiente de la mesa que tenía al lado

-tranquilo Otsoa, es normal que te afecte-dijo Sèoras dándole palmadas

-maldito-dijo Davis-ojala supiera quien es ese Spealan

-es Willis-dijo simplemente T.K

-¡¿CÓMO?!

-si Davis, nos le encontramos antes y nos explicó más o menos su plan-dijo Kari

-no me lo puedo creer, Willis, ¿nuestro Willis?-preguntó todavía dudoso

-no, William Shakespeare ¿a ti que te parece?-dijo T.K con sarcasmo

-espera, no me estoy enterando de nada, ¿de qué conocéis a ese tío?-preguntó Sèoras un poco perdido

Los chicos le contaron a Sèoras su aventura en Estados Unidos, de cómo tuvieron que ayudar a Willis a huir de Diaboramon, y cómo tuvieron que librar a Kokomon de ese virus. T.K recordaba esto con un poco de resentimiento, ya que no le gustaba pensar en que Willis le robó un beso a Kari en el puente de Brooklyn.

-vaya, conozco casos de desertores y traidores, pero este se lleva la palma-dijo Sèoras dándole un sorbo a una taza de café

-este…Michael, dijiste que te acogieron unos soldados, ¿de dónde eran? ¿quiénes eran sus líderes?-preguntó O´Connor intrigado

-no lo tengo muy claro, eran dos grupos-empezó el chico-de una cosa estoy seguro, unos eran americanos, los otros, no se…y sus líderes creo recordar que se llamaban Ulysses Grant y Simón…Bolívar o algo así

Al oír estos nombres, Sèoras escupió de repente el café que estaba bebiendo, acto por el cual los niños elegidos se quedaron mirándole extrañados.

-¿Sèoras, por qué has hecho eso?-preguntó T.K

-no sabéis quiénes son esos tipos ¿verdad?-preguntó el ranger a lo que los demás respondieron con miradas de duda

-Ulysses S. Grant, es un general del ejército yanqui-explicó Sèoras un poco tenso-y Simón Bolívar, más conocido como "el Libertador" fue el que logró la independencia de las colonias españolas de Sudamérica, en pocas palabras, es el padre de Bolivia, Venezuela, Colombia, Ecuador y Perú. Dime una cosa Michael, ¿te salvaron los yanquis y los criollos?

-eh….supongo que sí ¿no?-dijo dudando

-pues pidámosles ayuda-dijo Davis decidido

-Davis, por favor, deja tus planes para el Risk, esto es serio-dijo el ranger

-¡¿pero ahora qué he dicho?!-preguntó enfadado

-vamos a ver, date una vuelta por este fuerte y dime qué hay en él-dijo Sèoras

-no se, ¿soldados quizás?-dijo Davis harto

-muy bien, un aplauso para el niño, que ha pensado-decía sarcásticamente mientras aplaudía-¿no te das cuenta de que esto está lleno de soldados españoles y confederados? Estás proponiendo que traigamos a los criollos, que no quieren ver a los españoles ni en pintura; y a los yanquis, que la única manera de reunirles con los sureños es que todos vayan armados, ¿sabes lo que es eso?

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio, el discurso de Sèoras les había dejado muy dudosos, por una parte necesitaban ayuda, pero otra cosa era poder conseguirla, parecía que ni esa crisis de los dos mundos podría unir a la gente al menos una vez.

-Sèoras-dijo O´Connor-escucha, no hay nadie que esté más apegado a la causa sureña que yo, pero si para recobrar el equilibrio de estos "dos mundos", tengo que combatir junto a los yanquis, lo haré

-O´Connor, ¿tú también?-preguntó Sèoras

-si, y yo también, oye, nunca sabremos si funcionará si no lo intentamos-dijo Lakarri decidido

-ahhhhhh-suspiró Sèoras-bueno, de perdidos al río, si no queda otra, lo intentaremos, pero hay que planificarlo bien

Todos se movilizaron para preparar el siguiente plan de su misión.

En otro lugar, un grupo de soldados americanos y rusos se preparaban para un asalto sobre unas trincheras alemanas con la ayuda de tres elegidos: Ken, Yolei y Cody. Vasili se encontraba en un lugar cubierto de las trincheras explicándoles sus funciones.

-bien, Ken tú vas a venir conmigo porque vamos a proporcionar apoyo de francotirador-explicó el ruso-Yolei, seguirás al grupo de asalto para entrar en las trincheras y cuando hayamos entrado y despejado esperad nuevas órdenes

-perdona Vasili, pero tal vez me sentiría mejor si Yolei se quedara-dijo Ken con preocupación

-Ken, puedo hacerlo, además dijiste que me necesitabas a tu lado y eso haré-dijo yolei cogiéndole de la mano

-la chica tiene razón, no es malo que una mujer combata, de hecho más de una vez combatí junto a mi amante en Stalingrado-explicó el soviético

-¿y yo que hago?-preguntó Cody

-tú eres demasiado joven para combatir, así que te quedarás con mi amigo Grigori cuidando de la radio, nos ayudarás con el apoyo de artillería y otras armas-le dijo el ruso

Cuando todos estaban listos, los ruso-americanos y los alemanes empezaron un duelo de artillería que acobardaría hasta al más valiente. Cody se fue con el susodicho Grigori a un puente de mando y se fijó horrorizado una estampa que pronto empeoraría. Vasili, por su parte, entregó a Ken un rifle Mosint-Nagant con mira telescópica y a Yolei una ametralladora ppsh-41. Vasili se acercó a un hombre uniformado.

-comisario Ivanov, las tropas esperan-dijo mientras la artillería rusa, respondía a la alemana

-_da_, camarada Záitsev es el momento, recuerden que es una operación de rescate, a la más mínima complicación, regresen-dijo el comisario

Fueron los minutos más tensos de todos los presentes, de pronto el comisario Ivanov tocó un silbato y gritó "¡Adelante camaradas, por la Madre Patria!". Todos los soldados de la trinchera salieron como almas que lleva el diablo hacia la gloria…o a una muerte gloriosa, las ametralladoras y los fusileros alemanes eliminaban a todo el que intentaba llegar a sus posiciones. Vasili y Ken se ocultaron entre un par de cadáveres, muy a su pesar y comenzaron a abrir fuego.

-¡Boris! ¿para qué quieres esa ametralladora? ¡ÚSALA!-gritó Vasili y el susodicho sacó el bípode de su arma, la colocó en el suelo y comenzó a abrir fuego de supresión.

Mientras, el grupo de asalto en el que se encontraba Yolei, seguía a un grupo de fusileros americanos, las bajas eran ya incontables, el grupo se acercó a la trinchera y comenzó a tirar cócteles molotov. Los alemanes o corrían, o ardían, Yolei aunque dolida tuvo que disparar contra varios soldados enemigos y logró ser una de los pocos que entró en esas trincheras.

Mientras tanto en uno de esos búnkeres nazis, un chico castaño despertaba de su desmayo, se fijó en tres soldados que hablaban y planificaban algo, y en una pistola que había en una mesa, lentamente intentó cogerla pero…

-_nein_-gritó un soldado y le propinó una patada-no se te ocurra volver a hacer eso

-ah-gimió de dolor-Matt, ¿estás despierto?

-más o menos, Tai ¿dónde estamos?-preguntó el mencionado rubio

-no lo sé pero me parece que lo tenemos difícil-se preocupó Tai

Acto seguido apareció un togh-dorcha que fue recibido con el brazo en alto.

-Spealan me manda para deciros que les matéis cuanto antes-dijo el traidor

-_ihre Bestellungen mein herr_ (a sus órdenes señor)-dijo un soldado, cogió su subfusil pero…

-camaradas, nos atacan los _kommunisten_-dijo un soldado que entró de sopetón

-mierda, ya ajustaremos cuentas-dijo el soldado que iba a dispararles-Heirich, Erik, vigilad a estos por nosotros

Vasili, Ken y otro soldado llamado Dimitri Koslov estaban intentando abrir brecha en otra parte de las trincheras, Dimitri lanzó una granada que mató a cuatro alemanes de golpe (n/a: mejor dicho de explosión).

-_Do svidaniya _nazi-dijo Dimitri

-vamos, hay que reunirse con el grupo-dijo Vasili-pero antes, Dimitri manda un mensaje por radio y ordena que cesen el fuego de artillería

Los tres corrieron por las trincheras hasta encontrarse con el grupo de asalto. Ken lo primero que hizo, por supuesto, fue buscar a Yolei. Esta le encontró antes y tras darle un abrazo que casi le revienta le estampó un beso fugaz que le dejó estático.

-lo has hecho muy bien Yolei-dijo cuando logró gesticular palabra

-gracias

-venga hay que rescatar a vuestros amigos-dijo Vasili-_dabai_

El grupo corrió hacia el búnker alemán, colocaron una granada en la puerta y cuando esta reventó Ken entró el primero disparando a un nazi moribundo. Tai no creyó lo que vio.

-¿Ken? ¿eres tú?-preguntó

-Tai, ¿cómo estáis?-dijo Yolei

-creo que es evidente que mal, pero muchas gracias-dijo Matt mientras era desatado

-venga hay que salir de aquí-dijo Ken

Los soldados y el resto de los elegidos salieron de ese búnker con intención de volver a sus posiciones, pero lo que les esperaba a fuera les hizo retirarse…

-¡panzers!-gritó un soldado que fue abatido por los soldados alemanes

-malditos, nos han mandado un jodido convoy-maldijo Vasili

-¿qué vamos a hacer?-preguntó Ken

-no lo se, no tenemos apoyo de tanque, pero…Dimitri, ven aquí-dijo el ruso-manda un mensaje por radio, necesitamos cohetes Katiuska

Dimitri mandó un mensaje por radio pidiendo un ataque y se dirigió a Vasili

-camarada, dicen que tenemos que señalar la posición de los objetivos para realizar los ataques-dijo Dimitri

-mierda, algún voluntario, hay que tirar una bengala para que los cohetes impacten en la zona-dijo Vasili

-yo lo haré-dijo Tai

-pero Tai, ¿estás loco?-preguntó Sora

-alguien tiene que hacerlo-dijo él-dadme unas bengalas

Vasili entregó unas bengalas al mayor Yagami, mientras el resto de soldados le proporcionaban fuego de cobertura ante los continuos disparos de los alemanes, Tai se acercó un poco, prendió las bengalas y salió corriendo. El resto de los soldados y elegidos hicieron lo mismo aunque se exponían a los disparos del enemigo. De las posiciones rusas se divisaron unos cohetes que iban a impactar en las posiciones germanas. Mientras los elegidos y sus acompañantes se tiraron "cuerpo a tierra", los nazis corrían gritando: _laufen für Ihr Leben _(corred por vuestra vida), los cohetes Katiuska acertaron en los panzer alemanes destrozándolos por completo y llevándose con ellos a varios soldados enemigos, el resto logró salvarse corriendo a más no poder.

Ya en las líneas rusas los elegidos se reencontraron como era debido. Como era de esperar, Tai preguntó por su hermana, a lo que Yolei y Ken le contaron toda la historia, por lo menos la parte que ellos se sabían.

-¡¿cómo que capturada?!-preguntó Tai gritando

-tranquilo Tai, Sèoras, Davis y T.K fueron a rescatarla-le intentó calmar Ken

-eso no me consuela, ¿y si fracasan? ¿y si ese tal Sèoras es un traidor?-dijo Tai al borde de un ataque de nervios

-¡te quieres calmar!-gritó Matt dándole un puñetazo, como en los viejos tiempos-estoy seguro de que mi hermano, Davis, y ese tal Sèoras podrán rescatarla lo que debemos hacer es ser pacientes

-si…es verdad Matt-recapacitó Tai-pero ya conoces lo histérico que puedo llegar a ser

-oye, ¿qué te parece si comemos algo?-preguntó Matt con tono otra vez amistoso

-me lo has quitado de la boca-dijo el mayor Yagami

-oye Ken, ¿siempre son así?-preguntó Vasili

-si, ya les conocerás-dijo él

En otro lugar Sèoras se encontraba planificando su próxima jugada acompañado de todos sus amigos.

-bien: Davis, Michael y Lakarri acompañados de unos soldados irán a ese campamento a convencer a los yanquis y a los criollos para que se nos unan, el General Lee se ha ofrecido a acompañaros, creedme si hay alguien que pueda hacer razonar al General Grant es él; O´Connor y el General Jackson irán con otro contingente hacia la posición donde mandé a Ken, Yolei y Cody, os lleváis a Kari; por último T.K y McClellan os quedaréis conmigo en la fortaleza-terminó de explicar Sèoras

-¿cómo? Kari se va-preguntó T.K

-si, así podrán reconocer al peotón antes-explicó el ranger

-entonces yo también voy-dijo el rubio decidido

-no T.K, te necesito aquí por si nos atacan-dijo Sèoras-no te preocupes no estaréis separados mucho tiempo

-está bien, por cierto Michael, necesito preguntártelo ¿sabes dónde están nuestros digimons?-preguntó T.K

-claro, están en una fortaleza como todos ellos-dijo

-perfecto, en cuanto nos reunamos iremos a rescatarles-dijo decidido Sèoras

El grupo de Davis, Michael y Lakarri partió hacia el encuentro de Ulysses Simpson Grant y Simón Bolívar. T.K estaba despidiéndose de Kari, aunque dolorido.

-T.K, no quiero irme-decía Kari abrazándose al rubio

-tranquila Kari, todo saldrá bien, ya verás como pronto volveremos a estar juntos-la consolaba T.K

-T.K, prométeme que no harás ninguna locura-decía la castaña

-te lo prometo

-te quiero mucho T.K-dicho esto Kari le dio un apasionado beso en los labios a T.K

-yo también-dijo él

-Hikari, tenemos que irnos-dijo de repente el General Jackson

Al rato T.K vio triste, cómo su querida Hikari se marchaba con el resto de los soldados confederados y españoles ha buscar al resto de los elegidos, si todo salía bien, pronto volverían a estar reunidos.

* * *

**otra vez, otra vez el grupo separado con esta guerra no dan abasto**

**a ver si se reencuentran y ponen fin a esta pesadilla, sinceramente la historia ke ha contado Michael me ha estremecido hasta a mi O.O**

**¿conseguiran convencer a los yanquis y criollos?**

**¿se reunirá el grupo por fin?**

**¿lograrán rescatar a los digimons?**

**procurare actualizar mas pronto, si la inspiración y los examenes m lo permiten ^^U**

**cuidaos mucho y dejad reviews**


	14. NUNCA ESTUVIMOS PREPARADOS

**buenos dias/noches os voy a subir el 14 ke me ha entrado la vena inspiradora jeje XD**

**el 15 prometo subirlo mas rápido en serio, este fin de semana lo tenéis ;), palabra de honor (otra vez jeje)**

**venga no os entretengo, disfrutadlo**

**

* * *

****Cap.14 NUNCA ESTUVIMOS PREPARADOS**

Amanecía en el fuerte, T.K se levantó perezosamente al ser alumbrado por los rayos del sol del Digimundo, al parecer no era el primero en levantarse ya que la mayoría de los soldados ya estaban montando guardias y practicando en el campo de entrenamiento, Sèoras se encontraba allí con McClellan. T.K pensó en levantarse pero decidió reflexionar un poco, hacía un día que se había separado de Kari y estaba muy preocupado por lo que la pudiera pasar. Cuando el grupo se dividió, otra vez, todos tenían muy clara su misión: Davis y Michael tenían que ayudar a convencer a los yanquis y criollos de que se unieran a su causa, Kari debía ayudar a las tropas del General Jackson a encontrar al resto de los elegidos, y por último, T.K, se quedó en el fuerte con Sèoras y el resto de los soldados disponibles.

En otro sitio lejano a aquel fuerte, se encontraba un regimiento de soldados españoles y sureños marchando al son de una pegadiza canción. Davis y Michael se encontraban caminando con ellos al lado del General Robert E. Lee, conversando tranquilamente.

-¿sabes Michael? Nunca pensé que mi siguiente aventura en el Digimundo fuera así-dijo Davis

-ya, igualmente, ni en mis peores pesadillas me vi en esta situación-dijo Michael

-y lo peor es que V-Mon no está aquí, si no podría hacerle digievolucionar en Raidramon y que nos llevase-decía quejándose

-¿qué dices Davis?-dijo el americano riéndose

-pues que estoy hasta las narices de caminar-se quejaba-en estos días he andado más que en toda mi vida y en la de mi padre puestas juntas

-¿has pensado en llamar a tu agente?-bromeó Michael

-muy gracioso…

Tras esta conversación, Michael decidió preguntarle una cosa al General Lee

-disculpe General, ¿cree que podrá convencer a Grant de que se nos una?

-sinceramente, no lo se-comentó el anciano militar, que iba a caballo-de una manera u otra, seguimos en guerra y aunque lo que nos ha pasado nadie lo tenía previsto será muy difícil limar asperezas entre nosotros…pero no imposible

Michael vio esperanza en las palabras de Lee. El General era un hombre sabio, y conocía el carácter de Ulysses Simpson Grant, tendría que usar todo su carisma para convencerle pero estaba seguro de que lo conseguiría. Y luego estaba la cuestión de los españoles y los criollos, Lakarri, como buen navarro, era optimista y creía ciegamente en sus posibilidades, pero de ahí a convencer a Simón Bolívar y a su ejército de que pelearan junto a los hombres con los que hace poco estaban combatiendo…era harina de otro costal.

En un último lugar del desolado Digimundo otro ejército hispano-sudista marchaba, pero en una zona diferente. El General Jackson, como buen caballero del Sur, se ofreció a llevar a Kari en su caballo y ella aunque con modestia, aceptó. No lejos de ahí una figura observaba desde una distancia prudente con una mira telescópica. Pensó en avisar por radio al centro de mando, pero se fijó en las indumentarias de los soldados, y en cierta chica que iba montada en un caballo con un hombre de mediana edad y barba marrón.

-eh, no disparéis-dijo el chico saliendo de unos arbustos

-¿Ken? ¿eres tú?-preguntó Kari

-Kari, cómo me alegro de que estés bien-dijo el chico

La castaña se bajó del caballo, dio un abrazo amistoso al moreno, y comenzó a preguntar, obviamente, por sus amigos.

-¿cómo están Yolei y Cody? ¿habéis encontrado a mi hermano y a los demás?-preguntaba nerviosa

-tranquila, están bien, todos-dijo Ken-encontramos a los demás y les salvamos

-¿en serio? Quiero verles, por favor Ken llévame con mi hermano

-en seguida

Ken sacó una radio de comunicaciones y comenzó ha hablar con alguien, avisándole de que llegaría con visita…

Cuando llegaron, el panorama era terrible, el terreno se encontraba muerto completamente, con un montón de cráteres provocados por las explosiones de artillería, con los soldados rusos y americanos vigilando las trincheras y los nidos de ametralladora.

-O´Connor, General Jackson deberíais ir a hablar con Vasili y el comisario Ivanov son los dirigentes de este sitio-dijo Ken-Kari, tú ven conmigo

La elegida de la luz siguió al joven Ichijouji, hasta una parte cubierta de la trinchera. Ken abrió una puerta y entró.

-chicos…tenemos visita-dijo Ken sonriente apartándose para dejar entrar a Kari

-¡Kari!-gritó Tai saltando al encuentro de su hermana

-Tai, hermano-dijo emocionada abrazándole

Los demás elegidos hicieron lo mismo con su amiga. Tras los reencuentros, Kari decidió contar lo que ella había pasado en su cautiverio y después de que fuera rescatada…

-entonces, ¿mi hermano se ha quedado con ese tal Sèoras?-preguntó Matt

-si…se quedaron defendiendo el fuerte y yo me vine con el General Jackson y unos cuantos soldados-explicó Kari

-y ¿sabéis algo de los digimons?-preguntó Izzy

-según Michael, están atrapados en una fortaleza-dijo Kari, que presentaba preocupación-pero no sabemos nada más

-pues tenemos que ir a rescatarlos-dijo Tai decidido, como siempre

-pero Tai, no sabemos dónde están-dijo Sora

-¿no ha dicho Kari en una fortaleza?-dijo el mayor Yagami

-si, pero esto está plagado de fortalezas-razonó Matt

-es verdad, lo mejor sería esperar a reencontrarnos con Michael y que él nos guíe-sugirió Izzy

-bueno vale…te haré caso, al fin y al cabo eres el listo-se resignó Tai

Mientras tanto, el grupo de Davis y Michael llegaba a su destino, la mayoría de los presentes, principalmente el General Lee, se encontraban nerviosos, pero había que templar los nervios, no podían ser pusilánimes. El General, Lakarri, Davis y Michael avanzaron dejando a los soldados atrás.

-¡alto! ¿quién va?-preguntó un soldado vestido de uniforme azul

-hemos venido a ver al General Grant-dijo Lee

-¿quién le reclama?-preguntó el soldado

-El General Robert E. Lee-dijo quitándose su sombrero gris

El soldado no cabía en su asombro y fue corriendo a su tienda de mando. Al cabo de unos minutos, volvió dando permiso al General y al resto para pasar a la tienda de mando yanqui.

-General Lee, no esperaba verle por aquí-dijo un hombre con barba marrón y más joven que Lee

-yo tampoco, sobre todo después de lo que hemos vivido estos últimos días-dijo el general yanqui

-no me lo diga…se han encontrado con monstruos-dijo el anciano general

-demasiado certero para adivinar, ¿los habéis visto?-preguntó un hombre vestido de general y con un mostacho negro

-perdón, ¿nos conocemos?-preguntó el sureño

-disculpe, soy Simón Bolívar (n/a: no voy a poner el nombre completo porque es largo de narices O.O)-dijo el hombre estrechándole la mano al General Lee

-¿tú eres el que dirige a los independentistas de las Américas?-preguntó de repente Lakarri

-en parte…-respondió simplemente-y tú eres…

-Otsoa Lakarri, soy un miliciano de Navarra-dijo él

-bueno, que nos desviamos del tema principal-irrumpió Michael-General Grant ¿se acuerda de mí?

-si, Michael, me acuerdo perfectamente-dijo él

Michael comenzó a contar la historia y cuando terminó…

-…por eso necesitamos toda la ayuda posible-terminó Michael

-pero Michael…-dijo Grant

-…¿nos estás pidiendo que nos unamos a nuestros enemigos?-terminó Bolívar

-¿pero es que no podéis dejar de lado vuestra estúpida rivalidad?-gritó Davis, lo que provocó un silencio sepulcral-sabemos que es muy duro unirse a alguien contra el que has luchado durante mucho tiempo, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que el mundo está descontrolado, hemos venido a presentar la única posibilidad de restaurarlo todo y la menospreciáis

-Davis tiene razón-dijo Michael-no podemos ignorar lo que pasa y quedarnos tan anchos, aunque sólo sea por esta vez, enterrad el hacha de guerra

-¿nos dejáis un momento solos por favor?-pidió el General Lee

Los chicos elegidos se retiraron pensando en si había algo de esperanza en todo esto, esperaron unos quince minutos como si fueran quince horas hasta que salieron los generales.

-hemos decidido hacer un acuerdo-dijo el General Grant

-lucharemos juntos una vez más-dijo Bolívar

-eso es fantástico, verás cuando se entere Sèoras-comentó Davis

O´Connor se fue a buscar a los soldados, y al poco tiempo estos entraron en el campamento. Era extraño para todos verse en esa situación, pero al fin y al cabo, todos ellos fueron compatriotas en su tiempo, y podían volver a serlo por lo menos una vez más…

Sèoras se encontraba con T.K en el campo de entrenamiento intentando enseñarle a este cómo usar bien un fusil.

-¡NO, NO Y MIL VECES NO!-gritó el ranger

-pero ¿qué he hecho mal?-preguntó T.K

-si usas así la bayoneta, lo único que conseguirás es que el enemigo se ría de ti y después, que te maten-le explicó

-vale, cómo lo hago-preguntó el rubio

-tienes que empujar con el brazo derecho y cargar todo el peso sobre el izquierdo, así-dijo Sèoras y apuñaló fuertemente a un pelele de trapo que tenían para practicar

T.K siguió probando más veces, pero ninguno de los que quedaban en el fuerte se esperaban lo que estaba por venir.

-eh, mira ¿qué es eso?-preguntó un vigía señalando a un objeto extraño de los bosques

-pues…yo diría que…¡UN CAÑÓN!-gritó pero no les dio tiempo a reaccionar ya que ese cañón, que en realidad era un tanque tiger alemán, disparó contra ellos

-¡NOS ATACAN, TODOS A LAS ARMAS!-gritó McClellan desde una torre

De pronto, como por arte de magia salieron soldados alemanes de entre los bosques armados hasta los dientes con incluso artillería. Estos empezaron a disparar contra la guarnición que no se rendía ante nada a pesar de estar en desventaja.

-T.K ven conmigo, coge el fusil-dijo Sèoras

-pero si no me has enseñado cómo disparar-dijo T.K

-así-dicho esto, Sèoras disparó a un soldado alemán y con un rápido movimiento de muñeca, tiró del cerrojo, la bala salió, lo volvió a empujar y lo colocó-es muy simple, pero recuerda, tienes cinco disparos

-vale

En los muros las cosas se complicaban cada vez más, los cañones defensivos apenas podían con los soldados atacantes. Los soldados de la guarnición no se alejaban de su posición, pero morían muchos. De pronto abajo, unos soldados españoles empezaron a notar temblores, entonces, del suelo salieron unas criaturas con un taladro por nariz que comenzaron a atacar a los indefensos soldados.

-¡¿qué coño es eso?!-preguntó McClellan

-son Drimogemons-se apresuró a contestar T.K

-esto pinta muy feo-dijo Sèoras-¡rápido, retiraos dentro del fuerte!

Los soldados obedecieron y llegaron al interior que procurarían defender, pero los soldados alemanes, apoyados por los Drimogemons entraron al instante desaciéndose de toda resistencia. Sèoras, McClellan, T.K y otros veinte soldados se ocultaron en una última posición dentro del fuerte.

-esto es peor que El Álamo-dijo Sèoras

-Sèoras, estamos listos-dijo McClellan-si es necesario moriremos

-McClellan, si hubiera una oportunidad de victoria os pediría que lucharais hasta el final conmigo delante-dijo el ranger-pero ahora, sería perder vidas en vano

-¿entonces…?

-nos entregaremos todos…menos tú-dijo él

-yo, ¿por qué?-preguntó McClellan

-porque necesito que busques al General Jackson y le comentes lo sucedido, estoy seguro de que nos llevarán a una fortaleza cercana donde nos recluirán-dijo Sèoras

-está bien-aceptó el irlandés

McClellan se escondió y T.K se dirigió a Sèoras

-¿este es tu plan? ¿rendirte?-le preguntó

-si, pero creo que los japoneses tenéis una opción mejor en estos casos ¿no?...-le dijo Sèoras

-¡no! No me pienso hacer el _harakiri_-dijo T.K molesto

-ni yo tampoco, escucha T.K, si luchamos ahora moriremos, y nuestras muertes serán en vano; en cambio si nos rendimos ahora, sobreviviremos y es probable que tengamos otra oportunidad de luchar-le explicó Sèoras-¿sabes? si te soy sincero, Gennai nunca creyó que estuvierais preparados, incluso dudaba de mí

-ya veo por qué-dijo simplemente T.K

Los soldados desbloquearon la puerta y los nazis entraron dando culatazos. Sèoras y T.K tiraron las armas y fueron apresados junto con los otros soldados por aquellos alemanes, todos menos uno…

* * *

**hay ke ver, Willis se ha vuelto a adelantar, no debieron dejar la guarnición con tan pocos soldados ¬¬**

**más le vale a McClellan encontrar ayuda si no quiere ke esto acabe mal...mejor dicho, peor.**

**¿a dónde van a llevar a los prisioneros?**

**¿podrá McClellan conseguir ayuda?**

**¿qué les esperan a TK y a Sèoras en su "prisión"?**

**antes de nada, queria dar las gracias a los ke habéis seguido mi fic desde el principio ^^ tanto a los ke habéis colgado reviews como a los ke no.**

**muchas gracias de verdad por darme apoyo ^^**


	15. NO CEDEREMOS JAMÁS

**bueno, como ya prometí cuelgo el capitulo 15 ^^ gracias por la paciencia**

**y también gracias a Light of Hope por ser l ke ha dejado un nuevo review, m alegra seber ke tengo más lectores ^^**

**y sin entreteneros más os dejo leer n paz, spero ke no m saliera muy corto...**

**

* * *

**

**Cap.15 NO CEDEREMOS JAMÁS**

Los últimos rayos de luz del Digimundo se ocultaban cerca de las posiciones rusas, ya se había producido un cambio de guardia y uno de los soldados presentes se acercó al camino al ver una figura tambaleándose.

-¡alto! ¿quién va?-preguntó preparando su arma

-por favor baja el arma-pidió el hombre que se tambaleaba

-¿quién eres? ¿a qué has venido?-volvió a preguntar el ruso

-estoy buscando a Thomas "Stonewall" Jackson, me consta que le vieron por aquí-dijo el hombre

-si, está aquí ¿quieres verle?

-si, por favor-pidió una vez más

El soldado ruso ayudó a caminar al otro soldado y le llevó al lugar donde se encontraban el resto de los elegidos.

-disculpad-pidió permiso el soldado ruso-¿alguien conoce a este tipo?

-pero si es…-dijo Ken

-¡McClellan!-gritó O´Connor

McClelan se desmayó debido al cansancio, O´Connor le recogió e intentó tumbarle en una mesa. Los elegidos, y en especial Kari que tenía un mal presentimiento, estuvieron pendientes del soldado confederado, hasta que despertó.

-¡O´Connor! Que alegría verte-dijo McClellan

-McClellan ¿qué narices haces aquí? ¿no tendrías que estar en la fortaleza?-preguntó O´Connor

-y estaba…pero pasó algo-dijo entrecortado

-McClellan, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿dónde están Sèoras y T.K?-preguntó Kari asustada

-les han…capturado-dijo McClellan-Sèoras me pidió que viniera aquí a buscar ayuda

-¡¿cómo?! ¿por quién ha sido capturado mi hermano?-preguntó Matt entre asustado y enfadado

-no lo sé, lo que si sé es dónde están recluidos-dijo McClellan

-pues ¿a qué esperamos? hay que rescatarles-dijo Tai

-esperad-dijo McClellan-esa "prisión está llena de enemigos y no podéis entrar y pasar "como Pedro por su casa"

-pero tampoco podemos quedarnos sentados y esperar a que les maten-dijo Matt

El grupo se quedó en silencio sin tener muy claro qué debían hacer, por un lado no podían dejar a T.K y a Sèoras a merced de esos desgraciados.

-una cosa está clara, si Willis es capaz de hacer lo que Kari nos ha dicho-dijo Izzy-dejarles con él es mandarles a la muerte

-tengo un plan-dijo O´Connor-si mandáramos a nuestras tropas, ellos se defenderían mejor ante un ataque, pero si entramos de incógnito…la cosa cambiaría

-¿qué estás proponiendo?-preguntó Tai

-propongo que unos pocos de nuestros hombres vayan a esa fortaleza y les rescaten-dijo O´Connor-algo rápido y sencillo: entrar, rescatarles y salir; pan comido

-no es mal plan-dijo Tai-pero ¿quiénes van a ir?

-quiero al menos a cuatro hombres en el puente de mando dentro de media hora-dijo O´Connor y se marchó

Kari se encontraba sola llorando de preocupación, recordaba con miedo las historias que contó Michael acerca de lo que hacía Willis con sus prisioneros y temía que hiciera algo de eso con T.K

-Kari ¿estás bien?-preguntó Yolei apareciendo como de la nada

-no Yolei, T.K está capturado y no sé lo que le van ha hacer-decía llorando

-venga Kari, no te preocupes, T.K es muy fuerte y además Sèoras está con él-la tranquilizaba Yolei

-pero ya te he contado cómo es Willis, él ya no tiene piedad por nada y dudo que la vaya a tener con T.K-decía Kari

-Kari, tú dijiste que Willis no os quería a vosotros dos muertos, no te preocupes, ya verás como pronto os volvéis a ver-dijo Yolei

Kari se tranquilizó un poco, pero eso no hizo que dejara de estar preocupada por su, en teoría, novio.

En otro lugar, unos soldados alemanes llevaban orgullosos a un número de prisioneros haca las celdas, entre ellos T.K y Sèoras. Los nazis cogieron a los dos chicos y los tiraron en una celda mientras se llevaban al resto de los soldados presos.

-¡no tengáis miedo chicos!-gritó Sèoras, pero se ganó un escupitajo de un soldado

-vaya con tu plan…-se quejó T.K-ahora nunca saldremos de aquí

-sinceramente, coincido con Davis-añadió Sèoras

-¿en qué?-preguntó T.K

-en que no te pega el emblema de la esperanza

-¿pero tú has visto esto? Estamos atrapados, incomunicados y a merced de unos locos-dijo T.K

-silencio-dijo Sèoras mirando a otro lado

-encima no me mandes callar-gritó T.K

-¡cállate! No estamos solos-dijo Sèoras fijándose en el rincón más oscuro de la celda-¿quién anda ahí?

-T.K ¿eres tú?-dijo una vocecita que T.K en seguida reconoció

¡PATAMON!-gritó corriendo hacia su digimon

Patamon voló hacia los brazos de su compañero, el cual se le caían las lágrimas de alegría. Acto seguido el resto de los digimons salieron de su escondite.

-chicos, ¿pero qué hacéis aquí?-preguntó T.K

-lo mismo podríamos preguntarte a ti-dijo Gatomon

-digamos que estamos aquí por descuidados-dijo Sèoras metiéndose en la conversación

-¿y tú quién eres?-preguntó Tentomon

-él es Sèoras, es un amigo nuestro y de Gennai, nos ha estado ayudando desde lo de la Chispa Digital-explicó T.K

-un placer conoceros-dijo el ranger

T.K y Sèoras estuvieron contando a los digimons todo lo que les había pasado desde que se separaron (obviamente sólo la parte que ellos se sabían): el ataque en El Álamo, el encuentro con los confederados, el secuestro de Kari, la ayuda de los españoles, la traición de Willis… Los digimons poco pudieron contar, simplemente que tras la destrucción de la Chispa retrocedieron en sus digievoluciones y fueron derrotados por los digimons de Dragomon.

Mientras tanto en las posiciones rusas…

-a ver ¡firmes!-gritó O´Connor

Todos los presentes se pusieron firmes

-capitán O´Connor-dijo McClellan-ya tenemos quiénes vamos a ir a rescatar a Sèoras y T.K

-supongo que diciendo "vamos" te habrás incluido, ¿quiénes vais?-preguntó

-vamos: Ken, Vasili, Matt y yo-explicó McClellan

-muy bien, tenéis permiso para partir-dijo el capitán-coged vuestras cosas y si necesitáis despediros de alguien, este es el momento

Ken fue junto a Yolei, la cual se enteró enseguida de que Ken se iba a rescatar a los chicos.

-Ken, por favor tienes que volver con T.K-decía Yolei-Kari está destrozada

-te prometo que le traeré amor-dijo Ken y abrazó a Yolei

-y también ten cuidado

-tranquila, ni se darán cuenta de lo que les pasó-dijo Ken muy seguro de sí mismo

Ken dio un beso en los labios a Yolei y se fue con los demás hacia la prisión donde retenían a sus amigos.

-Yolei, ¿cómo no me contaste esto?-dijo una voz de repente

-¿eh? Kari, hola…¿qué haces aquí?-dijo Yolei sin escapatoria

-nada, quería despedirme de los chicos, pero ya veo que ya lo estabas haciendo tú-dijo con una mirada pícara

-anda, vamos que te lo explicaré

Ya de madrugada T.K, Sèoras y los digimons se encontraban dormidos, pero de pronto un par de soldados entraron en la celda despertaron a Sèoras a patadas y se le llevaron a rastras. Entraron en una habitación y le ataron a una silla.

-muy bien soldados, ahora retiraos-ordenó un joven encapuchado-así que tú eres Sèoras, es un honor conocerte

-vaya vaya Spealan-dijo Sèoras distante-¿o debería llamarte Willis? Es que me lío

-no hace falta que crees un muro de hormigón para que no hablemos…-dijo Willis

-yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo cerdo traidor-dijo Sèoras, pero recibió un puñetazo

-muéstrame más respeto-exigió-ahora, vayamos al grano, dime donde están el resto de los elegidos

-no tengo ni idea-dijo simplemente-de todas maneras ¿crees que te lo diría así por las buenas?

-ya veremos-Willis retrocedió hasta una mesa y cogió un cuchillo, rajó la camisa de Sèoras y le hizo un corte poco profundo en el pecho-¿y bien?

-ah, mátame si te sale de las narices pero no te voy a decir nada-dijo desafiante Sèoras

Willis se hartó y comenzó a desquitarse dándole puñetazos a Sèoras, pero el tenía la voluntad más afilada que su bayoneta y no soltó prenda aun estando herido por semejante cantidad de golpes.

-se acabó, no me sirves-dijo Willis mientras se lavaba las manos-está amaneciendo, tú y tus amiguitos…seréis fusilados al alba ¡lleváoslo, y traedme al otro!

Un par de soldados se llevaron a Sèoras con el resto de los soldados, y al poco rato, aparecieron con T.K, repitiendo el mismo ritual que con Sèoras, Willis se acercó a él y le comenzó a hablar.

-bueno, Takeru la última vez no pudimos hablar detenidamente, pero ahora si-dijo Willis

-¿qué es lo que quieres rata?

-vaya, ¿qué modales son esos? Yo te hablo a ti con buenas maneras y tú me insultas-dijo Willis haciéndose el indignado-en fin, quiero que me respondas ¿aceptarás mi respuesta de unirte a mí?

-cuando los sapos sepan tocar la guitarra-dijo T.K-jamás me uniré a ti, y Kari tampoco

-sabía que dirías eso, por eso preparé…un plan B-dijo maliciosamente

-¿qué quieres decir?-preguntó T.K un poco asustado

-ahora lo sabrás-dijo Willis y se dirigió a un soldado-ve y busca al doctor Waldemar Hoven, dile que traiga su "medicina" jejeje

Mientras tanto Sèoras y los demás soldados fueron llevados por unos soldados franceses hacia un patio para su fusilamiento. Los soldados fueron colocados en fila frente al típico paredón y mientras un oficial alemán les sentenciaba Sèoras no perdía la confianza y alentaba a los soldados aunque estaban ante una muerte segura.

Un hombre apareció en la sala donde se encontraban Willis y T.K, y dirigiéndose al primero…

-_Heil Hitler-_dijo el hombre haciendo un salud a la romana

-_ Heil Hitler_-repitió Willis haciendo el mismo gesto-¿trajiste lo que te pedí?

-sí, aquí está dijo mostrando una jeringuilla y un frasco con un extraño contenido-pero a lo mejor no produce los efectos deseados

-con tal de que sirva para lo que lo necesito…-dijo Willis metiendo en la jeringuilla el contenido y acercándose a T.K-tranquilo T.K, sólo te dolerá un segundo

-¿qué vas ha hacer?-preguntó asustado

-pronto lo sabrás…-Willis tiró de la cabeza del indefenso T.K mostrando su vena carótida, entonces Willis aprovechó para inyectarle la sustancia…T.K cayó inconsciente a los pocos segundos

El pelotón francés estaba ya listo, sólo hacía falta la orden de disparo

-¡pelotón! ¡carguen armas!-gritó el oficial

-Dios mío, fusilado por franceses, y ¿qué llevo puesto? Una camisa blanca ¿qué es esto, un cuadro de Goya? (n/a: véase "los fusilamientos del 3 de mayo" de Francisco de Goya)-gritó Sèoras

-¡apunten!

- chicos, aguantad, conservad vuestra dignidad

Los soldados condenados miraron con odio a los gabachos que les iban a ejecutar, Sèoras alzó los brazos y gritó: "¡VENGA DISPARAD MARICAS!". Los disparos se oyeron en todo el valle, lo curioso fue…que ningún oficial enemigo dio la orden de disparo

* * *

**uy uy uy O.O esto m huele muy mal... no, muy mal no... lo siguiente XD**

**no me maten si les dejo con demasiada intriga, pero me gusta dejar a veces a la gente n ascuas muajjajajajaja ke malo soy**

**trankilos no m tiren piedras aun, ke pronto colgaré la conti, en serio ;)**

**¿qué narices le han hecho a TK?**

**¿habrán muerto de verdad Sèoras y los soldados O.O?**

**¿dónde están Ken, Matt, McClellan y Vasili cuando se les necesita T.T?**

**gracias x leer, dejen reviews ^^**

**bye**


	16. LA PUÑALADA DE WILLIS

**Bueno, aprovecho colgando este capi, para decir que tardare n colgar l siguiente debido a ke esta semana m tocan los examenes d evaluación y voy a tener ke empollar como un loco T_T**

**bueno sin mas ke decir os dejo l capi, espero ke m haya kedado a vuestro gusto ;) aunke es un poco...bueno, leedlo y juzgad**

**

* * *

****Cap.16 LA PUÑALADA DE WILLIS**

Tras los disparos, Sèoras tenía una expresión de dolor en la cara y los ojos fuertemente cerrados, pero, estaba de pie y con los brazos alzados pero los acercó a su pecho y se dio cuenta de una cosa…ESTABA VIVO. ¿cómo era posible? Habían disparado a bocajarro, Sèoras abrió los ojos, y su cara cambió de expresión a asombrado cuando vio que…todos los soldados franceses estaban muertos.

-¿pero qué coño ha pasado?-se preguntó a sí mismo

Sèoras y los otros soldados se fijaron además que el oficial alemán que iba a ordenar el disparo estaba arrastrándose por el suelo agonizando de dolor. Un disparo venido de la nada acabó completamente con su vida.

-¿quién ha disparado?-preguntó Sèoras

-he sido yo-dijo una voz de repente

-¡McClellan!-gritó Sèoras dándole un abrazo a su amigo-cómo me alegro de verte

-menos mal que llegamos a tiempo-dijo Ken

-¡Ken, estás vivo!-dijo el ranger pero se fijó que había dos personas más que él no conocía-¿y vosotros quiénes sois?

-yo soy Yamato Ishida, el hermano de T.K-dijo alzándole la mano

-ah, tú eres Matt, encantado, T.K habla mucho de ti-dijo Sèoras estrechándole la mano

-así que tú eres el famoso Sèoras, un placer conocerte-dijo respondiéndole el gesto

-y tú eres…-dijo señalando al último salvador

-Vasili Grigorievich Záitsev, francotirador del ejército rojo-dijo el mencionado y Sèoras puso una gran cara de asombro

-¿tú eres Vasili Záitsev?-preguntó asombrado

-¿le conoces?-preguntó Ken

-¿tú no sabes quién es este tipo verdad?-preguntó Sèoras a Ken-este hombre, aquí donde le ves, es el responsable de haber matado a más de 200 alemanes en Stalingrado, es un honor conocerte

-oíd, no se si lo recordáis pero…tenemos que irnos de aquí-dijo McClellan

-antes, hay que rescatar a T.K y a los digimons-dijo Sèoras

-¿los digimons están aquí?-preguntaron Matt y Ken a la vez

Sèoras no respondió porque le parecía obvia la respuesta, se dirigió al cadáver del oficial muerto y le sacó un llavero con siete llaves.

-a ver: Ken, coge estas llaves y saca a los digimons, entra baja por unas escaleras y en un sitio con muchas celdas…búscales; Matt, tú y vosotros cuatro venís conmigo a rescatar a T.K; McClellan y Vasili, vosotros os lleváis al resto a un lugar seguro, cerca de la entrada, allí nos reuniremos todos-dicho esto Sèoras deseó suerte a todos y cada cual se fue por su camino

-oye Sèoras, ¿cómo narices vamos a entrar con esa vigilancia?-preguntó Matt

-ahí está la respuesta-dijo señalando a los cadáveres, a lo que Matt le respondió con una mirada de duda

Sèoras y los demás se cambiaron de ropa para pasar inadvertidos. Él se puso el uniforme del oficial nazi y el resto, los franceses.

-la verdad, si no fuera tan macabro, me atrevería a decir que me queda bien-dijo ajustándose la gorra

-¿en serio? Me alegro por ti porque con este maldito uniforme me siento ridículo-dijo Matt colocándose la casaca azul del uniforme napoleónico

-no te equivoques Matt-dijo Sèoras-no es el uniforme jeje

-¡¿cómo has dicho?!-preguntó indignado

-tranquilo rubio, es sólo una broma-dijo riendo

-hablando así me recuerdas a mi amigo Tai

Ken se encontraba un poco desorientado por la confusa fortaleza, más de una vez estuvo a punto de ser descubierto por soldados pero por suerte para él, sabía esconderse bien. Tras diez insufribles minutos, encontró la escalera de la que Sèoras le habló y bajó con intención de encontrar a los digimons.

-Wormon, chicos ¿estáis ahí?-preguntaba susurrando a las celdas

-Ken, Ken, ¿eres tú?-preguntó una voz

-¡Wormon! Menos mal que estás bien-dijo sacando las llaves, y tras seis intentos (n/a: ¿por qué siempre en estos casos, la última es la opción correcta ¬¬?) logró abrir la condenada puerta

-Ken, sabría que vendrías-dijo Wormon lanzándose a él

-Ken, ¿dónde está T.K?-preguntó Patamon

-no lo sé, Sèoras iba a buscarle-explicó-venga, tenemos que irnos

Sèoras, Matt y los soldados anduvieron por un pasillo, hasta que encontraron a un soldado que tenía pinta de novato.

-¡soldado, firme!-gritó Sèoras, mientras pensaba "siempre quise decir eso" y el soldado se uso firme en un microsegundo-necesito saber dónde han llevado al prisionero japonés

-si señor, tengo entendido que se lo llevaron a la sala de interrogatorios del fondo-explicó el soldado

-muchas gracias, ahora descanse-dijo Sèoras-_Heil Hitler_

_-Heil Hitler-_respondió el soldado

El grupo se retiró en dirección hacia dicha sala

-¿era necesario que dijeras eso?-preguntó Matt

-había que aparentar…-explicó el ranger-no creas que me siento orgulloso ¬¬

Al llegar, Sèoras entró a la cabeza, pero un soldado les paró.

-_achtung_, identificación-dijo él

-si, espera, la tengo aquí-sin que se diera cuenta el soldado, Sèoras sacó una pistola con silenciador y le mató sin remisión, quedaba otro soldado, que se dio cuenta de la situación, pero cuando preparó su subfusil Sèoras alzó el brazo, apuntó y disparó su arma.

Sèoras la soltó inmediatamente y junto con Matt, fueron a desatar a T.K de esa silla…

-T.K, T.K, despierta-decía su hermano dándole pequeñas bofetadas

-ahhh, ¡¿Matt?!-dijo T.K mareado

-si, soy yo-decía contento por haberse reencontrado con T.K

-rápido, hay que irse-dijo Sèoras-pero antes…a por nuestros objetos personales

Matt ayudó a T.K a incorporarse mientras seguía a Sèoras. Entraron en una habitación donde se encontraban todos los objetos requisados por los hombres de Willis.

-T.K toma-dijo Sèoras pasándole su D-3 y su D-Terminal, aprovechó y se quitó ese uniforme nazi y se puso su chaqueta gris de la caballería confederada, cogió su fusil, sable, bayoneta, revólver y se puso su sombrero-venga, ahora sí, vámonos

Recorrieron sin inconvenientes los pasajes del fuerte, pero T.K caminaba débil y eso dificultaba la huída.

-¿T.K te encuentras bien?-preguntó Sèoras

-si, sólo estoy un poco mareado-dijo simplemente él

Al rato, lograron reunirse en el punto de encuentro, Matt se alegró muchísimo de encontrarse de nuevo con Gabumon, pero ahora no había tiempo para saludos, historias; por eso, sin más preámbulos, corrieron hacia las trincheras rusas. Dos horas llevaban caminando pero pararon en seguida, T.K no se encontraba bien…

-T.K, no tienes buena cara-comentó Ken

-no…la verdad es que no-dijo, pero al instante de terminar, T.K vomitó en el suelo y sin poder aguantarse, se derrumbó

¡T.K!-gritaron Ken, Sèoras y Matt mientras el resto mantenía en él su atención

-me…me…quemo por dentro…-decía balbuceando

-a ver…-Sèoras le puso su mano en la frente pero la apartó inmediatamente-Dios mío, está ardiendo

-¡¿qué le pasa?!-preguntaba Matt escandalizado

-no lo se, necesita ver a un médico-dijo Sèoras-Vasili, ¿a cuanto estamos de nuestras posiciones?

-a una hora más o menos si vamos rápido-explicó el ruso

-pues ¿a qué estamos esperando…?-dijo Matt

T.K fue cogido por Sèoras y su hermano y todos fueron a paso ligero hacia las posiciones rusas. El estado de T.K era preocupante, tenía tiritonas y estaba ardiendo literalmente por la fiebre. Por fin llegaron al destino, Vasili se adelantó y anunció su llegada, pero pronto aparecieron Matt y Sèoras cargando a T.K y desesperados por encontrar un sitio donde atenderle como pudieran. Entonces, McClellan irrumpió en el sitio donde por suerte o por desgracia, estaban el resto de los elegidos.

-rápido, por aquí-entró el irlandés gritando

-pero ¿qué pasa?-preguntó Tai

-servicio médico-dijo de pronto Sèoras entrando

-¿T.K? ¿qué le pasa?-preguntó Kari muy preocupada

-no lo sabemos-dijo Sèoras-¿QUÉ PASA, NO HAY NINGÚN MÉDICO POR AQUÍ?

-eh…yo, supongo-dijo Joe no muy seguro

-¿eres médico?-preguntó

-no, estudio medicina…

-me vale, soy Sèoras, el que fue capturado junto con T.K

-yo Joe Kiddo elegido de la sinceridad-dijo él y se dispuso a examinar a T.K-es extraño, tiene una fiebre altísima ¿qué más le ha pasado?

-aparte de la fiebre y los mareos…vomitó hace no mucho-dijo Matt

-podría ser gastroenteritis pero…-dijo no muy seguro Joe

-¡un momento!-dijo Sèoras alarmado-¿qué demonios es esto?

Joe se fijó en una especie de foco de infección morado en el cuello de T.K, lo peor era que no encontraba ninguna respuesta a esa infección. Pero como si el destino quisiera que lo supieran, Izzy abrió el ordenador…

-¡chicos tengo un mensaje!-gritó y todos los presentes, menos Joe, Sèoras, Kari, y evidentemente T.K; corrieron hacia el ordenador-es un mensaje de video, voy a aceptar

-¿os sorprende verme?-Willis apareció en la pantalla del portátil de Izzy

-WILLIS-gritaron todos

-la verdad, nunca me esperé que eludierais mi seguridad y os fugarais así sin más-dijo él entre malévolas risas

-Tú maldito, ¿qué le has hecho a T.K?-gritó Sèoras encolerizado

-nada, aún…-dijo él-veréis, T.K se negó a unirse a mí, y la verdad yo o lo consigo todo o no consigo nada, por eso he echado mano de un regalito de mis amigos los alemanes...-de pronto mostró una jeringuilla

-el cuello…¿qué le has inyectado?-preguntó Sèoras entre enfadado y preocupado

-un suero creado por mi amigo el doctor Waldemar Hoven…un veneno…mortal-tras esto los presentes se helaron del susto-pero tranquilos, es a largo plazo, tenéis unas 48 horas hasta que T.K vaya al otro barrio-dijo sin ningún tipo de tacto

-¡MALDITO SEAS!-gritó Matt con todas sus fuerzas

-eh, pero viene la parte mejor: hay un antídoto, lo tengo yo-empezó a decir-si queréis que T.K sobreviva tendréis que hacer lo siguiente: 1º T.K y Kari se unirán a mis togh-dorcha. 2º vosotros os rendiréis y seréis esclavos del señor Dragomon. 3º Sèoras y sus soldados rebeldes depondrán sus armas incondicionalmente.

-¿tenemos elección?-preguntó Tai fríamente

-sí, aceptarlo o esperar a que T.K muera-dijo él pero de pronto se dirigió al ranger-Sèoras, si elegís la segunda opción…métele un tiro a T.K será más rápido y sufrirá menos jajaja

-no si antes te lo meto a ti cabrón-le gritó

-ah, y no me iré sin deciros los síntomas, tiene tres fases: 1ª fiebre, vómitos, algún espasmo… 2ª delirios, pérdida de la consciencia, tiritonas… 3ª pérdida momentánea de la visión, dificultad respiratoria, parálisis muscular y por último…LA MUERTE, y no os preocupéis…no es contagioso jajajaja-dicho esto la pantalla se apagó

Después del mensaje de Willis todos los presente estaban en silencio, pero este, fue roto a lo bestia por Sèoras…

-MALDITO HIJO DE PUTAAAAAAA-gritó sin control alguno

-pero ¿cómo ha podido?-gritó Matt-como le encuentre me lo cargo

-¡no, T.K por qué!-empezó a llorar Kari-no te mueras T.K…

Tai se acercó a su hermana, y aunque no supiera qué hacer en un momento así, la abrazó y ella siguió llorando protegida por su hermano mayor. T.K era consciente de lo que pasaba s su alrededor y aunque tenía la respiración acelerada, y tal como dijo Willis le daban espasmos, tuvo las energías suficientes para decir: "Kari, no te preocupes, saldré de esta". Sèoras miró eso entre enternecido y triste, sabía que el optimismo era fundamental en un momento así, pero eso no cambiaba la realidad…

-escuchad, sé que no sería el mejor momento pero tengo algo que os puede animar-dijo Sèoras, entonces salió a fuera y dando un silbido, todos los digimons entraron corriendo hacia sus copañeros.

Todos los niños elegidos abrazaron a sus compañeros digitales y Gatomon se preguntaba por qué Kari estaba tan triste. De pronto, apareció Patamon, que se preocupó al ver a T.K así

-¿qué le pasa a T.K?-preguntó el digimon

-verás Patamon…-comenzó Matt

-…T.K corre peligro de muerte-completó Sèoras

* * *

**en fin, esta vez Willis se ha pasado Ò.Ó, pero esto le reventará en la cara...tarde o temprano**

**si TK esta envenenadolo unico ke se puede hacer s esperar y ke Dios le pille confesado...NO NO y NO habra una solución...**

**¿podrán salvar Sèoras y los elegidos la vida de TK?**

**¿cómo reaccionará Patamon ante la noticia?**

**y sobre todo...¿qué hará kari si ocurre...lo peor? 0.o**

**dejad reviews y nos vemos n l proximo.**

**cuidaos mucho ;)**


	17. LA MARCHA DE LA CABALLERÍA

**no creais ke os abandone, ni a vosotros ni al fic, pero esos malditos examenes -.-U**

**bueno, dejare de poner escusas tontas...y os pasaré el capi espero ke os guste ^^**

**de todas meneras siento l retraso**

**

* * *

****Cap.17 LA MARCHA DE LA CABALLERÍA**

Patamon no pudo creer lo que oyó, T.K se iba a morir y él no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo, se sentía más impotente aún al no poder hacer nada ahora, apenas podía hablar…

-pero…¿por qué?-preguntó con hilo de voz

-un veneno…-se apresuró a decir Sèoras-parece que Willis nos la ha metido doblada…

-Patamon ¿estás ahí?-preguntó T.K intentando localizar a su amigo

-sí T.K, soy yo-dijo con hilo de voz

-tranquilo, verás como salgo de esta-intentó tranquilizar a su compañero digimon pero se le notaba débil

Entonces, Sèoras se retiró del lugar mientras era observado por todos, nadie le detuvo. Era normal su acción y la situación en la que se encontraban todos, T.K se estaba muriendo y la única manera de salvarle era siendo derrotados.

Sèoras caminó errante por las líneas de trincheras y se paró en un lugar, observó desde ese foso el desolado paisaje y sin quererlo, palpó un bolsillo del que sacó una vieja pitillera de metal de la que a su vez sacó una faria y casi inconscientemente, cogió de otro de sus bolsillos un mechero de gasolina. Lo encendió y tranquilamente se enfrascó en sus pensamientos mientras fumaba…

-joven Sèoras, ¿quién te dio ese tabaco?-preguntó una voz al lado suyo

-¿eh? General Jackson, no le he oído llegar-dijo Sèoras sorprendido-me lo dio uno de los chicos de la brigada de Kelly, ¿quiere?

-no, prefiero fumar en pipa-dijo el general sacándose una pipa y colocando hojas de tabaco en ella-ah, gran aroma el del tabaco de Alabama ¿no?

-supongo que sí-dijo cabizbajo

-el capitán O´Connor me ha contado lo que pasó-dijo Stonewall

-mi general…no soporto pensar que Takeru se está muriendo y…que yo tenga parte de culpa-decía el ranger

-¿de qué hablas?

-tal vez si yo hubiera planificado mejor la defensa del fuerte, o si hubiera hecho caso a ese Willis…tal vez todo habría cambiado, no soportaba ver las caras de angustia y dolor de sus amigos, de su hermano, de su novia…-Sèoras estaba desolado, al terminar de hablar, lo único que hizo fue darle otra calada a su faria

-muchacho, el plan del Señor es impredecible, nunca sabes con qué te puede venir, por eso yo intento adaptar su plan al mío (n/a: en realidad, el General Jackson era un hombre muy cristiano, y por lo tanto anti-esclavista)-decía el viejo Jack-ten en cuenta una cosa, si puedes hacer algo por tu amigo, por mínimo que sea, hazlo si dudar, al fin y al cabo la esperanza es lo último que se pierde

Esas palabras resonaron en Sèoras y lo único que pudo decir fue "¡tiene razón!". Le dio una última calada a su faria, la tiró al suelo y decidió marcharse.

-Sèoras, ¿qué vas ha hacer?-preguntó el general

-lo que debí haber hecho mucho antes-dijo muy seguro de sí mismo-coger mi fusil y metérselo a Willis por el…

-¡Sèoras!-gritó una voz-te estaba buscando

-O´Connor, dime una cosa, ¿te acuerdas de nuestro equipaje cuando nos atacaron aquella vez los gabachos?-preguntó Sèoras

-si

-¿qué hiciste con él?

-me lo llevé y no lo he soltado hasta ahora ¿por qué?

-necesito que lo lleves ahora mismo al lugar donde se encuentran los elegidos-explicó Sèoras

-voy rápido como el viento-dijo O´Connor y salió corriendo

-general, ¿hay alguna manera de ponernos en contacto con el General Lee?-preguntó el ranger

-pues…quedé en que le mandaría una paloma mensajera si ocurría algo importante

-pues esto es algo importante, necesito que le comunique que haya o no cumplido su objetivo, necesitamos a todos los hombres en esta posición cuanto antes

-enseguida, espero que sepas lo que haces-añadió Jackson

Sèoras se fue corriendo a donde se encontraban el resto de los elegidos, los cuales aún tenían caras largas…

-¿Sèoras, qué pasa?-preguntó Yolei

-ahora lo sabréis…

De pronto apareció O´Connor cargando un mochilón que dejó en el suelo al lado de Sèoras. Este comenzó a rebuscar y sacó una especie de maleta y unas piedras que extrañamente…brillaban.

-¿qué es eso?-preguntó Ken

-recordáis que después de lo de la Chispa Digital vuestros dispositivos no funcionaban-los chicos sólo asintieron-bien, esto son cachos de la Chispa, si los unís a vuestros aparatejos funcionarán y vuestros digimons podrán digievolucionar

-perfecto-añadió Tai

-ah, y recordad guardar dos para Michael y Davis-dijo Sèoras

-es verdad, ¿dónde está Davis?-preguntó de repente V-Mon

-¿y Michael?-preguntó también Betamon

-pues no lo sé con exactitud, pero puedo aseguraros que están bien…-dijo Sèoras

En otra parte, Davis y Michael paseaban por el campamento el General Grant y el General Lee estaban hablando tranquilamente, Simón Bolívar se encontraba explicándole no sé que a Lakarri, y el resto de soldados convivían pacíficamente, más o menos…

De pronto se fijaron en un grupo de yanquis que estaban reunidos junto a algunos sureños, pero eso no era lo que extrañó a Davis, si no una bandera verde con una lira dorada que se encontraba junto a una bandera de los . así que se acercaron a ver…

-buenas noches-dijo Michael

-vaya vaya, así que vosotros sois esos chavales que se relacionan con esos monstruos-dijo un hombre con un uniforme azul y unas patillas enormes

-si, y no son monstruos, son digimons-se apresuró a corregirle Davis

-como digas, permitidme que me presente soy el coronel Corcoran y dirijo esta brigada-dijo el uniformado-y este es mi mano derecha el sargento Dylan McArthur

-encantado-dijo McArthur

Davis le estrechó la mano pero se fijó en un hombre de mirada seria y con bigote que le resultaba extrañamente familiar…

-disculpe-le llamó atrayendo su atención-su cara me suena, ¿nos hemos visto antes?

-no creo, soy el mayor George McClellan-dijo el hombre-y por mucho que diga Corcoran, yo soy el que dirige esta brigada

-pues yo juraría que le he visto en alguna parte-seguía diciendo Davis

-disculpad, ¿sois irlandeses?-preguntó Michael

-claro-dijo Corcoran-¿por qué lo preguntas?

-por la bandera y por los apellidos principalmente…

-¿esos apellidos son irlandeses?-preguntó Davis perdido

-déjalo Davis, déjalo-dijo Michael

-oye pues si sois irlandeses, ¿sabéis tocar música?-preguntó Davis

-claro que sí-dijo McArthur

-¿podéis tocar algo?

-es que no nos apetece-dijo Corcoran

-venga yanqui, sólo una pieza-pidió un sureño

-está bien, una sólo-dijo Corcoran-Paddy coge la guitarra, te toca cantar

Los irlandeses del Norte cogieron unos cuantos instrumentos y se pusieron a cantar una canción patriótica, aunque sólo para los nordistas…el llamado Paddy cantaba la mayor parte de la canción excepto en los coros, donde cantaban el resto de los músicos.

_I am a modern hairo: my name is Paddy Kearney; _

_Not long ago, I landed from the bogs of sweet Killarney; _

_I used to cry out: SOAP FAT! bekase that was my trade, sir, _

_Till I 'listed for a Soger-boy wid Corcoran's brigade, sir._

_For to fight for Uncle Sam; _

_He'll lade us on to glory, O! _

_He'll lade us on to glory, O! _

_To save the Stripes and Stars._

_Ora, once in regimentals, my mind it did bewildher. _

_I bid good-bye to Biddy dear, and all the darling childher; _

_Whoo! says I, the Irish Volunteers the divil a one afraid is, _

_Bekase we've got the soger bould, McClellan, for to lade us._

_For to fight for Uncle Sam__._

_He'll lade us on to glory, O! _

_He'll lade us on to glory, O! _

_To save the Stripes and Stars._

_We soon got into battle: we made a charge of bay'nets: _

_The Rebel blaggards soon gave way: they fell as thick as paynuts. _

_Och hone! the slaughter that we made, bedad, it was delighting! _

_For, the Irish lads in action are the divil's boys for fighting._

_They'll fight for Uncle Sam_

_He'll lade us on to glory, O! _

_He'll lade us on to glory, O! _

_To save the Stripes and Stars._

_Och, sure, we never will give in, in any sort of manner, _

_Until the South comes back agin, beneath the Starry-Banner; _

_And if John Bull should interfere, he'd suffer for it truly; _

_For, soon the Irish Volunteers would give him Ballyhooly._

_Oh! they'll fight for Uncle Sam_

_He'll lade us on to glory, O! _

_He'll lade us on to glory, O! _

_To save the Stripes and Stars._

_And! now, before I ind my song, this free advice I'll tender: _

_We soon will use the Rebels up and make them all surrender, _

_And, once again, the Stars and Stripes will to the breeze be swellin', _

_If Uncle Abe will give us back our darling boy McClellan._

_We follow little man,_

_He'll lade us on to glory, O! _

_He'll lade us on to glory, O! _

_To save the Stripes and Stars._

-bastante bien-dijo la voz del General Lee de repente

-generales, ¿pasa algo?-preguntó Davis

-he recibido un mensaje del general Jackson, nos necesitan, así que partimos…

Mientras tanto en las trincheras rusas…

-Sèoras, no se si acabo de entender tu plan-dijo Tai

-a ver, es muy sencillo-dijo él-tú, Matt, Sora y Yolei nos acompañáis a nosotros, la caballería, para asaltar la base donde creemos que se encuentra Willis y el antídoto que necesita T.K, cuando nosotros hayamos despejado la mayor parte del sitio, hacéis digievolucionar a vuestros digimons y os encargáis del resto, y de ayudarnos a encontrar la dichosa cura ¿capicci?

-creo que si…

-pues a prepararse

Sèoras se fue con O´Connor, al que ordenó reunir a los mejores jinetes que tenían ya fueran sureños o españoles…

-aquí están amigo, los mejores jinetes de este maldito ejercito, valientes, intrépidos y algunos de ellos fueron Rangers de Texas-dijo el irlandés

-¿Rangers de Texas?

-igual que tú, cabalgan como los mexicanos, disparan como los hombres de Tennesse y pelean como el diablo, aunque por lo que he visto estos días podría compararlos con los españoles-añadió el capitán

-gracias por el cumplido-dijo Sèoras poniéndole una mano en el hombro-¿qué hacen estos jinetes carlistas aquí?-preguntó señalando a unos soldados con chapela roja

-se presentaron y no pude decirles que no…

-bueno, cuantos más mejor…

Cerca de allí Tai se iba a despedir de su hermana y la encontró llorando cerca de T.K, estaba sedado gracias a una dosis de morfina que le habían inyectado.

-Kari, venga tranquila-dijo Tai mientras abrazaba a su hermana

-Tai, ¿qué le va ha pasar a T.K?-preguntaba llorando

-no lo sé, pero yo me encargaré de que se salve-intentaba tranquilizarla Tai-Kari, ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta de que entre T.K y tú ha surgido algo…

-…-Kari no respondió

-se que a veces puedo ser un pesado intentando hacer de "hermano mayor", pero es que no quiero que te hagan sufrir-dijo Tai-por eso hago lo que hago pero no creas que no me gusta que estés con T.K, todo lo contrario…te prometo que se salvará

Tras decir esas palabras, Tai le dio un beso en la frente a su hermana y se marchó.

-¿está todo listo?-preguntó Sèoras

-si mi teniente-dijo un jinete

-pues venga, todos a los caballos-dijo montándose en uno y se dirigió a los elegidos que le acompañarían-chicos, ¿sabéis el plan?

-si-dijeron los cuatro a la vez

-bien, pero Sora, Yolei, recordad volar bajo-les explicó

-de acuerdo-dijeron las dos

Entonces hicieron digievolucionar a sus digimons. Gabumon digievolucionó en Garurumon para llevar en su lomo a Tai y a Matt. Biyomon y Hawkmon digievolucionaron en Birdramon y Aquilamon para llevar a Sora y a Yolei, mientras que Agumon, lo hizo en Wargreymon para protegerlas por si acaso.

-venga, vámonos-dijo Sèoras a caballo colocándose el sombrero

-Sèoras espera-dijo O´Connor

-¿qué pasa?

-queríamos tocaros una pieza de despedida-explicó McClellan

-bueno, adelante

O´Connor se puso a tocar su conocido violín y McClellan a cantar tocando una guitarra…

_'Tis old Stonewall the Rebel that leans on his sword,_

_And while we are mounting prays low to the Lord:_

_"Now each cavalier that loves honor and right,_

_Let him follow the feather of Stuart tonight."_

_Come tighten your girth and slacken your rein;_

_Come buckle your blanket and holster again;_

_Try the click of your trigger and balance your blade,_

_For he must ride sure that goes riding a raid._

_Now gallop, now gallop to swim or to ford!_

_Old Stonewall, still watching, prays low to the Lord:_

_"Goodbye, dear old Rebel! The river's not wide,_

_And Maryland's lights in her window to guide."_

_Come tighten your girth and slacken your rein;_

_Come buckle your blanket and holster again;_

_Try the click of your trigger and balance your blade,_

_For he must ride sure that goes riding a raid._

_There's a man in the White House with blood on his mouth!_

_If there's knaves in the North, there are braves in the South._

_We are three thousand horses, and not one afraid;_

_We are three thousand sabres and not a dull blade. _

_Come tighten your girth and slacken your rein;_

_Come buckle your blanket and holster again;_

_Try the click of your trigger and balance your blade,_

_For he must ride sure that goes riding a raid._

-gracias chicos-dijo Sèoras-¡vamos adelante!-gritó mientras su caballo se colocaba en posición rampante y el alzaba su sombrero para partir…

* * *

**no todo está perdido al fin y al cabo...**

**seguro que la caballeria como siempre lo solucionara todo XD....en fin ^^U**

**como os habreis fijado, os puse otras dos canciones de la guerra de secesion, la primera se llama _We´ll fight for Uncle Sam _es una canción de los irlandeses de la Unión y la segunda se llama _Riding a Raid, _es una canción de la caballería confederada. enlaces:**

**1)watch?v=EQL_EQi3M3o (_We´ll fight for Uncle Sam )_**

**2)watch?v=Rci-dF1bszo (_Riding a Raid)_**

**supongo ke no hace falta que os diga donde pegarlo. y ahora...mis preguntitas ^^**

**¿encontrará la caballería a Willis?**

**¿llegarán a tiempo Lee y Grant?**

**¿quién es ese George McClellan 0.o?**

**¿se salvará TK?**

**como siempre, dejen sus reviews y perdon x tardar**

**hasta pronto ^^**


	18. EL ATAQUE ESTILO TROYA

**la leche!!!!!!!! cuanto tiempo sin actualizar l fic, de verdad ke lo siento pero es ke m fui de vacaciones y además en el grupo hemos tenido ke intensificar los ensayos, pero para disculparme aki traigo l capitulo 18 d mi fic, y prometo publicarlos mas rápido (si es ke los estudios y las demas cosas lo permiten u.u)**

**de todas maneras gracias por ser pacientes ^^**

**

* * *

****Cap.18 EL ATAQUE ESTILO TROYA**

La caballería avanzaba hacia la posición enemiga en donde se suponía que tenía que estar Willis con el antídoto que necesitaba T.K. Desde el cielo, Yolei y Sora acompañadas de Birdramon, Aquilamon y Wargreymon vigilaban que no hubiera tropas enemigas cercanas al batallón, pero de pronto…

-¡chicos!-gritó Yolei descendiendo

-¿qué pasa Yolei?-preguntó Sèoras alarmado

-hemos visto al enemigo cerca de aquí y son bastantes-dijo Aquilamon

-pero, ¿cuántos soldados hay?-preguntó el ranger

-no muchos, lo que pasa es que están guiando a un montón de carros, diría que están transportando algo-dijo Yolei

-sea lo que sea no deberíamos dejar que llegue a su destino-dijo Tai

-estoy contigo, trazaremos un plan-dijo Sèoras

-perfecto, tengo una idea-dijo el antiguo líder de los niños elegidos-¿qué os parece si Aquilamon, Birdramon y Wargreymon atacan a ese convoy desde el cielo? Así podremos pararlo

-no es mala idea, pero les asaltaremos con la caballería, eso si, no les mataremos a todos, necesitamos a alguno que nos diga a dónde se dirigían-explicó Sèoras

Aquilamon y Biradramon dejaron a sus compañeras en tierra, y acompañados de Wargreymon alzaron el vuelo y se dirigieron a asaltar el convoy, los enemigos apenas los vieron venir y se defendían como podían. De repente se escuchó una corneta y de entre los árboles apareció la caballería liderada por Séoras cargando contra los enemigos. Lo único que se podía ver era a los jinetes lanzando sablazos, disparando con sus armas de fuego o lanzando cócteles molotov contra los carros. El ataque terminó y Sèoras desmontó su caballo y se dirigió a examinar la "mercancía", pero lo que vio le dejó estático…

-¡chicos venid a ver esto rápido!-les gritó

-¡¿pero qué demonios…?!-exclamó Tai

El carro que examinó Sèoras estaba cargado de digimons, uno de ellos, alto y con un chasis metálico bajo del carro y no tardó en reconocer a los chicos…

-¿sois vosotros niños elegidos?-preguntó

-¡¿Andromon?!-dijeron todos sorprendidos

-que bien que hayais podido venir a tiempo-dijo Andromon

-Andromon ¿qué hacíais todos ahí?-preguntó Tai

-somos prisioneros-explicó el digimon androide-a algunos de nosotros nos mandan como esclavos, a otros para servir a la fuerza en el ejército de Dragomon

-eso es horrible-dijo Sora

De pronto, un enemigo herido se empezó a arrastrar entre los cadáveres de los demás

-¡eh, tú!-Sèoras corrió hacia él y le dio una patada para darle la vuelta y que le mirase a los ojos, le agarró del cuello de la camisa y le empezó a interrogar-tú capullo, ¿a dónde llevabais el convoy?

-¡vete al infierno!-le dijo

-¡que me contestes!-gritó Sèoras dándole un puñetazo

-ni hablar, no traicionaré a Spealan-dijo convencido

-hablarás, de un modo u otro…-entonces, Sèoras sacó su revolver y quitó todas las balas menos dio vueltas al tambor y con un ágil movimiento de muñeca lo colocó en su sitio-¿qué tal andas de suerte? Porque la vas a necesitar

-¿qué vas a hacer?-preguntó asustado

-¿dónde llevabais esto?-preguntó extremadamente serio

-no lo tengo muy claro…-dijo el enemigo

Sèoras tiró del percutor y disparó…pero no dio en la recamara de la bala

-has tenido suerte-hizo lo mismo de dar vueltas al tambor y volvió a preguntar-¿a dónde lo llevabais?

-a un fuerte, pero no tengo claro de dónde está

-si, y yo me lo trago-volvió a disparar…tampoco salió la bala-me estoy cansando de ti y de tu suerte, si no hablas no me sirves, así que adiós muy buenas…

-¡no Sèoras, no, lo hagas!-gritó Yolei

-es la única manera…

-¡espera!-gritó el enemigo-llevábamos estas cosas a un fuerte al norte de esta posición pero no se nada más, lo juro…

-muy bien, ves como no costaba tanto…-dijo Sèoras guardando su revolver

Sèoras entonces se dirigió a los elegidos

-chicos, sospecho que en ese fuerte, se encuentra Willis y por lo tanto, el antídoto que necesita T.K, por lo tanto vamos a asaltar ese sitio-dijo Sèoras convencido

-pero si sólo tenemos a la caballería, ¿cómo pretendes hacerles frente?-preguntó Matt

-con la ayuda de los digimons por supuesto, vamos ha hacerles "la del Caballo de Troya"-explicó el ranger-nosotros ocultaremos a los digimons dentro de los carros como si nada, cuando estemos dentro del fuerte les atacamos desde dentro y abrimos las entradas para que puedan pasar nuestros jinetes, es pan comido

-perdona que no lo vea tan claro-dijo Yolei

-venga, esta ocasión se nos ha presentado en bandeja y no tenemos otra, ¿o es que queréis esperar a que T.K muera?-los elegidos guardaron silencio-me lo imaginaba, ¡vamos, todos a sus puestos!

Los digimons se colocaron en los carros escondidos para que no se les pudiera ver y Sèoras y los elegidos se pusieron a dirigir a los carros mientras la caballería les seguía desde una posición prudente, cuando se infiltraran en el fortín y abrieran las puertas entrarían a saco. ¿qué pasó con el prisionero? Sèoras le puso una venda, le dio tres vueltas y le abandonó a su suerte (n/a: esto lo saqué de "Salvar al soldado Ryan")…

-jefe, ¿no es ese el fortín?-preguntó uno de los hombres de Sèoras que estaba con él en el carro

-sí, esconde tu arma y no la saques hasta que yo te diga…-ordenó el ranger

Los carros entraron, mientras la caballería aguardaba impaciente la señal…

-¿me enseña su orden de transporte?-preguntó un soldado napoleónico

-sí, aquí está-entonces Sèoras sacó su revolver y mató al soldado-¡AHORA!

Los soldados, los elegidos y los digimons salieron de sus escondites atacando a todo el que se le pusiera por delante.

-¡Tai, corre ha abrir la puerta!-gritó Sèoras

Tai salió corriendo de su posición mientras Wargreymon le cubría, en un acto reflejo cogió el fusil de un soldado muerto. Subió por unas escaleras hasta el mecanismo de acción de la puerta. Un soldado le impidió el paso e intentó asestarle un bayonetazo, pero Tai lo esquivó y le arreó dos culatazos que le tiraron por la escalera. Cuando accionó el mecanismo la caballería cargó contra el fortín, y la guarnición intentó resistir como pudo pero eran muchos los bravos jinetes que blandían sus sables y disparaban sus armas contra los enemigos.

-¡chicos!-gritó Sèoras a los elegidos-escuchad, manteneos aquí y procurad que nadie de escape de este fuerte, si tenéis que usar armas, ¡usadlas!

-¿y tú que vas ha hacer?-preguntó Matt

-yo voy a ir a por Willis-dicho esto se marchó corriendo y se adentró en el fuerte

Sèoras avanzaba cautelosamente por los pasillos del fortín, si Willis se encontraba ahí, tendría que estar en el sitio más alto. De pronto, oyó pasos, sacó su cuchillo y se colocó pegado a la esquina de la pared, cuando vio a un soldado alemán pasar solo le agarró y lo mató. Hecho esto, examinó el cadáver…

-una MP40, me será útil-dijo cogiendo el arma del soldado muerto y saliendo del lugar

Pero de repente un par de soldados le encontraron y abrieron fuego contra él, Sèoras se ocultó entre unos barriles y contestó al fuego. Los soldados seguían disparando pero Sèoras disparó a ciegas y cuando los alemanes se ocultaron, el ranger salió de su escondite y abrió fuego contra ellos. Corrió a cogerles la munición pero se fijó en que no estaban muertos, si no heridos, Sèoras pateó sus armas para que no se "rebelaran".

-¡vosotros! ¿se encuentra aquí Spealan?-preguntó apuntándoles con el subfusil

-si, está en la sala superior, está solo, pero por favor, no nos mates-dijo el alemán

-por favor, ten un poco de piedad, yo tengo hijos-dijo otro con un acento que no era precisamente alemán, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Sèoras

El joven ranger observó más detalladamente al último soldado que habló y observó que en su brazo tenía un escudo con dos franjas rojas y una amarilla y en la parte superior ponía: "ESPAÑA", no había duda, ese hombre era un miembro de la División Azul…A Sèoras le entró compasión por ambos soldados y decidió darles una oportunidad

-largaos no he venido aquí a matar soldados…

El ranger les dejó en el sitio y volvió a su búsqueda. De pronto se topó con una puerta…

Mientras tanto en las trincheras rusas…

-_dabai_, ¿quién va?-preguntó un soldado

-soy el General Robert E. Lee, el General Jackson nos ha llamado-dijo el viejo general

-un momento-dijo el soldado y se retiró, al rato volvió-muy bien, que sus tropas vengan aquí

Entonces Lakarri, Bolívar y Grant junto con el resto de soldados y Davis y Michael entraron en las líneas de trincheras. Davis y Michael salieron corriendo en busca del resto de los elegidos, preguntaron a un soldado dónde se encontraban sus amigos y este les guió…

-¡CHICOS!-gritó Davis

-¡DAVIS!-gritaron todos

-¡he vuelto! Me alegra que estéis bien-dijo el heredero del valor

-y no es el único…-dijo una voz detrás

-¡MICHAEL!-gritaron todos

-Michael, ¿dónde te habías metido? Cuando dijiste hay problemas en el Digimundo y no me dejaste ir desapareciste durante a saber cuanto tiempo…-decía Mimi

-lo sé Mimi, pero es que las cosas se complicaron…un poco-dijo recordando sus experiencias

De pronto dos digimons aparecieron en la sala…

-¡Davis!-gritó un dragoncillo azul

-¡V-Mon!-le abrazó su compañero

-¡Michael!-gritó una especie de rana digital

-¡Betamon!-hizo lo mismo el americano

-por cierto chicos, ¿dónde están T.K y Kari? Tengo ganas de verles, y además, ¿dónde están Yolei, Sora, Tai y Matt?-dijo Davis todavía emocionado

-verás Davis…ha ocurrido algo-dijo Ken a su amigo cabizbajo

En el fuerte, Sèoras abrió la puerta y observó una figura encapuchada que miraba al horizonte desde una ventana.

-ya pensaba que no vendrías…-dijo la figura quitándose la capucha

-¡Willis!-dijo entre dientes Sèoras-¿dónde tienes el antídoto de T.K?

-¿de verdad crees que te lo diré tan fácilmente?-dijo el americano-creo recordar que eras bueno con la espada, desenváinala y lucha por tu amigo…-dijo sacando de su cinturón una especie de alfanje

-como desees-dijo haciendo lo mismo, la pelea comenzó…

Willis comenzó a la ofensiva acorralando como podía a Sèoras, pero el ranger no se iba a quedar atrás, chocó con una mesa, entonces Willis lanzó un ataque vertical que Sèoras esquivó pero que le rozó…bueno, no a él precisamente…

-¡has rasgado mi sombrero!-y furioso se lanzó contra el nazi

Sèoras tras varios sablazos detenidos por Willis, le puso una zancadilla que le tiró al suelo, pero Willis hizo lo mismo y con un rápido y ágil movimiento se levantó e intentó atravesar a Sèoras pero este evitó la estacada empujó con sus pies a Willis, se levantó y le dio con el mango del sable, Willis estaba dolorido y Sèoras aprovechó pera darle un puñetazo que le dejó tumbado, por último para evitar que se levantara le puso la hoja de su espada en el cuello.

-fin del juego Spealan/Willis-dijo Sèoras orgulloso de su victoria

-muy bien, has ganado, pero…esto no acaba aquí-entonces Willis rodó rápidamente, cogió su espada e hirió a Sèoras en el brazo, lo que provocó que este soltara la suya

-desgraciado tramposo-dijo Sèoras sentado con su mano izquierda en su herida del brazo y viendo como Willis se dirigía hacia la ventana

-no creas que me voy a rendir por haber perdido una pelea de esgrima, pero eso sí, voy a ser justo…-Willis sacó de su túnica una probeta que lanzó a Sèoras-ese es el dichoso antídoto, inyéctaselo a T.K…en el corazón, sólo así se salvará

-¿cómo piensas que me voy a fiar de ti?

-tienes dos opciones: no fiarte y dejar morir a tu amigo o hacer lo que te he dicho…tú verás lo que eliges, por cierto, aún no me he rendido, nos volveremos a ver y la próxima vez te derrotaré y te mataré-dijo Willis

-siento no estar en condición de contentarte-dijo Sèoras desafiante

Tras estas palabras, Willis se marchó dejando a un confuso y herido Sèoras sólo en esa sala del fortín…

* * *

**vaya parece ke si ke se recupera la esperanza (en los dos sentidos ^^)**

**hay ke ver lo cobarde ke fue Willis ¬¬, ya solo keda curar a TK y los elegidos estarán reunidos de nuevo...**

**¿funcionará el antídoto?**

**¿se salvará TK?**

**¿qué tramará Willis para la próxima vez?**

**todo esto y más en el proximo episodio (vaya, ya m comporto como un narrador de serie d television publica )**


	19. DOS BANDOS, DOS CAUSAS, DOS OBJETIVOS

**por fin otra actulizacion, esta vez tarde mucho menos ^^**

**no voy a entreteneros mucho, solo deciros que en ste capi descubureis el destino de Sèoras y los objetivos de Willis, además de que piensan hacer los elegidos, pero tendran la ayuda de otro amigo...**

**venga, leed y espero ke os guste**

**

* * *

**

**Cap.19 DOS BANDOS, DOS CAUSAS, DOS OBJETIVOS**

Sèoras se encontraba dolorido en la habitación que minutos antes había abandonado Willis, pero no se iba a rendir por un simple "rasguño". Se levantó, rasgó un mantel de una de las mesas y se vendó la herida, por lo menos le serviría para aguantar un poco.

Envainó su sable y corrió hacia el exterior.

-Sèoras, ¿por qué has tardado tanto?-preguntó Tai-¿dónde está el antídoto?

-aquí-dijo sacándolo de uno de sus bolsillos-se lo arrebaté a Willis, pero el muy perro se me escapó

-bueno, lo que cuenta es que podamos ayudar a T.K-dijo Sora

-muy bien-dijo el ranger-¡Hernández!

-si señor-apareció un jinete

-ordena retirada, nos largamos, pero nosotros nos adelantaremos volando-explicó Sèoras

-muy bien señor

Sèoras y los elegidos se montaron en los digimons y salieron volando con la esperanza de no llegar tarde para curar a T.K…

Mientras tanto, en la base…

-¡no me lo puedo creer!-gritó Davis-maldito sea Willis

-lo sabemos Davis-dijo Ken-pero lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que Sèoras, Tai y los demás encuentren lo que necesitamos

-necesito ir a verles a los dos-dijo Davis

-están en esa sala de ahí-dijo Joe

Davis entró lentamente por la puerta que le indicó el superior Joe y una vez dentro, la cerró. Allí encontró a T.K en una camilla y a Kari a su lado…

-Kari-dijo él

-¡Davis!-la chica corrió a abrazarlo-me alegro de que estés bien

-ojala pudiera decir lo mismo-dijo en un tono apagado que no pasó desapercibido para la chica-¿cómo se encuentra?

-sinceramente…mal-dijo mientras se le caían algunas lágrimas-antes, cuando estaba despierto tuvo algún espasmo y de vez en cuando deliraba…

-tranquila, debes confiar en Sèoras y en tu hermano ellos le podrán salvar-dijo con su tono optimista de siempre, peo se le notaba preocupado

-¿eh? ¿Davis?-dijo T.K que se estaba medio despertando-¿cómo tú por aquí?

-ya ves, que el mundo es muy pequeño, ¿y tú qué tal?-preguntó el castaño

-he tenido días mejores-dijo intentando aparentar serenidad

-venga, ánimo, que tú aguantas esto y más…

En esos momentos, unos digimons aterrizaban en las posiciones fortificadas rusas seguidos de la caballería.

-¡rápido! Hay que ir con T.K-dijo Sèoras

Los chicos llegaron donde los demás elegidos y Sèoras se llevó a rastras a Joe para ir a la sala donde se encontraba T.K.

-¡lo tenemos!-gritó Sèoras victorioso

-¡perfecto! ¿ahora qué?-preguntó Davis

-Joe, tienes que ayudarme, hay que inyectarle esto a T.K…justo en el corazón-dijo Sèoras

-¡¿qué?! No, no puedo, la presión me lo impide-decía Joe

-escucha, eres el único que sabe algo de medicina, tienes que hacerlo-dijo el ranger

-pero, pero…-balbuceaba el elegido de la sinceridad

-¡Joe! ¡hazlo por lo que más quieras!-dijo de repente T.K al que le empezaban a entrar dolores

-está bien

Joe cogió una jeringuilla e introdujo dentro el suero de Willis. El mayor de los elegidos sudaba frío, intentó localizar dónde se encontraba el corazón de su amigo y se preparó para inyectarlo…

-vale, a la de tres-dijo-uno…dos…y…no puedo-dijo al final

-¡Joe! Vamos, no te comportes como un crío, hazlo, tu amigo te necesita-dijo Sèoras dándole un tortazo

-¡bien! Lo siento T.K, pero esto te va a doler….

La jeringuilla se clavó justo en el corazón del rubio y una vez introducido el suero, T.K soltó un suspiro, su corazón palpitó cada vez más rápido y de pronto…se desmayó

-¡T.K!-gritó Kari

Sèoras se acercó a él, y temeroso, le colocó los dedos índice y corazón en la yugular…

-ahhhh-suspiró-está bien, tiene pulso

Todos los presentes gritaron de alegría, Kari corrió con Joe y Sèoras y les dio un abrazo y un beso a cada uno, ya que ellos habían salvado a su querido novio…

-oye Sèoras, ¿te pasa algo en el brazo?-preguntó Joe

-¿eh? No, simplemente que Willis me rozó con su espada, pero no pasa nada-dijo él

-déjame ver-Joe cogió a Sèoras por el brazo y se fijó en el corte que este tenía-puff, no es ninguna tontería, hay que suturarla si no, no dejará de sangrar

-¿tengo elección?-preguntó el ranger sarcásticamente

-no-dijo Joe

-muy típico ¬¬

Joe cosió la herida de Sèoras, y hasta él tuvo que admitir que estaba mejor que antes. Poco después T.K se despertó todavía magullado pero eso no importaba, el grupo volvía a estar unido…

-Sèoras-dijo Lakarri entrando de repente

-¿qué quieres?-preguntó

-hay un tipo muy raro que quiere veros, ¿le dejo pasar?-preguntó el navarro

-si, claro…

De pronto, entró un hombre alto cubierto con una túnica. Todos se preguntaron quién era ese hombre, pero sus dudas fueron resueltas cuando dejó ver su rostro…

-¡GENNAI!-gritaron todos (Sèoras incluido)

-hola elegidos, hola Sèoras veo que hice bien en confiar en ti-dijo Gennai

-claro que sí, aquí están todos los elegidos-dijo él

-así que era verdad que trabajabas para Gennai-dijo de repente Ken

-por supuesto, os lo dije cuando nos conocimos…

-Gennai, ¿dónde has estado? ¿qué ha pasado?-preguntó Izzy

-tranquilo Izzy, las preguntas de una en una-dijo Gennai-os diré que he estado oculto esperando a que Sèoras completara su misión…

-entonces…¿ya terminé?-preguntó el ranger

-pues claro que no, vuestra misión, y eso te incluye Sèoras, acaba de comenzar…

Todos los presentes miraron a Gennai confusos, pero este se apresuró a explicarles…

-veréis, yo ya sabía que no seríais rivales para las fuerzas de Deemon y Dragomon, por eso le pedí a Sèoras que os reuniera de nuevo para la lucha final, lo que no esperaba era que Sèoras también consiguiera la ayuda de tantos soldados…

-entonces, ¿qué tenemos que hacer?-preguntó el Genio

-creo que es evidente, derrotar una vez más a las fuerzas de la oscuridad-dijo Gennai

-pero si la última vez nos derrotaron…¿cómo les venceremos esta vez?-preguntó Tai

-porque ahora, le tenéis a él-dijo Gennai señalando a cierta persona

-¡¿a mí?!-preguntó Sèoras

-si Sèoras, verás, te lo estuve ocultando pero tú también eres un elegido, eso sí, distinto-empezó Gennai mientras todos les prestaban atención-tú eres el guardián de las Bestias Sagradas, eres el encargado de que su poder no se extinga y de que con él, restauréis los dos mundos…

-pero Gennai, no tengo ni dispositivo…

-eso era antes-Gennai hizo entrega a Sèoras de un dispositivo muy distinto a los D-3 de los niños elegidos, era dorado y negro y con un botón central en el que había impresas cuatro bestias…

-tenéis que planificar un ataque, derrotar a las hordas tanto humanas como de digimons

-una pregunta Gennai, ¿Qué pasa con Willis?-preguntó T.K

-eso es un caso aparte, él y los Togh-Dorcha juraron acatar la voluntad de esos digimons oscuros y seguir su causa-dijo Gennai-y como habréis visto, son capaces de morir por ella, sólo os diré que no tengáis muchas esperanzas de devolverles a la luz…

Mientras tanto, en la fortaleza de Dragomon…

-caballeros-dijo Willis-es el momento de movilizarse, con los elegidos reunidos de nuevo, no tardarán en iniciar una ofensiva, Ramírez, haz un recuento de tropas…

-sí señor-dijo el mencionado-a pesar de nuestras bajas, todavía poseemos muchos soldados napoleónicos, alemanes, también japoneses de la IIGM, y turcos otomanos de la Gran Guerra y del siglo XVIII…además, hemos deducido que pretenderán atacar la fortaleza del Señor Dragomon

-bien, entonces les contendremos, ¿qué estrategia defensiva sugerís?-preguntó Willis a sus subordinados

-señor, la fortaleza sólo es accesible por dos zonas: la ciudad al sur, y el Monte Mugen al este; el resto es terreno infranqueable-dijo Ramírez observando un mapa-creo que lo mejor sería proteger en Monte con trincheras, barricadas, estacadas y algunas minas y nidos de ametralladora, además contamos con la ventaja del terreno; en cuanto a la ciudad, podemos defenderla colocando barricadas y obstáculos antitanque por las calles mientras guarecemos a nuestras tropas en los edificios y en nidos de ametralladora previamente colocados…

-es una buena estrategia-dijo Willis-¿alguna sugerencia más?

-señor-dijo uno con acento árabe-creo que sería conveniente crear líneas de trincheras y búnkeres a las afueras de la ciudad para dificultar el paso a nuestros enemigos

-tienes razón Malik, ¿esto es todo?-volvió a preguntar Willis

-una duda, ¿qué haremos con la "escoria esclava" (refiriéndose a los digimons inferiores)-preguntó Ramírez

-los llevaremos a la fortaleza, así evitaremos que se rebelen y ayuden a los enemigos en el hipotético caso de que lleguen a la ciudad-dijo Willis-¿alguna pregunta más?

-sólo una pregunta señor-dijo un alemán-¿vale la pena arriesgar la vida de tantos soldados?

Willis se dio la vuelta, pensó su respuesta y se dirigió al que formuló la cuestión…

-dime una cosa Hans, ¿qué es para ti la vida de los soldados?-silencio…-los soldados son herramientas, herramientas perfectas para conseguir los fines de los poderosos, están aquí para conseguir la gloria o que se les lleve una muerte gloriosa…

-Spealan, hablas como si la vida humana fuera algo pasajero, esa gente ha estado luchando por ti y dando la vida…

-¡NO ME CONTRADIGAS!-gritó golpeando la mesa-la vida está sobrevalorada, la vida sólo es importante para los que saben aprovecharla, esos hombres están aquí para llevar nuestra causa a la victoria: un mundo perfecto, con humanos perfectos y digimons perfectos, a la escoria…hay que eliminarla

Los Togh-Dorcha se quedaron callados a la espera del siguiente comentario de su perturbado jefe…

-yo nunca tuve un grupo, yo nunca estuve acompañado y aún así yo solo me encargué de crear nuevos digimons y de llevar el plan del Gran Deemon a su cúspide, ¿cómo? Eliminando a la escoria débil y a los rebeldes que osaban interponerse en nuestro camino-decía histérico, era como si estuviera poseído-y ahora viene ese tejano loco y los estúpidos niños elegidos a cuestionarme lo que está bien o mal, yo…perdón, nosotros no estamos equivocados, si hemos llegado a donde estamos es porque nuestra causa es la correcta y ni un chalado con complejo de Chuck Norris ni unos supuestos "elegidos" me van a joder el plan. Movilizad a las tropas ¡VENGA!

Antes de marcharse todos de la sala, Hans se dirigió a su jefe…

-Willis, compatriotas míos están dando la vida por nosotros-decía el alemán-y si no sabes apreciar lo que hacen, es porque ni tú mismo crees en tu causa…

* * *

**hay que ver ke chalado esta Willis O.O esperemos ke no cumpla su proposito**

**supongo ke ahora ke Sèoras sabe ke es un elegido tendra mas motivos para kerer la victoria**

**¿qué hará Sèoras ahora que sabe que es un elegido?**

**¿lograrán despertar a las Bestias Sagradas?**

**¿se restaurará el mundo?**

**¿dejaré de hacer preguntas raras XD?**

**pronto el capitulo 20, no voy a adelantar nada para ke sea mas intrigante...**

**nos vemos cuidaos mucho ;)**


	20. ADIÓS A LAS ESCARAMUZAS

**bueno bueno, ya estoy de vuelta jejeje**

**m alegra ke fuerais pacientes por mis anteriores tardanzas pero aki estoy d nuevo con el vigésimo capitulo de mi fic, es un record!!!!!!!!!!! XD**

**si os acordais, en el anterior, Willis y sus secueces se prepararon para la defensa, ahora toca ver cómo se preparan "los buenos"**

**seguid leyendo, nos vemos**

* * *

**Cap.20 ADIÓS A LAS ESCARAMUZAS**

Ahora todos se encontraban reunidos en aquella sala del campo atrincherado. Todos y cada uno de los líderes militares, así como los elegidos y hasta los propios digimons trataban de organizar un gran plan de ataque.

-el que haya sólo dos zonas de acceso a esa fortaleza va ha complicar nuestro trabajo-dijo el General Lee

-¿y eso por qué?-preguntó curioso Davis

-porque los enemigos concentrarán sus tropas en defender esas posiciones-explicó el General Grant

-una cosa está clara-dijo Sèoras-tendremos que dividir a nuestro ejército en dos: uno que vaya al Monte Mugen y otro a asaltar la ciudad; en cuanto hayamos tomado esas posiciones, centraremos nuestra atención en atacar la fortaleza de Dragomon

-una cosa-dijo Lakarri-sugiero que la división la hagamos teniendo en cuenta las posibilidades de las tropas

Los presentes se quedaron pensando en cómo dividir al ejército hasta que Sèoras se le ocurrió…

-¡ya lo tengo!-dijo él-como bien ha dicho Lakarri, hay que hacerlo dependiendo de las posibilidades de las tropas, pues en ese caso a la ciudad y a los campos de trincheras, que nos acompañen los rusos, los americanos de la Primera Guerra Mundial y algunos españoles; y si a los generales Lee y Grant les importa desprenderse de alguna brigada irlandesa…

-en absoluto-dijo Lee

-contaréis con la ayuda de los irlandeses-confirmó Grant-¿y el monte?

-irán el resto de las tropas-dijo Sèoras-los yanquis y confederados, criollos y el resto de los españoles…

-Sèoras, ¿qué hay de la maquinaria de guerra?-preguntó Bolívar

-la maquinaria moderna se la quedarán los atacantes de las trincheras-dijo el ranger-mientras que los del monte usarán la mayor parte de la artillería, aún así estaremos en contacto por radio por si hacen falta refuerzos o cualquier otra cosa

-sólo una duda más, ¿qué pasa con nosotros?-preguntó Tai

-me temo que el grupo tendrá que ser dividido también-dijo Sèoras-los de la primera generación irán al Monte Mugen, y la segunda irá conmigo a las trincheras…en cuanto a los líderes: los generales Lee, Grant y Jackson; junto con Simón Bolívar y los capitanes de los tercios, irán al Mugen; el resto de líderes a las trincheras

Todos los presentes se retiraron para preparar a las tropas excepto Sèoras, los hermanos Yagami y los hermanos Ishida-Takaishi.

-Sèoras, ¿crees que es lo correcto?-preguntó Tai

-sí, necesitamos equilibrar nuestras fuerzas-explicó él

-pero ¿y si pasa algo a cualquiera del grupo y el resto no está al corriente?-preguntó Matt

-estaremos en contacto por radio, de todas maneras nuestro deber como elegidos es arriesgarlo todo por los dos mundos-dijo Sèoras

-Sèoras tiene razón, sería fácil quedarnos aquí y esperar, pero como niños elegidos tenemos que luchar por mucho que nos cueste-dijo T.K

-vaya T.K, eso ha sido muy profundo-dijo su hermano

-T.K, Sèoras, ¿puedo hablar con vosotros un momento?-pidió Tai y ellos se fueron con él a un rincón apartado

-escuchadme bien, yo estoy dispuesto a cometer los riesgos de esta maldita guerra, pero como hermano me preocupo por Kari-dijo Tai

-lo sabemos Tai-dijo T.K

-muy bien, es responsabilidad vuestra, de LOS DOS-dijo señalándoles-si le ocurre algo a mi hermanita, a ti T.K te colgaré de un árbol y haré un violín con tus tripas; y a ti Sèoras te arrancaré la calavera le meteré varios tiros con tu fusil, colocaré una vela dentro y ya tendré lámpara de noche ¿entendido?

Sèoras y T.K asintieron con cara de asustados y una vez se retiró Tai, Sèoras se dirigió a T.K…

-¿sabes? He visto a la muerte varias veces, pero créeme, no da tanto miedo como tu cuñado-le dijo

-¿cómo lo sabes?-preguntó T.K sarcásticamente

Mientras tanto, Davis se encontraba fuera hablando con el mayor George McClellan.

-bueno mayor, nos va ha tocar juntos otra vez-dijo el heredero del valor

-eso parece Daisuke-dijo él

-por favor llámeme Davis

-está bien, oye tengo que ir a preparar a los muchachos de la brigada, luego nos vemos-se despidió el irlandés

-adiós

Lo que no sabía Davis es que alguien vigilaba su conversación…

-Davis-dijo una voz

-ah, que susto-dijo él

-¿te acuerdas de mí?-preguntó

-si, espera, eras ese francotirador sureño ¿cómo te llamabas?...-se preguntaba él

-Garry McClellan-dijo él

-ah, sí es verdad, tú eres McCle…un momento…-se quedó pensando

-¿qué hacías hablando con George?-preguntó el sureño

-¿le conoces?

-como para no conocerle…es mi hermano-dijo McClellan

-¡claro! George McClellan, Garry McClellan, ahora todo cobra sentido…-dijo Davis entendiéndolo todo-supongo que estarás contento de poder pelear con tu hermano…

-sí, estoy dando saltos de alegría ¬¬-dijo sarcásticamente

-¿tienes algún problema con él?-preguntó Davis

-la pregunta no es "si tengo un problema con mi hermano", si no "qué problema tiene mi hermano conmigo"-dijo el irlandés pero Davis le miraba confuso-verás, cuando vivíamos en Missouri, George estaba estudiando en West Point, yo quería ser soldado pero mis padres nunca creyeron en mí, cuando estalló la Guerra Civil yo fui, evidentemente, partidario de la Confederación, mis padres no lo aceptaron y por eso me fui de casa y me alisté con la brigada irlandesa de Kelly, no he vuelto a ver a mis padres ni a mis hermanos desde entonces…

-vaya, debió ser muy duro-se compadecía Davis-pero si la vida te presente esto es a lo mejor para que arregles las cosas con tu hermano…

-puede, ya veremos, ahora tengo que preparar mis cosas…-dijo McClellan

Sèoras se encontraba preparando todo lo que iba a llevar, que no era poco: su fusil, los complementos del mismo, su revólver, su sable y otra arma. Entonces O´Connor entró en dicha sala…

-Sèoras, ¡tengo que contarte una cosa!...-decía emocionado-oye, ¿qué es eso?

-¿esto? Un fusil de asalto CETME, ya lo verás en acción, pero dime, ¿qué ocurre?-preguntó

-el General Jackson me ha ascendido…a general de brigada, ¡ahora dirijo la Brigada Irlandesa!-dijo O´Connor

-¡muy bien! Enhorabuena amigo-dijo dándole un abrazo-te invitaría a una pinta pero no sabría donde…

-te tomaré eso en cuenta…venga, dentro de poco tendremos que irnos-dijo el irlandés

-una cosa O´Connor…¿sabes a dónde vamos?-preguntó Sèoras serio

-tengo entendido que a un campo de trincheras

-sí, pero he de decirte que la batalla que se avecina no se puede comparar al resto que hemos vivido…es hora de olvidarse de esas escaramuzas…y PREPARARSE PARA LA VERDADERA GUERRA-dijo el ranger, a lo que O´Connor simplemente asintió

Los elegidos también estaban despidiéndose, eran conscientes de que a lo mejor no se volvían a ver, pero no perderían la esperanza…

-cuídate hermanito-decía Matt mientras abrazaba a T.K

-si, tú también, no vayas a dejar a papá solo-le dijo el menor

-Kari, ten cuidado, simplemente mantente alejada del peligro-dijo Tai a su hermana menor

-Tai, estaré bien, y sí, tendré cuidado pero tú no hagas locuras e insensateces-dijo Kari

-prometo intentarlo…

Los ejércitos estaban preparados, los elegidos y sus digimons, listos; a sabiendas de que muchos de los presentes no volverían a ver otro amanecer, partieron hacia lo que les deparaba el destino. Curiosamente, los soldados iban ansiosos de ver qué es lo que éste les deparaba...

Sèoras se encontraba sentado junto con T.K y otros soldados en un tanque soviético. T.K tenía una duda así que se la preguntó al ranger…

-Sèoras, ¿por qué van tan contentos?-decía el rubio refiriéndose a los soldados

-no es que estén contentos T.K, ellos saben que si salimos victoriosos todo esto acabará y lo único que quieren es poder volver a sus casas, a su vida…-explicó Sèoras-por eso están motivados, son conscientes de que si quieren conseguirlo, les costará algo…

-entiendo

-verás, los grandes soldados no son los que combaten porque un líder temible les obligue-dijo Sèoras-si no los que pelean por convicción propia de que su causa es justa, necesaria y beneficiosa, el espíritu de un soldado que pelea por su propia convicción es indomable. Es cierto que para eso hace falta un buen líder, pero ese líder debe aprender antes a pensar en sus hombres que en él mismo, así se forjan los ejércitos…

T.K miró a Sèoras extrañado, ¿cómo alguien tan joven podía decir frases tan convincentes? T.K tenía la esperanza de que todo acabara pronto, de poder volver a su vida de antes, con su madre, con sus amigos…la única cosa que cambiaría, era que tendría a Kari a su lado…

* * *

**vaya, ke profundo lo que dijo Sèoras O.O, ya podría aplicarse de verdad....XD**

**esperemos que no le pase nada malo a ninguno del grupo ke ya han tenido demasiados disgustos por ahora....**

**¿lograrán derrotar a las defensas de Willis?**

**¿saldrá el grupo ileso?**

**¿derrotarán de una vez a Dragomon y a Deemon?**

**ya veremos...ke si me da la gana ke ganen las fuerzas de la oscuridad, podrían ganar....**

**trankilos, no me mireis asi XD ke era broma!!!!!!!!!**

**pronto el capitulo 21**

**nos vemos y cuidaos muxo ;)**


	21. LA CRUELDAD HUMANA

**quizás tardé 1 poko con este capitulo, pero m están llegando los examenes y toka chapar, además estoy teniendo otro tipo de problemas....relacionados con, bueno prefiero no enrollarme os paso el capi**

**creo ke me salió muy profundo el final O.O**

**

* * *

****Cap.21 LA CRUELDAD HUMANA**

Las tropas se acercaban a los territorios que bordeaban la ciudad que tendrían que atravesar para llegar a la fortaleza de Dragomon. Sèoras se acercó de incógnito con Ken y T.K para ver las líneas enemigas y encontraron las amplias trincheras que defendían la entrada a la ciudad.

-volvamos a la base e informemos-dijo Sèoras

En la base, los soldados se preparaban cada uno a su manera para el ataque, Sèoras entró a la tienda de mando para hablar con O´Connor, el mayor McClellan y el comisario Ivanov sobre el plan.

-está todo plagado de trincheras-explicó Sèoras-atravesar eso, va ha ser un auténtico infierno

-deberíamos lanzar pequeños asaltos no continuados-dijo el comisario Ivanov-ya sabéis: tomar una trinchera, mantener posición, tomar otra…y así sucesivamente

-no es mala idea, General O´Connor, Mayor McClellan ¿os importaría ceder a vuestras brigadas como tropas de choque?-preguntó Sèoras a los irlandeses

-claro que no amigo, siempre y cuando tengamos a los españoles con nosotros-dijo O´Connor

-eso está hecho-dijo Sèoras

-por cierto, olvidé decir una cosa Sèoras-dijo Ivanov-resulta que teníamos preparados unos cuantos aviones en un aeródromo improvisado…basta una orden y vendrán a ayudarnos

-comisario, ¿me está diciendo que teníamos aviones y no nos dijo nada?-dijo el ranger

-no salió el tema-dijo el ruso

-esperad, ¿qué es un avión?-preguntó McClellan

-un vehículo que sirve para volar-dijo Sèoras ante la incrédula mirada de los irlandeses-además, en el siglo XX la guerra en el aire estará a la orden del día

-combates aéreos, madre mía, ¡qué extraño será el futuro!-dijo O´Connor

Fuera de la tienda, Kari hablaba con Gatomon

-oye Kari, ¿qué tal te fue con T.K estos días?-preguntó la felina

-bueno…contando que le dispararon, que me secuestraron, y que él estuvo al borde de la muerte por culpa de un veneno…bastante bien-dijo Kari en tono sarcástico

-Kari, tú le quieres mucho ¿No?-preguntó Gatomon

-no sabes cuanto Gatomon…ojala algún día puedas tener este sentimiento y que no te toque sufrir por él-dijo Kari

-bueno Kari…la verdad es que ya sentí lo que tú sientes…-dijo Gatomon

-¿cómo has dicho?-preguntó sorprendida su compañera

-verás, resulta que en la prisión…

_FLASHBACK_

Una vez destruida la Chispa Digital, los Togh-Dorcha llevaron a los digimons a una prisión en una fortaleza suya. Aislados del exterior, sólo les quedaba mantener la esperanza…

-¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?-preguntó Agumon

-deberíamos intentar romper esos dichosos barrotes-dijo V-Mon-¡V-cabezazo!

V-Mon lo único que logró fue un gran dolor de cabeza, y alertar a un guarda…

-estas verjas son de titanio reforzado…haría falta un tanque para destruirlas-explicó el guarda

-maldita sea-dijo V-Mon agarrándose la cabeza

En un rincón oscuro de la celda, Gatomon se encontraba cabizbaja…

-Gatomon, ¿cómo estás?-preguntó Patamon

-dolida, pero no sorprendida-dijo ella-ya tenía la corazonada de que algo así pasaría, el problema es que irá a peor

-¿crees que los chicos estarán bien sin nosotros?-preguntó Patamon

-no lo sé…Patamon, tengo miedo, no sé lo que va a pasar o lo que nos van a hacer…-decía la felina preocupada

-tranquila, ¿te acuerdas de lo que te dije? Pues no voy a consentir que te pase nada-la tranquilizaba Patamon

-menos mal que tú estás aquí-dijo acurrucándose a su lado

_FIN FLASHBACK_

-…lo que pasa es que creo que me he enamorado de Patamon-terminó de decir Gatomon

-oh Gatomon eso es muy bonito-dijo Kari

-¿crees que él sienta lo mismo por mí?-preguntó su compañera

-sabes, yo también me preguntaba lo mismo de T.K, y ¡míranos ahora!-decía Kari-los hechos hablan por sí solos Gatomon, a ti te va a pasar lo que a mí

Era ya de día, y las tropas se prepararon para la mayor batalla de sus vidas. Las brigadas irlandesas y las tropas españolas tenían orden de avanzar primero y asaltar la primera trinchera, mientras la artillería rusa bloqueaba cualquier intento de reabastecerla. O´Connor, el mayor McClellan y Sèoras pasaron revista a las tropas mientras los elegidos se dirigieron al ranger.

-Sèoras, ¿qué hacemos nosotros?-preguntó Davis-estamos listos

-tengo una misión para vosotros-dijo mientras los demás escuchaban atentamente-esto será muy peligroso pero estoy seguro de que lo haréis

-cuenta con nosotros-dijo T.K

-bien, Yolei, T.K y Kari haréis digievolucionar a vuestros digimons y nos daréis apoyo aéreo evitando que el enemigo refuerce las trincheras; Davis, Ken quiero que Paildramon les proteja mientras vosotros venís conmigo; y por último Cody necesito que Armadillomon digievolucione en Ankilomon y nos sirva para proteger a las tropas, tranquilo, su coraza le protegerá de las balas-terminó de decir Sèoras-¡venga vamos, a vuestros puestos!

Poco tiempo después, los soldados de ambos bandos aguardaban impacientes el comienzo de la batalla. Sèoras se dirigió a las tropas…

-¡soldados! Es el momento, la lucha que tanto esperabais va a comenzar, esforzaos al máximo es lo único que os pido, ¡vamos valientes! ¡A DERROTARLES!

Tras estas palabras, los soldados salieron corriendo hacia las trincheras, Yolei, T.K y Kari salieron volando a lomos de sus digimons, la batalla comenzó…

La infantería corría hacia los alemanes que se encontraban disparando desde sus posiciones haciendo caer a muchos soldados irlandeses y españoles. Sin embargo estos no vacilaban y seguían corriendo, ya a una distancia prudente había muchos que se ponían a disparar mientras el resto corría con las bayonetas por delante. Sèroas, Davis y Ken se tumbaron también para disparar sus armas.

-Vasili me ha dicho que eres un buen tirador, demuéstramelo-dijo Sèoras a Ken

Mientras, en el cielo, los elegidos y los digimons observaban la carnicería del suelo. Cientos y cientos de hombres disparándose y muriendo.

-esto es horrible-dijo Yolei

-sí, pero debemos centrarnos en nuestro objetivo, ¡a por ellos!-dijo T.K

Bajaron un poco y sobrevolando las trincheras enemigas, Pegasusmon lanzaba su "lluvia de agujas" mientras Aquilamon atacaba con sus "círculos láser" y Nefertimon con su "garra de diosa". Esos ataques aéreos motivaron a Sèoras a levantarse, calar su bayoneta y entrar a saco con el resto a las condenadas trincheras.

En otra parte, no muy lejos, Ankilomn y Cody ayudaban a un grupo de guerrilleros españoles a pasar cerca de un nido de ametralladora.

-las balas revotaran, pero molesta igual-dijo Ankilomon

-aguanta Ankilomon-dijo Cody-¿no se os ocurre alguna manera de destrozar ese sitio?

-sí-dijo un guerrillero-¿tu bicho podría destrozar esa cosa?

-no sé, es muy arriesgado-dudó Cody

-tranquilo Cody, no me pasará nada…-dijo Ankilomon

Cody y los guerrilleros se cubrieron mientras Ankilomon cargaba contra en nido de ametralladora. El soldado alemán disparaba sin cuartel, pero Ankilomon no se retiraba, tras esto, la MG42 se sobrecalentó y el soldado salió corriendo cuando…

-¡PRENSA MEGATÓN!

Ankilomon cayó con todo su peso sobre el nido reduciéndolo a los escombros. Ante esto, los guerrilleros entraron a saco en las trincheras con intención de llevarse a cualquiera que se cruzase por delante. Con gritos que helaban la sangre los españoles cargaron contra los alemanes a pesar del fuego.

Sèoras, Davis y Ken hicieron lo mismo seguidos de las brigadas irlandesas llevando en alto el estandarte "Erin go bragh". La mayoría de los soldados enemigos simplemente salieron corriendo, mientras los soldados irlandeses y españoles les disparaban desde retaguardia.

-¡ALTO EL FUEGO!-gritó Sèoras-bien señores, lo conseguimos

Los soldados gritaron alzando sus estandartes y quitándose sus sombreros eufóricos.

En la otra línea de trincheras…

-señor, nos han vencido-dijo un soldado alemán herido y con el uniforme rasgado

-no, han avanzado un poco eso es todo-dijo un togh-dorcha-pero esto no quedará así, Spealan no consentirá la derrota, reagrupaos y preparad un contraataque

-en seguida señor

Sèoras pegó un silbido para que Yolei, T.K y Kari bajaran y recibieran nuevas órdenes.

-chicas quedaos aquí, T.K, necesito que vayas a nuestras líneas y pidas que preparen los tanques y la artillería-dijo Sèoras

-en seguida, vamos Pegasusmon-y T.K se fue volando

Al poco rato llegaron a las líneas y T.K decidió dar las órdenes de Sèoras…

-Pegasusmon, espera aquí, ahora vuelvo…

Un soldado ruso observaba detenidamente al digimon…

-¿algún problema?-preguntó Pegasusmon

-no nada, es que nunca había visto a uno de vosotros tan de cerca…-dijo el soldado-me llamo Dimitri Roskov soldado del ejército rojo

-yo me llamo Pegasusmon-dijo él-¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-pregunta…

-¿por qué los humanos son así?-dijo señalando con la cabeza al campo destrozado

-¿nunca has sido testigo de la crueldad humana?-preguntó Dimitri

-una vez, Digimon Emperador era muy cruel con nosotros, pero se arrepintió y fue sincero, pero lo que ví estas semanas me ha cambiado la forma de pensar…-dijo Peasusmon

-el ser humano es increíble, puede hacer las cosas más bellas del mundo, pero a la vez puede destruirlo a su voluntad por su afán de codicia, como el arrogante líder del Reich fascista-decía Dimitri melancólico-ha causado demasiado sufrimiento a mi gente…

-lo que sé es que últimamente he descubierto cosas de los humanos que no debería haber sabido nunca…-decía el digimon-¿cómo podéis estar tan tranquilos con esto?

-es nuestro día a día, pero aunque parezcamos serenos, esto no deja de ser una atrocidad, da igual que seas ruso, alemán, español, irlandés o japonés; la guerra es la guerra, y seguirá siendo una plaga hasta que el ser humano no venza a su sentimiento de codicia…

de pronto se escuchó un fuerte pitido, y cientos de soldados salieron en masa de las trincheras enemigas....

* * *

**dios, esto está ke arde, veamos si logran superar esta gran prueba...**

**¿podrán los soldados retener el contraataque?**

**¿qué pasará con el otro ejército?**

**¿reflexionará Pegasusmon acerca de su conversación con Dimitri?**

**¿se declarará Gatomon?**

**pues a ver si puedo colgar l siguente capi pronto aunke por los examenes lo dudo T.T **

**lo siento... nos vemos**


	22. MIENTRAS QUEDEN PIEDRAS SOBRARÁ EL VALOR

**espero no haber tardao demasiado jejeje**

**bueno aki os dejo el capitulo 22 esto marcha, el final esta cerca....**

**

* * *

**

**Cap.22 MIENTRAS QUEDEN PIEDRAS, SOBRARÁ EL VALOR**

-¡rápido soldados! Calad bayonetas, cargad armas, preparaos para disparar-gritaba Sèoras a sus hombres

Los soldados enemigos se lanzaron corriendo hacia las trincheras ocupadas por los soldados de Sèoras, mientras estos disparaban contra ellos. Los alemanes y sus aliados corrían sin descanso mientras eran disparados sin cesar por las tropas de Sèoras.

Mientras, en la base central…

-¡Roskov! Prepare los obuses, hay que proporcionar apoyo-decía el comisario Ivanov-Vladimir prepara los tanques, ¡_dabai_!

-¿qué ocurre?-preguntó de repente T.K

-los alemanes contraatacan-dijo el comisario-hay que preparar la artillería y los carros

-¡vamos Pegasusmon, deprisa!-gritó T.K al mismo tiempo en que se montaba en su digimon

La artillería empezó a disparar, las bombas que explotaban contra el suelo de vez en cuando daban a algún grupo de soldados lo cual hacía que retrocedieran o se desplegaran.

-¡no tengáis miedo en usar las bayonetas!-gritaba Sèoras a los soldados

Entonces, un soldado alemán estuvo a punto de entrar por la línea de Sèoras, pero este le apuñaló con su bayoneta sin pensárselo dos veces.

Mientras en las trincheras enemigas…

-_Blaue Division_, listos para cargar-dijo un togh-dorcha

-tranquilo Gutiérrez-dijo un soldado

-estoy tranquilo capitán Muñoz-dijo el otro soldado

Tras esto, los soldados salieron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia las trincheras contrarias a penas haciendo caso de las explosiones y los disparos de los soldados de Sèoras, aunque ya habían caído muchos, no retrocedían. Al llegar, no esperaron en disparar sus armas. En las trincheras los soldados aguantaban como podían.

-Sèoras, ¿qué vamos a hacer?-preguntó McClellan

-seguir aguantando, no podemos perder-decía muy decidido-¡Davis! ¿para qué te he dado el arma? ¡DISPARA!

Davis hizo caso y comenzó a disparar su arma, era un fusil semiautomático Tokarev de los rusos. Los soldados enemigos lanzaron una granada cerca de la posición de Sèoras y Davis, pero este último en un acto reflejo la cogió y la devolvió a sus "propietarios".

-muy bien, al final vas a tener sangre en las venas-rió Sèoras a lo que Davis le miró sarcástico

La batalla no cambiaba, hasta que un acontecimiento cambió el curso de la batalla. Un grupo de tanques soviéticos seguidos de tropas de asalto llegaron a las posiciones de trincheras disparando contra los soldados enemigos que empezaron a retirarse sin demora, era la típica situación en la que uno gritaba "¡sálvese quien pueda!" o "¡maricón el último!"

La artillería cesó el fuego, el enemigo se retiró y los soldados gritaban victoriosos por fin, la primera batalla había acabado con victoria. Sèoras se levantó un poco y gritó a los soldados que huían…

-¡iros al infierno! Y no volváis de allí

Los refuerzos llegaron justo a tiempo, y los heridos fueron llevados a lugar seguro para ser atendidos…

Las cosas para Tai y los suyos no iban muy distintas. A las lomas del Monte Mugen, las tropas del General Lee, Grant y Simón Bolívar se enfrentaban en una batalla campal a las tropas de Willis, en este caso, formadas por soldados napoleónicos y soldados del Imperio Otomano. La infantería de línea de La Unión y La Confederación marcharon para disparar a las filas de los franceses. Se repetía la misma escena: soldados disparando, cayendo, recargando… así sucesivamente, era una masacre.

Los elegidos se encontraban "a salvo" (n/a: bueno, quién estaba a salvo en esa situación ¬¬) con los generales y las tropas de refuerzo.

-esto pinta mal-dijo el general Lee observando el campo de batalla con unos prismáticos

-¿Qué sugiere que deberíamos hacer general?-preguntó Izzy

El general se quedó pensando y al final decidió actuar…

-¡ya se! Bolívar mande a sus tropas al flanco izquierdo para apoyar a las tropas de Grant contra los turcos, Coronel Stuart, mande a la caballería al flanco derecho y ordene que formen cuadrados

-si general-dijo Bolívar

-a sus órdenes general Lee-dijo Stuart

Un grupo de soldados españoles y criollos corrieron hacia las posiciones donde los soldados yanquis disparaban sin descanso a los turcos que no retrocedían. De pronto, estos últimos prepararon una carga y los soldados aliados se dispusieron a contenerla. A culatazos y bayonetazos los yanquis, españoles y criollos repelieron a los otomanos que decidieron replegarse.

En el flanco derecho la caballería confederada cabalgó hacia las tropas francesas que empezaban a diezmar a sus enemigos. Los jinetes empezaron a disparar con sus carabinas y revólveres mientras otros galopaban con sus sables por delante.

Al ver que las estrategias funcionaban, el general Lee ordenó una cosa increíble…

-chicos-dijo el General a los elegidos-necesitamos a vuestras criaturas para que se retiren

-en seguida general-dijo Tai

Los digimons digievolucionaron a sus formas de campeón y cada uno atacó a las zonas que los generales les ordenaron.

Izzy y Sora, atacaron desde el cielo con Birdramon y Kabuterimon; Matt y Tai, con Greymon y Garurumon, al flanco izquierdo y derecho respectivamente; y por último, Michael, Joe y Mimi, atacaban con Seadramon, Ikakumon y Togemon a los soldados que huían.

Parecía que la batalla estaba ganada, pero se estaba cociendo una última táctica: los franceses lanzaron una descomunal carga de caballería. Cientos, quizás miles de jinetes, bajaron de las lomas del Monte mugen para acabar con los soldados del General Lee, Grant y Bolívar. Todos, desde los soldados, hasta los elegidos y los generales estaban atónitos con esa táctica, entonces los capitanes y tenientes mandaron a la infantería formar cuadrados para repelerles y a los jinetes volver a formar para cargar.

-¿es que no se van a rendir?-preguntó el Viejo Lee todavía con sus binoculares

-pues nosotros tampoco-dijo Bolívar

-tiene que haber algo que no hayamos probado…-dijo el General Grant

-ya se, General Grant, ¿tiene todavía esas armas nuevas?-preguntó Lee

-¿las galting? No sabemos si funcionan-dijo él

-hay que probar como sea…-dijo el vejo general convencido-que las lleven a una posición de disparo

Mientras, los jinetes enemigos corrían alrededor de los cuadrados de infantería, estos disparaban a los caballos o les lanzaban un bayonetazo si se acercaban demasiado. Los elegidos por su parte atacaban junto a sus digimons, evitando que la caballería llegara más lejos. Entonces, unos cañones llevados por caballos llegaon a las posiciones de combate y al ser montados, unos soldados empezaron a disparar…

Mientras uno metía la munición, otro daba vueltas a una manivela que provocaba una ráfaga continua de disparos. Como la caballería no tenía nada que hacer ante esto, salieron por patas de allí, la victoria era para el bando de los elegidos.

Estos por su parte, llegaron a las posiciones de los generales.

-lo habéis hecho bien chicos-dijo Lee-habéis aguantado y no retrocedisteis ni un paso

-no ha sido nada general-dijo Tai

-tú, ¿te llamabas Izzy no?-dijo Grant

-sí general-dijo el genio

-haz un recuento de bajas y tráemelo-dijo el general yanqui

-de todas maneras, aunque ganáramos, lo peor está por llegar-dijo Bolívar

En otra parte, también se estaba haciendo el recuento de muertos. Sèoras y T.K se encargaban de recoger algunos de los cadáveres que dejó la última batalla…

-no me puedo creer que en parte sea responsable de esto…-dijo T.K

-tranquilo Takeru, en unos días esto habrá acabado-dijo Sèoras

De pronto, se fijó en unos de los soldados muertos, llevaba un uniforme con toques de azul y un escudo con unos colores familiares para Sèoras…

-no puede ser-dijo cayendo de rodillas

-¿qué pasa?-preguntó T.K asustado

Estos hombres eran españoles…-dijo cogiendo un cadáver-¡malditoooooooos!

* * *

**vaya masacre...**

** me he basado, para la batalla de Sèoras y los elegidos d la 2ª generacion en tacticas de las dos guerras mundiales**

**y para los de la 1ª, estrategias d las guerras napoleonicas y la guerra de secesion entre otras... bueno espero ke os gustase**

**¿seguirán con esa racha de victorias?**

**¿qué tramaran los togh-dorcha?**

**¿ganaran los elegidos la batalla final?**

**por cierto, pronto colgaré el 2º capi de mi otro fic LA VENGANZA SE SIRVE FRIA**

**hasta otra!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	23. NO HAY MARCHA ATRÁS

**LO SIENTO DE VERDAD!!!!!!!!!!!! lo siento muxo, pero ya avise ke me iba a Irlanda tres semanas y ke no podria avanzar nada**

**por cierto, gran pais, recomiendo q lo visiteis por su gente, su paisaje, su música, Dublín, su cerveza ;) jejeje**

**en fin espero q os guste este capi, gracias x esperar**

**

* * *

**

**Cap.23 NO HAY MARCHA ATRÁS**

Sèoras se encontraba pensando en uno de los refugios de las trincheras desde el que tenía visión hacia todo el campo. Por un momento e quitó el sombrero y miró hacia el desolado paisaje, pero lo que vio le sorprendió mucho: un grupo de soldados avanzaba hacia sus posiciones en medio de la noche. Instintivamente cogió su fusil de asalto y llamó a McClellan para que le acompañase…

-vale, ahora que estamos aquí, ¿sabéis el plan?-preguntó u soldado

-sí, entregarnos y esperar que nos acepten en sus filas-respondió otro

-¡quietos!-gritó Sèoras apuntándoles, pero todos iban desarmados

-Sèoras, mira, no levan armas-dijo el irlandés

-eso es porque no venimos a luchar-dijo un soldado con pinta de líder

-¿quiénes sois?-dijo Sèoras todavía encañonándoles

-soy el capitán Gutiérrez, de la División Azul-explicó el líder

Sèoras por un momento bajó el arma y siguió con el interrogatorio

-estamos hartos, se supone que nos enviaron para eliminar el comunismo, pero lo único que hacemos es pelear para Dios sabe quién, y contra monstruos-siguió el capitán-comprendo que no nos quieran aceptar, pero en nuestro ejército no nos informan y necesitamos saber qué pasa

-bien-dijo Sèoras-os contaremos lo que pasa visto que no tenéis ni idea, pero me da iual que seáis compatriotas míos, si hacéis algo raro os fusilamos a todos ¿entendido?

Los soldados asintieron y acompañaron a Sèoras y a McClellan a un búnker donde se encontraban los elegidos y los altos mandos

-Sèoras, ¿qué demonios es esto?-preguntó el general O´Connor

-desertores enemigos-explicó-han venido para unirse a nosotros

-ni locos, tienen que morir-dijo decidido el comisario Ivanov

-eh comisario, pare por favor-dijo T.K-vamos a ver qué quieren

Sèoras y los chicos contaron a los españoles de la División Azul todo lo que sucedía y estos no salían de su asombro…

-sabemos que parece imposible, pero es la verdad-dijo Kari

-vale, sólo pedimos una cosa-dijo el capitán

-¿qué?-preguntó Sèoras

-que nos dejéis ayudar-dijo él

Sèoras tuvo una larga discusión con los altos cargos soviéticos que no iban a tolerar tener a fascistas entre sus filas, pero gracias al apoyo de los elegidos y de los generales O´Connor y McClellan, fueron admitidos.

Al día siguiente, todos se despertaron con los ruidos de la artillería volviendo a disparar…

-otra vez…así no hay quien duerma-se quejó Davis

-agradece que has podido dormir-dijo Ken

Todos se prepararon para salir, y lo que vieron no era más que destrucción y grupos aislados de soldados siendo aniquilados cada vez que salían de las trincheras

-T.K, ¿se te ocurre qué hacer?-preguntó Patamon

-por lo pronto, vamos a explorar, ¡digievoluciona!-dijo su compañero

-¡Patamon armodigievoluciona en…Pegasusmon de la esperanza creciente!

-T.K, ¿qué vas a hacer?-preguntó Kari

-vamos a buscar un punto débil desde el aire para ponérselo más difícil-dijo T.K

-ten cuidado-dijo Kari dándole un beso

-lo tendremos-dijo T.K

Pegasusmon y T.K volaron viendo el desolado campo hasta que vieron un punto que si lo tomaran sería crucial para la batalla, el problema era que estaba protegido por un nido de ametralladora…

-debemos informar a Sèoras de esto-dijo Pegasusmon

Los dos bajaron y buscaron al ranger que discutía sobre el próximo plan con los altos mandos…

-yo tengo un plan-gritó T.K

-¿a si? ¿cuál?-preguntó Sèoras

-hemos encontrado un punto que si lo tomáramos tendríamos una gran ventaja estratégica-dijo T.K

-¿y cuál es la pega?-preguntó O´Connor

-que está bien protegido por un nido de ametralladoras-dijo T.K cabizbajo

-bueno…no veo tanto problema, mandamos a un grupo de asalto y listo-dijo Sèoras

-bien, hay que planificar el ataque-dijo Vasili-Takeru, llama a los demás

El resto de los elegidos aparecieron en la sala mientras los mandos planificaban el ataque…

-¿y si usamos los tanques?-propuso Davis

-no, si los usáramos, el enemigo contraatacaría con la misma moneda-explicó el comisario Ivanov

-ya sé, esta es una buena opción para comprobar de qué pasta están hechos los chicos de la División Azul-dijo Sèoras-les mandaremos como tropa de asalto, y necesitaremos la ayuda de Ken y Vasili como francotiradores de apoyo

-perfecto, pero ¿qué hacemos con el nido de ametralladora?-preguntó Ken

-usaremos un lanzallamas-dijo el ranger

Los elegidos quedaron sorprendidos por la idea de Sèoras sobre todo porque no sabían quién iba a usar dicha arma…

-T.K, Davis, Ken, Garry venid conmigo-dijo Sèoras, y los chicos se fueron a un arsenal de las líneas

Allí esperaron a que Sèoras se pusiese a hablar…

-vale, os he traído aquí para decidir quién usa el lanzallamas-dijo Sèoras-pero tened en cuenta una cosa, si vais allí…es posible que no volváis, ¿algún voluntario?

Todos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose entre ellos…

-no contestéis todos a la vez…-dijo Sèoras esperando respuesta

-¿por qué no lo echamos a suertes? Venga, a cara o cruz-dijo Davis

-¡ni de coña!-dijo T.K-que tú usas monedas trucadas

-pues a piedra, papel, tijera…-propuso Ken

-Dios, si es que parecéis críos-dijo McClellan sacando unos palos y cortando uno sin que lo vieran-quien saque el palo más corto va

Todos, incluso Sèoras cogieron su palo y cuando se pusieron a revisar, se dieron cuenta de que el palo más corto era el de…

-¡T.K!-gritaron todos

-no pasa nada…iré-dijo T.K un poco asustado

-estás seguro, si quieres voy yo-dijo Sèoras

-no, me ha tocado a mí-dijo el rubio

Lo que T.K no sabía es que una figura había observado toda la conversación y había salido llorando por ello…mientras, Sèoras estaba explicando el plan a los españoles y contando a T.K, con Davis presente, cómo funcionaba el lanzallamas

-vale, esto te o cuelgas a la espalda que es donde está el combustible-le mostró colgándoselo-y esto lo llevas contigo como si fuera un arma a dos manos, lo único que tienes que hacer es apuntar y apretar el gatillo

-vale, entendido-dijo T.K-pero dime, ¿cuál es la pega?

-pues que si te disparan al depósito…adiós muy buenas-dijo Sèoras con cara obvia

T.K tragó saliva, pero de repente apareció McClellan

-oye T.K, ¿por qué está tu novia llorando sola?-preguntó el irlandés

-ni idea, a no ser que…¡oh no!-gritó de repente T.K al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba

T.K salió corriendo a donde estaba Kari seguido de Davis. La encontraron con Gatomon abrazada a sus piernas

-Kari-dijo T.K, a lo que la mencionada se levantó y le abrazó fuertemente y siguió llorando

-T.K por favor no vayas-pidió ella

-tengo que hacerlo, es mi obligación-dijo el rubio cabizbajo

-que vaya otro, pero por favor, tú no-dijo Kari todavía llorando

-Kari, dime que me quieres-pidió T.K-es lo único que necesito saber

-te quiero mucho-dicho esto, Kari besó apasionadamente a T.K

-un momento…¿dónde está Davis?-preguntó T.K

Davis se dirigió decidido al arsenal e hizo una de sus locuras. No estaba dispuesto a que uno de sus mejores amigos muriera y que su mejor amiga estuviera sufriendo por ello, por eso se puso el lanzallamas y se dirigió con la tropa de asalto…

-venga, es hora del ataque-dijo Davis decidido

-pero, ¿y el teniente Sèoras?-preguntó un soldado

-no hay tiempo, es ahora o nunca-dijo Davis

Seguido de esto, todos los soldados salieron corriendo al ataque…

-Sèoras, Ken, ¿habéis visto a Davis?-preguntó T.K que llegaba con Kari

-no, y encima he perdido el lanzallamas-dijo el ranger fastidiado

-oh no, ¿no habrá hecho una locura?-se preguntó Kari

-¡¿qué demonios hacen esos soldados?!-gritó Sèoras

-eh, ese es Davis-dijo Ken

-maldición, ¡vamos!-gritó T.K

Los soldados corrían cubriendo a Davis, este se tiraba al suelo muchas veces para evitar las balas, sabía que era una misión suicida pero había que hacer algo. Davis estaba cerca del nido…

-venga es la hora-dijo mientras apuntaba-hora de la barbacoa

Davis disparó una gran llamarada e hizo que los alemanes del nido de ametralladora salieran abrasados…

-¡sí, lo conseguí!-gritó Davis levntándose

Davis gritaba por haberlo conseguido, pero…un disparo le alcanzó y el heredero del valor, cayó al suelo…

-¡DAVIS!-gritaron todos

Ken localizó al francotirador y le metió un tiro entre ceja y ceja. T.K y Kari llegaron a socorrerle seguidos de Sèoras…

-maldita sea, T.K, Kari, lleváoslo y pedid refuerzos, Ken y yo nos quedamos a combatir-dijo Sèoras

-muy bien-dijo T.K

T.K y Kari se llevaron a Davis que estaba agonizando hasta una trinchera aliada. En cuanto llegaron, dieron instrucciones a más soldados para que fueran a ayuar a Sèoras y a Ken.

-aguanta Davis-decía T.K

-ahhh, duele mucho-se quejó

-tranquilo, por favor aguanta-dijo Kari agarrándole la mano

-¡sanitario!-gritó T.K

Un par de médicos aparecieron seguidos de Cody y Yolei que oyeron los gritos

-chicos ¿qué ha pasado?-preguntó Cody mientras veía cómo se llevaban a Davis

-Davis me sustituyó y se llevó el lanzallamas, lo hizo bien, pero le han disparado-dijo T.K

-oh no, pero se pondrá bien ¿verdad?-dijo Yolei

-esperemos que sí-dijo Kari preocupada

-por cierto, ¿dónde está Ken?-preguntó Yolei

Mientras Sèroas y Ken se abrían paso en las trincheras enemigas…

-¡¿dónde están los malditos refuerzos?!-gritó Sèoras mientras rebanaba a un enemigo con su bayoneta

-¡Sèoras mira!-gritó Ken asustado

De repente un gran grupo de Flymons y Snimons se lanzó contra las tropas…

-estamos jodidos…-dijo Sèoras

* * *

**vaya, ahora es Davis el herido....y encima Sèoras y Ken están acorralados**

**¿saldrá bien el ataque?**

**¿se recuperará Davis?**

**¿terminará este infierno?**

**dejad reviews y por ultima vez...**

**LO SIENTO, no tardare la proxima vez**


	24. LA TOMA DE LA MONTAÑA

**bueno, creo que otra vez me tarde, lo siento**

**pero para compensarlo, hice este capitulo + largo**

**espero que lo disfruteis**

**x cierto, aki, va a salir otro de los aliados de Willis a ver si adivinais quien es ;)**

**Cap. 24 LA TOMA DE LA MONTAÑA**

Sèoras y Ken se encontraban rodeados por digimons malvados mientras los soldados avanzaban como podían dentro de las trincheras. Sèoras lanzó una granada para abrir paso a sus soldados mientras Ken espantaba a los digimons con su rifle.

De pronto, un Snimon se abalanzó sobre ellos con la intención de matarlos con sus hoces, pero de repente…

-¡SOL ROJO!

El ataque de Halsemon derribó a Snimon dejándole fuera de combate. Sèoras y Ken levantaron la cabeza para ver a Yolei montada en Halsemon y a Kari en Nefertimon, mientras en el suelo el resto de los soldados, la mayoría españoles e irlandeses se lanzaban contra el enemigo…

Yolei y Kari aterrizaron para ver cómo se encontraban Sèoras y Ken

-¡Ken! ¿estás bien?-preguntó Yolei mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos

-si Yolei, estoy bien-dijo mientras la besaba en la cabeza

Sèoras se acercó a Kari deseoso de saber noticias de Davis

-¿cómo se encuentra Davis?-preguntó el ranger

-tirando…-dijo Kari con cara larga-T.K se ha quedado cuidando de él y el médico dice que la bala le ha atravesado el costado, pero se recuperará…

-pues claro, ya verás como sí, me he hecho heridas mas feas afeitándome-dijo Sèoras riendo poco

Mientras Halsemon y Nefertimon auyentaban al resto de los digimons que quedaban peleando. Los soldados expulsaban de las trincheras al resto de los enemigos los cuales huían o morían…

Horas después las tropas consolidaban las nuevas posiciones mientras Sèoras discutía con su Estado Mayor los siguientes movimientos…

Los elegidos fueron a ver a Davis al hospital de campaña donde se encontraba Davis. El panorama era bastante desolador: soldados con miembros gangrenados, algunos con heridas enormes y otros al borde de la muerte…los médicos hacían lo que podían, pero a veces sus esfuerzos eran en vano y tenían que colocar la sábana blanca por encima de la cabeza de los mutilados soldados.

-sigo diciendo que la guerra es horrible-dijo Kari

-nadie dijo que fuera bonita-añadió Ken

En una de las camas se encontraba Davis, todavía un poco grogui por la morfina, pero todavía podía saludar a sus amigos…

-eh chicos, ¿qué tal ha ido?-preguntó Davis aparentemente animado

-la verdad es que bien, hemos ganado, y se nos hizo más fácil gracias a ti-dijo Ken

-¿cómo te encuentras Davis?-preguntó Kari

--bueno…dejémoslo en que hay otros que están peor que yo-dijo Davis

-ya verás como pronto te recuperas, a mi también me pegaron un tiro y estoy aquí-dijo T.K dándole ánimos

-sí, pero a ti te dieron en el hombro y a mi en el costado-corrigió el herido

-no te quejes, da gracias de que estás vivo-dijo una voz detrás, cuando todos se dieron la vuelta, vieron a Sèoras levantando la visera de su sombrero mara mostrar sus ojos-piensa que si te hubieran dado en el depósito ahora estarías muerto

-¿a qué has venido, a mofarte de mi?-preguntó Davis

-no, venía a decirte que nunca dejarás de sorprenderme, lo que has hecho es una temeridad, has puesto en peligro la misión y varias vidas incluyendo la tuya, sin embargo…-dijo terminando de sermonearle-nuestra táctica ha funcionado, tenemos una nueva posición y…lo mejor: el Estado Mayor te quiere conceder la medalla al valor

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Sèoras y después a Davis. Este último no sabía si Sèoras le hablaba en serio, le estaba gastando una broma o la morfina le empezaba a jugar malas pasadas…

-Sèoras…¿hablas en serio?-preguntó Davis

-totalmente, en cuanto estés en condiciones te la entregaran con los más altos honores militares-le dijo el ranger

-enhorabuena Davis es fantástico-dijo Yolei muy contenta

-mira, al menos ese balazo te sirvió de algo-dijo T.K

-por cierto camaradas, venid conmigo tengo algo que deciros-dijo Sèoras llevándose al resto de los elegidos

El ranger se llevó al resto del grupo a un búnker donde les empezó a explicar algo…

-os explico, el comisario Ivanov ha decidido que deberíamos mandar a la aviación para bombardear la ciudad antes del asalto, sólo nos queda una trinchera por tomar y la ciudad está a un paso, así que es conveniente debilitarles-les contaba Sèoras

-vale, pero ¿qué tiene que ver esto con nosotros?-preguntó Ken

-veréis, resulta que el enemigo también tiene sus unidades aéreas y cañones Flak 88mm antiaéreos apostados a la entrada de la ciudad-continuó explicando-de los antiaéreos no os preocupéis, cuando iniciemos el asalto estarán más atentos a nuestros tanques que a nuestros aviones…

-puedes explicarnos lo que nos intentas decir Sèoras-pidió Cody

-sí, nuestros espías han localizado una estación de radar y radio enemiga que usan para localizar posiciones nuestras y de contacto intermedio entre el ejército de aquí y el del Monte Mugen hay que tomarla para empezar un bombardeo sin que opongan demasiada resistencia-terminó de explicar el ranger

-esa estación…¿está bien defendida?-preguntó T.K

-pues por lo que hemos descubierto, tienen cañones medios y anticarro, minas anti carro y anti persona y por último ametralladoras fusileros, antiaéreos…vamos lo normal-dijo Sèoras como si fuera obvio

-sí, normalísimo-dijo Yolei todavía sorprendida

-¿ideas?-preguntó el ranger

Los elegidos se quedaron pensando. Planificar un ataque sobre una posición enemiga no era tan fácil como atacar digimons, entonces Cody decidió probar suerte.

-Sèoras, ¿un ataque directo sería malo no?-preguntó

-sí, el tener minas y cañones haría que nuestros tanques fueran su práctica de tiro al blanco y además con un ataque en masa pedirían refuerzos y eso nos condenaría-dijo Sèoras

-por eso…¿por qué no usamos el factor sorpresa?-sugirió Cody

-sí, claro, sería una buena idea pero ¿por dónde sugieres empezar?-preguntó Sèoras

-deberíamos atacar por la noche un grupo de soldados poco numeroso y en cuanto estén despistados, atacarles con todo-dijo Cody

-no es mal plan Cody; tú, Ken y T.K os venís conmigo esta noche, descansad ahora si podéis-dijo Sèoras y se retiró

Mientras tanto, en las inmediaciones del Monte Mugen, el Estado Mayor del General Lee se preparaba para la ofensiva final sobre la imponente montaña.

-les tenemos acorralados, tienen dos opciones: huir o morir-dijo el General Lee

-sí, pero por lo visto tienen muchas defensas apostadas en la ladera-dijo Bolívar

-debemos hacer esto antes de que puedan recibir refuerzos-dijo el General Lee-¿usted qué opina general Grant?

-creo que está en lo cierto General Lee, además contamos con los digimons-dijo el General yanqui

-sí, nosotros ayudaremos en lo que podamos-dijo Tai decidido

-excelente, señor Bolívar, prepare a las tropas, vamos a atacar ya-dijo el general confederado

La infantería estaba preparada para marchar sobre las posiciones enemigas, mientras que los jinetes montaban en sus respectivos caballos listos para atacar. La artillería cargó los proyectiles y esperaron a que el General Grant bajara el sable para disparar. Los elegidos de la primera generación habían hecho digievolucionar a sus compañeros al nivel mega-campeón y ellos también esperaban su momento. La tensión era tal, que se podría cortar con un sable, hasta que…

-¡FUEGO!-gritó Grant bajando su sable

Las baterías de cañones empezaron a disparar contra las posiciones enemigas dando a algún grupo de soldados y haciendo despeñar rocas de la montaña que caían sobre ellos. Entonces, la infantería comenzó a marchar.

-¡adelante!-gritó un capitán

Primero fueron algunos regimientos de infantería yanqui y criolla, y al poco, partieron los sureños…

Desde las líneas enemigas, un sargento herido llegó ante su superior: un hombre bien uniformado, de baja estatura y con un extraño acento corso…

-¿se puede saber qué pasa Mercier?-preguntó el superior

-nos atacan Sire, ¿qué hacemos?-preguntó el nombrado

-déjame que piense-el llamado "Sire" puso su mano izquierda en la cabeza, la agachó y se puso a pensar mientras ponía la mano derecha entre los botones de su camisa (N/A: ¿aún no habéis adivinado quién es Ò.o?)-¿son muchos?

-bastantes Sire-respondió Mercier

-tengo un plan, vamos a hacerles creer que ganan-dijo el superior alzándose, como si así pareciera más alto-retenedles el mayor tiempo posible, agotadles, y cuando estén reventados, huiremos

-¿y qué ganamos con eso Sire?-preguntó el sargento desconcertado

-cuando hayan tomado esta posición, estarán exhaustos entonces nosotros volveremos con refuerzos y les atacaremos, perseguiremos y destruiremos-dijo muy seguro-es una táctica que unida al duro invierno me hizo perder la guerra en Rusia…el Zar fue listo en esa ocasión

-¡brillante Sire! Sólo usted podría maquinar algo así-dijo el otro exhaltado

-en cuanto volvamos a atacarles, les derrotaremos-dijo apoyándose sobre sus dos manos en su mesa y poniendo mirada siniestra-como que me llamo…Napoleón Bonaparte

Mientras tanto, los cañones enemigos empezaron a responder a los disparos atacando a la infantería. Los soldados vieron cómo les atacaban así que tuvieron que aligerar el paso. Los elegidos con sus digimons también fueron a atacar, los primeros fueron: Tai y Metalgreymon e Izzy y Megakabuterimon.

-Izzy la cosa pinta muy fea ¿sugieres algo?-preguntó el líder

-¡Tai dile a Metalgreymon que ataque a la retaguardia enemiga!-dijo el genio

Los soldados llegaron a una distancia prudente y comenzaron a disparar, pero los soldados enemigos ya habían comenzado a responder por lo que los yanquis y criollos caían por las balas. Los soldados franceses y turcos tenían además la ventaja de que el desnivel del terreno les hacía más difíciles de alcanzar, pero de pronto…

-¡GIGA EXPLOSIÓN!

El ataque de Metalgreymon derribó a un buen grupo de soldados y desconcertó al resto, momento que fue aprovechado por el resto de soldados aliados para cargar contra el enemigo. Los soldados atacaron bayoneta por delante a los desorientados franceses. Megakabuterimon lanzó su carga de cuerno destrozando la artillería enemiga.

En seguida los demás elegidos aparecieron atacando a los soldados que huían. Por su parte, las tropas francesas y turcas contraatacaron lanzando a su caballería contra la infantería mientras algunos soldados comenzaban a disparar unas rudimentarias ametralladoras de la Primera Guerra Mundial.

Hubo muchas bajas, pero al final, y para sorpresa de los elegidos y los generales, el enemigo huyó. Los soldados daban gritos de victoria mientras los generales Lee, Grant y Bolívar, que iban a caballo, observaban con una mueca de extrañeza a las tropas que huían.

-¿ocurre algo generales?-preguntó Joe al verles así

-no, sólo que nos parece extraño que hayan huido así sin más, podrían haber ofrecido más resistencia-explicó Bolívar

-debemos ser cautos-sugirió Lee-Joe, ve a buscar provisiones

-en seguida

Caída la noche, Sèoras y los demás se preparaban para lanzar un ataque sobre la estación de radar y radio. Iban a ir él, Cody, Ken, Vasili, McClellan, cuatro soldados de asalto (dos españoles y dos rusos), dos fusileros de la brigada irlandesa y Wormon y Armadillomon

-vale, tenéis claro el plan ¿no?-preguntó Sèoras

-si todo claro-dijo Cody

-bien, pues partamos, si todo sale bien no habrá bajas-dijo el ranger

Partieron en la oscuridad sin ser detectados desde las líneas enemigas, atravesaron las zonas boscosas colindantes y en cuanto llegaron a la posición Sèoras dio una señal para que se pararan y agacharan.

-vale, Vasili, Ken, McClellan escondeos allí y preparaos para abrir fuego cuando empiece el combate-dijo Sèoras

Ken, Vasili y McClellan caminaron sigilosamente para no ser descubiertos, cuando llegaron a la posición deseada se cubrieron con una tela de camuflaje que cogieron en el campamento y esperaron a la señal.

-bien, Ramón, Igor, Sean, venís conmigo vamos a dar un rodeo a la casa-dijo Sèoras-Cody, tú te quedas con Javier, Makar y Niall y vais a hacer lo que yo os diga

-¿qué debemos hacer?-preguntó Cody

-vas a hacer digievolucionar a Armadillomon en Digmon y abriréis un túnel para atacarles desde el sótano, desde ahí no lo verán venir y además estamos nosotros para distraerlos-dijo el ranger

Sèoras, Ramón, Igor y Sean fueron en silencio a las inmediaciones de la casa. Sèoras vio a un soldado fumándose un cigarro y sin más dilación sacó su bayoneta, le agarró por la boca para que no pudiera pedir auxilio y le apuñaló.

Mientras, Digmon comenzó a abrir un túnel que les llevaría al sótano de las cabañas.

-la verdad, ahora sí que puedo decir que lo he visto todo-dijo Javier susurrando al ruso y al irlandés

-vamos, vayamos entrando-dijo Cody

El grupo de Sèoras llegó a un sitio donde divisaron a un grupo da alemanes cenando alrededor de una hoguera.

-escuchad, en cuanto lance esta granada comenzará el ataque ¿estáis listos?-dijo Sèoras

-sí-dijeron los otros tres

-bueno, pues que sea lo que Dios quiera

Acto seguido, Sèoras quitó la anilla de su granada y suavemente la lanzó contra ese grupo. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que algo iba mal, ya estaban volando por los aires…

-alarm!!!!!!-gritaron otros alemanes

-¡al ataque!-gritó Sèoras sacando su Cetme y poniéndose a cubierto con sus compañeros

Los francotiradores se dieron cuenta de que todo empezó y decidieron no perderse la fiesta.

-vamos chicos-dijo Vasili-y recordad: un objetivo, una bala

Los tres empezaron a disparar desconcertando a los alemanes. El grupo de asalto cambiaba de posiciones sin dejar de disparar. Igor y Sèoras fueron por el flanco izquierdo mientras que Ramón y Sean fueron por el derecho. De pronto un disparo alcanzó a Sean en la cara…

-¡Sean!-Ramón devolvió el disparo y trató de socorrer a su amigo irlandés que milagrosamente…estaba vivo

-¿le has matado Ramón?-preguntó el irlandés

-sí, pero tú también deberías estar muerto, te dio en la cara-dijo el español atónito

-no exactamente en la cara-dijo Sean mostrando que le había alcanzado en una de sus pelirrojas patillas gruesas

Los dos continuaron atacando, mientras que en el sótano Cody y su grupo llegó sano y salvo.

-no me gustan los viajes por tierra-dijo Makar

-pero al menos llegamos a salvo-dijo Cody

-venga, a matar alemanes-dijo Niall

Niall rompió la puerta de entrada al sótano y acribillaron a todo aquel que llevara uniforme alemán. Aprovechando eso, Sèoras y su grupo entró en el edificio y eliminaron al resto de la resistencia. Vasili, Ken y McClellan aparecieron poco después.

-Ramón, coge una de esas radios y comunica al Estado Mayor que tomamos la estación-ordenó Sèoras

-eh Sèoras mira esto, es extraño-dijo Cody

-¿qué es?-dijo apareciendo con Ken y Vasili

-parecen comunicaciones antiguas-dijo el joven

-déjame ver-Sèoras comenzó a leer, pero en su cara apareció una expresión de susto y sorpresa-¡Dios! Dame la radio no hay tiempo de explicar nada

Sèoras cogió rápidamente la radio y marcó la frecuencia 85.3, intentó contactar con alguien hasta que…

-¿sí, quién es?-preguntó una voz al otro lado

-¿Izzy?-soltó Cody de repente

-¿Cody eres tú?-preguntó el genio-que alegría saber que estás bien ¿dónde estáis?

-en una estación de radio que tomamos hace nada ¿y vosotros?

-en el Monte Mugen, hemos ganado la batalla-al decir esto a Cody y a Ken se les iluminaron los ojos, pero a Sèoras…

-mierda…-dijo el ranger-Izzy ¿me oyes? Soy Sèoras

-Sèoras que bien escucharte ¿qué ocurre?-preguntó el genio

-que estáis en serios problemas, os han tendido una trampa-dijo el ranger

-pero, ¿de qué hablas?

-os han dejado ganar para debilitaron y volver a atacaros con refuerzos, lo he leído en un informe de aquí-dijo nervioso-tenéis que prepararos para lo peor

-chico déjame…¿cómo funciona este aparato?...¿se habla por aquí?-decía una voz al otro lado-Sèoras ¿me escuchas? Soy el General Lee

-le escucho alto y claro general

-oye, si lo que dices es cierto necesitamos que no enviéis refuerzos lo antes posible, tenemos poca munición y nuestras tropas están cansadas, han jugado con nosotros…-decía el general con un toque de arrepentimiento en su voz

-no se preocupe general, enviaremos lo que podamos, pero tienen que aguantar cueste lo que cueste, cambio y corto…-Sèoras apagó la radio y se derrumbó en una silla

-Sèoras, ¿podemos hacer algo?-preguntó Ken

-creo que sí, pero hay que admitirlo, lo tenemos crudo…

* * *

**uyyyyyyy la cosa se complica, al grupo les han vuelto a engañar y esta vez para peor....**

**hasta el mismisimo Napoleon Bonaparte (o deberia decir Malaparte, no mejor....Petit Cabrón ¬¬) está del lado de Willis, esto se pone feo**

**¿lograrán los ejercitos apostados en el Mugen resistir?**

**¿volveran a verse todos los elegidos juntos?**

**¿trazará Sèoras un buen plan?**

**¿derrotarán por fin a Dragomon?**

**no os perdáis el siguiente capitulo porque sera para saltar de la silla!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *


	25. LA ÚLTIMA TRINCHERA, LA ÚLTIMA DEFENSA

**por fin traigo el capitulo 25**

**25 ya, no esta mal ehh jejeje XD**

**quizas me enrrollé bastante con la batalla pero bueno...espero que os guste**

**

* * *

**

**Cap.25 LA ÚLTIMA TRINCHERA, LA ÚLTIMA DEFENSA**

Los rayos del amanecer desvelaban a las tropas del Mugen que se encontraban nerviosas mientras preparaban como podían la defensa de su posición. Los elegidos de la primera generación y Michael no sabían lo que iba a pasar pero también se preparaban lo mejor que podían…

-Agumon, ¿crees que estás preparado para esto?-preguntó Tai a su compañero

-Tai, si tú crees que estás listo, yo también lo estaré-dijo el digimon decidido

-Tai no se si te das cuenta de la gravedad de la situación-dijo Izzy

-¿por qué? ¿sabes algo que los demás no sepamos Izzy?-preguntó el líder

-no sé si te das cuenta, pero un ejército enorme se dirige hacia aquí y nos quedan muy pocos recursos para detenerlos-gritó Izzy perdiendo los nervios

-¡cálmate hombre!-dijo Tai arreándole una bofetada-si continuas así claro que perderemos…

Tai se retiró dejando a Izzy confundido…

Mientras, los generales se aseguraban de que todo estuviera bien preparado…

-¿han colocado ya la artillería?-preguntó el General Grant

-sí señor, están preparadas y en zona segura-dijo un soldado

-¿están preparadas las ametralladoras galting y browing?-preguntó el General Lee

-cargadas y listas, señor

-¿y las barricadas y empalizadas, están colocadas?-preguntó Bolívar

-listas, podrían parar a un tren-terminó el soldado

Los tres generales se pararon y observaron el horizonte donde dentro de poco aparecerían los ejércitos enemigos. Se quedaron pensando un rato viendo cómo sus soldados llevaban municiones, defensas y otros artefactos a la línea…

-¿generales, creen que podremos ganar?-preguntó Grant

-General Grant, creo firmemente en todos nuestros soldados, y también en esos valerosos chicos y sus criaturas-dijo el viejo Lee-pero hablando con franqueza si Sèoras no manda refuerzos pronto…todo estará perdido, va a ser un día muy largo

-amén-dijo Bolívar

Mientras tanto en los campos de trincheras, Sèoras revisaba todos los refuerzos que podían mandar al ejército del Mugen, Sèoras estaba tan preocupado que sentía como si estuviera él mismo allí…

-vale, yo creo que con esta división acorazada, estas unidades de infantería y algo de la aviación, podrán repelerles-dijo Sèoras a su estado mayor

-bien, sabe cuál es su misión, apoyar a las tropas y volver a reforzarnos cuando ataquemos la ciudad-dijo el comisario Ivanov

-por cierto Sèoras, debes saber que atacaremos con todo y una vez tomada la trinchera, avanzaremos hacia la ciudad-dijo O´Connor

-por supuesto O´Connor, iré a avisar a los chicos-dijo Sèoras a punto de irse

-oye Sèoras-dijo el mayor McClellan

-¿qué ocurre mayor?-preguntó el ranger

-¿podrías buscar a mi hermano? Tengo que hablar con él-dijo el irlandés

-claro, en seguida

-yo iré a avisar para que carguen los obuses y preparen baterías de cohetes Katiuska-dijo el comisario Ivanov

Sèoras llegó donde los elegidos y se dispuso a hablarles del plan acordado

-chicos tengo noticias-dijo Sèoras-por cierto Davis, enhorabuena por tu medalla, me alegra que estés recuperado

-bueno, me duele un poco pero no me quejo-dijo Davis tocando su medalla al valor, era de plata con un tanque y tres aviones y con las letras en cirílico ЗA Отвагу (Al Valor)

-bien, os voy a explicar una cosa-comenzó el ranger-por fin podemos mandar refuerzos al Mugen, ya sólo nos queda confiar en sus habilidades y rezar

-perfecto, pero ¿qué pasa con nosotros?-preguntó Cody

-pues veréis, hemos decidido que cuando estemos todos listos, atacaremos la última trinchera para avanzar directamente en la ciudad-dijo Sèoras-por lo que os voy a explicar una cosa: el combate urbano no es como la guerra de trincheras, allí os atacarán desde cualquier posición, tenéis que poner los cinco sentidos alerta pues no hay ningún sitio seguro, bien os puede amenazar un francotirador, un soldado de asalto

-¿tan peligroso es?-preguntó T.K

-sí, por eso os voy a preparar-dijo él-os quiero dentro de diez minutos en el arsenal…

Los niños elegidos se miraron preguntándose qué tenía Sèoras en mente

Mientras tanto, y para desgracia de muchos, el general Lee divisó con sus prismáticos al imponente ejército enemigo. Esta vez, no sólo era más numeroso, sino que también tenía tropas más modernas, sin embargo los soldados ahora apostados en el Mugen no cederían ni un palmo del monte…

-Taichi-gritó el anciano general sureño

-¿sí mi general?-preguntó Tai saludándole a lo militar

-preparad vuestras armas y digimons-dijo el general Lee-esto va a comenzar…

Los generales habían dotado a los elegidos de fusiles Colt y Springfield de la Guerra de Secesión, rudimentarios, pero mataban igual. Los digimons digievolucionaron todos a su máxima forma y Tai dio órdenes a todos…

-bien, Matt, Michael y yo iremos a primera línea de fuego; Izzy, Sora, vosotros protegeréis a la artillería; y Joe y Mimi, atenderéis a los heridos-dijo Tai preparado

-Tai, ¿crees que funcionará?-preguntó Sora

-no lo sé, eso ya se lo dejo a los generales-dijo simplemente-¡venga, todos a vuestros puestos!

Todos empezaron a retirarse, el tiempo era oro en esos momentos, aún así, Tai retuvo a Sora un momento…

-Sora, espera quería decirte algo-dijo Tai nervioso

-Tai no puedes esperar a otro momento-dijo ella

-no, ahora mismo puede que no haya otro momento-dijo serio-sólo quería decirte…que te amo, y que siempre me has gustado, y aunque te guste Matt…yo lo tenía que decir

Tai simplemente se marchó dejando a Sora estática y confundida. Tai llegó con Matt y Michael a la línea de fuego y sacó su rifle apuntando y esperando…

-¿de qué hablabas con Sora?-preguntó Matt

-de nada…-mintió

-escucha, ¿crees que no me he fijado?-dijo él con tono obvio-se que te gusta, pero ella me quiere a mí

-¿te lo ha dicho alguna vez?-preguntó Tai desafiante

-no…pero lo noto-dijo Matt cortante-pero escucha, esto no es cosa nuestra, tiene que decidir ella

-estoy de acuerdo, pero mejor lo hablamos luego-dijo Tai desviando su mirada al frente…hacia cientos de soldados

-¡aquí vienen!-gritó Michael-¡preparados!

El momento era el más tenso jamás visto, tomar el mugen fue una cosa…defenderlo…es harina de otro costal

-…apunten…-gritó Michael-…¡FUEGO!

Una gran ráfaga de balas salió de los fusiles de los soldados defensores. Los atacantes se pusieron en posición y aunque caían como moscas, comenzaron a abrir fuego a bocajarro, poniéndose rodilla en tierra y recargando mientras en la línea defensiva se sucedía algo también parecido.

-rápido necesito munición-gritó Matt-¡Metalgarurumon!

-ya voy Matt-Metalgarurumon se lanzó frente a los soldados atacándoles con su aliento congelante

-cuidado-gritó un soldado confederado señalando a una gran bandada de Snimons

De repente Wargreymoin apareció socorriendo a Metalgarurumon con su tornado veloz…

-¿necesitas ayuda?-preguntó el compañero de Tai

-se agradece-dijo el lobo metálico

Los soldados atacantes se empezaron a retirar al grito "sálvese quien pueda", momento que fue apoyado por la caballería confederada para lanzar una carga sobre ellos. Sables en alto, los sureños dirigidos por el coronel Stuart y protegidos por Wargreymon y Metalgarurumon se lanzaron contra los soldados que huían como niños asustados.

Sin embargo, los coraceros de Napoleón respondieron con lo mismo apoyados por fusileros otomanos a caballo, la caballería sureña trató de responder con sus revólveres.

Mientras en las posiciones de artillería Izzy y Sora defendían a los cañones, los cuales atacaban al enemigo sin descanso, de los Snimons que cruzaban las líneas de fuego…

-¡CARGA DE CUERNO!-soltó Megakabuterimon

-¡ESPADA ALADA!-gritó Garudamon

-lárgate maldito-gritaba Izzy que trataba de defenderse a bayonetazos de un Snimon que le daba mucha guerra

Izzy cayó, el Snimon iba a descuartizarle con sus hoces y Megakabuterimon no podía ayudarle, pero de pronto un disparo le salvó la vida y vio a Sora empuñando un rifle…

-Sora…-susurró Izzy

-sí, lo sé, lo he matado-dijo Sora arrepentida

-¡¿has disparado con los ojos cerrados?!-preguntó Izzy incrédulo

-sí-dijo simplemente Sora

-¡podías haberme volado la cabeza!-gritó Izzy

-pero no te la volé a ti-dijo ella indignada

-sí, bueno…en fin déjalo-terminó Izzy

En el flanco izquierdo del monte un regimiento de soldados de la Gran Colombia era atacado por soldados del Imperio Otomano. Los primeros organizaron una carga de bayonetas y estos últimos se defendieron con los fusiles o con alfanjes árabes…

En la posición de Tai, Michael y Matt se oían muy a menudo los gritos de dolor, los disparos y las órdenes de cubrir puestos que por desgracia abandonaban los soldados caídos…

Joe y Mimi estaban que no daban abasto ayudando a los médicos, hacían lo que podían, pero carecían de los métodos adecuados y de tiempo suficiente…

-un momento…¿qué es eso?-dijo el General Lee

-¿el qué?-preguntó el General Grant

-mírelo usted mismo-dijo Lee pasándole los binoculares

De lejos se veían tropas apoyadas por carros de combate que avanzaban hacia sus posiciones sin detenerse. Aunque los fusileros y otras tropas del siglo XIX se estaban retirando estos no retrocedían.

Todos ellos eran italianos y japoneses de la Segunda Guerra Mundial apoyados por unos cuantos carros velocce de Italia. Los italianos eran tropas de asalto y apoyo para los japoneses que atacarían las posiciones protegidas cargando mientras los tanques destrozaban todas las defensas a cañonazos.

-esto es el infierno, hay que retroceder-gritó Matt ensordecido por los tanques

-Matt mira, esos son…¡japoneses!-gritó Tai sorprendido

Para desgracia suya y cubiertos por los ametralladores italianos, los japoneses se lanzaron contra sus enemigos al grito de "¡banzai!" aunque muchos cayeron antes de llegar a sus objetivos muchos lograron tirar al suelo a los pobres yanquis y confederados que defendían esa posición, lo último que pudieron ver fue la cara furiosa de un japnés que les atravesaba el estómago con su bayoneta o con una katana.

-¡son kamikazes! Hay que retroceder aposiciones seguras-gritó Michael

Mientras muchos retrocedían otros se quedaban conteniendo la imparable masa de soldados que llegaba. Regimientos de granaderos mexicanos y colombianos trataron de hacerles retroceder lanzando explosivos, y aunque mataban a muchos no lograban hacerles retroceder. La caballería confederada y unionista trataba de dispersarles pero sólo lograban ser atacados por las ametralladoras de los tanques…

Los digimons seguían atacando a sus enemigos y protegiendo a sus compañeros, por desgracia no podían ayudar a los soldados ya que estaban muy ocupados con los digimons enemigos

-esto está perdido, sólo un milagro nos salvará-dijo el General Lee

De pronto, y como ángeles de la guarda aparecieron cazabombarderos rusos lanzando bombas a los soldados, mientras estos iban seguidos desde el suelo por gran cantidad de soldados y tanques soviéticos…

-¡vamos!-gritó Lakarri al frente de los soldados-por Sèoras, ¡a muerte!

Los soldados de refuerzo salieron al recate de las tropas del Mugen. Los tanques rusos empezaron a hacer papilla a los italianos, las tropas de asalto atacaban con grandes ráfagas a sus enemigos mientras los cazabombarderos seguían atacando desde el cielo.

Ya no había solución sólo la retirada…

-¡VICTORIA!-gritó Tai

Los soldados estaban locos por la victoria, comenzaron a alzar sus banderas en señal de alegría y de haber ganado la batalla. Banderas de la URRS, de los EEUU, de los Estados Confederados, de España, de México, de la Gran Colombia…todos y cada uno de ellos celebraban con gritos y cánticos la victoria.

La batalla del Mugen había finalizado…

Mientras las tropas de Sèoras ya estaban listas para el gran asalto, únicamente Sèoras se encontraba explicando unas cosas a los elegidos, a los que había vestido como auténticos militares…

-bien ahora tomad vuestro equipo: casco, máscara antigás, arma, granadas y munición-dijo Sèoras

-¿para qué la máscara?-preguntó Yolei

-es posible que usen gas mostaza o algo parecido, sobre todo si os atrincheráis en un edificio-explicó el ranger-vale, los que no tengáis arma dad un paso al frente

Ken ya tenía el fusil que le regaló Vasili y Yolei tenía una PPSH-41 por lo tanto no avanzaron…

-vale, Davis toma este M1 GARAND americano, es muy simple: cuando oigas un "click" recargas metiendo otro peine de balas-explicó Sèoras

-entendido-dijo Davis recogiendo su fusil y bayoneta

-ah, y toma esto-le dijo dándole un aparato extraño

-¿esto qué es?-preguntó

-si acoplas esto en vez de la bayoneta, tendrás un fusil lanzagranadas-dijo maliciosamente

-guay-exclamó Davis

-Kari tu toma este fusil ruso TOKAREV es semiautomático, cambias el cargador y listo-dijo Sèoras

-gracias Sèoras, aunque espero no tener que usarlo-dijo Kari apenada

-y para ti T.K…toma esta ametralladora PPSH-41-le dijo Sèoras entregándole el arma

-no sé Sèoras, tengo malas experiencias con las metralletas-dijo T.K recordando el macabro juego de Pupetmon cuando le perseguía con un Mágnum

-a ver T.K, ¿qué te dije acerca de las armas cuando íbamos a rescatar a Kari?-preguntó Sèoras a modo de examen

-que aquí no vale el "y si no quiero"-dijo T.K en tono cansado

-muy bien, ahora coge esa ametralladora y sal afuera en cuanto estés luchando por tu vida aprenderás a usarla-dijo Sèoras galante-como digo siempre: "no hay mejor campo de entrenamiento que el campo de batalla"

Todos salieron dispuestos a afrontar una gran prueba, los elegidos llevaban cascos rusos, excepto T.K que llevaba uno americano de la Primera Guerra Mundial, a modo de sombrero, Sèoras que llevaba su sombrero tejano y Ken que simplemente no llevaba…

-¡Ken!-gritó Vasili

-hola Vasili ¿qué pasa?-preguntó ken

-nada, sólo quería desearte buena suerte en la batalla y eso-dijo el francotirador ruso-por cierto, toma mi gorro de piel, a lo mejor te da suerte

-gracias, lo guardaré como un tesoro-dijo Ken poniéndoselo

Todos estaban listos, Sèoras se subió a un tanque para dirigir el ataque a la trinchera primero y después a la ciudad…

-Sèoras ¿por qué te subes?-preguntó Kari

-alguien tiene que dirigir-dijo él

-Patamon, ten cuidado-dijo T.K

-tranquilo T.K, pero tu mantente alejado del peligro-dijo su digimon

-bueno digievoluciona

Los digimons digievolucionaron quedando al final como: Angemon, Angewomon, Paildramon, Ankilomon y Aquilamon

Fue a la órden de Sèoras, subido a un tanque T-34/85 ruso, cuando todos avanzaron hacia la trinchera. El objetivo principal era atacar los cañones Flak 36 para dar paso a los bombarderos.

Los tanques disparaban los soldados avanzaban y los digimons atacaban…

De pronto, un tanque tiger alemán salió de las inmediaciones…

-¡rápido, atacadle!-gritó Sèoras mientras sus tripulantes cambiaban la dirección del cañón

Pero por desgracia, el tanque alemán fue más rápido y potente, y de un cañonazo el tanque de Sèoras estaba inutilizado…

-oh no, hay que salir de aquí-dijo Sèoras herido-¡mierda!

Sèoras estaba atrapado y el tanque volvió a disparar dando de lleno otra vez…

-¡SÈORAS!-gritó T.K quien lo presenció todo

* * *

**vaya follón que se ha armado....**

**por fin el Mugen está a salvo jejeje, pero a un alto coste de vidas u.u y Tai se declaró a Sora jejej XD ¿qué pasará co Matt?**

**¿entrarán en conflicto Tai y Matt?**

**¿sobrevivirá Sèoras?**

**¿cómo se tomará Willis la derrota en el Mugen?**

**dejad vuestros reviews, espero que os gustase**

**cuidaos muxo!!!!**


	26. COMBATE URBANO

**AQUI TRAIGO LA CONTINUACION DE MI FIC**

**ESPERO NO HABEROS DEJADO CON DEMASIADA INTRIGA**

**leed y juzgad, aunque creo q m ha salido un poco corto**

**

* * *

**

**Cap.26 COMBATE URBANO**

Lo único que podía ver Sèoras en ese momento era oscuridad, una oscuridad infinita…no sabía dónde se encontraba hasta que de repente divisó una luz muy brillante en la lejanía…

-¿hay alguien ahí?-gritó pero no obtuvo respuesta

Decidió caminar para ver qué encontraba y lo único que conseguía era que esa luz se hiciera cada vez más intensa y le cegara, pero de ponto como surgida de la nada, una figura empezó a caminar hacia él. Séoras instintivamente quiso sacar su arma, pero iba desarmado…

-no lo intentes Séoras…-dijo una voz femenina que venía de la figura

-¿quién eres? ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?-preguntó nervioso porque la figura se acercaba más y más

-yo lo sé todo sobre ti-dijo esa extraña mujer

-muéstrate-ordenó poniéndose en forma defensiva

-como gustes…

La mujer se puso a la luz y Séoras pudo verla bien era una mujer blanca, castaña y con una expresión amigable y vestida con un largo vestido blanco…pero a pesar de esa apariencia, a Sèoras se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y el estómago…

-no puede ser…-dijo con una expresión de sorpresa infinita-¿MADRE?

-hola hijo…-dijo la señora

Sèoras no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas pero al poco tiempo esas lágrimas se agravaron y empezó a llorar como un niño lanzándose a los brazos de su madre…

-¡mamá!-lloraba abrazado a ella

-tranquilo hijo, ya pasó…-decía con tono maternal tranquilizador

-mamá, me has hecho tanta falta…-dijo Sèoras secándose las lágrimas

-lo sé hijo, lo sé…-decía ella melancólica-siento muchísimo no haber podido estar contigo en los momentos más difíciles, comprendo que para ti y para tu padre sería muy difícil

-para los dos lo fue-dijo Sèoras todavía sin romper el abrazo

-pero hijo…he venido para decirte que no debes estar aquí todavía-dijo la madre de Sèoras-tienes muchas cosas que hacer…

-madre, no quiero irme ahora-decía Sèoras

-tienes que hacerlo, no puedes abandonar tu misión ni a tus amigos-le reprochó su madre-pero aún así recuerda, que siempre estaré orgullosa de ti, ahora despierta Sèoras, ¡despierta!

-¡despierta Sèoras por favor!-oyó gritar a T.K

Sèoras empezó a recuperar la consciencia, empezó a oír ruidos de disparos y explosiones y a ver figuras difuminadas. Cuando por fin recobró la vista por completo lo primero que vio fue a T.K…

-Dios, menos mal que estás vivo-suspiró el elegido de la esperanza

-¿qué leches ha pasado?-dijo Sèoras sobándose la cabeza

-el tanque reventó, fui a ver si estabas bien y logré sacarte de allí, por desgracia tú fuiste el único superviviente…-dijo T.K-¿te encuentras bien para manejar un arma?

-eso creo…-dijo Sèoras intentando reincorporarse y cogiendo su CETME del suelo-vamos a matar cabrones

Sèoras y T.K volvieron a la carga apoyando a las topas que intentaban desesperadamente entrar en la ciudad. Los soldados enemigos se hallaban atrincherados en varios edificios que defendían desesperadamente usando bazucas y ametralladoras. Las trincheras recién tomadas servían a los soldados de Sèoras para cubrirse mientras buscaban alguna solución…

T.K y Sèoras hicieron lo propio y se escondieron también con el resto de los elegidos…

-¡Sèoras, estás vivo!-gritó Davis

-¿en serio? No me di cuenta…-dijo con sarcasmo-¿cuál es la situación?

-tenemos varios edificios llenos de soldados que arremeten contra los nuestros-dijo Ken-he intentado abrir fuego de supresión pero hay demasiados

-hay que usar la artillería ¡¿dónde hay una radio?!-preguntó Sèoras

-aquí señor-dijo un soldado ruso

-perfecto soldado, déjamela-dijo Sèoras cogiendo el telefonillo

-aquí central-dijo voz de Cody

-Cody ¿eres tú?-preguntó Sèoras-necesitamos fuego de supresión y apoyo aéreo

-espera, ¿qué decías que necesitabas?-preguntó el más joven de los elegidos

-dile al comisario Ivanov que lancen cohetes Katiuska sobre esta posición y que manden a los bombarderos-de pronto, un proyectil estalló cerca de ellos-¡date prisa!

Cody dejó la radio y corrió junto con el comisario Ivanov…

-¡comisario, necesitan apoyo!-dijo Cody

-por supuesto, ¡Boris! Haz que una lluvia de cohetes katiuska caiga sobre ellos-ordenó Ivanov-y avisa a la aviación, que se preparen los bombarderos

-en seguida camarada comisario-dijo el nombrado Boris

Boris llegó a donde se encontraban los camiones con los cohetes katiuska y los dirigió hacia una posición segura para disparar. Mientras en el cielo se podían observar los imponentes bombarderos rusos sobrevolando las posiciones aliadas para descargar sus bombas contra el enemigo…

-¡mirad el cielo!-gritó Yolei

Todos observaron cómo los aviones descargaban más y más bombas explosionando en casi todas las zonas de la ciudad mientras las defensas antiaéreas hacían lo posible por repelerles…

De pronto y casi a la par que los bombarderos, los cohetes katiuska impactaron contra los edificios dejándolos destrozados y sin ningún superviviente…

-¡ahora, vamos!-gritó Sèoras-¡asaltad la ciudad!

Las tropas y los vehículos entraron en tropel hacia la ciudad ocupando edificios y tomando las calles. Los elegidos fueron acompañados por unos soldados españoles e irlandeses de la unión para tomar ciertos sectores.

Sin embargo, pese a los bombardeos, la guarnición de la ciudad no había sido destruída, en seguida brigadas alemanas con tanques contraatacaron a las tropas invasoras…

-¡cubríos!-gritó Sèoras al ver un contingente alemán

Los elegidos y el resto de los soldados buscaban desesperadamente zonas para cubrirse mientras los alemanes disparaban contra ellos. Muchos soldados caían, y los elegidos no retrocedían…

-¡Davis! ¿no tenías un lanzagranadas? Pues úsalo-ordenó T.K

-pero es que no se si sabré usarlo-se excusó él

-inténtalo, por lo que más quieras-decía T.K mientras disparaba a los alemanes

Davis como buenamente pudo, colocó el montador de lanzagranadas en su fusil acopló una de las granadas y disparó contra un grupo de soldados enemigos muy juntito…

La granada estalló desmembrando a esos pobres diablos, de pronto, como de la nada surgieron más soldados apoyados por un tanque matando a unos soldados españoles con su ametralladora…

-¡rápido salgamos de aquí!-gritó Sèoras

Todos trataron de huir pero el tanque comenzó a disparar su cañón creando confusión entre el grupo…

Sèoras, Davis, T.K y Ken lograron llegar a un edificio en ruinas donde guarecerse pero había un problema: se habían separado del resto del equipo…

-maldita sea, ¿dónde está Kari?-preguntó T.K nervioso

-tampoco está Yolei-dijo Ken preocupado

-habrán debido de separarse en medio del caos-dijo Sèoras simplemente

-¡eso no es escusa!-gritó T.K-se suponía que debíamos protegerlas

-eh Takeru, cálmate-dijo Sèoras

-¡no me pidas que me calme!-gritó fuera de control

-escucha, deberías agradecer que estamos vivos, pero me da igual, allá tú-dijo Sèoras retirándose molesto

En otra parte, concretamente en la fortaleza de Dragomon…

-que ¿QUÉ?-gritó Willis

-recibieron refuerzos señor, no pude hacer nada-dijo Napoleón a Willis

-pero Napoleón, se supone que eres el mejor estratega de tu tiempo ¡te has dejado vencer!-gritó Willis-y ahora esos soviéticos asaltando la ciudad, tengo que…comunicárselo a Deemon

-señor, ¿puedo retirarme?-preguntó Napoleón

-¡puedes irte a tomar por culo si quieres!-gritó enfurecido

Willis fue decidido a hablar con Deemon aunque sabía que se pondría más furioso que él…

-¡no me puedo creer que hayas permitido que pasase esto!-gritó enfurecido Deemon

-lo siento maestro Deemon-se excusó Willis con la cabeza gacha

-con sentirlo no vale-dijo el oscuro digimon-por tu bien espero que tengas un plan B

-claro que si maestro, los niños elegidos y esa panda de soldados nunca desbarataran nuestros planes de dominación, ahora si me permite, me retiro…

-lárgate, antes de que me arrepienta por no castigarte-dijo Deemon sentándose en un trono

Willis fue con sus togh-dorcha para organizar un nuevo plan…

-caballeros, lamento decirles que las fuerzas de los elegidos han ganado en el Mugen y están atacando la ciudad-explicó por el momento calmado-nuestras defensas han vacilado y nuestro ejército está en las últimas, pero aún tenemos posibilidades…

-¿posibilidades? Spealan míralo con tus propios ojos, estamos perdiendo la batalla-dijo un togh-dorcha japonés

-Ryo tranquilízate, no está todo perdido-dijo Willis

-¿Qué no? ¿te das cuenta de las tonterías que estás diciendo? Habremos conseguido un par de victorias, pero son poco significativas, y ahora los ejércitos de los elegidos están a las puertas, ¡y dices que no está todo perdido…!-Ryo no pudo continuar…

Willis sacó una pistola de su túnica y le disparó en la cabeza haciendo que cayera muerto en el suelo mientras los demás le miraban entre asustados y sorprendidos

-¡¿alguien más me va a contradecir?!-gritó-pues bien…Hans coge a diez prisioneros, no mejor quince y llévalos al patio oeste, los demás, volved al trabajo, sea cual sea…

Al rato, Hans volvió con quince niños elegidos "rebeldes" a la zona indicada por Willis…

-colócalos ahí-ordenó

Los "rebeldes" se apilaron en un terreno llano, asustados mientras Willis y Hans hablaban…

-bien Hans, observa esto-Willis sacó de un gran estuche una extraña arma que parecía una mezcla entre mortero, lanzagranadas y bazuca-dime, ¿qué crees que es?

-no sé, ¿un mortero?-preguntó sin mucha idea

-jajaja, ya quisiera ser un mortero la mitad de destructivo que esto, observa, pero antes ponte estas gafas protectoras-Willis se puso unos guantes de cuero y las mismas gafas que Hans, cogió una especie de mini bomba y la cargó en el arma, acto seguido apuntó al grupo de prisioneros y disparó…

la bomba provocó una terrible explosión y una pequeña nube de hongo cuya onda expansiva hizo retroceder a Willis y Hans que se encontraban en una distancia "segura". Cundo la nube se disipó, Hans se quitó rápidamente los anteojos y observó cómo los prisioneros se desintegraron excepto dos que murieron a causa de las terribles quemaduras y otros tres que agonizaban de dolor en el suelo mientras la piel se les caía a tiras y empezaba a supurar…

-¡¿qué coño ha sido eso?!-gritó Hans

-eso, es nuestro nuevo juguete-dijo Willis sonriendo-verás, esto es un prototipo, imagínate como son los originales…

-¿originales? ¿quieres decir que hay más de estos?-preguntó Hans

-sí, lo malo es que están en la factoría de la ciudad, allí los ingenieros de las SS hacían realidad mis proyectos armamentísticos como esta monada que lanza mini proyectiles nucleares, para los digimons, ya tengo a Dragomon y a Deemon-explicó Willis

-vale, ahora me explicas lo que me vas a pedir…-dijo Hans adivinando sus intenciones

-me alegra que quieras entregarte tanto a la causa-dijo Willis-verás, quiero que cojas a dos de nuestros mejores hombres, vayas a la ciudad con dos camiones Opel Blitz y traigas todo lo que puedas del edificio de las SS, armas, sueros, información…todo

-muy bien, iré y las traeré-dijo Hans-sólo espero que sepas lo que haces…

* * *

**armas de destrucción masiva....era lo que le faltaba a Willis**

**como los elegidos no se pongan las pilas, esa ciudad será su tumba....**

**¿lograrán reencontrarse los elegidos?**

**¿ganarán la batalla?**

**¿podrán competir contra la poderosa maquinaria de Willis y las SS?**

**¿y contra los digimons de Dragomon y Deemon?**

**espero que os gustase**

**lo dicho dejad reviews y todo eso.... muchas gracias por leer**

**gracias a vosotros me he planteado en hacer una secuela cuando este fic acabe!!!!!! jejeje**

**muchas gracias otra vez!!!!**


	27. REFUERZOS Y VICTORIA

**VALE, se que tarde demasiado pero los estudios m ocupan mucho tienpo T.T**

**en fin, aqui traigo el capitulo 27 y un AVISO:**

**como queda poco para terminar este fic, voy a paralizar el de LA VENGANZA SE SIRVE FRÍA, no lo voy a dejar pero quedarán dos o tres capitulos como mucho parta terminar este**

**leed y comentad...**

**

* * *

****Cap. 27 REFUERZOS Y VICTORIA**

Anochecía, todavía a esas horas se oían disparos en la lejanía. Sèoras, T.K, Davis y Ken se encontraban refugiados. Sèoras estaba distante de los otros tres elegidos y T.K se sentía culpable porque creía que era por culpa de la discusión que tuvieron…

-voy a hablar con Sèoras-dijo T.K levantándose de su sitio

-vale, pero ten cuidado con lo que dices-le advirtió Davis

T.K fue junto a Sèoras quien se encontraba sentado frente a una ventana mirando las desoladas calles de la ciudad…

-eh…Sèoras-dijo T.K en voz baja

-¿qué quieres ahora?-preguntó de mala manera

-nada…sólo quería disculparme-dijo T.K-no debí haberla tomado contigo solamente por separarme de Kari, pero me superó la desesperación

-no pasa nada, te entiendo…-dijo simplemente Sèoras sin mirarle

-oye, ¿te pasa algo? Estás muy raro desde lo del tanque-dijo T.K

Sèoras guardó silencio y se limitó a mirar por la ventana

-bueno…si no quieres contármelo no pasa nada-T.K se dio la vuelta y decidió marcharse cuando…

-espera…ven siéntete-dijo Sèoras ofreciéndole un sitio-verás, te diré una cosa…cuando estuve en ese tanque, pensé por un momento que estaba muerto…

-yo también creí eso…-dijo T.K

-el caso es que…vi una luz cegadora, pero no sólo vi esa luz vi a una persona…-decía con lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos

-¿a quién?-preguntó T.K intrigado

-a mi madre…-dijo Sèoras soltando una lágrima ante el asombro de T.K-esto ha sido una experiencia rarísima para mí

-si yo estuviera en tu lugar pensaría lo mismo…

-por eso me he decidido a una cosa…-dijo decidido-cuando acabe esta pesadilla volveré a España con mi padre, ¡demonios! Si soy la única familia que tiene…

-vaya, ¿y ese cambio repentino de actitud?-preguntó T.K sorprendido

-porque estoy harto de esta mierda, quiero que acabe ya, cortarlo de raíz ¿me entiendes?-dijo levantándose-hay que reunir a las tropas y organizar el ataque

-tú y tus planes…-se limitó a decir T.K

Mientras tanto en el recién tomado Mugen las tropas de Lee, Grant y Bolívar y los elegidos se organizaban para el ataque sobre la ciudad y así apoyar al ejército de Sèoras.

-caballeros, ¿está todo preparado?-preguntó el general Lee paseándose con sus camaradas por el campamento

-casi general-dijo Grant

Los soldados seguían preparando sus cosas, listos para partir en ayuda de sus amigos. Los elegidos también preparaban sus cosas, pero había en especial dos elegidos que se encontraban inquietos…

Matt y Tai se encontraban en una encrucijada ya que los dos amaban a la misma persona, sin embargo no se atrevían a dar ningún paso. Matt no quería perder a su mejor amigo y Tai no soportaría perderles a ninguno de los dos.

-oye Matt-dijo Tai mientras recogía sus cosas

-¿sí?-preguntó haciendo lo mismo

-crees que…nuestra amistad se rompería…por Sora-preguntó Tai

Ante esto, Matt se quedó estático, sin saber qué pensar o qué decir.

-la verdad Tai…eso depende de los dos, de cómo nos tomaríamos si…bueno ya sabes-dijo Matt

-habrá que preguntárselo a Sora-dijo Tai

De repente Izzy interrumpió la conversación…

-chicos, me envía el general Jackson-dijo Izzy

-¿qué ocurre?-preguntó Tai

-dice que terminéis de preparar las cosas, que partiremos dentro de una hora-dijo el genio

-igual deberíamos dejar esto para más adelante ¿no?-dijo Tai una vez se fue Izzy

-sí, creo que sí-dijo Matt

En la ciudad las cosas iban de mal en peor. Las tropas aliadas hacían lo que podían por avanzar frente a las tropas de Willis y a sus digimons. En una calle, Kari, Yolei y un grupo de soldados supervivientes lograron montar barricadas con sacos de arena y alambre de espino tratando de protegerse de la infantería nazi.

-¡seguid disparando!-dijo un soldado nordista

-¡eh yanqui! Vienen por tu flanco izquierdo-le avisó un sureño

Kari y Yolei también hacían lo posible por ayudar pero era sólo cuestión de tiempo que los alemanes aparecieran con más refuerzos y acabaran con ellos…

-Yolei, ¿crees que saldremos de esta?-preguntó Kari cubriéndose

-tú intenta que no te disparen-respondió Yolei

De pronto los nazis fueron atacados desde el cielo…

-¡FLECHA DEL CIELO!

-¡MANO DEL DESTINO!

-¡SOL ROJO!

Angemon, Angewomon y Halsemon aparecieron justo a tiempo para el rescate.

-Angewomon, ¡qué alegría verte!-dijo Kari

-¿dónde están T.K y los demás?-preguntó Angemon

-nos separamos, no sabemos dónde están-dijo Kari

-oíd, ¿qué habéis hecho con Paildramon?-preguntó Yolei

-se quedó ayudando a un grupo de asalto-dijo Angewomon-seguidnos, os llevaremos a un sitio seguro

Mientras tanto, por desgracia, un contingente alemán sorprendió a Sèoras, T.K, Davis y Ken y los acorraló en el edificio…

-¡maldita sea!-dijo Sèoras mientras disparaba su CETME-Ken, sube arriba y dales francotirador

-en seguida

Ken subió un piso y oculto entre cajas y escombros disparaba a los alemanes. Cada vez que disparaba cambiaba de posición y volvía a disparar.

De pronto, los alemanes empezaron a lanzar granadas de gas contra ellos…

-¿qué demonios es esto?-preguntó Davis al ver un gas amarillento salir de las granadas

-¡es gas mostaza! ¡poneos las máscaras en seguida!-gritó Sèoras

Los tres se pusieron las máscaras antigás lo más rápidamente posible y comenzaron a respirar con normalidad hasta que el gas se disipara. Mientras tanto, seguían disparando cuan soldados de la Primera Guerra Mundial con sus máscaras puestas, los alemanes no les daban cuartel…

-tenemos que salir de aquí como sea-dijo Sèoras

-y ¿cómo sugieres que hagamos eso?-dijo Davis-estamos rodeados

-mira abajo-dijo Sèoras-ahí hay un coche kübelwagen podemos cogerlo e ir a un lugar seguro

-estaría bien pero, ¿sabes conducir?-preguntó T.K

-eh…no, nunca aprendí-dijo Sèoras avergonzado

-o sea, que sabes cabalgar, pelear mano a mano y con espada, manejar doscientos tipos de armas diferentes e incluso dirigir un tanque pero…¡¿no sabes conducir un puñetero todoterreno?!-gritó T.K

-¡oye! Cuando tenía que ir al pueblo en Texas mi padrastro no me dejaba e coche y no me quedaba más remedio que ir a caballo-se explicó Sèoras-sé que suena a peli del oeste pero era lo que había

-cojonudo-dijo T.K irónicamente

-bueno…igual yo puedo intentarlo-dijo Davis

-¡¿TÚ?!-dijeron T.K y Sèoras a la vez

-sí…yo una vez conduje el coche de mi padre…-los otros dos le miraron extrañados-mi padre me dijo una vez: "Davis haz algo útil y aparca el coche" y yo cumplí…

-da igual…con tal de que sepas cuál es el pedal del acelerador y cuál el del freno me vale-dijo Sèoras

-bien, pero sólo me queda una duda…-dijo T.K-…¿cómo demonios pasamos ante todos esos nazis?

De pronto…

-¡DESINTEGRADOR DESESPERADO!

Paildramon apareció como de la nada en el momento oportuno matando a los nazis y haciéndoles huir sin remisión…

-¡Paildramon!-gritó Davis

-Davis, ¿dónde está Ken?-preguntó el digimon

-aquí arriba Paildramon-dijo Ken

-¿estáis todos bien?-preguntó otra vez

-sí, pero necesitamos volver a un lugar seguro y replegarnos ¿nos cubrirías?-preguntó Sèoras

-claro esperad que os baje-dijo Paildramon

El compañero de Davis y Ken les bajó a los cuatro y estos se montaron el coche alemán mientras se quitaban las máscaras…

-bueno, cruzad los dedos-dijo Davis arrancando

-no me gusta cómo suena eso-dijo Sèoras por lo bajo

Davis cogió velocidad en seguida, Paildramon les alcanzó volando y les guió…

-mierda, alemanes-dijo Sèoras sacando su CETME y disparándoles

-¡por aquí!-dijo Paildramon

Davis aceleró tanto como podía siguiendo a su digimon mientras los alemanes les disparaban con panzerfausts y les pisaban los talones, pero Ken y Sèoras podían mantenerles a raya…

-se retiran-dijo Ken

-ya estamos cerca-gritó Paildramon

-eso espero-dijo Sèoras sujetándose el sombrero

El coche llegó a una zona llena de soldados aliados y paró en seco, lo que provocó que Davis y T.K casi se comieran el parabrisas, Ken se escurriera por el asiento y Sèoras saliera disparado encima de Davis…

-eres un cafre…pero no ha estado mal-dijo el ranger

-¡Sèoras! ¿qué te pasó?-preguntó McClellan que apareció de repente

-digamos que si no me matan los nazis lo hará el Carlos Sainz este de los cojones…-dijo Sèoras bajando del coche

-¿quién es Carlos Sainz?-preguntó el irlandés

-un piloto de rally español-explicó él

-¿qué es un rally?-volvió a preguntar

-te lo explicaría pero no hay tiempo, y antes deberías saber lo que es un coche…-dijo Sèoras simplemente

T.K bajó también del coche, deseoso de poder encontrar a Kari sana y salva. Dio vueltas buscándola pero de repente cuando se dio la vuelta…

-¡T.K!-gritó Kari saltando a sus brazos lo que hizo que los dos cayeran

-Kari-dijo besándola todavía en el suelo-pensé que no te volvería a ver

-espero que no nos volvamos a separar-dijo Kari devolviéndole cada beso

Ken hizo lo mismo con Yolei, cuando la encontró, la abrazó fuertemente y la alzó desde el suelo besándola apasionadamente…

-ay, Sèoras, supongo que tú y yo nos quedamos sin una bienvenida así ¿no?-preguntó Davis

-sí, pero ten paciencia, ya te llegará a ti-dijo Sèoras-bueno, ya habrá tiempo para esto más tarde, ahora hay que hablar con el Estado Mayor

Los elegidos fueron a hablar con el Estado Mayor sobre el plan de batalla y el comisario Ivanov tenía grandes noticias…

-nos han llegado informes de que nuestras tropas aliadas han penetrado en la ciudad por el este y están arrinconando a los alemanes-dijo el ruso

-es perfecto, es el momento de dar nuestro golpe final-dijo O´Connor

-bien, y yo sé cuál es…-dijo Sèoras

Todos los presentes esperaban impacientes la explicación de Sèoras

-veréis, según los espías, las tropas enemigas se han aglomerado en dos puntos clave: el ayuntamiento, custodiado por tropas de élite de las SS; y una fábrica a las afueras-dijo Sèoras-no sé qué tendrá de especial esa fábrica, pero el enemigo la tiene bien protegida

-bueno, dividiremos las fuerzas y las tomaremos mientras nuestros aliados les empujan fuera de la ciudad-dijo el mayor McClellan

-vale, yo, T.K y Kari iremos al ayuntamiento con tropas de asalto, los tercios de requetés y la brigada irlandesa de Kelly; Davis, Ken y Yolei iréis a la fábrica con apoyo de tanques, las milicias aragonesas y la brigada irlandesa de Chicago

-¿y qué pasa con los digimons?-preguntó T.K

-cada digimon acompañará a su compañero, creedme, os harán mucha falta-dijo el ranger

Los grupos se prepararon. El equipo de Sèoras, Kari y T.K se dirigió a la Plaza Mayor de la ciudad para asaltar el centro neurálgico del ejército de Willis: el ayuntamiento.

Sèoras cogió su fusil, caló la bayoneta y esperó a soplar un silbato que ordenaría el ataque, T.K y Kari estaban con él…

-pase lo que pase no te separes-dijo T.K cogiendo a Kari de la mano

-vale, pero no hagas locuras-dijo Kari

-te quiero ¿lo sabías?-dijo T.K

-claro que lo sé-dijo Kari-y yo a ti

Ambos se besaron apasionadamente, tenían miedo de que ese fuera su último beso. Y quién no iba a tener miedo en una situación así…

-eh tortolitos-dijo Sèoras-es la hora…

De pronto Sèoras sopló fuertemente el silbato haciendo que los soldados de la plaza se sobresaltaran y los atacantes cayeran sobre ellos…

Los soldados enemigos se refugiaron en barreras hechas con sacos de arena que habían colocado previamente, mientras las tropas de Sèoras lanzaban granadas para hacerles salir y abatirles…

Algunos soldados se retiraban dentro pero otros seguían resistiendo en la plaza.

-¡seguid disparando!-gritó Sèoras

T.K procuraba ante todo proteger a Kari mató a dos soldados cumpliendo con su deber aunque ese tipo de cosas no le hacían sentirse muy orgulloso…

-¡es el momento! ¡tomad el edificio!-gritó el ranger

Estaban a punto de entrar cuando…

-¡BANZAI!

Un grupo de soldados japoneses armados con fusiles de bayoneta se lanzó contra la fuerza que pretendía entrar el ayuntamiento…

Uno de los japoneses atacó a Sèoras, pero hábilmente dio una voltereta lateral y le clavó a él su bayoneta. Otros soldados hicieron lo propio por defenderse pero otros perecieron ante la repentina "carga banzai"…

T.K logró matar a varios de una ráfaga de su ametralladora. Fuera como fuese, el camino estaba libre…

Mientras tanto el resto del ejército atacaba la factoría, ésta estaba defendida por nidos de ametralladora y varios tanques, pero las tropas de Davis, Ken y Yolei iban bien preparadas. Atacando con tanques tropas con lanzacohetes y bombardeándoles con cohetes katiuska…

-¿qué demonios guardan en esta fábrica?-preguntaba Ken

-no preguntes estupideces y dispara-le dijo Vasili

Los tanques avanzaban a cañonazo limpio mientras las tropas caminaban detrás de ellos para cubrirse de las balas y entrar sin peligro…

-¡rápido carga lo que puedas que están entrando!-gritaba un togh-dorcha alemán

-_mein herr_ vamos lo más rápido que podemos-dijo un soldado

-escuchad, coged los sueros, esas armas y algunos planos, lo demás es prescindible-dijo el togh-dorcha-¡daos prisa ya vienen!

De pronto, la puerta fue aporreada hasta que unos soldados de la brigada irlandesa de Chicago entraron con las bayonetas por delante, pero fueron abatidos en seguida por un soldado alemán con una MG42…

-¡venga subid todo a los camiones!-dijo el jefe

Los soldados empezaron a llevar todo a los camiones mientras los soldados trataban de huir o morían combatiendo…

-escapan, hay que aprovechar-dijo Davis a Yolei quienes combatían con fiereza-¡Paildramon! Encárgate del piso superior

-enseguida Davis-dijo el digimon

El digimon atacó en seguida a los soldados del piso superior que cayeron por las barandillas sin remisión

Aquilamon mientras tanto evitaba que los digimons enemigos, en su mayoría Snimons, pudieran ayudar a los soldados nazis de la fábrica cortándoles el paso…

Mientras el resto de soldados avanzaba en el interior del ayuntamiento algunos cohetes katiuska llegaron alcanzando el edificio y derrumbando parte de su estructura lo que dificultaba el camino por el interior debido a los escombros y el fuego…

-¿a dónde nos dirigimos?-preguntó T.K

-al palco principal-dijo Sèoras-hay que quitar la bandera nazi ¡McClellan!

McClellan llegó con una bandera sureña corriendo cubriéndose de los disparos enemigos…

-aquí estoy, ¿qué ocurre?-preguntó el irlandés

-quiero que nos acompañes, vamos a colgar esta bandera, una de España y otra soviética-dijo Sèoras-Kari, busca las dos banderas que faltan

-vale, ¡Angewomon!-gritó la elegida de la luz

-¿sí Kari?-preguntó la digimon ángel

-acompáñame tenemos que terminar con esto-dijo Kari mientras corría hacia el resto de los aliados

-¡Magnangemon!-llamó T.K a su compañero-acompáñanos tú también

Un grupo de soldados llegó en ayuda de T.K y Sèoras que eran cubiertos por Magnangemon…

-teniente-dijo un soldado ruso

-¿qué ocurre Boris?-preguntó Sèoras

-los camaradas del flanco este han llegado a darnos apoyo-dijo el soldado

-que aprovechen lo que queda-dijo Sèoras-ahora toca lo gordo, el poder de Dragomon en esta ciudad va a terminar ¡ya!

De pronto, un par de cohetes katiuska impactaron contra un lado del ayuntamiento haciendo que se desprendiera parte de la fachada.

-vamos, no queda mucho tiempo-gritó Sèoras-McClellan, conmigo, T.K encárgate de los restos

-entendido, vamos Magnangemon-dijo T.K

Los soldados disparaban sin cesar, caían de un lado y de otro. McClellan no soltaba su bandera ni por asomo, disparaba su revólver sin vacilar. Séoras sacó la bayoneta de su fusil y mató a un soldado apuñalándolo e inmediatamente cortó las cuerdas de la bandera. McClellan agarró fuertemente el mástil de su bandera y la colocó en el palco del ayuntamiento…

-abrid paso-se oyó una voz femenina

-Kari había llegado con Angewomon y un grupo de soldados los cuales aprovecharon para colocar la bandera española y la soviética junto a la sureña…

-esto sí…es arte jejeje-dijo Sèoras riendo

-Sèoras mira cómo corren-dijo T.K

-eso es lo que llamo yo "marcharse a la francesa"-dijo Sèoras-no nos dijeron ni adiós jajaja

De pronto, un chico japonés apareció en el palco tiró su arma y…

-¡Kari!-gritó

-¡hermano!-Kari corrió a abrazar a su hermano

Tai alzó a su hermana con inmensa felicidad por haberse encontrado de nuevo y do las gracias a T.K y a Sèoras por haberla cuidado. Como si los encuentros no terminaran, Vasili apareció de repente…

-Sèoras, tienes que venir, es urgente-dijo el francotirador ruso

-¿qué ocurre Vasili, no estabas en la factoría?-preguntó el ranger

-lo estaba, pero encontramos varias cosas que deberías ver…

-muy bien, se suspende la celebración-dijo Sèoras

* * *

**VICTORIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**por fin las cosas van para bien ejjeje**

**¿qué han encontrado las tropas de la factoría?**

**¿cómo reaccionará Willis ante su aplastante derrota?**

**¿conseguirán los elegidos una gran victoria por fin?**

**dajed reviews q esto anda un poco flojillo....**

**gracias espero q os gustase!!!**


	28. ÚLTIMOS PREPARATIVOS

**tatari tari!!!!!!!!!!! ya tengo el penultimo capitulo, me retrase por los examenes pero ya estan acabados asi que...**

**AQUI ESTA EL CAP. 28!!!!!!!!!!!**

**sólo quedan este y un epilogo que tengo preparado, espero haberme esmerado prque la verdad me costo lo suyo hacerlo :S**

**pero siempre aceptare criticas constructivas, bueno os dejo con el capitulo**

**

* * *

****Cap.28 ÚLTIMOS PREPARATIVOS**

Sèoras siguió a Vasili hasta la factoría para ver qué habían descubierto. Entraron juntos y vieron a Davis, Ken y Yolei que investigaban sin comprender, lo que habían descubierto.

-¿qué es todo esto?-preguntó Sèoras

-no estamos seguros, pero parecen documentos-dijo Ken

-eso explica por qué tenían tan defendido este sitio-dijo Davis

Sèoras empezó a ojear. Papeles, trastos extraños… pero al mirar en un armario, se quedó de piedra por lo que encontró

-¡MADRE DE DIOS!-gritó Sèoras

-¿qué pasa?-preguntó Yolei

-mirad

Sèoras mostró una especie de galting que una persona fornida podría manejar perfectamente.

-¿qué demonios es eso?-preguntó Vasili

-parece una galting mini-gun-dijo Sèoras-lo que no sé es por qué las tienen

-las han fabricado-dijo simplemente Ken

-¿qué estás diciendo?-preguntó Davis

-sí, estos planos son de armas y demás…-dijo mostrando los papeles

-déjame ver…-Sèoras cogió los planos de Ken y empezó a observarlos con demasiada impresión-¡ADIÓS!

-¿qué ocurre?-preguntó Ken preocupado

-mira esta arma-dijo mostrando el plano y varias notas-parece que Willis tiene…armas nucleares

-oh no, estamos perdidos-dijo Yolei desesperada

-¿Sèoras qué propones hacer?-preguntó Vasili

-no diremos nada-dijo él-la moral de las fuerzas está por las nubes tras esta victoria, no podemos permitir que decaiga ahora, esto que no salga de aquí…

-pero, ¿qué va a pasar cuando nos ataquen?-preguntó Yolei

-les atacaremos nosotros-dijo Sèoras-iré a hablar con los generales, Ken vienes conmigo hay que planificar el ataque, mientras tanto, ¿por qué no celebráis que estamos vivos?

Sèoras y Ken se marcharon dejando a los presentes un poco confusos. En cuanto abandonaron la fábrica Sèoras se llevó a rastras al joven Ichijouji a un sitio apartado…

-Sèoras ¿qué te pasa?-preguntó asustado

-verás, estos planos…no son sólo de armas…-dijo nervioso

-entonces, ¿de qué son?-preguntó Ken

-son fórmulas de sueros, mira-dijo Sèoras-parece que Willis ha estado experimentando con los elegidos prisioneros, lo he leído en sus notas

-y ¿cómo fueron sus experimentos?-preguntó Ken

-mal, para los prisioneros…-dijo Sèoras-Willis ha conseguido sueros que aumentan la fuerza, la resistencia… ha creado otros venenos como el que le dio a T.K, y por supuesto ha creado armas nuevas

-ay Dios, ¿qué vamos a hacer?-preguntaba Ken asustado

-mejor seguir con el plan: no causar pánico-dijo Sèoras-tenemos que hablar con el Estado Mayor, venga

Aunque Sèoras hacía lo posible para mantener la cordura, era evidente que estaba también asustado. Ken y Sèoras pasaron entre los alegres soldados que celebraban la gran victoria bebiendo, comiendo y cantando.

Sèoras y Ken se encontraron con el resto de los elegidos que les recibieron con felicitaciones. Todos creían haber pasado lo peor, pensaban que todo acabaría y que volverían pronto a casa, pero Sèoras sabía muy a su pesar, que eso no era cierto…

-Yolei, Davis venid un momento-dijo Sèoras alejándose del grupo con los dos-¿le habéis contado a alguien lo de la fábrica?

-no, queríamos esperar a ver qué decidías tú-dijo Yolei

-bien, no se lo contéis a nadie-dijo Sèoras-no hay que hacer crecer el pánico, ahora voy a hablar con los generales mientras tanto disfrutad

Sèoras les dedicó una leve sonrisa a los dos y se fueron con el resto del grupo mientras el ranger se dirigía con los generales…

-menos mal que por fin estamos todos juntos-dijo Tai

-sí, da gusto ver que por fin algo nos sale bien-comentó Matt

De pronto, un grupo de irlandeses y españoles aparecieron cerca de los elegidos uno de esos irlandeses no era otro que McClellan…

-eh chicos, ¿no celebráis la victoria?-preguntó el soldado con una botella de whiskey en la mano

-sí, pero a nuestra manera-dijo Ken

-¡chorradas!-dijo Lakarri apoyándose en McClellan-os venís con nosotros

Los elegidos al final accedieron y acompañaron a los hispano-irlandeses hacia la "zona de fiesta"…

Mientras tanto en la torre de Dragomon…

-señor Dragomon, maestro Deemon-dijo Willis haciendo una reverencia ante los oscuros digimons

-habla Spealan-dijo Deemon

-el enemigo ha tomado la ciudad, es sólo cuestión de tiempo que decidan atacarnos-explicó Willis

-muy bien-dijo Dragomon furioso-si quieren enfrentarse a nosotros, se enfrentaran a nosotros, prepara a los humanos

-a sus órdenes-dijo Willis a punto de retirarse

-ah y Willis…-dijo Deemon

-¿si maestro?-preguntó él

-es tu última oportunidad-advirtió Deemon

Willis juntó a los togh-dorcha restantes en reunión para discutir su movimiento. Tenían que discutirlo bien ya que era todo o nada…

-bien señores-comenzó Willis-nos han asestado un duro golpe, el Mugen cayó y aunque intentamos recuperarlo, el enemigo recibió refuerzos y nos dieron bien. Luego en la ciudad pensamos que las trincheras y la cantidad de tropas ahí serían suficientes pero nos equivocamos también ahora estamos arrinconados ¿qué sugerís hacer?

-yo sugiero mantenernos aquí y resistir hasta el final-dijo uno con acento ruso

-Vladimir lo que deberíamos hacer es atacarles de una vez, contamos con hombres armas y munición, tenemos digimons y las nuevas armas de Hans, ¿qué más queremos?-dijo un togh-dorcha turco

-pero estamos muy desorganizados no podemos ir allí sin más-dijo otro

-sí que podemos nuestros hombres son valientes…

Así comenzó una discusión a gritos que parecía no acabar hasta que Willis se hizo notar…

-¡YA BASTA!-gritó él-¡no podemos quedarnos a discutir como niños de parvulario! Nos quedaremos aquí y resistiremos hasta el final ¡es una orden!

Todos los togh-dorcha se callaron y se sentaron y Willis empezó a dar órdenes a cada uno…

-Hans, te vienes conmigo a preparar el armamento experimental; Hakim avisa a los doctores de las SS y que administren sueros a las tropas de élite; Takeshi tú prepara a los digimons, el resto dormid, descansad, llorad en un rincón, haced lo que os salga de las narices antes de la batalla pero al menos hacedlo en silencio-dicho todo esto Willis se retiró con Hans

En ese momento, Sèoras se encontraba con el generalato discutiendo también qué hacer, claro que tras haberles dicho lo de las armas nuevas del enemigo…

-si lo que dices es cierto Sèoras, tenemos un grave problema…-dijo el comisario Ivanov

-aún así eso no debe ser un impedimento para que ganemos, nuestros hombres están listos y tenemos la moral por las nubes, debemos actuar ya-dijo el ranger

-es cierto, debemos aprovechar que se están lamiendo las heridas para asestarles el golpe de gracia-dijo el general Jackson

-"Stonewall" tiene razón debemos atacarles ahora que podemos-dijo el general Lee

-pero si es verdad que tienen esas armas tan mortíferas, ¿no arriesgaríamos demasiado a nuestros soldados?-preguntó Bolívar

-yo creo que es un riesgo que deberíamos correr-dijo el general Grant-tenemos que acabar con esto cuento antes, Sèoras comunica a tus amigos que mañana partiremos a esa fortaleza, y…preparaos para lo peor

-en seguida general-dijo Sèoras haciéndole un saludo militar al yanqui

Los soldados celebraban a su manera la victoria, los rusos se ponían hasta arriba de vodka mientras tocaban balalaikas y bailaban troikas. Los españoles se integraban sobre todo con los latinoamericanos y los irlandeses ya que eran con los que mejor se llevaban aunque siempre había excepciones…

El resto de los elegidos se encontraba celebrándolo con varios irlandeses, O'Connor como siempre se puso a tocar el violín mientras otros tocaban guitarras o flautas y otros simplemente bailaban o bebían. Los elegidos se lo estaban pasando bien mientras seguían el ritmo a las jigas que tocaban los soldados

-veo que os lo pasáis bien-dijo Sèoras haciendo acto de presencia

-¡Sèoras, ven tómate algo con nosotros!-dijo O´Connor

-bueno vale, pásame un poco de Whiskey

Entonces Ken se le acercó discretamente y le susurró algo al oído

-¿lo saben los generales?-preguntó él

-sí, y están dispuestos a iniciar un ataque masivo mañana-dijo Sèoras-si todo va bien, puede que esto acabe pronto

Sèoras se unió al resto hasta que McClellan le dijo algo…

-eh Sèoras, toca algo

-¿qué?-dijo él-no, no me apetece

-venga vamos, solo una canción o algo-dijo O´Connor

-sí, a ver que sabes tocar-dijo Matt-a lo mejor estás a mi nivel y todo

-Matt no seas prepotente-dijo Sora

Lo siento Sora-dijo él cabizbajo lo que provocó risa de algunos

-bueno está bien, pero sólo una-dijo cogiendo una guitarra-tú, Paddy coge esa guitarra y acompáñame, McClellan tú toca la armónica

-y ¿qué vamos a tocar?-preguntó Paddy

-una canción que aprendí de vosotros los yanquis, va dedicada a todos los caidos y a sus familias que no los volverá a ver vivos-dijo Sèoras-se titula _He´s coming to us dead_

Sèoras se puso a tocar una canción con la guitarra mientras Paddy y McClellan le acompañaban y en cuanto empezó a cantar, era como si estuviera contando una historia…

_One morning when the office had opened,_

_a man quite old in years_

_Stood by the Express Office, showin signs of grief and tears_

_And as the clerk approached him,_

_these tremblin words did say_

_I'm waiting for my Boy sir, He's comin home today_

_Well you have made a slight mistake,_

_but you must surely know_

_That this is a telegraph office sir, and not the town depot_

_And if your Boy's a-comin home, the clerk did smile and say_

_You'll find him with the passengers_

_at the Station just over the way_

_No you do not understand me sir, the old man shook his head_

_He's coming not as a passenger, but by express instead_

_He's a-coming home to Mother, the old man gently said_

_He's comin home in a casket sir, he's comin to us dead_

_And then a whistle pierced their ears,_

_express train someone cried_

_The old man rose in a breathless daze_

_and quickly rushed outside_

_And then a long white casket was lowered to the ground_

_And showin signs of grief and tears,_

_to them as gathered round_

_He said do not treat him roughly boys,_

_it contains our Darlin Jack_

_He went away as you boys are, this way he's comin back_

_He broke his dear old Mother's heart,_

_her sayins have all come true_

_She said its the way that he'd come home,_

_if he joined the Boys in Blue_

Cuando Sèoras acabó la canción se oyeron los aplausos de una persona a la que todos miraron de repente…

-muy bien Sèoras-dijo un hombre encapuchado

-¡GENNAI!-dijeron todos los elegidos

-yo también me alegro de veros niños elegidos-dijo Gennai-y me alegro de ver que lo estáis consiguiendo

-Gennai, supongo que no habrás venido sólo para felicitarnos ¿no?-preguntó Izzy

-tan espabilado como siempre Izzy-dijo él riendo-no la verdad es que no he venido a daros suerte en vuestra última batalla y a advertiros de una cosa

-¿de qué?-preguntó Tai

-tenéis que saber, que el poder de Dragomon se incrementó cuando destruyó la Chispa Digital-dijo Gennai preocupado-y el poder de Deemon también

-vale Gennai, ¿nos vas a decir buenas noticias?-preguntó Sèoras

-sí, por supuesto, conozco la manera de derrotarles

-¡¿pues a qué esperas para decírnoslo?!-dijo Davis

-vale tranquilos, el verdadero poder de Dragomon reside en un "residuo" de la Chispa que se encuentra en su fortaleza-explicó-si lo destruís haréis que Dragomon y Deemon sean vulnerables…

-pero aún así son digimons muy fuertes, ¿cómo esperas que les derrotemos?-preguntó T.K

-muy fácil, con Sèoras-dijo Gennai con cara obvia haciendo que Sèoras le mirase raro

-un momento, ¿qué pretendes que haga?-preguntó el ranger levantándose

-oye, no te di ese dispositivo para adornar-dijo Gennai-recuerda esto, actívalo cuando las cosas se pongan muy feas, te sorprenderás…¿todo claro?

Todos asintieron pero antes de que Gennai terminara, dijo una última cosa:

-por cierto, olvidé deciros que recibiréis ayuda de un grupo de digimons rebeldes, la mayoría ya los conocéis-dijo Gennai

Todos se pusieron contentos por la noticia y fue McClellan el que rompió el silencio para gritar: QUE CONTINUE LA FIESTA…

Un par de españoles se llevaron a Gennai contra su voluntad para beber con él mientras los sureños empezaron a tocar otra canción, O´Connor tocaba el violín seguido de otro que tocaba la gaita de uilleann mientras Sèoras y McClellan cantaban una versión "irlandesa" de la canción _The Southern Wagon _y otros soldados bailaban a su alrededor

Todo acabó bastante bien, pero a la mañana siguiente todos se despertaron nerviosos y no les quedó más remedio que preparar sus cosas. Las armas, la munición, los vehículos…todo tenía que estar preparado para la gran batalla que se avecinaba.

Los elegidos se despertaron junto con sus digimons. T.K y Kari durmieron juntos aunque a Tai no le pareció del todo bien, pero al fin y al cabo comprendía a su hermana y no quería arriesgarse a que T.K muriera en batalla y no hubiera podido estar con él hasta el último momento. Tai también estaba en un dilema entre Sora su amor no tan secreto y Matt su mejor amigo, deseaba por encima de todo saber la opinión de Sora pero no quería perder una amistad de toda la vida con Matt…

Ken y Yolei estuvieron también muy acaramelados por la noche aunque Ken no dejaba de pensar en lo que se libraría al día siguiente y las palabras de Gennai.

El resto de los elegidos, Sèoras incluido, no pasaron mala noche y decidieron prepararse para lo peor…

-¿estarás listo Patamón?-preguntó T.K

-sí, si tú lo estás-dijo el digimon

-bueno, esperemos que todo salga bien-suspiró T.K

-por cierto T.K, ¿has visto a Gatomon?-preguntó

-eh, sí me parece que está con Kari, ¿por?-dijo Takeru un poco extrañado

-no, por nada, es que tenía que preguntarle algo-dijo Patamon algo nervioso-esto…ahora vuelvo

Patamon salió volando dejando a T.K sorprendido pero con una expresión pícara en su rostro.

-ay Gatomon, prométeme que tendrás cuidado-decía Kari abrazando a su compañera

-sí Kari y tú también-dijo la gata digital-esperemos que todo esto acabe de una vez

De pronto apareció Patamon…

-hola Kari, hola Gatomon-dijo Patamon

-hola Patamon, ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó Kari

-es que…quería decirle una cosa a Gatomon-dijo él evidentemente nervioso

-bueno, pues yo voy a ir a ver a T.K-dijo leventándose, no sin antes susurrarle a Gatomon-creo que es tu oportunidad

Kari se fue y Patamon y Gatomon se retiraron para hablar tranquilamente…

-¿qué querías decirme?-dijo Gatomon

-pues verás…todo este tiempo y todo por lo que hemos pasado-comenzó Patamon un poco nervioso-me ha hecho ver muchas cosas…

-¿en serio? ¿Cómo cuales?-preguntó Gatomon curiosa

-pues…por ejemplo que el ser humano puede llegar a ser más cruel de lo que me imaginaba, que la traición está en todas partes y en lo mucho que quiero a mis amigos y…a los que son más que amigos-dijo empezando a sudar

-Patamon, ¿estás bien? Parece que tienes fiebre-dijo Gatomon preocupada poniéndole la garra en la frente

-no, no tiene que ver con eso-dijo nervioso-es que verás…tú me gustas, eres mi mejor amiga pero yo siento algo más aparte de esto

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, Patamon esperando respuesta y Gatomon anonadada, en el fondo no podía creer que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos

-eh…Patamon, ¿lo dices en serio?-alcanzó a preguntar

-sí, comprendería que sólo me quisieras como amigo, pero necesitaba que lo supieras-dijo él

-Patamon, esto es lo mejor que me podrías haber dicho-dijo Gatomon-yo también te quiero, me di cuenta en la prisión cuando no te separabas de mí y estabas siempre a mi lado

-bueno, la verdad es que no quería que me alejaran de ti-dijo Patamon feliz y sonrojado

En ese momento los dos no aguantaron más y cortaron las distancias que les separaban besándose apasionadamente, el momento era perfecto, de no ser porque las cornetas y silbatos de los soldados les interrumpieron…

-hora de irse-dijo Patamon apenado

-…por desgracia-dijo Gatomon

Y así, siguiendo un destino inevitable todos partieron hacia la fortaleza de Dragomon. Del enorme ejercito, sólo unos pocos conocían la verdad de lo que se encontrarían allí, aún así todos iban con los ánimos por delante. T.K iba junto a Kari cogidos de la mano cada uno se transmitía fuerza al otro. Mientras, Tai los miraba se sentía feliz por su hermana y a la vez preocupado por ella ya que no quería que T.K la hiciera daño, pero en el fondo sentía un poco de celos de que ella fuera correspondida y que la suerte en el amor la hubiera sonreído…

Por su parte, Sèoras iba pensando en sus cosas, especialmente en sus objetivos después de terminar esa pesadilla. En el fondo le preocupaba perder de vista a todos, se había encariñado con los elegidos y había hecho mucha amistad con los soldados, él sabía que a los elegidos les podría volver a ver, pero todos esos soldados estarán muertos por vejez sabía que les echaría mucho de menos…

Tras unas dos horas de caminar encontraron la imponente fortaleza en el fondo. El general Lee junto con Grant, se acercaron con sus caballos para verla de lejos. El anciano Lee sacó sus binoculares y pudo observar a los soldados enemigos preparar las defensas y formar cerca de las entradas de la fortaleza.

-general Lee, volvamos e informemos-dijo Grant

-sí, vamos-dijo el general sureño

Los preparativos estaban hechos el ejército enemigo esperaba impaciente a arremeter contra los soldados que tarde o temprano avanzarían sobre ellos…

En las líneas fuera de la fortaleza, Willis hablaba con Napoleón

-gran Napoleón, ¿cree que podremos ganarles?-preguntó Willis

-sólo si nuestros soldados confían en sí mismos-dijo el emperador-¿te encargaste de preparar las defensas?

-están todas listas, si quieren pasar morirán en el intento-dijo Willis con una sonrisa maliciosa

En la otra línea el Alto Mando ya decidió su próximo movimiento y era labor e Sèoras exponerlo ante los elegidos…

-bien chicos, los generales y yo hemos decidido qué hacer con el ataque-dijo el ranger

-pues dínoslo que estamos nerviosísimos-dijo Tai

-muy bien, será labor de los soldados del siglo XIX atacar primero para quebrar sus defensas, cuando estén empezando a debilitarse lanzaremos a la caballería y después a las tropas rusas y de la Primera Guerra Mundial para rematar el ataque lograr la victoria-explicó Sèoras

-y ¿nosotros qué hacemos?-preguntó T.K

-serviréis de apoyo junto con vuestros digimons-dijo Sèoras-esto es muy importante, no os arriesguéis en vano, conservad la vida siempre que podais

De pronto los generales Yanquis y Sudistas aparecieron con los elegidos y Sèoras les hizo un saludo militar que le fue devuelto

-¿ocurre algo generales?-preguntó

-sí, Sèoras vamos a serte franco, tú eres uno de los mejores soldados que hemos visto-dijo el general Jackson-sin ti no habríamos sobrevivido al ataque en el campamento

-y tampoco habríamos vencido al enemigo en innumerables ocasiones-dijo el general Grant

-por eso vamos a condecorarte en nombre de la Unión y la Confederación-dijo el General Lee

-¡¿de verdad?!-preguntó sorprendido

-por supuesto, ven con nosotros y limpia un poco el uniforme-dijo O´Connor

A los pocos minutos un montón de soldados junto con los elegidos observaban cómo Sèoras era condecorado. Mientras sonaban "El himno de batalla de la república" y "Dixie" Sèoras tenía su sombrero en su mano izquierda y estaba firme como un palo. Banderas de los dos bandos de la Guerra de Secesión hondeaban al viento y los propios generales Lee y Grant entregaron dos medallas a Sèoras por su valor y entrega.

Tras una bonita ceremonia, la batalla decidió dar comienzo…

-Sèoras ¿Qué sugieres hacer primero?-dijo el General Lee a caballo

-mandad primero a los voluntarios de Nueva York y al 20º de Maine por el flanco izquierdo-dijo Sèoras también a lomos de su caballo-y por el flanco derecho, mandad a la brigada Muro de Piedra de Virginia y a la brigada irlandesa de Georgia luego ya veremos…

-perfecto, ¿algo más?-preguntó Lee

-sí, que las tropas nordistas marchen al son de "Frog in the Well" y los sureños al de "Stonewall Jackson's Way" eso les dará ánimos-dijo el ranger

-muy bien que así sea-dijo el general Lee-general Jackson, marche junto con nuestras tropas, mayor McClellan vaya con las suyas

-a la orden general-dijeron los dos

El general Jackson acompañó a sus tropas a caballo mientras McClellan lo hacía a pie. En el otro lado del campo el ejército defensivo se preparaba…

-¡preparen artillería!-ordenaba un oficial alemán-¡fuego!

La artillería tanto napoleónica como alemana comenzó a disparar a los soldados yanquis y sureños que avanzaban paso a paso hacia la fortaleza. Las explosiones se hicieron frecuentes llevándose a unos cuentos soldados por delante…

-¡respondan a los disparos!-gritó Sèoras-lancen cohetes katiuska

Los rusos prepararon sus baterías de cohetes para no quedarse atrás ante el enemigo, a los pocos minutos de dar la orden, un montón de cohetes volaron por el cielo hacia las posiciones enemigas explotando y causando estragos en los enemigos.

Los soldados de Willis empezaron a avanzar para hacer frente a los de Sèoras aunque eran en su mayoría franceses y turcos. Los soldados empezaron a abrir fuego al enemigo, filas de hombres caían a los pies de la fortaleza mientras esta era defendida también por ametralladoras. Muchos soldados se vieron obligados a retroceder y el enemigo avanzaba confiado.

-hay que detenerles-dijo Bolívar

-señor, mande a los españoles e hispanoamericanos para que cubran la retirada-dijo Sèoras-el coronel Stuart y yo lanzaremos a la caballería contra ellos

-entendido, buena suerte-dijo El Libertador a Sèoras haciéndole un saludo militar

-muchas gracias

De pronto para sorpresa de todos, de la fortaleza empezaron a salir digimons como monochromons, flymons, deltamons o devidramons…

-ay madre-suspiró Tai

-rápido, tenemos que hacer algo-dijo Davis

Todos los digimons digievolucionaron a nivel mega campeón excepto Hawkmon y Armadillomon que lo hicieron en Halsemon y Digmon y Agumon y Gabumon que digievolucionaron al nivel hiper campeón, y se lanzaron para proteger a los soldados. Wargreymon, Megakabuterimon, Paildramon, Zudomon, Garudamon, Digmon, Megaseadramon y Metalgarurumon, se quedaron en tierra para detener a los monocromons y deltamons; mientras que Magnangemon, Angewomon, Halsemon y Lyllimon atacaban a los digimons voladores…

Los soldados hispanos avanzaron para mantener lo más alejados posibles a los hombres enemigos y a los digimons. Daba impresión de que no podían hacer nada, pero no daban un paso atrás con tal de poder salvar a sus amigos. Disparaban, recargaban y si hacía falta combatían cuerpo a cuerpo.

Sèoras y el coronel Stuart no tardaron en llegar acompañados de la caballería sureña y de los jinetes del 7º de caballería de Custer. En menos que canta un gallo ya estaban dando sablazos y disparando sus revólveres contra el enemigo. Sèoras se acercaba demasiado a los digimons que combatían a su lado cuando su caballo relinchó porque Wargreymon se enzarzó con un deltamon, estuvo a punto de caer pero retrocedió y siguió con su cometido. Un soldado turco le disparó rozándole en el hombro con lo que Sèoras respondió con su revólver sin fallar…

Tras un fugaz ataque la caballería se empezó a retirar dejando a la infantería y a los digimons el resto del trabajo…

En el cielo…

-¡Puerta del Destino!-gritó Magnangemon lanzando su ataque

La Puerta se abrió y empezó a tragarse a todos esos digimons corrompidos por la oscuridad aunque algunos oponían mucha resistencia pero de eso se encargaban los demás…

-¡Encanto celestial!

-¡Sol rojo!

-¡Cañón de Flores!

Acto seguido los digimons del cielo o caían o huían. Mientras los de tierra se quedaban cortos y fue cuando, como si de un milagro se tratara…un montón de digimons aliados liderados por Andromon y Gennai se lanzaron en ayuda de sus amigos. Tras atacar como posesos los digimons se retiraron del combate dejando una vez más a la infantería el trabajo…

Al ver que la situación se desestabilizaba Napoleón decidió mandar a su caballería para mermar a la infantería de Sèoras…

El otro bando se espabiló y los generales Jackson y McClellan ordenaron a sus tropas formar cuadros mientras Simón Bolívar mandó tropas de piqueros españoles para acabar con los húsares franceses y polacos. La infantería disparaba sin cesar, los caballos procuraban no acercarse a esos cuadros protegidos por las bayonetas y con la aparición de los piqueros, tuvieron que actuar los granaderos imperiales…

-¡estoy harto!-gritó Willis-Hans, manda cargar las nuevas armas enseguida

-pero jefe, hay muchos de nuestros soldados ahí todavía, no deberíamos…-pero Hans no pudo terminar

-¡HE DICHO ENSEGUIDA!-gritó-¿qué más darán unos sacrificios si es por la victoria?

-en seguida…señor-dijo Hans cabizbajo

Al ordenarlo Willis, Hans hizo que cinco soldados prepararan las nuevas armas y cada uno cargó un mini proyectil nuclear…

-listos-gritó Hans-¡fuego en la brecha!

Los cinco soldados dispararon sus armas y las bombas volaron hasta sus objetivos. Un soldado yanqui peleaba contra un turco que empuñaba un alfanje, pero se revolvió y le atravesó con su bayoneta, de pronto miró a arriba y lo único que hizo fue exclamar un "oh oh"…

Desde la otra punta del campo de batalla cinco luces cegadoras hicieron que las tropas que aún no habían ido a combatir, junto con los jefes y los elegidos cerraran los ojos. Las explosiones les ensordecieron y cuando abrieron los ojos, cinco pequeñas nubes de hongo se alzaban en medio del campo de batalla.

Los testigos de este macabro espectáculo no podían pensar, mucho menos hablar, estaban estáticos y preocupados. Los soldados empezaban a cuchichear, era evidente que estaban asustados. Fue entonces cuando el general Lee reaccionó…

-hay que sacar a nuestros hombres de allí-dijo él

-querrá decir a los que están vivos ¿no?-añadió Sèoras-déjemelo a mí general

Sèoras corrió junto con los elegidos pero no fue solo ya que se llevóa a Lakarri con él…

-chicos esto es serio, hay que sacar a tantos supervivientes como podamos-dijo el ranger preocupado-el único problema es el riesgo de acercarse a allí

-¿qué sugieres que hagamos?-preguntó Tai

-algunos de nosotros iremos a rescatarles pero tenemos que ser rápidos, sólo así podremos salvarnos nosotros también-dijo Sèoras-yo voy a ir y Lakarri también, ¿quién nos acompaña?

-sí, yo voy-dijo Tai

-si Tai va, yo también-dijo Davis

-y yo-dijo Matt

-yo yo también, tengo una cuenta pendiente con ellos-añadió Michael

Muy bien, suficientes-dijo Sèoras-Tai, Davis, venid conmigo; Matt, Otsoa y Michael id a buscar una galting antigua y dos caballos

Sèoras se llevó a Tai y a Davis hasta el arsenal de donde sacó unas armaduras que parecían pesadas, una galting moderna y un lanzacohetes bastante moderno también.

-¿de dónde has sacado todo esto?-preguntó Tai

-cortesía de lo que se olvidó Willis en la ciudad-explicó el ranger-a ver dejad que os cuente una cosa, esas explosiones nucleares, por pequeñas que fueran, han soltado gran cantidad de radiación y los roentgen podrían ser muy dañinos, por es están estas armaduras, son antibalas y protegen de la radiación maligna

-vale, ¿y las armas?-preguntó Davis

-bien, Tai tú llevarás esta galting, cuélgate esto y sujétala bien, recuerda que la munición se coloca aquí-dijo explicándole y haciendo lo propio con Davis-y Davis, este lanzacohetes es muy sofisticado, tiene capacidad para dos proyectiles, luego a recargar, disparas con este gatillo, el otro es para una sorpresita si te ves apurado

-vale, todo claro-dijo Tai

-bien, listo para acabar con ellos-dijo el heredero del valor y amistad

En seguida Sèoras fue con Michael, Matt y Lakarri para ver si consiguieron lo que les pidió…

-a ver muete aquí están los caballos y el arma esta, ¿ahora qué?-preguntó Lakarri

-perfecto, ahora os explicaré lo que tenemos que hacer-dijo Sèoras-vamos a colocar la galting en un remolque tirado por esos caballos, Lakarri y Michael montarán en ellos mientras Matt y yo manejamos la ametralladora

-ya, pero ¿cuál es nuestro objetivo?-preguntó Matt

-tenemos que despejar el campo para que los equipos de rescate puedan salvar a los supervivientes-dijo Sèoras-al estar tan cerca de la fortaleza y expuestos a la radiación debemos ser muy rápidos…

Ya con todo preparado la misión era sencilla, o eso parecía, las tropas de rescate irían justo después de la pasada que harían los elegidos. Y estos debían ser rápidos si querían triunfar.

-Tai, Davis tened mucho cuidado-dijo Kari mientras les daba un abrazo y un beso a cada uno

-tranquila Kari volveremos sanos y salvos, prometido-dijo Davis

-T.K, si no vuelvo, cuídate mucho y cuida de papá por mí que se sentirá muy solo-dijo Matt

-lo prometo Matt, pero sé que volverás-dijo Takeru

Tai y Davis prepararon sus armas y fueron corriendo a su posición, y Sèoras y Matt se colocaron en el remolque de la galting mientras Lakarri y Michael se montaban en los caballos y corrían hacia su objetivo.

Llevaban un rato cabalgando cuando se horrorizaron por lo que vieron: cientos, quizá miles de cadáveres y personas agonizando, era una estampa horrible…

-¡la hostia!-dijo Lakarri-nunca ha visto tanto muerto junto

-yo tampoco-dijo Michael asustado

-Sèoras, soy yo o el aire se está volviendo denso-dijo Matt

-algo de razón tienes-dijo el ranger-venga terminemos con esto y ya está

De pronto, Lakarri se fijó en algo que le hizo maniobrar con su caballo y por consiguiente al de Michael…

-¡EL ENEMIGO, A LA IZQUIERDA!-gritó Lakarri

En seguida Sèoras dio indicaciones a Matt, quien preparó la munición. Entonces Sèoras cogió la manivela del arma y empezó a disparar sin cuartel a los enemigos mientras realizaba varias pasadas.

Mientras tanto Tai y Davis pasaban como podían entre los moribundos y los cadáveres, tenían suerte e llevar máscaras antigás puestas, porque no habrían aguantado mirar a los ojos a aquellos soldados a punto de morir. Los enemigos empezaron a llegar y Tai utilizó la ametralladora galting que le dio Sèoras eliminando a todo el que se le pusiera delante mientras Davis lanzaba sus cohetes para bloquearles…

-¿para qué leches será el otro gatillo?-se preguntó Davis

-no lo sé pero úsalo ya que viene un grupo numeroso y estoy recargando-gritó Tai

Davis hizo caso a Tai y presionó el gatillo. Para sorpresa suya, un montón de pequeños cohete salieron del cañón alcanzando a los soldados enemigos y dejando a Davis con cara de sorpresa…

-¡bien hecho!-dijo Tai dándole una palmada en la espalda

Las tropas de rescate ya estaban llegando a las posiciones para recoger a todos los heridos que pudieran. Sèoras se fijó en eso y mandó dar una última pasada. De pronto un soldado alemán volvió a cargar su poderosa arma con otro proyectil y apuntó al carro de Sèoras y los demás. Michael se dio cuenta de eso y sacó el rifle winchester que recogió antes de salir, apuntó y disparó.

La bala impactó en el soldado, pero cayó para atrás y como acto reflejo disparó el proyectil. La bomba salió disparada hacia arriba…

-¡rápido retirada!-gritó Sèoras al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba

En las líneas enemigas un soldado alemán gritó "_in dekung_" (a cubierto), pero cuando sus camaradas se quisieron dar cuenta ya era tarde…

La bomba explosionó en el centro de la línea enemiga pero esta provocó una reacción en cadena alcanzando a los demás explosivos provocando una explosión de gran magnitud. La gran onda expansiva alcanzó al carro de Sèoras y los demás el cual salió disparado hacia delante, los soldados que se acercaban cayeron por esto o simplemente se tiraron al suelo…

En las líneas aliadas, los elegidos observaban con horror la escena, en el fondo guardaban esperanzas de que sus amigos siguieran vivos pero era algo difícil de creer…

-oh no, Matt-dijo Sora tapándose la boca horrorizada

-mierda, hay que ir a buscarles-dijo T.K

-espera T.K ¿cómo piensas hacerlo?-preguntó Kari agarrándole del brazo

-con mi ayuda-dijo Metalgarurumon-tranquilo T.K yo te llevará

-espera, llévame a mí también lobo metálico-dijo McClellan de repente

-está bien, vamos no hay tiempo que perder-dijo Metalgarurumon

Y sin más preámbulos el digimon de Matt salió volando con T.K y McClellan para poder encontrar a sus amigos…

-¿crees que estarán bien Izzy?-preguntó Kari al genio

-la verdad…aunque estén vivos, es poco probable que estén bien…-dijo cabizbajo Izzy

* * *

**esto si es una batalla, bueno, mejor dicho una masacre.....**

**tened esperanza, los chicos estarán bien!!!**

**esta vez puse otra cancion de la guerra civil e hice mencion de otras cinco....las dos primeras son canciones, las dos siguientes dos himnos y las dos últimas un par de marchas militares, son estas y sus enlaces en youtube:**

**LAS CANCIONES**

**_He´s coming to us dead:_ watch?v=CiyIGOdXFNU**

**_The southern Wagon: _watch?v=1sdkNkETLK4&feature=related**

**LOS HIMNOS**

**_The Battle hymn of the Republic:_ watch?v=_pq5SIzefXE&feature=related**

**_Dixie:_ watch?v=XqcuY749fSg**

**_LAS MARCHAS_**

**_Frog in the Well:_ watch?v=cH6KR_ncxNc&feature=related**

**_Stonewall Jackson's Way:_ watch?v=soLs-9ynN04&feature=related**

**bueno ya sabeis colocad esto detras de youtube .com y no puedo finalizar sin mis preguntas....**

**¿habrán sobrevivido los elegidos?**

**¿quedará algún soldado para contarlo?**

**¿qué pasará cuando aparezcan Dragomon y Deemon?**

**todo esto y más en el ÚLTIMO CAPITULO DE MI FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**no os lo perdais ;D**


	29. UN RAYO SAGRADO LA BATALLA FINAL

**ufffff, me ha costado ya no se ni cuanto tiempo.....**

**pero por fin este fic está terminado!!!!!!!!!!! muchas gracias a todos por seguirlo, y de verdad que siento no haberlo terminado antes**

**pero para compensarlo teneis un epilogo que espero que os guste**

**

* * *

****Cap.29 UN RAYO SAGRADO. LA BATALLA FINAL**

Una gran neblina se extendía por todo el campo de batalla. La gran explosión había afectado a ambos ejércitos y dañado gran parte de la fortaleza. Las bajas eran ya incontables y todos pensaban que era el fin…

Mientras en medio de aquella neblina, un joven rubio japonés despertaba como podía y empezó a arrastrarse por el suelo

-Sèoras…despierta-dijo débilmente

-ahhh, mi pierna-dijo quejándose-creo que me la he roto

-no digas memeces-dijo Matt-¿dónde están Lakarri y Michael?

-no lo sé-dijo simplemente-Matt…estamos muertos

-¿qué dices? No, estamos vivos y saldremos de esta-dijo el elegido de la amistad

-Matt, ¿no lo ves? Estamos demasiado expuestos a la radiación, esto a la larga nos matará-dijo Sèoras y todo quedó en silencio-sabes, me habría gustado poder pasar más tiempo con mi padre

-y yo con mi madre-dijo Matt soltando una lagrima

En el cielo, Metalgarurumon llevaba a T.K y a McClellan mientras buscaban a sus compañeros perdidos…

-¿ves algo?-preguntó T.K

-no, es difícil buscar algo con la mira de un fusil-dijo el irlandés-¡espera! Creo que he visto algo, desciende

Ambos se agarraron a Metalgarurumon mientras descendía y confirmaron sus sospechas: sus amigos estaban tirados en el suelo inconscientes.

-oh no, Matt, ¡Matt!-gritaba T.K zarandeando el cuerpo de su hermano

-T...K estás aquí...-dijo de manera entrecortada-no deberías haber venido

-¿cómo que no?-dijo T.K sorprendido-eres mi hermano hago eso y más

-Sèoras, vamos resiste-dijo McClellan arrastrando el cuerpo del ranger

-esto es muy peligroso, ¿qué haceis aquí?-preguntó

-otro, hemos venido a sacaros de aquí-dijo T.K-McClellan súbeles a los dos yo voy a por Lakarri y Michael

El irlandés colocó a Sèoras y a Matt sobre Metalgarurumon y este ayudó a T.K a llevar a Lakarri y a Michael. Una vez listo todo, Metalgarurumon salió volando. T.K y McClellan veían cómo los equipos de rescate se llevaban a todos los soldados posibles, aunque era evidente que la mayoría de los de abajo estaban muertos...

Al poco rato llegaron a las posiciones amigas y los elegidos y varios médicos ayudaron a bajar a los heridos.

Los doctores y cirujanos llevaban con Sèoras y los demás unas dos horas y aunque los elegidos estaban preocupadísimos por sus amigos, no podían dejar de fijarse en la cantidad de soldados que volvían del frente. La mayoría estaban quemados en su totalidad, otros tenían heridas imposibles, pero en todos se podía ver el miedo...

De pronto, Tai y Davis aparecieron volvieron con los demás pero se les cayó el ánimo cuando se enteraron de lo que sucedió en el flanco izquierdo...

-¿pero Matt y Sèoras están bien?-preguntó Tai preocupado

-no lo sabemos, les están observando-dijo Sora cabizbaja

-espero que Michael se encuentre bien-dijo Mimi

-tranquila, ya verás como sale de esta-dijo Izzy intentando animarla, aunque en el fondo evitaba decir la verdad que sospechaba de todos...

Lo único bueno que los elegidos habían sacado de todo esto era que habían logrado unirse más que nunca, gracias a esta locura, habían logrado ser todos más que amigos y eso se veía en ejemplos claros como T.K y Kari o Ken y Yolei...

-eh disculpen-dijo un cirujano saliendo para hablar con los elegidos

-doctor, ¿cómo están nuestros amigos?-preguntó Tai

-verán, cada uno está de una manera-empezó el médico-el teniente Sèoras presenta heridas en el lado izquierdo del cuerpo y probablemente se haya dislocado la pierna derecha, pero se recuperará; el rubio japonés se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y está inconsciente y además tiene la muñeca izquierda dislocada pero no está en peligro

-es un alivio-dijo T.K más tranquilo-¿y Michael y Lakarri?

-pues...lo cierto es que hubo más complicaciones con ellos dos-dijo el médico y a los elegido se les pusieron los corazones en la garganta-el español tiene amplias quemaduras y dificultades respiratorias, debió exponerse demasiado a la explosión, pero quizás se salve; en cambio el chico americano...no tenemos explicación para lo que le pasa

-¿qué quiere decir con eso?-preguntó Yolei

-verán...cuando pudo despertar, empezó a toser y escupía...restos de órganos-dijo el médico entrecortado-como si hubiere aspirado gas mostaza, o peor...lamento deciros que no creo que pase de esta noche

Los elegidos no daban crédito a sus oídos, Michael se moría. Era irónico que después de haber aguantado todo lo que había sufrido, le tocara eso ahora...

Los elegidos entraron en la tienda donde se encontraban sus amigos y vieron a los cuatro tumbados en unas camillas improvisadas, con expresiones de agonía en sus rostros. Ya que los demás estaban fuera de peligro, los elegidos decidieron ir a ver a Michael, ya que cada minuto con él podría ser el último...

-Michael, ¿qué tal te encuentras?-preguntó inocentemente Mimi

-pues...he tenido días mejores-dijo él

-venga, ya verás cómo sales de esta-dijo Davis, aunque él sabía que nos sería así

De pronto, Michael puso cara de agonía y empezó a toser, los elegidos se preocuparon. Especialmente Mimi, ya que pudo ver cómo escupía algún que otro coágulo de sangre...o lo que creía que eran coágulos de sangre...

De pronto, un soldado histérico entró gritando en la tienda...

-¡es el fin, estamos perdidos!-gritaba

-eh, para el carro, ¿qué narices pasa?-preguntó Sèoras

-¡es la hecatombe, un gran monstruo ha salido de la fortaleza y está atacando a nuestras tropas, es el fin!-gritaba el soldado histérico

-oh no, no puede ser-dijo Izzy escuchando

Todos los elegidos incluidos Matt y Sèoras salieron a ver qué pasaba y se quedaron de piedra al ver lo que ocurría...

-¡es Dragomon!-gritó Kari

Los soldados y digimons aliados atacaban a Dragomon como podían pero este contraatacaba cada vez más fuerte

-estamos perdidos ahora sí-dijo Cody desesperado

-no, no lo estamos-dijo Sèoras decidido, a lo que todos le miraron extrañados

Sèoras se estaba apoyando sobre una mleta porque todavía cojeaba y se fue acercando a los elegidos...

-hemos pasado por muchas vicisitudes, nos han atacado, disparado, golpeado y secuestrado e incluso hemos visto a la muerte de frente-dijo mientras tiraba la muleta-pero no nos hemos rendido nunca y menos ahora, tenemos que aguantar...

-¡estoy contigo!-dijo T.K

-y yo-dijo Kari

-hasta la muerte-dijeron Tai y Davis

De pronto, los dispositivos de todos los elegidos (incluido el de Sèoras) empezaron a brillar. Cuando los quisieron sacar, soltaron un gran rayo de luz salió de los dispositivos apuntando al cielo.

De repente de la luz salieron unas estelas que cogieron forma en cuatro digimons, uno era una gran serpiente voladora con una especie de bigote blanco, otro un gran ave de fuego y los otros dos una tortuga con dos cabezas y una árbol encima del caparazón y un gran tigre blanco...eran las bestias sagradas

-¿qué demonios es esto?-preguntó Sèoras incrédulo

-son las bestias sagradas-dijo Gennai apareciendo de repente-Azulongmon, Zhuqiaomon, Xuanwumon y Baihumon

-niños elegidos, nos vemos de nuevo-dijo Azulongmon

-¡Azulongmon, tenéis que ayudarnos!-dijo T.K

-a eso hemos venido-dijo Zhuqiaomon-les daremso nuestro poder a vuestros digimons, pero sólo podemos ayudaros a derrotar a Dragomon y a Deemon....

-¿qué quieres decir con "sólo a Dragomon y a Deemon"?-preguntó Tai

-podemos ayudaros contra los digimons pero de los elegidos traidores tendréis que encargaros vosotros-dijo Xuanwumon

-muy bien-dijo Sèoras-dadlo por hecho

-no Sèoras, todavía tienes que recuperarte de tus heridas-dijo Joe

-¡qué le den! No hay tiempo-dijo el ranger-¿no tienes nada que me ayude?

-bueno....tal vez haya algo, ven conmigo-dijo el superior

Los demás fueron preparándose para la batalla final, los digimons digievolucionaron a su máximo nivel: Omnimon, Imperialdramon paladín, Seraphimon, Ophanimon...todos listos para acabar con los digimons oscuros

Joe se llevó a Sèoras a una tienda donde guardaba medicamentos y otros artefactos médicos...

-date prisa Joe, no tenemos mucho tiempo-dijo Sèoras

Joe puso en una mesa un bote lleno de píldoras y un frasquito con una especie de suero...

-mira, estos son algunos de los medicamentos que recuperasteis de la factoría de la ciudad-dijo Joe-Izzy y yo hemos estado investigándolos y puede que estos te sirvan

-¿hay alguna cosa que deba saber?-preguntó-Sèoras

-sí, tienes que saber qué son-empezó Joe-estas píldoras tienen las propiedades de los esteroides pero contienen revitalizantes así que te ayudarán a ganar fuerza y a no sentir el dolor, tómate como mucho dos cada media hora, con esta dosis tendrás suficiente

-vale, ¿y lo otro?-preguntó mirando al suero

-pues esto parece ser un extracto de morfina con algo de antiinflamatorio y antibióticos, es increíble que esa gentuza haya hecho algo tan increíble-dijo Joe

-lo que tú digas, date prisa en inyectar-dijo Sèoras descubriéndose el brazo

-vale vale, tranquilo

Joe sacó una jeringuilla y la rellenó de suero, acto seguido, se la inyectó a Sèoras en el brazo. Después de empezar a sentí los efectos de la droga, cogió dos píldoras y se las tragó...

-es la hora deséanos suerte-dijo Sèoras-ah y otra cosa....

-¿qué ocurre?-preguntó el aspirante a médico

-cuida de Michael lo que le queda-dijo Sèoras y se marchó

Una vez puesto su uniforme y con algún que otro dolor, Sèoras se reunió con sus camaradas y se prepararon para la batalla. Los digimons irían delante para despejar el camino a los humanos...

-¡soldados, elegidos!-empezó Sèoras con uno de sus discursos-hemos sufrido mucho para llegar hasta aquí, muchos de nuestros amigos han muerto en el intento y otros están heridos deseando oír noticias de victoria

Los soldados y los elegidos, incluso los digimons, escuchaban el discurso de Séoras a quien se le veía furioso, ansioso y a la vez con gran coraje...

-es la hora, ¡al ataque! ¡a la victoriaaaaaa!-gritó

Los digimons partieron al ataque seguidos de los soldados y los elegidos gritando como fieras...

A pesar de que debido a la aparición de Dragomon y Deemon, y posteriormente de las bestias sagradas, en escena había dado un giro de 360 grados a la batalla, todo aquello era un caos. Muchos de los soldados de ambos bandos no luchaban ya por ninguna causa, sólo por poder ver la luz del sol una vez más, y para ello disparaban, golpeaban, apuñalaban...a todo aquel que les atacara...

Las explosiones de las granadas, tanques y cañones no se hicieron esperar aunque por suerte, las armas nucleares de los nazis ya habían sido destruidas a pesar del alto coste en vidas...

-¡cuidado Kari!-gritó T.K tirándose con su novia al suelo debido a una explosión-¿estás bien?

-sí-dijo Kari sonriéndole-T.K, esto es igual que mi sueño, es horrible...

Ophanimon y Seraphimon hacían lo que podían contra Dragomon mientras Omnimon e Imperialdramon peleaban contra Deemon y el resto de los digimons les cubrían...

-nunca nos venceréis estúpidos-dijo Deemon-no tenéis nada que hacer

-te equivocas, es hora de que desaparezcáis-dijo Imperialdramon

Mientras tanto Sèoras hacía lo posible para encontrar a T.K

-maldito-dijo Sèoras disparando a un francés-¡T.K! ¿dónde estás?

Al final le encontró en el suelo con Kari

-¿crees que es el mejor momento para arrumacos?-preguntó incrédulo-ven te necesito

-¿para qué?-preguntó T.K

-vamos a acabar con esto de una vez-dijo el ranger-Kari, únete a esa partida de españoles te protegerán, ¡vámonos!

Sèoras y t.K corrieron por el campo de batalla sin descanso, matando a todo aquel que se les interpusiera en su camino. Por suerte siempre había algún que otro soldado que les cubría aunque los pobres diablos casi siempre caían en el intento...

En ese momento, dentro de la torre...

-mierda, maldición y ¡me cago en todo lo que se mueve!-gritaba Willis histérico-están a las puertas, hay que hacer algo

-jefe esto es el fin, no podemos hacer nada, ni Dragomon les puede retener-decía Hans

-nada acaba hasta la muerte, preparaos todos para vencer o morir-dijo Willis-John ven aquí

Willis y el susodicho llegaron a una especie de puesto en que varios francotiradores intentaban hacer frente a la gran horda que se les echaba encima...

-mira, esto es un arma experimental pero muy potente-dijo enseñándole lo que parecía un enorme rifle de francotirador-es una especie de cañón de mano, de disparo único, utiliza estas cargas de micro-fusión, cuando dispares vuelve a meter otra y ya está ¿entendido?

-si Spealan, no te defraudaré lo prometo-dijo John haciendo un saludo militar

-me gusta tu entrega, suerte-dicho esto, Willis se retiró

En el campo de batalla, las cosas no pintaban muy bien, Sèoras se habían quedado a las puertas de la torre intentando no ser abatidos por los francotiradores ni por Dragomon o sus bestias...

De pronto, un soldado intentó avanzar, pero el disparo de algo no sólo lo derribó, si no que lo convirtió en casquería...

-¡qué cojones ha sido eso!-gritó Sèoras

Luego a otro soldado le pasó lo mismo, y a otro, así hasta que contaron cinco...pero por suerte T.K vio de qué se trataba...

-es un francotirador, tiene un arma que no había visto nunca-dijo el elegido de la esperanza

-no podemos arriesgarnos a salir, nos fulminará-dijo Sèoras tomándose otras dos píldoras-tiene que haber otra manera

Sèoras miraba el campo de batalla hasta que descubrió lo que parecía ser la solución...

-T.K, mira, ¿ves a ese soldado muerto con un bazooka?-preguntó

-sí, ¿qué pasa?

-me llamarás loco, pero tengo un plan-dijo el ranger-en cuanto te dé una señal, saldré disparando para llamar la atención de esos francotiradores, y tú cogerás ese bazooka para lanzarles un misil que les mande a tomar por culo ¿entendido?

-sí, pero tienes razón, es una locura...-dijo T.K

Sèoras contó con los dedos y como una centella salió disparando a ciegas lo cual llamó la atención de los tiradores y por poco uno de esos proyectiles le alcanza. Ese momento fue aprovechado por T.K para coger el bazooka, apuntar y disparar...

El proyectil alcanzó el balcón de la torre y los francotiradores salieron volando por los aires. T.K tiró el arma y se reunió con Sèoras y un grupo de ingenieros rusospara entrar juntos en la torre con la esperanza de salir con vida...

-vale-dijo Sèoras deteniéndose-escucha, debemos hacer dos cosas: eliminra a los Togh-Dorcha y destruir este sitio; yo me encargo de los bastardos, tú busca los puntos clave de la torre, pon explosivos y sal de aquí

-no-dijo T.K-tengo una cuenta pendiente con Willis que me gustaría saldar

-bueno, está bien, yo me llevo a los ingenieros pero ten mucho cuidado, Willis no es lo que se dice piadoso

-lo tendré no te preocupes

-vale, dentro de hora y media nos encontramos aquí, si no estamos todos se esperará como mucho media hora, si no...

-bien, entendido, suerte Sèoras-T.K iba a irse cuando de repente...

-espera T.K-dijo Sèoras-toma mi espada, dale duro a Willis

T.K cogió y observó el sable de Sèoras y marchó en busca del jefe de los Togh-Dorcha...

Sèoras y los ingenieros no encontraron resistencia, prácticamente todos los soldados se encontraban fuera peleando y por lo tanto el interior de la torre estaba muy despejado, por lo que no tuvieron dificultad para colocar los explosivos.

De pronto llegaron a una parte apartada de la torre llena de celdas...

-esperad aquí-dijo Sèoras sacando su arma

Sèoras caminó cauteloso pero cuando oyó un quejido en una celda no pudo evitar apuntar hacia ella con su arma...

-¿es que no podéis dejarnos en paz?-preguntó una voz femenina-¿no creéis que habéis hecho bastante daño?

-un momento ¿quiénes sois vosotros?-preguntó Sèoras bajando el arma

-eh, no eres uno de esos locos-dijo un chico joven-¿quién eres? ¿has venido a rescatarnos?

-sí, para eso estoy, me llamo Sèoras Pardo O'Donahugh, soy un elegido enviado por Gennai

-nosotros también somos elegidos, los Togh-Dorcha nos derrotaron y nos capturaron-dijo una chica

-¿cuántos sois?-preguntó el ranger

-diecisiete-dijo el chico que habló el primero

-¿ya? ¡¿no hay nadie más?!-preguntó Sèoras

-sí que los había, pero se los fueron llevando uno a uno y ya no creo que les volvamos a ver-dijo otro chico

-Dios-dijo Sèoras con una mueca de horror-vale, apartaos

Sèoras disparó a la cerradura y la voló, haciendo que los elegidos cautivos pudieran escapar

-vale sois libres, ahora larguémonos antes de derrumbar este sitio...-dijo el ranger

-no tan rápido, todavía no hemos acabado-dijo una chica

-¿qué quieres decir?-preguntó Sèoras

-es la hora de hacer pagar a esos bastardos por lo que nos han hecho, se los debemos a los que no están aquí-dijo la chica

-¿cómo te llamas?

-Rika Nonaka

-bien Rika, tengo entendido que hay un arsenal cerca de aquí, iremos cogeremos unas cuantas armas y aplastaremos a esos bastardos-dijo Sèoras-¡vamos!

Mientras tanto en una sala, un preocupado Willis iba de un lado a otro maldiciendo su suerte y deseando poder largarse de ahí...

-maldita sea-dijo el americano-como no vengan mis hombres me largo sin ellos

-¿tienes prisa acaso?-preguntó una voz

Willis se giró para ver a un furioso T.K acercarse a él mientras agarraba la empuñadura del sable de Sèoras...

-vaya vaya, mira lo que ha traído el gato-dijo sin darle importancia

-tengo algo que saldar contigo-dijo amenazándole con la espada-arreglemos esto con honor

-bueno, si quieres morir que así sea...

Willis desenvainó su alfanje y atacó a T.K que hizo lo posible por defenderse. Willis creía que T.K no tenía experiencia en la esgrima pero T.K estaba poniendo en práctica todo lo que le enseñó Sèoras aquella vez en el fuerte...

Sèoras y los demás habían asaltado el arsenal y logrado robar varias armas y munición, estaban listos para acabar con los Togh-Dorcha de una vez por todas...

Llegado a la sala de los traidores colocaron un explosivo en la puerta y a los trece segundos estalló dejando caer sobre esos nazis una lluvia de balas...

Fuera las cosas iban muy bien para el bando de los elegidos, las tropas humanas avanzaban sin temor ante los enemigos que cada vez contaban más bajas...

La pelea con Deemon estaba a punto de acabar pero este no se rendía ni daba un paso atrás...

-necios, no me venceréis-dijo el oscuro digimon-LLAMA INFIERNO

Imperialdramon pudo evitar el ataque, cosa que no hizo Deemon...

-ahora sí, ¡ESPADA OMEGA!-el ataque lo alcanzó de lleno

-nooooo-gritó el digimon oscuro

Deemon fue herido de gravedad, pero para asegurarse, Omnimon le atacó con su Espada Trascendental poniendo fin a su vida y a su loco propósito, ahora sólo quedaba uno: Dragomon...

Los Togh-Dorcha eran abatidos con la misma piedad que mostraron ante los elegidos: con ninguna. Sin embargo y aunque la situación estaba perdida hubo dos que no estaban dispuestos a morir...

-¡Hans ven aquí!-gritó Malik

-¿qué pasa Malik?

-hay que largarse, tenemos una oportunidad-dijo el turco

-pero ¿por dónde?-preguntó Hans evitando ser herido en el tiroteo

-por esta trampilla-dijo Malik señalando al suelo-¿qué vas a hacer? Te vienes o mueres aquí...elige

-tienes razón, larguémonos-dijo Hans entrando con Malik

Los últimos Togh-Dorcha fueron eliminados, aunque pudiera sonar como una medida demasiado extrema, Sèoras decidió hacer caso de lo que dijeron las bestias sagradas, y por lo tanto decidió cortar por lo sano...

-escuchad, tenemos que salir de aquí-dijo Sèoras-los explosivos están colocados y esta torre se vendrá abajo

Sin embargo había dos elegidos que estaban intentando abrir la misma trampilla por la que escaparon Hans y Malik...

-Henry, Takato, ¿qué hacéis?-preguntó Rika

-se han escapado dos por aquí-explicó Henry-hay que perseguirles

-ya les pillaremos, ahora hay que largarse-dijo Sèoras

Bajo la trampilla, Hans y Malik recorrían una serie de túneles que les llevaría supuestamente a su salvación...

-Malik, ¿estás seguro de que sabes a dónde vamos?-preguntó Hans

-por supuesto, estos túneles estaban para poder huir en caso de que la torre fuera atacada, claro que nunca pensamos que eso sucedería...-dijo el turco

-cierto, nos confiamos demasiado, es una pena para nosotros y nuestra causa que ninguno más haya escapado-dijo Hans

Mientras tanto T.K y Willis seguían peleando a espada y aunque Willis tenía más experiencia, T.K no se dejaba vencer y atacaba todo lo que podía. De pronto Willis sacó un cuchillo de su espalda y logró hacerle un pequeño corte a T.K en el brazo izquierdo...

-¡rata!-gritó el elegido de la esperanza

-en la guerra todo vale-se justificó Willis con una malévola sonrisa

Sèoras, su grupo de soldados y los cautivos estaban a punto de llegar a la salida cuando Sèoras se paró en seco...

-¿qué hace teniente?-preguntó un soldado

-llevaos a los cautivos a un lugar seguro, yo tengo que ir a salvar a T.K-dijo el ranger

-pero las cargas estallarán en escasos minutos-dijo el soldado

-da igual, no me perdonaría nunca si a T.K le pasa algo por mi culpa-dijo Sèras-y no podría volver a mirar ni a Kari ni a Matt a la cara

-está bien, mucha suerte teniente Sèoras-dijo el soldado haciéndole un saludo militar

-gracias, sobrevivid y punto-dijo Sèoras respondiéndole el saludo y adentrándose otra vez en la torre

Afuera Dragomon daba mucha guerra a los ángeles digimons pero tras la caída de Deemon, Omnimon e Imperialdramon se unieron a ellos para derrotarle. Los soldados dejaron de dispararse y no pudieron evitar contemplar la titánica batalla, extrañamente incluso muchos soldados enemigos deseaban ver perder a Dragomon porque sabían que así acabaría todo...

-¡malditos niños elegidos! GARRA TENTÁCULO

Ophanimon paró el ataque con su escudo y en seguida contraatacó. Dragomon ere muy duro de roer aún con los cuatro digimons peleando juntos.

-Dragomon, debes desaparecer-dijo Seraphimon

-¡JAMÁS!-gritó él

-SIETE CIELOS-Seraphimon lanzó su ataque que dejó destrozado al digimon oscuro

-JABALINA DEL EDÉN-Ophanimon atravesó a Dragomon con su jabalina dejándole malherido, pero vivo

Fue entonces, cuando Omnimon e Imperialdramon decidieron rematarle con el Choque imperial y la espada trascendental...

Un gran resplandor cegó a todos los digimons y humanos y cuando pudieron ver con claridad...Dragomon se estaba desintegrando

Todos los humanos daban gritos de alegría incluso los enemigos que tiraron las armas al verlo ya todo perdido. Seraphimon y Ophanimon bajaron con Kari...

-Kari, ¿dónde está T.K?-preguntó Seraphimon

-no lo sé-dijo preocupada-había ido con Sèoras y otros soldados dentro de la torre

De pronto, los elegidos cautivos salieron con los soldados y O'Connor, ahí presente se apresuró a preguntar por su amigo...

-¿dónde está Sèoras?-preguntó el irlandés

-se adentró en la torre a buscar a T.K-dijo un soldado

-¿¡Sèoras y T.K siguen dentro de la torre!?-preguntó Kari preocupada

-sí, y más les vale salir pronto-dijo el soldado

-¿por qué?-preguntó Kari con un mal presentimiento

Entonces, varias explosiones se sucedieron en la torre, todos los soldados salieron corriendo a ponerse a salvo, pero Kari lo miró con terror...

Dentro de la torre, Willis dio una patada a T.K haciéndole caer al suelo. T.K perdió la espada y Willis le puso la hoja de su alfanje en el cuello...

-bueno Takeru, nos vemos en el infierno-dijo Willis alzando la espada como si fuera un palo de golf

T.K cerró fuertemente los ojos pensando en todos sus amigos, en su hermano, en Kari...no podía creer que todo acabaría sin decirla una vez más lo mucho que la amaba. Pero un temblor hizo que se desvanecieran sus pensamientos y que Willis se tambaleara. El rubio aprovechó entonces para hacerle caer del todo, recuperar su espada y en un rápido movimiento, cortarle la pierna a Willis...

-ahhhhhhhh-gritó Willis mientras las explosiones se sucedían-maldito bastardo

T.K dio una patada al alfanje alejándolo de Willis, este empezó a arrastrarse lejos de T.K...

-¿sabes? Podría ensartarte, degollarte, dispararte o incluso decapitarte...-dijo T.K furioso-pero eso no cambiaría nada...no nos devolvería a todos los que murieron por tu culpa, por eso no voy a matarte

-¿en serio?-preguntó Willis

-sí, te quedas aquí, yo me largo-dijo T.K dándole la espalda y buscando una salida

Los escombros empezaban a caer, la torre se estaba derrumbando...

-¡Takeru, no puedes dejarme aquí!-dijo Willis

-ya lo estoy haciendo-gritó T.K ya lejos de él

-¡YO TE MALDIGO!-gritó el nazi

T.K sólo vio una salida y la atravesó. El fuego lo consumía todo pero T.K no tenía intenciones de morir. Pero un boquete en el suelo le hizo pararse en seco, sabía que la única opción de salir de ahí era saltar...aunque eso también podría matarle. De perdidos al río T.K saltó, pero el borde se desplomó haciendo que T.K cayera y se tuviera que agarrar al nuevo borde...

T.K estaba seguro de que ese era su fin, sus manos no aguantaban y el calor del fuego le mareaba, empezó a perder fuerzas y cayó, pero...

-¡te tengo Takeru!-gritó Sèoras agarrándole y subiéndole

-Sèoras-dijo T.K contentísimo-pensé que te habías ido

-¿cómo te iba a dejar atrás?-dijo el ranger T.K le dio un abrazo y se levantaron-vamos, hay una mocita que te espera fuera de este infierno

T.K se fue con Sèoras con ganas y con esperanza de ver a Kari, pero por mucho que rebuscaron la única salida que encontraron fue una ventana...

-mierda Sèoras esto es el fin-dijo T.K

-escucha, completa este refrán "a tiempos desesperados...."-dijo Sèoras

-"...medidas desesperadas"-dijo T.K mirándole extraño

-pues eso, ¡salta!-Sèoras agarró de la mano a T.K y saltaron desde la ventana

Sèoras y T.K saltaron desde la ventana y mientras caían gritaban y maldecían por no tener paracaídas. Estaban seguros de que iban a morir por lo que cerraron los ojos con fuerza...sin embargo no llegaron a caer, lo que sentían era como si volaran...

-¡Seraphimon!-gritó T.K al abrir los ojos

-menos mal que estabas aquí-dijo Sèoras con el corazón todavía en un puño-oye, ¿y Dragomon y Deemon?

-derrotados por fin, hemos ganado-dijo el ángel-volvamos con los demás

Cuando Seraphimon volvió con los otros dos los aplausos y los cánticos de victoria no se hicieron esperar por parte de todos. Kari se lanzó hacia T.K y le besó como si no le hubiera visto en años, luego abrazó a Sèoras y le dio las gracias por haberle traído de vuelta...

Los soldados amigos de Sèoras le felicitaron y vitorearon, por fin todo había acabado, los digimons oscuros habían sido destruidos, Willis y sus huestes habían sido derrotados, pero quedaba un dilema, ¿cómo se arreglaría todo?

-Gennai, ahora que hemos ganado, ¿cómo haremos que vuelva todo a la normalidad?-preguntó Izzy

-tranquilo elegido del conocimiento-dijo Azulongmon-ahora que nuestro poder no se debilita, con la ayuda de nuestro protector podremos volver a crear la Chispa Digital y que todo vuelva a ser como antes

-pero, ¿y qué pasará con esta gente?-preguntó Sèoras

-volverán a su época y todo seguirá como si nada hubiera pasado-dijo el digimon sagrado

-entonces, no te recordaré Sèoras-dijo O'Connor

-eso parece, pero bueno...yo si me acordaré por los dos-dijo el ranger

-antes de nada, ¿quién ganará nuestra guerra?-preguntó McClellan

-pues...lo siento mucho, pero perderéis los sureños-dijo apenado Sèoras

-esperemos que no vuelva a ocurrir nada así en nuestro mundo nunca más-dijo Tai

-amén hermano-dijo Matt

Lejos de ahí, una trampilla se abría en medio de la tierra, de ella salieron dos chicos cansados. Uno de ellos miró hacia el horizonte viendo o que quedaba de la torre de Dragomon y el humo que salía de ella...

-ahora sí que se acabó todo-dijo Hans

-¿crees que si volvemos nos perdonarían?-preguntó Malik

-después de todo lo que hicimos, lo dudo muchísimo-dijo Hans-lo mejor será escondernos y que no nos vuelvan a ver

-entiendo, hacer como que no ha pasado nada-dijo Malik

-sí, al fin y al cabo esto se ha acabado, es cosa del tiempo que se olviden de nosotros

-¡no! ¡no se ha acabado!-dijo una voz que provocó que Hans y Malik se dieran la vuelta sobresaltados-esto no es el final ¡ES EL COMIENZO!


	30. EPÍLOGO

**EPÍLOGO**

Una pareja joven paseaba por un parque sin preocupaciones aparentes, era una bonita tarde de primavera por lo que decidieron sentarse en un banco a descansar...

-me encanta la primavera-dijo el chico-¿a ti no Kari?

-sí, y más aún cuando la paso contigo-dijo Kari apoyándose en el hombro de su novio-T.K ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-¿pasado desde qué?-preguntó

-desde que me dijiste que me querías en ese fuerte-dijo Kari

-pues así a ojo ocho años-dijo el rubio

-¿qué crees que habrá sido de Sèoras?-preguntó nostálgica

-no lo sé, pero conociéndole seguro que está bien-dijo T.K, y después de una pausa decidió preguntar algo-oye Kari tenía que decirte algo muy importante

-¿en serio? Yo también-dijo ella

-bueno, pues dímelo-dijo T.K

-no tú lo pediste primero

-insisto

De pronto, Kari escuchó algo, parecía música, agarró a T.K de la mano y buscaron de dónde procedía la melodía, hasta que encontraron a un tipo con una chaqueta marrón y un sombrero tejano tocando una guitarra y cantando una canción que decía:

_Virgil Caine is my name  
And I drove on the Danville train  
'Til so much cavalry came  
And tore up the tracks again  
In the winter of sixty-five  
We were hungry, just barely alive  
I took the train to Richmond that fell  
It's a time I remember  
Oh, so well_

The night they drove Old Dixie down  
And all the bells were ringin'  
The night they drove Old Dixie down  
And all the people were singin'  
They went  
Laaaaaa, la-la-la-laaaaaa  
La-la, la-la  
La-la-la-laaaaaa

Back with my wife in Tenessee  
And one day she said to me  
Virgil, quick come see  
There goes the Robert E Lee  
Now, I don't mind I'm choppin' wood  
And I don't care if my money's no good  
Just take what you need and leave the rest  
But they should never have taken the very best

The night they drove Old Dixie down  
And all the bells were ringin'  
The night they drove Old Dixie down  
And all the people were singin'  
They went  
Laaaaaa, la-la-la-laaaaaa  
La-la, la-la  
La-la-la-laaaaaa

Like my father before me  
I'm a working man  
And like my brother before me  
I took a rebel stand  
Well, he was just 18, proud and brave  
But a yankee laid him in his grave  
I swear by the blood below my feet  
You can't raise the Caine back up  
When it's in defeat

The night they drove Old Dixie down  
And all the bells were ringin'  
The night they drove Old Dixie down  
And all the people were singin'  
They went  
Laaaaaa, la-la-la-laaaaaa  
La-la, la-la  
La-la-la-laaaaaa

Ni Kari ni T.K podían creer lo que estaban viendo...

-imposible...-dijo T.K

-Sèoras, ¿eres tú?-dijo Kari incrédula

-anda que no ha llovido, ¿qué tal estáis pareja?-dijo Sèoras levantándose

Kari corrió a abrazarle mientras que T.K hacía lo mismo. Sèoras poco había cambiado en su estética en esos ocho años seguía llevando su típico sombrero y tenía perilla un poco más poblada...

-¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó T.K muy contento

-nada, tenía un descansillo en el curro y quería venir aquí para visitaros-dijo el ranger

-nos alegramos mucho de verte-dijo Kari pero de repente cayó en la cuenta de algo-oye T.K ¿no querías decirme algo?

-ah, sí-entonces T.K se arrodilló cogiendo de la mano a su novia-Kari, todo el tiempo que he pasado a tu lado ha sido el mejor, y quiero que siga así, si me aceptas ¿querrías casarte conmigo?

T.K sacó una caja con un anillo que tenía un brillante y la frase "Luz y Esperanza" bordada...

-¡pues claro que quiero T.K! ¡te amo!-Kari saltó a los brazos de T.K

-hay que ver, enhorabuena-dijo Sèoras aplaudiendo

Los dos elegidos miraron a Sèoras sonriendo pero t.K se percaó de otra cosa...

-¿y tú que tenías que decirme?-preguntó T.K

-eh, bueno, pues resulta que...-empezó un poco tímida-estoy embarazada

T.K se quedó con una expresión de sorpresa en la cara, reinaba el silencio hasta que Sèoras lo rompió...

-joder, T.K te felicito, te has llevado el premio gordo...

* * *

**bueno, aqui termina esta historia, bueno, no del todo jejejejeje**

**en cuanto haya avanzado un poco con mi otro fic de digimon empezaré la secuela estad atentos/as**

**en serio muchas gracias por haberlo seguido hayais o no puesto reviews y siento si alguna veztarde de mas en colgar los capitulos**

**espero de verdad que os haya gustado**

**y por cierto, la cancion que toca Sèoras es _the night they drove old dixie down_**

**os paso un enlace de youtube para quela oigais (interpretada por Johnny Cash): watch?v=Q1bZGtJTT-A&feature=related (para los que no lo sepais, colgad esto detras de youtube. com)**

**cuidaos mucho y espero que sigais mi prox. fic!!!!!!**


End file.
